


Owari no mae ni owari

by ClioHeather



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Drama, Drama & Romance, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Sad, Shounen-ai, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-06 07:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 87,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17340908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClioHeather/pseuds/ClioHeather
Summary: Questa fanfic va inserita subito dopo la nostra "Namida no rhapsody".Gli eventi descrivono il nostro modo di interpretare l'apparente distanza che si è instaurata tra i cinque ragazzi all'inizio del terzo OAV. Le coppie sono indicative, in quanto tra questi cinque siamo indirizzate verso il poliamore.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Il titolo della fic significa: "La fine prima della fine"

**Owari no mae ni owari**

_Il vostro amico è il vostro bisogno saziato._  
È il campo che seminate con amore e mietete con riconoscenza.  
È la vostra mensa e il vostro focolare.  
Poiché, affamati, vi rifugiate in lui e lo ricercate per la vostra pace.  
Gibran

 

**PROLOGO**

 

 

Era nata l'alba e la rugiada fresca colorava i campi riverberando di tenui rosa e azzurri: le fronde alte degli alberi più scuri erano cullate da una dolce brezza, a terra si avvertiva già il lento incedere dell'autunno. Le mattine erano sempre più frizzanti, il cielo più limpido e i contorni delle montagne, in contrasto con i colori cangianti dell'atmosfera, parevano disegnati con la minuziosità di un miniaturista.

Il capo corvino si alzò verso l'alto, una nuvoletta leggera di respiro si disperse nel nulla, poi un respiro e lo scrollare del capo.

Era l'inizio di una giornata memorabile, quella in cui la natura della sua Yamanashi si apriva nel più bello e maestoso spettacolo della vita e il cuore del mondo pareva essere un tutt'uno con il suo. 

Ma...

_“Dobbiamo vederci. L'abbiamo detto... è una promessa”._

Lo sguardo blu di Ryo si spostò alle proprie spalle, alla ricerca della figura che rendeva quel quadro perfetto: non sarebbe più stato lo stesso senza di lui.

“Byakuen!”.

Il giorno prima non l'aveva visto... succedeva spesso... troppo spesso.

In un certo senso la tigre si stava comportando come i primi tempi del loro rapporto, quando compariva sporadicamente, per restare a fargli compagnia, per colmare un poco la sua solitudine di bambino senza madre e con un padre assente... e poi scompariva di nuovo.

“Perché stai facendo di nuovo così?”.

Lo chiese a bassa voce, sperando che il pensiero arrivasse al suo amico felino che ancora non compariva.

Poi lo vide, inconfondibile, figura candida e maestosa che si stagliava su un'altura, la coda che disegnava cerchi sinuosi nell'aria e lo fissava.

Ryo si sentì inspiegabilmente a disagio: c'era qualcosa di diverso, quasi Byakuen fosse diventato più sfuggente, inconsistente...

Perché gli venne in mente quella parola?

Un brivido gli corse lungo la schiena...

Un bianco fantasma dei monti... uno spirito a tutti gli effetti.

Colto da un'improvvisa paura si mise a correre, con una sorta di urgenza, verso di lui, la sua voce si fece più acuta mentre lo chiamava:

“BYAKUEN!”.

 

_La tigre fermò i propri movimenti, puntò lo sguardo sul ragazzo e sospirò: ogni volta che lo guardava notava sempre qualche nuovo cambiamento. Stava crescendo, certo, ma gli dava spesso l'idea di essere un piccolo fuoco fatuo sul punto di spegnersi: non c'era niente di inevitabile nella vita._

_La stessa tigre non credeva nel destino, ma sapeva solo che quando la vita donava qualcosa di prezioso non era il destino a togliertela, ma la paura. Era la paura, ancora peggiore della morte, a gettare tutto nell'oblio, perché non era il caso, ma la volontà ad operare: e la volontà era una katana priva di pietà._

_Si lasciò avvicinare, lasciò che il ragazzo gli accarezzasse il capo e si beò, come sempre, di quelle carezze: lo amava, così tanto che faceva male vedere quell'ombra tremolante sulle iridi. E non amava solo lui. C'erano persone, ora lontane, di cui percepiva, a volte solo a malapena, il battito: ciò che risultava semplice, finiva per divenire una matassa impossibile._

_Ma lui sapeva._

_Sapeva che nonostante il dolore, la distanza, la paura..._

_Sapeva che si amavano._

_Ed i cuori che si amano non possono far altro che incontrarsi di nuovo. Non possono far altro che amarsi e amarsi ancora. E rimanere, infine, assieme._

_E lo sapeva che, per giungere alla fine di quel viaggio, sapeva che si sarebbe dovuta percorrere una strada terribile. Terribile ma necessaria. Perchè la vita insegnava. Ma gli insegnamenti, quelli che giungevano al cuore, erano quelli che avevano affrontato il dolore. E solo dopo il dolore poteva giungere, di nuovo puro, l'amore._

 

Ryo si inginocchiò, prese tra le proprie mani il muso della tigre e strofinò il proprio viso contro il suo:

“Ci dobbiamo incontrare con i ragazzi, a casa di Shin... finalmente potrò vedere quell'appartamento che Seiji definisce troppo spazioso per lui e finalmente potrò rivedere lui... e tutti loro... e non per combattere. Tu credi che... rischieremmo qualcosa, Byakuen? Credi che lo possiamo fare, per una volta, senza che ci accada qualcosa? Senza che io debba vederli ancora soffrire... o crear loro problemi?”.

La sua sorpresa fu grande quando la tigre si divincolò con foga, costringendolo a sollevare lo sguardo per ritrovare il suo e lo scoprì forse severo... o triste?

“Lo so cosa stai pensando... che ho detto le mie solite scemenze... ma io...”.

Con un piccolo ringhio Byakuen gli diede le spalle, la coda che si agitava e, a passi leggiadri, cominciò a camminare.

Ryo tese una mano e gli corse dietro:

“Aspetta, non te ne andare! Tra poco mi chiamerà Seiji per confermarmi quando ci incontreremo, dovremo partire domani e...”.

Si bloccò all'improvviso, una consapevolezza che lo aggredì come una pugnalata, il suo braccio ricadde, mesto:

“Byakuen, hai deciso... che non ci sarai?”.

 

_La tigre non si volse al ragazzo, si sentiva triste. Aveva fiducia in lui, in loro. Ma non riusciva a levarsi di dosso un po' di quella tristezza._

_Forse era naturale, come l'evolversi delle cose. Avrebbe dovuto pazientare, semplicemente._

_Da quando in qua non sopportava più la solitudine? Era stato solo per molti anni, ma... ma ora era diverso._

_Volse un'ultima volta lo sguardo a Ryo e cercò di non mostrare durezza, ma nemmeno tristezza: lo guardò con l'aria di chi attende, di chi aspetta di scegliere la strada da intraprendere. Perchè lui l'avrebbe aspettato, avrebbe atteso ognuno di loro, per sempre._

 

Gli corse dietro, non voleva crederci, perché Byakuen si comportava così?

Ancora seguiva le sue tracce quando si inoltrò nel folto degli alberi ma, dopo pochi passi nel fitto della vegetazione, non ne percepì più neanche la presenza.

Si appoggiò con la schiena alla corteccia di un albero e dietro essa nascose le mani, gli occhi sgranati; si arrese, perché lo sapeva benissimo che era inutile cercarlo ancora e anche chiamarlo, per quel giorno Byakuen non sarebbe tornato. Si staccò dall'albero e portò al viso una mano, le dita impregnate di resina.

Non doveva piangere, Byakuen non avrebbe voluto che piangesse e non voleva certo farsi vedere così dai ragazzi. Li avrebbe rivisti, doveva aggrapparsi a quel pensiero, con loro sarebbe andato tutto bene e, al suo ritorno, avrebbe trovato Byakuen ad aspettarlo.

Si ripeteva tra sé tutto questo, come una rassicurante litania cui aggrapparsi, ma perché più lo faceva e meno si sentiva meglio? Perché aveva paura?

A capo chino e passo mesto si riavviò verso casa: Seiji avrebbe chiamato tra poco e doveva farsi trovare e il giorno dopo, finalmente...

Strinse le labbra e le palpebre: una lacrima, quell'unica lacrima, proprio non riuscì a trattenerla.

 

***

 

Squillò il telefono e, nel silenzio quasi irreale della casa, sembrò un rumore incredibile, quasi assordante. Così poco da Seiji, a ben vedere.

Quando alzò la cornetta, Ryo chiuse gli occhi e prese il respiro, cercando di mantenere un tono almeno tranquillo, almeno sereno. Seiji non era Shin quando si trattava di sentimenti. A volte era peggio. Aveva un sesto senso che poteva attraversare addirittura i fili del telefono.

Non era quindi sua intenzione mettere una pulce nell'orecchio dell'amico e nemmeno dargli modo di indagare, poi, quando si sarebbero rivisti. Avevano altro cui pensare.

“Pronto?”.

“Famiglia Sanada? Sono Date, Seiji Date, è in casa Ryo Sanada-san?”.

Le labbra di Ryo si sporsero, sfuggì loro uno sbuffo, traccia di una risatina trattenuta: grazie Seiji che riusciva ancora a farlo ridere:

“Lo fai apposta o davvero non sai ancora riconoscere la mia voce al telefono, Seiji?”.

“Ryo?”.

“Seijiiiii, avanti, chi vuoi che sia?”.

“Buonasera...”.

“Buonasera... ora vorresti abbandonare la parlata formale da ragazzo-educato-al-telefono e parlarmi come se fossimo l'uno di fronte all'altro, per favore?”.

Seguì qualche istante di silenzio nel corso del quale, evidentemente, Seiji si perse a riflettere sul significato recondito dell'invito di Ryo, poi finalmente la sua voce si rifece udire, un po' più gioviale:

“Allora, sei pronto per domani?”.

Ryo deglutì, il pensiero non poté fare a meno di tornare per un attimo a Byakuen, ma fece violenza su se stesso e si sforzò di sembrare sereno nel rispondere:

“Non vedo l'ora!”.

“Shin ci aspetta per l'ora di pranzo”.

Shin...

Al solo udire il suo nome il cuore nel petto fece una capriola.

Era successo ancora: da quando si erano lasciati, l'ultima volta, a Sendai, non si erano più sentiti e Seiji continuava ad assumere il ruolo di collante per tutti loro. Ryo non sapeva spiegarsi perché si stessero comportando così, lui stesso in primo luogo.

“Ci sarò”.

Era uscito un sussurro, più dimesso di quanto avrebbe voluto.

“Ryo... va tutto bene?”.

Si morse il labbro inferiore, quel demonio di un Seiji.

“Certo! Sono solo emozionato!”.

Silenzio e Ryo temette l'approssimarsi di un nuovo attacco. Invece Seiji si limitò all'ultimo saluto:

“A domani allora, abbi cura di te nel frattempo”.

Riecco la solita frase formale di commiato, neanche avessero dovuto vedersi tra mesi.

“Certo” sorrise, “ciao, Seiji”.

Posata la cornetta del telefono sospirò, aggrappandosi al mobiletto su cui era posato l'apparecchio: doveva essere forte e sorridere, mostrarsi solare e pensare che andava tutto bene. Non voleva certo portare quel senso di strano malessere nel gruppo, non voleva essere catalizzatore di brutti pensieri.

Non c'era nulla che non andasse bene.

Anche se non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa l'idea che niente sarebbe più stato lo stesso.

E allora cosa andava bene?


	2. CAPITOLO 1

**CAPITOLO 1**

 

“Non fare quella faccia. Dovresti ringraziarmi che sono venuto a prenderti e che sono anche in orario. Tu non l'avresti mai detto”.

Un sospiro, uno scuotersi di testa, e Shu guardò con aria arrendevole Touma: si era presentato da lui bel bello, come se fosse la cosa più normale del mondo viaggiare da Osaka a Yokohama saltando Tokyo. Quando Tokyo era sulla strada e, soprattutto, la loro meta.

“Non avrei mai detto che passassi da me per andare da Shin. Ti piace viaggiare in treno?”.

“Non più del solito. Non quanto te, immagino”.

Un sorriso, il solito sorriso alla Touma, quello da faccia da schiaffi.

“Non più di tanto...”.

Gli occhi dell'arciere si fecero scettici, poi scesero sul viso di Shu, sbuffò, e li fece scendere ancora.

“Shu... ti sei messo a dieta?”.

Il ragazzo interpellato arretrò di mezzo passo, con espressione inorridita.

“Ma di che parli?!”.

Una mano molesta di Touma andò a pizzicarlo sul fianco, ottenendo un'esclamazione di pura indignazione.

“Ma la smetti?! Che ti metti a pensare?!”.

“Beh, lo dicevo solo per te” le mani di Touma tornarono al loro posto, aggrappate ai propri fianchi. “Lo sai che Shin ti preferisce come sei... morbido”.

A quel punto gli occhi di Shu riflessero una serie incredibile di emozioni, prima che la sua bocca mandasse sistematicamente al diavolo il compagno.

Però poi si accorse che Touma lo guardava fin troppo seriamente ed era sul punto di chiedergli spiegazioni, quando il compagno lo prevenne:

“Davvero Shu... mi devo preoccupare? Mangi poco?”.

“Touma!”.

L'altro sospirò, intrecciando le mani dietro la nuca:

“Nostalgia? Gran brutto nemico la nostalgia...”.

“Ma... ma io...”.

Deglutì, perché in effetti non sapeva come rispondere, anche se era dura ammetterlo... che Touma aveva ragione...

Certo che soffriva di nostalgia e, senza una fochetta adorabile a sorridergli, a prenderlo in giro, a coccolarlo con le sue mani e le sue premure, anche solo per telefono, il cibo non aveva più lo stesso sapore. Non l'avrebbe mai detto, fino a poco tempo prima, che ci sarebbe stato qualcosa al mondo in grado di fargli perdere il proverbiale appetito e invece...

Trovare la cosa più bella e preziosa... e poi perderla... faceva smarrire il senso stesso della vita e tutto il resto perdeva ogni attrattiva.

Perderla...

Perché ragionava così? Come se avesse perso Shin? Stavano andando da lui, no?

Già... ma da quanto non si sentivano loro due soli, non si vedevano loro due soli... e da quanto, Shin, non era più quel Shin? Da quanto gli faceva quasi... paura?

Il suo pesciolino tenero, il suo porto sicuro trasformatosi in qualcosa che riconosceva sempre meno, non più rassicurante come Ryo: almeno con Ryo poteva ancora incontrarsi e sentirsi benvoluto, mentre con Shin...

“Shin sarà felice di vederti, scimmietta”.

Sarebbe stato davvero felice? L'avrebbe accolto col sorriso? Oppure quella maledetta tristezza sarebbe stato tutto ciò che avrebbe rivisto in lui?

Desiderare qualcuno e temerlo ... sembrava una maledizione.

“A che ora è il prossimo treno?”.

 

Eccola lì la scimmietta Shu, ora più simile a un timido lemure: poteva non essere ricettivo quanto Seiji, ma Touma sapeva riconoscere quando uno dei suoi _nakama_ sviava i discorsi. O mentiva.

E Shu non aveva fatto altro che quello, da quando si erano rivisti.

“Mezz'ora. È un espresso”.

Dieci minuti dopo erano già sulla strada per la stazione, argomento di conversazione la scuola.

“Da noi hanno già consegnato i documenti per l'Università. Dicono che è meglio prepararci in anticipo...”.

“È sempre meglio cominciare prima per la scelta. Anche se io ho le idee chiare”.

“Davvero Shu? E cosa?”.

“Informatica”.

Touma alzò un sopracciglio, stupito.

“Non pensavo...”.

Una smorfia di disappunto colorò il viso di Shu.

“E a cosa pensavi? Non dire cucina!”.

Il ragazzo sbuffò, indignato.

“Non so perché, ma ti vedevo bene a insegnare letteratura”.

E stavolta Shu si liberò di una risata sincera.

“Io e letteratura? Cosa te lo fa pensare? Non sono molto ferrato”.

“Saresti un buon insegnante. Credo che mi divertirei ad averti”.

Un sorrisetto e Shu replicò con cuore leggero, mentre mettevano piede in stazione.

“Io per niente ad avere te”.

“Che cattivo. Io sono buono con i professori che mi piacciono”.

 

***

 

Un frastuono di stoviglie e cocci infranti in cucina interruppe bruscamente il silenzio in cui la casa era immersa, il tutto seguito dall'imprecazione di una voce giovanile e acuta, in quel momento lievemente tendente a tonalità isteriche.

Il proprietario di quella voce uscì di corsa dalla cucina e tornò con tutto il necessario per pulire, senza smettere un solo istante di inveire contro se stesso.

Si chiedeva soprattutto perché dovesse essere così nervoso da essere in grado di fare solo danni in giro per casa, quando tutto ciò che desiderava era renderla ordinata ed accogliente per gli amici che sarebbero giunti di lì a poco.

E lui era felice, certo, li avrebbe rivisti tutti... tutti insieme...

Su quell'ultima parola si bloccò, mentre si chinava a raccogliere i frammenti di piatti sparsi per il pavimento, deglutì.

Era possibile sentirsi al tempo stesso così felici, così ansiosi, così preoccupati, tanto da rasentare il terrore puro?

Per lui sì...

Le sue emozioni non erano mai state troppo lineari, ma il pensiero di rivedere i ragazzi stava diventando fonte di un amalgama davvero eccessivo di felicità e angoscia.

Posò un ginocchio a terra ed imprecò, nel momento stesso in cui la sua pelle nuda venne scalfita da uno dei cocci più aguzzi; si risollevò un poco per controllare la ferita, un graffietto per fortuna, ma quando il campanello all'ingresso trillò, sobbalzò come attraversato da una scossa elettrica e si alzò, muovendosi con troppa fretta e posando il piede sul medesimo pezzo contundente, procurandosi un altro taglio, ancor più doloroso.

Gli vennero le lacrime agli occhi mentre zoppicava verso l'uscita, non tanto per il dolore, quanto perché non era riuscito a rimettere a posto in tempo quel disastro...

O forse non era neanche per quello... probabilmente non era neanche per quello...

Erano i ragazzi, non aveva senso farsi con loro problemi riguardo all'ordine in casa, ma somigliava tanto ad un attacco di pianto ansioso il suo e non sapeva bene come interpretarlo.

Ancora zoppicava quando si fermò davanti alla porta d'ingresso; trasse un profondo respiro, si sfregò gli occhi con l'avambraccio per cacciare le lacrime...

Senza troppo successo, ma chi si trovava dall'altra parte avrebbe finito con l'insospettirsi se non avesse aperto.

Così, senza più pensare, spalancò con fin troppa foga la porta di casa.

Ryo, in piedi sull'entrata, sobbalzò, mentre il sorriso quasi gli si gelava sul volto.

“S-Shin ...?!”.

 

Ryo lo vide che c'era qualcosa che non andava: aveva camuffato le lacrime, era un pò rosso in viso e...

“Shin, che cosa è successo?!”.

Il suo ginocchio sanguinava e, da come zoppicava, era accaduto qualcosa in più a quella gamba.

Il ragazzo dai capelli castani si morse il labbro inferiore: gran bell'inizio davvero.

“Non... è niente... solo un piccolo incidente... entra, dai...”.

E saltellando un po’ sul piede rimasto sano, si spostò per lasciar entrare l'ospite. Poi, con fretta ed una buona dose di goffaggine, si diresse veloce verso la cucina:

“Mettiti comodo, vado a riparare al danno che ho fatto in cucina!”.

 

Cosa stava combinando?

Era Ryo quello, non si vedevano da quasi un mese e quello era il modo di accoglierlo?

Un tempo si sarebbero abbracciati, persino baciati per molto meno tempo, un tempo l'avrebbe stretto forte a sé, desideroso di non lasciarlo più andare e adesso...

E non riusciva neanche a muoversi liberamente perché il piede e il ginocchio gli facevano più male di quanto avesse immaginato... maledettamente male.

Le lacrime tornarono e anche questa volta di sicuro non era per quelle stupide ferite; si fermò sulla soglia della cucina, rendendosi conto che si stava comportando veramente in maniera sciocca... insensibile... assurda...

E avrebbe voluto tanto abbracciarlo, perché non lo faceva?

 

Ryo si sentì intimidito, stranito... sembrava quasi di entrare nella casa di qualche estraneo. Ma il suo Shin era lì, loro erano lì ed erano assieme. E poi sarebbero arrivati i ragazzi e avrebbero completato il loro cerchio perfetto.

Fece qualche passo e chiuse la porta alle proprie spalle: il corridoio si apriva quasi subito su due stanze, la sala sulla destra e la cucina, sulla sinistra, per poi proseguire in lungo verso il resto della casa. Il ragazzo cercò di richiamare alla mente i commenti che Seiji gli aveva fatto due mesi prima, cercò di ricordarsi i dettagli che più avevano destato in Seiji una certa buffa polemica.

Una casa grande, troppo per un ragazzo dell'età di Shin.

Alle pareti vedeva appesi quadri di mare e fari, sulla destra vi era un piccolo scrittorio con delle fotografie e Ryo, una volta tolte le scarpe, si avvicinò proprio a quel mobile per osservare meglio: sulla destra c'era una vecchia fotografia di un tenero Shin bambino aggrappato alle spalle del padre. Era incredibile la somiglianza anche se, forse, le labbra e il taglio degli occhi di Shin erano un pò più fini, anche in quel visetto rotondo.

Ryo si perse a guardare quello scatto e non notò subito l'altra fotografia, molto più recente, che ritraeva tutti loro assieme: Shu aggrappato alle spalle di Shin, mentre Seiji gli scompigliava i capelli e lui e Touma li guardavano con aria divertita.

Senza pensarci, Ryo si ritrovò con la foto tra le mani e sospirò malinconico, accarezzando con un dito l'immagine.

Perchè non aveva abbracciato Shin? Era un idiota. Avrebbe dovuto fermarlo.

Poi risollevò lo sguardo e Shin era lì, che lo guardava, una mano appoggiata al muro, un piede, quello dolorante, leggermente sollevato.

Era incredibile...

Shin era cresciuto, come tutti loro ed era evidente, ma perché nel modo di atteggiarsi, nell'aspetto e persino per come si vestiva sembrava sempre il più bimbo?

Con quei pantaloncini corti e la maglietta alla marinara e la posa aggraziata come quella di una sirena...

E toccare quelle gambe aggraziate e forti era...

Lo ricordava bene Ryo com'era: era delizioso, come ogni cosa lo era di lui, anche adesso, anche con quell'ombra...

Riportò lo sguardo alla foto, una scusa per distoglierlo dal suo Shin... che non si comportava quasi più come se fosse suo.

“Ricordo quando Nasty ce l'ha scattata questa... tu e Shu ne avevate fatta una delle vostre...”.

Al sospiro del compagno risollevò lo sguardo: quell'imbarazzo... quel maledetto imbarazzo tra loro…

“Hai finito... quel che stavi facendo?”.

Shin scosse il capo:

“È... tutto in disordine e... non ho neanche fatto in tempo a preparare il pranzo... mi dispiace...”.

Che razza di preoccupazioni, ma era davvero Shin quello? Quella persona che sembrava parlare con un ospite importante e... poco intimo?

L'attenzione di Ryo tornò alla gamba contusa di Shin e si sentì idiota, avrebbe dovuto insistere su quello.

Riposò la fotografia e fece qualche passo verso di lui:

“Cosa ti sei fatto, Shin?”.

“Niente...”. Ed ecco che gli occhi del ragazzo lo fuggivano. “È solo... sono solo...”.

La mano di Ryo si mosse istintiva verso il viso di Shin, accarezzandone una guancia: questi sussultò, come scottato, sgranando gli occhi già lucidi e guardando Ryo con aria perduta.

“Shin-kun... il pranzo? Chi se ne importa? Mangeremo panini, come abbiamo fatto tanto spesso, senza farci problemi. Non sei contento di vedermi?”.

Un sussulto, uno stringersi degli occhi fino ridurli a due fessure di smeraldo liquido, poi Ryo se lo ritrovò tra le braccia, lo sentì aggrapparsi con tutte le sue forze e sospirò di sollievo, mentre ricambiava quel disperato gesto d'affetto, accompagnando all'abbraccio carezze protettive tra i capelli rossi. Notò così che gli stavano di nuovo ricrescendo ed erano belli e morbidi come sempre.

“Mi vuoi dire, adesso, cosa ti sei fatto?”.

Siccome non ottenne risposta, Shin ancora perso nel suo abbraccio come un cucciolo isolato dal mondo che nulla sentiva, Ryo sbirciò oltre la sua spalla e i suoi occhi incontrarono il disastro sul pavimento della cucina.

Non poté impedirsi di lasciarsi sfuggire un risolino ed un nuovo sussurro, accompagnato da un condiscendente sospiro:

“Pesciolino pasticcione...”.

Lo sentì stringersi ancora di più a sé e immaginò il suo viso, completamente affondato nel suo petto, del colore del fuoco: farsi cogliere in fallo lo imbarazzava sempre così tanto, non era cambiato in questo.

Gli mise le mani sulle spalle e lo staccò un po' a forza da sé:

“Tranquillo, adesso ti do una mano a pulire, ma prima...”.

Si chinò scivolando a terra, fino a mettere le mani sulla gamba infortunata; a quel contatto, un brivido scosse entrambi.

“Dobbiamo fare qualcosa per queste ferite”.

“Ryo-kun... non è nulla...”.

Aveva ritrovato la voce finalmente e quella voce si mutò in un piccolo mugolo di sorpresa quando la lingua lambì leggermente il ginocchio ferito, le membra di Shin si irrigidirono e Ryo sollevò gli occhi, deliziandosi di quelle gote incendiate e di quelle iridi sgranate, limpide, uno sprazzo tanto gradito dello Shin di un tempo.

Si rialzò e prese le mani del compagno tra le sue:

“Mi fai vedere dove tieni disinfettanti e cerotti? Bisogna curare anche quel piede”.

“Ma R-Ryo... d-davvero... non...”.

“Niente ma, pesciolino. Altrimenti ti porto in braccio. E lo sai che ne sono capace”.

Un sorriso un po’ felino, un pò tenero e fu la capitolazione di Shin: indicò un'anta della credenza del bagno e si fece poi accompagnare da Ryo sul divano, dove si sedette con un sospiro.

Ryo gli prese la gamba e cominciò a medicarlo, nel più completo silenzio. Poi, per spezzare quel silenzio e mettere a più agio entrambi, rialzò il viso e fece un occhiolino.

“Ora sono anche curioso di sapere come mai Seiji era così scandalizzato”.

Shin fece tanto d'occhi, perdendo un poco del suo rossore.

“Scandalizzato?”.

“'Per un ragazzo come Shin, quella casa è incredibilmente lussuosa e grande'”.

Shin si rannicchiò su se stesso, il rossore tornò, così come il confuso balbettio:

“È... comoda... non troppo distante dall'Università e...”.

“Ma non l'hai ancora cominciata l'Università!”.

Si fece ancora più piccolo, Ryo pensava, divertito, che sarebbe imploso in se stesso:

“Meglio... portarsi avanti...”.

Troppo confuso, troppo timido, troppo inconsapevole di quel che diceva, non sapeva rendersi credibile: c'era qualcos'altro. Ryo avrebbe voluto indagare ancora, quando Shin prevenne ogni tentativo cambiando prontamente discorso:

“Ryo-kun... Byakuen non è venuto?”.

Ed eccola la domanda. Era normale, perchè stupirsi?

Shin e Byakuen si erano legati profondamente. Soprattutto dopo la loro...

“Non potevo portarlo... insomma, non è più come prima”.

Sapeva che non erano le parole adatte. Ma non sapeva... non riusciva a trovare le parole, quelle giuste, per dire ciò che lo angustiava di Byakuen.

Gli occhi di Shin risposero abbassandosi e poi un respiro e poi un altro ancora.

“Hai ragione, c'è troppa gente. È... normale”.

Tornò il silenzio e in silenzio finì di disinfettare le piccole ferite di Shin.

“Ecco fatto”.

Ryo alzò lo sguardo su Shin, che ancora teneva il capo chino e andò a sfiorarne la guancia.

“Ti fa male?”.

Un cenno negativo del capo, i capelli solleticarono la mano di Ryo, che tuttavia non sapeva quanto la mente di Shin stesse lavorando... troppo... come al solito.

Troppa gente... come allora...

Non era quello il punto, aveva detto le prime cose che gli erano venute in mente, ma la verità era un'altra: Byakuen non aveva voluto venire, Byakuen non... non aveva voluto vederli.

No... non era neanche quello, non era possibile, doveva esserci un motivo, forse molto più grave, molto più inquietante: forse Byakuen aveva capito... che niente aveva più senso.

E Shin era ancora in grado di percepire il malessere di Ryo, non erano svanite le sue capacità empatiche, soprattutto nei confronti dei suoi _nakama_ , quello non cambiava, perché allora doveva cambiare tutto il resto?

Non era giusto far pesare la sua tristezza su Ryo che ne aveva già tanta dentro di sé, non era giusto continuare a soffermarsi su quel maledetto pensiero _: perché non mi hai cercato? Perché non hai più bisogno di me? Perché hai aspettato tanto per venire da me, Ryo? Soprattutto se sei triste, se sei preoccupato, se non capisci cosa succede a Byakuen, a te, a tutti noi, perché non me ne hai mai voluto parlare?_

Si alzò con un po' troppa energia, barcollando: no, non era giusto, non doveva caricare di nessun peso le spalle di Ryo.

Un sorriso, tutto ciò che gli serviva per dare un'illusione, anche minima, di normalità. Per mantenersi in equilibrio si appoggiò appena alla spalla di Ryo:

“Mi... aiuti in cucina, allora?”.

“Se ti fidi delle mie capacità culinarie...”.

Stavolta un sorriso sincero dal ragazzo.

“Più di quelle di Touma di sicuro”.

Ryo non trattenne più la propria mano e andò ad arruffare con delicatezza i ciuffi di Shin, scivolando poi su quelli più lunghi. Ne strofinò una ciocca tra le dita, sorrise e si chinò sulle labbra del ragazzo per rubargli un bacio veloce. Poi lo precedette in cucina, immaginando solamente la sua reazione.

Shin infatti era rimasto immobile, a fissare con gli occhi grandi la schiena di Ryo, il volto un'unica fiamma scarlatta e le dita che salivano a sfiorarsi la bocca. Il cuore gli batteva così forte che sembrava volergli esplodere in petto e si sentiva ancor più confuso, anche arrabbiato in parte, per quanto detestasse quel sentimento.

 _“Prima sparisci e poi mi baci?”_ urlava quella rabbia dentro di lui, ma sarebbe esploso interiormente piuttosto che esternarla, anche perché lo sapeva che era sbagliata, che Ryo non la meritava e, nonostante tutto... non riusciva a fugarla del tutto da sé.

Il campanello trillò e Shin ringraziò quel suono che giungeva a distrarlo e che gli dava l'occasione per sottrarsi momentaneamente a quegli istanti di estremo imbarazzo, ma non fece neanche in tempo a muoversi che Ryo gli balzò davanti, oltrepassandolo come una furia:

“Chi sarà? Shu? Touma?”.

Dopo pochi istanti le orecchie di Shin furono raggiunte dall'inconfondibile, impertinente cadenza del Kansai:

“Due al prezzo di uno, micetto, non sei contento?”.

Un sospiro, stavolta di qualcuno che gli faceva battere il cuore e creava le più grandi piroette nel petto:

“Ha mangiato dolci occidentali, per questo è così pimpante. Pensa che è già sveglio dalle sette”.

“Non mi dire...” riecheggiò la risatina di Ryo.

“Sì, sì, ridi pure... dov'è il pesciolino? Abbiamo portato dei dolci!”.

Sentì la porta richiudersi, poi dei passi inconfondibili e si ritrovò Touma tra capo e collo che gli invadeva la cucina: si ritrovò con la sua mano molesta tra i capelli prima di arricciare il naso e scoprire che il ragazzo era cresciuto ancora di qualche centimetro dall'ultima volta.

“Sei molesto e sei una pertica Touma!”.

“Modestamente credo di superare tutti. Anche Seiji”. Poi, con aria mezza cospiratrice, l'arciere si chinò su di lui e bisbigliò: “Credo che Shu si sia messo a dieta”.

Shin sgranò gli occhi, ma non riuscì a replicare perchè il suddetto ragazzo mise piede nella cucina per la prima volta.

Tremò quando lo vide, per un attimo credette di non riconoscerlo: Shu... sembrava così piccolo.

Perché non si muoveva? Perché non gli correva incontro, non lo abbracciava, non si faceva abbracciare? Ne aveva un tale bisogno che il cuore nel petto fece più di una capriola e si sentì girare la testa, tutto intorno a lui vorticò per qualche istante, barcollò. Per ignorare quella bizzarra reazione fisica e tentare di nasconderla anche agli altri si passò, fingendo naturalezza, una mano tra i capelli e fece un passetto in avanti, ma era peggio, il pavimento tremava sotto i suoi piedi:

“Ciao... Shu...” la voce uscì a stento, in un sottile sussurro.

_Abbraccialo... abbraccialo..._

Shu se lo doveva ripetere, come se non ci fosse nulla di naturale nel farlo. Ma rivederlo, così meraviglioso e cresciuto... e bello e... triste... gli faceva paura.

Ma lo amava. Doveva muovere quei maledetti passi.

Fu Ryo, alle sue spalle, ad 'aiutarlo', spingendolo energicamente verso l'altro ragazzo.

Barcollò un poco in avanti, tornando a drizzare un poco le spalle quando se lo ritrovò a pochi centimetri da sé.

“Shin... ciao...”.

Ciao. Che stupida parola.

Dovette farsi forza e, chiudendo gli occhi, gli afferrò una mano e lo attirò a sé: sentì quanto era leggero. Leggero come una nuvoletta.

E alto, tanto più alto di lui che... le sue braccia gli sembravano così piccole, quasi... incapaci di proteggerlo.

Cos'era successo?

“Sei cresciuto troppo, pesciolino...” sussurrò, trattenendo un sospiro e un groppo alla gola.

“Non sono l'unica pertica, allora...”.

Ed ecco la bocca dell'impertinenza.

Ryo si pianto davanti a Touma, naso contro naso:

“Non tirartela troppo, panda, posso ancora rivaleggiare con te!”.

Touma gli si accostò di più, tracciò sui loro capi le misure con la mano:

“Mmhhh... ce la giochiamo, ma io sono più alto”.

Ryo sbuffò, poi riportò lo sguardo sui due compagni poco distanti.

“I nostri cuccioli restano loro” mormorò, senza intento ironico nella voce, ma con tanto spirito di protezione.

I due compagni, in piedi l'uno di fronte all'altro, mano nella mano, non lo udirono, troppo intenti a specchiarsi negli occhi. Shin tremava così forte che temeva di andare in pezzi:

“No... non è vero... io... tu... sei sempre tu il più forte...”.

Allungò una mano e la passò sul braccio di Shu, sempre massiccio, la sua massa muscolare rimaneva la più accentuata tra tutti loro, ma perché era dimagrito tanto?

“Stai... stai bene... scimmietta?”.

Il contatto della mano di Shin su di lui riusciva ancora a scatenare una miriade di forti emozioni: la morbidezza della sua pelle, il suo profumo delicato che ricordava il mare, il suo calore avvolgente... c'erano notti in cui sognava solo quella pelle addosso a lui. Ed erano sogni casti, di sole carezze e abbracci. E le mattine erano le più tristi.

“Certo che sto bene...” ed ecco la sua voce, un poco roca ed esitante. Si fece forza. “Perché me lo chiedi? Io sto sempre bene”.

Certo. Tranne le volte in cui il sogno lo faceva cadere in una valle di lacrime. E il cibo che aveva sempre adorato diventava quasi ostico per il suo stomaco. Ma, tranne quello, tutto bene.

Bugiardo.

E Shin pensava al pranzo...

Non era neanche stato in grado di preparare qualcosa di decente, si era ripromesso di deliziare i compagni con le sue abilità culinarie e invece aveva vinto l'instabile stato emotivo...

E Shu era dimagrito troppo...

E i suoi sensi di colpa irrazionali si facevano insostenibili e voleva abbracciarlo, diventare piccolo, tanto piccolo da scomparire tra le sue braccia.

Non si avvide della figura di Touma che passava, con ostentata indifferenza, alle sue spalle, non fece in tempo a scorgere il suo movimento, poté solo sentire la spinta sulla schiena e precipitare, del tutto destabilizzato, addosso a Shu.

 

Il suo Shin tra le sue braccia. Improvviso, incredibile, tenero...

Perchè erano lontani, se stare lontani gli faceva così male? Perchè era così idiota e non...

Che cosa?

Perchè non si teneva in contatto quanto con Ryo?

O perchè il solo pensiero di sentirlo lo metteva nel panico completo?

Lo desiderava? Sì o no? Non era una domanda complicata.

Ma la risposta...

“Io vado a sistemare le borse, tanto so dove va tutto. Ryo, vieni con me? Così ti mostro la casa”.

Touma finì quasi per trascinarsi dietro l'altro ragazzo, blaterando qualcosa mentre salivano le scale e il silenzio tornava a poggiarsi sulle teste della coppia.

Il tremore di Shin si accentuò, così come il capogiro, non riusciva a muoversi, temeva che se solo avesse provato a sollevare le braccia sarebbe andato in pezzi. Così rimase inerte, abbandonato, un pianto che come una litania andava su e giù dal cuore alla gola:

_“Stringimi, stringimi, stringimi...”._

Ma dalla gola non saliva alle labbra, rimaneva lì, intrappolato e lo soffocava, lo gettava nel panico, perché era come una mano che gli artigliava la gola e stringeva, stringeva fino a togliergli il respiro. Se almeno quella mano l'avesse lasciato libero di far uscire il pianto, la supplica, la preghiera... sarebbe stato meglio. Senza rendersene conto aveva cominciato a respirare in maniera affannosa, annaspando perché l'aria gli mancava e voleva tanto che Shu lo stringesse. Scivolò contro di lui, se il compagno non l'avesse sorretto si sarebbe ritrovato al suolo, perché le gambe erano prive di consistenza, lui stesso era come una bambola privata della capacità di sostenersi da sola.

Come sentendo quel mantra, le mani di Shu si strinsero attorno a lui, mentre soffocava un sospiro sul suo petto: lo abbracciava e stava male. Era lontano da lui e stava male. Cos'era che non andava bene?

“Ti prendi cura di te stesso?” un sospiro, un respiro. Doveva cercare di dire qualcosa, di comunicare con lui. Anche se non avrebbe mai centrato completamente il bersaglio. “Seiji diceva che è una casa enorme e... insomma... io... ecco, ho pensato che... tu...”. Le sue mani scivolarono sui fianchi ed il viso si alzò, accaldato, verso il ragazzo. “Tu, qui... sei... sei felice?”.

 

Felicità... che bella parola... che suono dolce...

Una volta Shin avrebbe saputo rispondere: felicità era la vita, con tutto ciò che era vivo, con le sue bellezze, la sua luce, felicità erano gli affetti, era amare e sentirsi amato, era sentirsi utile per riscaldare i cuori altrui, felicità erano i _nakama_... ed era l'amore...

Poi all'improvviso era accaduto qualcosa e tutte queste parole avevano preso a vorticare intorno alla parola _felicità_ senza risoluzione, costantemente attratte da lei, ma ormai incapaci di lambirla, la sfioravano appena e si allontanavano ancora ed era complicato persino spiegare e spiegarsi il perché... perché tutto era diventato così difficile mentre all'apparenza era tanto semplice, come in quel momento in cui si trovavano lì, insieme...

Presto sarebbe arrivato anche Seiji...

Ma non Byakuen, che sentiva... quel che sentiva lui?

Felicità...

Era felice? Cosa poteva rispondere?

Un tempo sapeva sentirsi felice, nonostante tutto, nonostante le sofferenze che aveva attraversato, le perdite, le paure, le angosce: i ragazzi l'avevano rimesso a contatto con la felicità, avevano affrontato l'incubo mano nella mano.

Ormai l'incanto si era spezzato.

_“Sarei così felice se solo riuscissi... a sentire il tuo amore...”._

Ancora non riuscì a dirglielo e poi che senso avrebbe avuto? Perché non avrebbe dovuto sentirlo? Uscì la più banale delle risposte, con voce appena udibile, appena sussurrata, perché il senso di soffocamento che si era impadronito di lui non gli permetteva altro:

“Sto... bene...”.

Una mano di Shu andò a sfiorargli la guancia, delicatamente, mentre si staccava un poco da lui: un sorriso leggero sulle labbra e poi parole:

“A-anche io”.

Due bugiardi. Due stupidi bugiardi che si mentivano per non fare del male all'altro.

Si guardarono negli occhi, il silenzio cadde su di loro dimenticandosi quasi di respirare.

Poi suonò il campanello e tutto riprese a funzionare e furono i passi di Ryo e Touma sulle scale, poi la voce di entrambi e la porta che si spalancava improvvisa su Seiji.

Ed era strano, perché quello che non era riuscito a fare con Shin, Ryo lo fece con Seiji: il primissimo istinto fu quello di gettarglisi addosso, in un abbraccio soffocante, che non mancò di destabilizzare e cogliere totalmente alla sprovvista il ragazzo di Sendai il quale, tuttavia, dopo il primo istante di incertezza, sollevò le proprie braccia e ricambiò la stretta, con affetto, mentre i suoi occhi cercavano un paio di occhi cobalto, quelli che ogni singolo giorno della sua esistenza, quando sollevava gli occhi al cielo, gli tornavano in mente, senza speranza, né pietà alcuna.

Ed erano lì, grandi e fissi su di lui, così seri, un pò timidi... e dicevano tutto: una mano dietro al collo, il viso un poco inclinato ed ecco una battutina pronta:

“Il gattino di casa ha attaccato per primo!”.

Ryo trasalì e, quando si staccò da Seiji, il suo viso era rosso perché si sentiva un poco colpevole nei confronti di Touma.

Indietreggiò con fare quasi solenne e, nel movimento, fece in modo che i due compagni si trovassero l'uno di fronte all'altro, senza alcun ostacolo tra loro; poi, in silenzio, discreto, si ritirò verso la cucina.

 

Seiji fissava Touma e le sue labbra si piegarono in un sorriso che rese il suo volto particolarmente dolce; fece un passo.

“Ciao... panda...”.

Ed eccolo il batticuore e il solito, maledetto imbarazzo. Però... quanto l'aveva atteso quell'incontro? Trovarsi tutti assieme, passare in pace ogni momento. E guardare Seiji, il suo... guardare lui e non una fotografia.

Prese un profondo respiro prima di gettare le proprie braccia attorno al collo di Seiji e soffocò il saluto nei suoi morbidi capelli.

Non ebbe alcuna difficoltà, il ragazzo biondo, a rispondere a quell'abbraccio, aveva atteso troppo e semplicemente lo voleva, da troppo, troppo tempo, come da tempo aveva smesso di nascondere a se stesso l'entità dei propri sentimenti. Non c'era niente di sbagliato, aveva anzi finito col concludere che niente poteva esserci di più giusto, perché quella era l'energia vitale che faceva muovere il mondo, quella era la luce e la speranza del futuro, era accettare di avere un cuore e di volerlo far pulsare all'unisono con un altro... con altri cuori...

E cosa c'era di sbagliato nell'ammettere che ne aveva bisogno? Che aveva bisogno di Touma?

Portò una mano tra i suoi capelli e fece una piccola smorfia di disappunto, che si mutò in una risatina:

“Razza di imbroglione, quanto conti di diventare alto ancora? Hai intenzione di farmi scomparire?”.

“Lasciami crescere... almeno in quello posso superarvi... e poi non sei molto più basso di me”.

Touma si staccò dall'abbraccio con una piccola risata.

“Sei atteso dal nostro sirenetto... anche se credo sia occupatissimo con la sua scimmietta. Oh, ora anche con il micio”.

Ed ecco che la sua lingua cominciava la sua solita escalation.

Prima che potesse allontanarsi, Seiji gli tenne stretta una mano, lo attirò ancora verso di sé:

“Ho aspettato così tanto... l'ho sognato... e adesso speri di sfuggirmi così velocemente?”.

Senza dargli la possibilità di rispondere, lo catturò in uno dei baci più prepotenti che si fosse mai concesso; a tal punto potevano spingere il desiderio, l'attesa... la sete? Sete di lui, di quelle labbra, di quel sapore indefinito che sapeva di... di dolce... cannella e qualcosa cui non sapeva dare un nome, ma era buono e nessun sapore gli accendeva i sensi a tal punto... i sensi, il cuore e l'anima.

Touma percepì chiaramente il proprio cuore fare un salto mortale e poi molestare il suo stomaco e poi... il calore del suo corpo su di sè. La passione ed il calore era tutto quello che riusciva a sentire, mentre le sue mani si aggrappavano alla camicia del compagno, come se temesse di caracollare a terra: era stato sognato davvero?

Touma si sentì euforico, completo. Non sapeva bene nemmeno lui come si chiamassero quei piccoli esseri che si agitavano in lui. Eppure, distinta, c'era anche una strana malinconia. E la sua presenza era fin troppo fastidiosa.

Al bacio seguì una carezza sulla guancia, un ultimo sfiorare di labbra e di pelle poi, un po' a malincuore, Seiji tornò al presente, ad un altro aspetto di quella vacanza che gli premeva e che esternò in un sussurro, perché solo Touma lo udisse, mentre ancora accarezzava:

“Come va? Come ti sembrano i ragazzi?”.

Un sospiro e Touma abbassò lo sguardo.

“Shu è dimagrito, anche se non lo ammette... Ryo è strano. Non lo so, ma... è strano. E Shin... beh, lo sai. È sempre più... cupo”. Si toccò nervosamente i capelli, mordendosi un labbro. “Non si lamenta nemmeno più quando gli capito a casa... ho provato anche a non avvisarlo, ma... non ha fatto una piega l'ultima volta”.

Era più di una bella gatta da pelare. Era qualcosa che gli stava scivolando lentamente dalle mani.

Seiji annuì con un sospiro; più o meno aveva temuto quella risposta e la sensazione che le cose si sarebbero rivelate difficili era sempre più netta.

Si stava avviando verso l'interno della casa quando la voce di Touma lo fermò ancora:

“Seiji... Ryo è venuto senza Byakuen... dopo tanto tempo... credevo lo portasse... non è strano?”.

Un altro sospiro e il capo del giovane Date si scosse e si abbassò:

“Più che strano... è triste...”.

Perché triste? Forse, semplicemente, Ryo non l'aveva portato per questioni di logistica: portare una tigre da Yamanashi a Tokyo...

Smise subito di formulare quelle ipotesi senza senso: Byakuen era capacissimo di giungere attraverso i suoi percorsi e in passato non si era mai rivelato un problema, le condizioni non erano certo cambiate... e allora?

Allora...

Si portò una mano al petto, per arginare un battito più doloroso; gli tornò in mente l'ultimo abbraccio con Byakuen, risalente ai giorni successivi al loro ritorno dall'Africa.

Quando si erano trovati tra i monti della sua regione, alla ricerca del padre di Ryo... neanche allora Byakuen era presente.

Risollevando il capo li trovò tutti lì, Ryo, Shu e Shin e gli fu sufficiente un'occhiata per comprendere che l'analisi di Touma corrispondeva a verità: tutti loro erano cambiati in qualcosa e non era solo la crescita. Una crescita non poteva rendere tre figure tanto più tristi e dolorose.

Lo sconvolse la magra figura di Shu: certo, non era ancora troppo magro, stava bene, l'aspetto era vigoroso ma... era troppo magro per lui, per essere Shu.

Gli trafissero il cuore gli occhi di Shin, cos'era successo al loro splendore, alla loro... fiducia? Di chi erano quegli occhi?

Osservò con più attenzione anche Ryo: era diventato grande il loro leader scavezzacollo e aveva acquisito qualcosa di così serio e maturo che lo rendeva irriconoscibile e anche i suoi occhi erano, in qualche modo, più spenti.

Un'altra cosa lo stupì, in negativo: Shin e Shu non imitavano Ryo, non venivano ad abbracciarlo, per quanto gli stessero sorridendo.

Soffocò un sospiro, intenzionato a non trasmettere loro le sue preoccupazioni e si inventò un sorriso, con il quale li avvolse tutti.

Fu allora che Shin mosse un passo verso di lui:

“Benvenuto, Seiji-kun...”.

“Ciao Shin... sempre perfetta la tua casa... ancor più della prima volta in cui l'ho vista...”.

“Aspetta di vedere come ho ridotto la cucina mentre vi aspettavo...”.

Finalmente una risatina: Shin sapeva ancora sorridere e ridere, anche se non era il sorriso di un tempo, in esso vi era qualcosa di stonato.

“Cos'hai combinato in cucina?”.

“Un piccolo incidente di percorso” si intromise Ryo, “e se non arrivavo in tempo, questo week end rischiavamo di passarlo in ospedale ad assisterlo, perché chissà cos'altro gli sarebbe accaduto”.

“Che cosa?!” esclamò Shu allarmato.

“Dai, Ryo, non esagerare” si schernì Shin, facendosi piccolo, la testa rintanata tra le spalle.

“Ma cosa è successo?” chiese Shu ancora apprensivo.

“Si è ferito sui cocci di un piatto, al piede e al ginocchio” rispose con un sospiro Ryo.

Shin a quel punto si sentì andare in fiamme sotto gli sguardi curiosi e titubanti degli amici e finì per guardarsi le mani piuttosto che i loro occhi.

Shu abbassò gli occhi sul ginocchio inquisito e vide il cerotto, notando, per la prima volta, il leggero zoppicare del ragazzo.

“Non dovresti essere in piedi!”.

“Quello che dicevo anche io...”.

“Ce la sappiamo cavare Shin, non devi strapazzarti”.

“Il nostro pesciolino aveva la testa altrove, vero?”.

Shin rialzò immediatamente lo sguardo per incontrare quello schernitore di Touma: però, al posto di quello, vide qualcosa che lo fece tremare e, al contempo, mordere la lingua.

Quello sguardo.

Perchè mai gli occhi di Touma fossero così comunicativi non riusciva a spiegarselo. Ma non era nemmeno strano che essi capissero molto di più lo Shin del presente, quello che non era più samurai, ma soltanto ragazzo. Più di Shu e Ryo. Più, forse, dello stesso Seiji.

Loro capivano, lui capiva. E lo spogliava di ogni menzogna.

Poi però Touma sentì che aveva osato troppo e fece un passo indietro.

“Sicuramente pensava a qualcuno...”.

Un sospiro sfuggì alle labbra di Shin, mentre il suo sguardo si abbassava, imbarazzato e timido... insicuro, sembrava ormai incapace di rispondere a tono, con quella capacità invidiabile un tempo: con le sue certezze, con la sua fiducia, pareva essersi sgretolata ogni capacità di tenere la testa alta. Rifugiò le mani dietro la schiena e le intrecciò, le dita incapaci di stare ferme:

“Io... scusatemi... non ho nulla di pronto... non ce l'ho fatta a preparare, non ho fatto in tempo... avevo anche da studiare e...”.

Ryo lo guardò quasi sconvolto.

“Maledizione, Shin, sembra che stai parlando con... con...” pensava febbrilmente, ma fu Seiji a parlare al posto suo.

“Shin... hai presente chi siamo? Non hai a che fare con persone di riguardo o con completi sconosciuti”.

“Da che pulpito, al telefono sembri dimenticarlo spesso” ribatté Ryo, gli occhi al cielo.

La sua battuta ruppe il ghiaccio e, mentre Seiji arrossiva, una risatina si diffuse tra i compagni, anche se troppo pacata, troppo discreta perché potesse ricordare le risate piene di vita ed energia ora così lontane.

 

 


	3. CAPITOLO 2

**CAPITOLO 2**

 

Attorno a un tavolo all'occidentale, stomaco rivolto al pudding fresco davanti a loro, parevano immersi in discorsi leggeri e piacevoli, decisamente cose da tutti i giorni.

“E tuo padre, Ryo? È ancora in giro a fotografare animali rari?”.

Shu, seduto tra Shin e Touma di fronte a Seiji e Ryo, stava dissezionando con poca attenzione il dolce, mentre gli occhi puntavano su Ryo e rubavano occhiate fuggevoli a Shin, ogni volta che il cucchiaio raggiungeva la bocca.

“Lui è nato per quello. Da quando mi ricordo è sempre stato così. Quando è a casa ha sempre la testa fra le nuvole”. Ryo guardò la montagnetta di pudding sul proprio cucchiaino con aria pensosa, prima di mangiarla. “In fondo ha fatto così anche subito dopo la questione dell' _oni_. Non riesce a fermarsi”.

“E tu, Ryo?”. Shu sembrava quasi ansioso, nervoso. Voleva assicurarsi che andasse tutto bene, proprio perché leggeva in quelle parole una sottile linea amara. “Tu e Byakuen?”.

Il cucchiaino di Ryo si fermò a metà strada, le sue labbra rimasero semiaperte, poi riabbassò la posata con il suo contenuto e distolse lo sguardo, un sorriso un po' forzato che tentò di rendere sincero, per quanto fosse consapevole del proprio fallimento:

“Tutto... tutto come sempre, direi”.

Non si accorse dell'occhiata penetrante che Seiji levò su di lui, ma poté udire la voce dolce di Shin, il suo tentativo un po' goffo di cambiare argomento:

“Vi ringrazio per l'aiuto... alla fine abbiamo mangiato bene”.

Ryo rintanò la testa tra le spalle: il sensibile Shin aveva dunque compreso che qualcosa non andava? Se era così, nulla cambiava del tutto.

 

Che davvero volesse darla a bere a tutti loro? Non con quel viso, non con quell'espressione che diceva tutto. Shu si alzò raccogliendo i piatti, seguito da un ansioso Shin che fu immediatamente ritrascinato sul proprio posto dalla mano lesta di Touma: quando vide lo sguardo del ragazzo non osò nemmeno replicare. Shu, invece, si accostò a ognuno di loro, indugiando un momento in più accanto a Ryo, come se potesse spingerlo, in qualche modo, a dirgli qualcosa.

Ma Ryo non avrebbe rotto quel silenzio e non lasciò a Shu altra scelta che riportare i piattini sporchi in cucina.

 

“Hai dimenticato questo”.

Un momento dopo, la cucina venne invasa da Touma. Tipico suo. Lui e un cucchiaino in mano. L'aveva occultato apposta?

“Oh”, un sopracciglio alzato. “Grazie”.

Se lo ritrovò di fianco, uno sguardo un po’ saccente negli occhi mentre lo scrutava in silenzio.

“Non fissarmi...”.

“Non ti fisso”.

“Raccontala a qualcun altro”.

“Cosa? Che muori dalla voglia di estrarre da tutti noi i nostri pensieri più profondi?”.

“Vorrei che Ryo e Shin non nascondessero le cose”.

Touma alzò gli occhi al cielo.

“Vana speranza. Ryo sembra peggiorato, una volta era facile da leggere; ora è molto più ambiguo quel suo sguardo”.

“Ryo non è ambiguo!”.

“Il suo sguardo sì. Ma non negare che non lo fosse già all'epoca dell'incidente dell' _oni_ ”.

Shu finì per mordersi le labbra, scuotendo la testa.

“Era solo un po’...”.

“Solo? E solitario...” Touma prese una sedia e vi si lasciò cadere. “È Ryo, ma anche Seiji si lamentava di questo suo isolarsi. Io non sono un animale sociale, ma con voi è diverso. Ryo sembra un po’...”.

“Troppo solo. E troppo triste. Come Shin...”.

E a quel punto Shu si zittì e diede le spalle a Touma.

“Perché non vieni anche tu i fine settimana? Shin sarebbe più contento di vedere te di me...”.

Un dito che si grattava il mento, pensoso, quando in realtà Touma sapeva benissimo dove stava andando a parare.

Ancora muto, l'altro ragazzo si voltò verso di lui, spalle raccolte, il viso rosso abbassato quasi volesse scomparire dalla vergogna.

“Non è come pensi...”.

“Io non penso nulla. Ma mi piacerebbe sapere cosa pensare”.

“Anche a me”.

Sussultarono entrambi voltandosi verso Seiji che, la schiena appoggiata allo stipite della porta, le braccia incrociate sul petto, li stava fissando: il suo sguardo intenso sembrava voler trafiggere il cuore per estrarre e mettere a nudo i dettagli più segreti dell'anima. Ma appena incontrò i loro occhi abbassò i propri a fissare il pavimento, non per timidezza: sembrava più che altro un tentativo di raccogliersi in se stesso, per riflettere, ma più rifletteva e più tutto gli pareva assurdo, impensabile.

“Hai paura, Shu? Paura di Shin?”.

E il viso si risollevò, le iridi violette cercarono quelle blu, decise a intrappolarle.

Shu resse lo sguardo per una manciata di secondi, prima di riabbassarlo con una scrollata di testa.

“Ho paura di me stesso con Shin. Ho paura che non saprei...”. Si passò una mano sulla fronte, con aria stanca, cercando di mettere ordine tra i pensieri che non avevano più capo né coda. “Non saprei che fare...”.

Perché non era abbastanza forte, abbastanza sicuro. Non di quello che lo legava a Shin, ma di quello che il futuro avrebbe riservato a tutti loro. E non vedere l'orizzonte rendeva ogni cosa quasi impossibile.

Le braccia di Seiji si abbassarono, accompagnando il suo sospiro, lo scuotersi della sua testa, mentre si dirigeva a passo lento, ma fermo, verso i due compagni, per fermarsi solo appena giunto davanti a Shu. Poi le mani si mossero verso le sue spalle:

“Forse devi solo amarlo... e lasciarti amare da lui, non pensi?”.

Una mano di Shu andò a raggiungere una di quelle di Seiji, senza troppa convinzione.

“Io... non so se gli basti… ora”.

La mano scivolò a lato del fianco, con un sospiro e, col viso a tre quarti nella luce soffusa del primo pomeriggio, fu chiaro a tutti quanto il loro Shu avesse effettivamente perduto peso.

Seiji rincorse quella mano riafferrandola e stringendola tra le sue:

“Hai bisogno di lui Shu, è così evidente e non lo dico solo per... perché sei dimagrito troppo per essere tu”.

Lo sentì fremere sotto il suo tocco e non resistette alla tentazione di andargli ad accarezzare con delicatezza una tempia, scostando con due dita un ciuffo di capelli:

“Il problema non è se gli basterebbe il tuo amore, certo che gli basterebbe, perché è solo di amore che Shin ha bisogno. Il suo problema è un altro: non è più capace di sentirlo e noi non sappiamo come farglielo sentire. Eppure, io il vostro lo sento”.

Gli occhi di Shu si alzarono colmi di un'immensa confusione, conficcandosi in quelli di Seiji, mentre arretrava di un passo.

“È meglio che torni...” bisbigliò, quasi non facendosi sentire. E scostò lo sguardo perché non desiderava vedere l'amarezza o la delusione in Seiji, non desiderava vederle in nessuno di loro. Bastava quella patina di solitudine e tristezza che velava i loro occhi. Uscì lasciando scivolare via un peso quando un altro, di medesima natura, lo attendeva al di là della porta.

“Non posso biasimare del tutto Shu. Capisco perché si senta così”. Touma, rimasto silenzioso fino ad allora, sospirò quelle parole, guardando l'uscio appena richiusosi. “Shin non è più lo stesso. È sempre lui, ma sembra incapace di vedere un po’ di luce”.

Seiji appoggiò i fianchi al tavolo e incrociò di nuovo le braccia riassumendo un’espressione pensierosa:

“Nessuno è da biasimare e al contempo lo siamo tutti, perché non riusciamo a venirne a capo, pur sapendo che dipende solo da noi”.

Fissò Touma con intensità, quasi ricercando nei suoi occhi una risposta che, lo sapeva, non poteva dargli, ma del suo sostegno aveva bisogno, più di ogni altra cosa al mondo; se in quel momento non l’avesse trovato, forse si sarebbe arreso, immediatamente, rinunciando ad ogni ulteriore tentativo di combattere per proteggere il loro legame.

Sentendo su di sé lo sguardo intenso di Seiji, Touma richiuse i propri occhi sospirando.

“Non pensare che io abbia paura. Non...” riaprì gli occhi volgendoli, un po’ stanchi, su Seiji. “Io non è che non veda l'oscurità davanti a me. Però prima venite voi, vedo prima voi dell'oscurità e, a volte, la cancellate completamente. È solo... solo che è difficile ora. E capisco le paure di quei tre testoni. Noi parliamo tra noi, ma loro...”.

Fece passare una mano sul piano della cucina, perfettamente pulito, così come il resto della perfetta casa di Shin: avrebbe desiderato un po’ di disordine in quel posto, qualcosa che non gridasse inquietudine. Negli ultimi tempi il nido di Shin si era trasformato in una specie di locale asettico che lo stesso Touma faticava a mettere a soqquadro nelle sue classiche 'retate' di fine settimana.

Lo sguardo d’ametista di Seiji seguiva con una sorta di insistenza ogni suo movimento, quasi aggrapparsi alla sua presenza e renderla consistente anche attraverso la vista si fosse trasformato in un bisogno insopprimibile:

“Noi parliamo, certo, anche perché se non parlassi con me, Touma, ti punterei una katana alla gola per costringerti a dire tutto quello che senti e che pensi”.

Quel momento d’ironia spinse il compagno a farsi sfuggire una risatina di gratitudine, ma la serietà tornò immediatamente padrona degli atteggiamenti di Seiji:

“Dovremmo, forse, costringere anche loro a parlare”.

“Costringerli? Non con il mio metodo spero, su Shin si ottiene l'effetto contrario”. Poi l'arciere sospirò pensieroso. “Con Shu si potrebbe provare e forse anche con Ryo. Anche se, ora come ora, forse, ci sfuggirebbe dalle mani”.

“Costringerli a parlare non significa per forza sbatterli contro un muro e imprigionarli lì finché non si aprono; forse Shu e Ryo non la prenderebbero così male, vero, ma Shin… è difficile capire come prenderlo perché, qualunque cosa si faccia, si rischia di ferire la sua sensibilità. È complicato e permaloso il pesciolino”.

“Non avrebbe dovuto venire a vivere qui. Non da solo” sentenziò Touma. “È sempre solo, non c'è la sua famiglia. Lui non dovrebbe stare da solo... se non venissi io il fine settimana, chi è che vedrebbe?”. E andarsene, ogni volta, risultava a entrambi difficile. Lo sentiva. “Shu non viene... quando potrebbe essere qui tutti i giorni”.

Un sorriso sfuggì all’espressione di Seiji:

“È per questo, vero Touma, che perdi lo _shinkansen_ ogni volta?”. Si interruppe e si strinse nelle spalle:

“Non fraintendermi, so perfettamente che saresti abbastanza distratto da perderlo comunque, ma…”.

Si spostò ridacchiando, in tempo per non venire colpito dallo spintone costernato di Touma e si portò alle sue spalle, andando ad arruffargli i capelli corvini.

Questi arricciò il naso prima di lasciarsi andare a un sorriso.

“Non nego di farlo anche per me stesso...” poi una risatina autoironica. “Altrimenti finirei per diventare ancora più insopportabile del solito, come una zitella acida. Shin mi tiene un po’... 'morbido'. E io cerco di tenerlo un po’ più allegro. Ma non mi riesce sempre bene”. Il ragazzo scosse la testa, come per cacciare brutti pensieri. “Facciamo qualcosa assieme in questi giorni. Qualche... attività”.

Un ghignetto deformò le labbra di Seiji:

“Il karaoke di Shu è contemplato nelle attività da prendere in considerazione?”.

“Che avete da dire contro il mio karaoke?”.

Shu era tornato, con la scusa di portare in cucina le ultime cose… più probabilmente per sottrarsi alla compagnia di qualcuno?

“Assolutamente no” ribatté Seiji fingendosi costernato, sollevando le mani con fare innocente.

“Certo, a patto di cantare anche qualche _enka_ io sarò entusiasta” replicò invece Touma con tanta serietà da far dubitare del suo entusiasmo.

“Ancora? Dovresti variare, Touma”. Un mezzo sorriso sul volto di Shu, era già qualcosa.

“Ci siete già voi a variare, di che ti lamenti?”.

“Il mio karaoke non ha molti _enka_ ”.

“Canterò senza base”.

“Che senso ha allora il karaoke?!”.

Le mani in tasca, Seiji avanzò tra i due e la sua voce ferma e dolce a un tempo si insinuò al di sopra delle loro:

“Shin mi aveva detto che si sarebbe procurato dei dischi per arricchire il karaoke di Shu… chissà, forse ti va bene, Touma”.

“Beh, cose diverse mi vanno sempre bene. Shu tu non ti azzardare a mettere ancora _'Step by step'_!”. Un passo e Touma abbassò il proprio viso fino a puntare il naso contro quello di Shu. “La conosco a memoria da tanto l'hai cantata”.

“È una bellissima canzone!”.

“Non quando la canticchi ventiquattro ore al giorno”.

“Dovrei lamentarmi anche io dei tuoi _enka_ , allora”.

“Almeno non canto sempre gli stessi”.

“Fanatico”.

“Senti chi parla”.

Senza poter trattenere un’altra risatina, Seiji li prese per mano e li trascinò fuori dalla cucina:

“Va bene, va bene, _time out_ , andiamo a cercare i dischi di Shin”.

L’umore momentaneamente disteso si oscurò subito quando tornarono dai due compagni rimasti nell’altra stanza; si erano aspettati, avevano quanto meno sperato, di trovarli impegnati in qualche conversazione allegra, invece trovarono solo Ryo, seduto sul divano, a sfogliare distrattamente una rivista, lo sguardo un po’ perso, un po’ assente.

“Shin dov’è andato?” domandò Seiji.

“Ha detto che… andava a prendere dei dischi”.

“Perché non sei andato con lui?”.

La domanda di Touma sembrò cogliere Ryo alla sprovvista; il ragazzo di Yamanashi sollevò su di lui i grandi occhi da felino, occhi che non erano più quelli di un micetto un po’ troppo vivace, ma di un gatto serio ed adulto, un randagio fin troppo consapevole del mondo, dignità intatta, ma non privi di una dolorosa disillusione.

E ora quegli occhi si ammantavano anche di senso di colpa:

“Io non… ci ho pensato…”.

Due sospiri, Shu che perdeva il sorriso, andando a sedersi di fronte a Ryo, con la medesima espressione sul volto.

A quel punto, con decisione e una certa dose di irritazione, Touma afferrò la rivista di Ryo dandola in testa prima a lui, poi a Shu.

“Datevi una mossa! Entrambi!”.

E, come la furia che non era mai stato, prese le scale e salì in direzione della camera di Shin dove egli teneva la musica.

Ryo intanto cercò con i suoi occhi ora smarriti i due compagni rimasti nella stanza; li distolse immediatamente da quelli di Seiji che lo fissavano nel loro solito modo, tali da far sentire senza via d’uscita e li portò su quelli di Shu, più rassicuranti, smarriti come i suoi. Con lui si sentiva alla pari. Forse perché… colpevoli di un medesimo errore?

Seiji si morse le labbra, consapevole che con il suo atteggiamento non si stava rivelando assolutamente utile; cercò di modificarlo, di fare violenza su se stesso per addolcire il proprio sguardo, mentre andava a sedersi accanto a Ryo. Poi prese delicatamente la sua mano e cercò anche quella di Shu:

“Voglio che sappiate che non vi sto giudicando, siamo tutti nella stessa situazione”.

Il viso di Ryo si sollevò di scatto e Seiji sentì la sua mano stringersi convulsamente nella propria, alla ricerca di sicurezza.

“Seiji-kun… Shin è… sembra così spaventato…”.

“Proprio come un cucciolo” sospirò mestamente Shu, anche la sua mano tesa e tremante in quella del giovane Date, “se ne sta chiuso nella tana e non osa nulla, un cucciolo che vorrebbe affetto, ma che per paura si allontana dalla mano che vorrebbe accarezzarlo… anche se la mano è la mia”.

Gli occhi di Ryo e di Seiji, colpiti, rincorsero i suoi, ma quelli di Shu fuggivano dovunque pur di non specchiarsi nei loro.

“Shu… sei sicuro di tendergliela davvero quella mano?”.

“Seiji!” esclamò finalmente il ragazzo cinese, un groppo in gola che si faceva sempre più soffocante. “Non puoi dirlo... io... lo amo!” ed ecco il vibrare del pianto nella voce. “Ma Shin... io... e lui... io...”. Si alzò all'improvviso, staccando la mano da quella di Seiji e sentì come se quel gesto fosse la cosa più stupida che avesse fatto. Però la richiuse a pugno e raggiunse la finestra dall'altra parte, dando a entrambi le spalle. “Io gliel'ho sempre data la mia mano, sempre. Ho sempre cercato di diventare... di diventare qualcuno per cui lui... lui possa essere felice e tranquillo. Ma non è così. Io non ci riesco a farlo felice”.

Il viso di Seiji ricadde sul petto; Shu si riteneva evidentemente un fallito e non poteva immaginare quanto lui potesse comprendere un tale stato d’animo. Anche lui stava fallendo, anche lui non riusciva a trovare le risposte che avrebbero potuto salvarli tutti, che avrebbero potuto tenere insieme il loro gruppo, perché la verità, al di là di tutti i pesi di cui si era fatto carico, al di là del desiderio estremo di prendersi cura di loro, al di là della sua volontà, della forza e dell’equilibrio che tentava ogni istante di trovare dentro di sé per trasmetterli a loro, al di là di tutto questo non era altro che un ragazzo, come loro… e non aveva tutte le risposte.

Le uniche che aveva sperato di avere, alle quali si era aggrappato, si stavano sgretolando, una dopo l’altra, perché si sentiva solo, troppo.

Istintivamente fece correre lo sguardo verso le scale, nella speranza di veder rispuntare Touma e così lo vide, immobile, ad osservare lui stesso tristemente la scena.

Dalle labbra del ragazzo del Kansai uscirono parole dimesse, come rassegnate:

“Seiji… ragazzi… forse dovreste venire, Shin è… è strano”.

A dispetto di ogni cosa detta, di ogni paura e insicurezza, fu Shu il primo a raggiungere Touma e a precipitarsi verso l'entrata della camera: lì Shin sedeva sul letto, con le mani apparentemente indaffarate su decine di dischi sparsi sulla trapunta. Senza una parola gli dava le spalle, ma le vedeva tremare leggermente, in maniera quasi convulsa, proprio come quando non si riesce a smettere di piangere e il corpo, per frenare le lacrime, finisce per esprimere il proprio pianto in quel modo così struggente.

Touma mise una mano sulla spalla a Shu e la strinse, con sincera tenerezza.

“Parlaci. Tu sei speciale per lui”.

Ancora una spinta dolce sulla schiena e si ritrovò a un soffio dalla gamba di Shin che scendeva inerme sul lato del letto.

“Shin...” un sussurro, uno ancora. “Amore, cosa... cosa succede?”.

Il ragazzo di Hagi sussultò e si ritrasse, come… era terribile per Shu pensarlo… come se a toccarlo fosse stato un nemico, qualcuno che volesse fargli del male.

E c’erano quegli occhi, così scuri, come gli abissi più profondi e spaventosi, dove la luce non riesce ad arrivare e grandissimi, sbarrati nel nulla. Le sue dita sottili e nervose raccolsero un 45 giri e lo strinsero così forte che i ragazzi temettero l’avrebbe spezzato.

Alcune flebili, sconnesse parole sfuggirono alle labbra tremanti:

“Ne sto… cercando uno ma… non riesco a trovarlo, eppure… dovrebbe esserci…”.

“Non... non importa Shin. Va bene... tutto va bene. Non... non è...”.

Shu si fermò, quella chiara e famigliare sensazione che ormai lo aggrediva da tempo era lì, nuovamente a fare strage.

E la mano di Shin scattò, spingendo il compagno a fare un balzo indietro, suo malgrado colto dalla sensazione che stesse per colpirlo. Invece Shin si limitò a scagliare il disco lontano da sé, facendolo cadere a terra, con uno strillo acuto:

“Maledizione!”. Poi si portò le mani al viso e scoppiò in singhiozzi. “Sto di nuovo rovinando tutto, sono un disastro, merda!”.

Ed eccolo il cuore intirizzito. Strizzato, maltrattato, ferito.

Ecco colui che temeva, colui che non riusciva ad aiutare.

Alle sue spalle sentì i movimenti di qualcuno, poi la mano di Seiji con il disco gettato passò davanti al suo viso e la voce di Touma risuonò tra lui e Shin.

“Siamo tutti un disastro qui dentro, nessuno escluso. Ma... rovineremmo tutto solo se lo desiderassimo. E nessuno di noi lo vuole. Come potremmo?”.

Shin tirò su col naso, rabbrividì, si portò indietro i capelli con le mani, poi riabbassò una di quelle mani incapaci di stare ferme e se la portò al petto, afferrando la stoffa della maglietta leggera, tirò fin quasi a strapparla:

“Mi dispiace… mi dispiace…”.

Si raccolse su se stesso, abbracciandosi; se solo avessero potuto leggergli nel pensiero come lui, suo malgrado, a tratti, leggeva nei loro, se solo avessero compreso quanto desiderava essere abbracciato…

Ma nei loro pensieri… in quello di Shu… percepiva solo tanto dolore, paura… e rifiuto.

A quel pensiero venne colto da un’ondata di nausea, mentre il cuore riprendeva a pulsare troppo forte. Si ripiegò ancor più su se stesso, con un gemito:

“Maledizione… mi fa male…”.

Fu un attimo e la mano di Shu fu sulla sua e gli altri tre ragazzi si erano avvicinati così tanto che era possibile sentirne il calore.

“Che succede, Shin-chan?”.

“Dove ti fa male?”.

“Shin!”.

E Shu non aveva parole. Si erano sciolte in lacrime che ora stava piangendo in silenzio.

Shin ricadde, rimanendo sdraiato su un fianco, le ginocchia raccolte contro il corpo:

“Lo… lo stomaco… e il petto… forse ho mangiato troppo, o mi ha fatto male qualcosa… mi dispiace… scusatemi…”.

Gli occhi di Shu videro, attraverso le lacrime, le mani di Seiji e poi quelle di Ryo. E la voce di Touma che parlava di una coperta e...

“Posso stare con te?”.

Un sussurro, ma era così vicino che Shin lo sentì, senz'ombra di dubbio.

Gli occhi si aprirono quel tanto che bastò a lasciar intravvedere un lucido barlume di smeraldo, le labbra si schiusero a sussurrare debolmente qualcosa, una sillaba che Shu riconobbe come il suo nome; poi lo vide muoversi, strisciare sulla coperta, trascinandosi fino a poggiargli la testa in grembo, ma non sapeva come altro rispondere, come altro dirgli che non solo voleva che restasse con lui, ma che ne aveva un bisogno così disperato da sentirsi mancare al solo pensiero di saperlo così distante, di sapere che tra loro non riuscivano più a comunicare.

E al solo pensiero di quella paura che portava lui distante da tutto, che lo portava a sgusciare via anche dalla loro presenza e da tutto ciò che ricordava _yoroi_ , battaglie, dolore…

Un circolo vizioso… fuggire dal dolore piombando in un nuovo dolore…

Non c’era speranza per loro, lui si sentiva senza speranza e non sapeva come farlo capire a loro, che sembravano continuare a sperare, a volersi rifugiare in qualcosa, nell’illusione di un rapporto che era pericoloso, almeno quanto la solitudine.

Se almeno fosse riuscito a rifarsi una vita al di là di loro, se almeno ci fossero riusciti tutti…

E invece lui non era in grado di fare nulla, di pensare a nulla che non fosse loro e quel pensare a loro lo gettava nel panico, era nulla con loro, era ancora più nulla senza di loro, non c’era via d’uscita e, più cercava di trovarla, più i suoi ragionamenti si avvolgevano in un turbine impazzito che gli faceva credere di trovarsi sull’orlo del delirio.

Le mani tremanti di Shu avvolsero il suo viso, dagli occhi blu continuavano a piovere lacrime salate, ma la sua vista era più chiara, lucida.

“Io ho paura, Shin-chan, ma se tu ci sei allora... allora” ingollò, facendosi coraggio. “Allora so che posso farcela. Solo se ci sei tu. Solo se rimaniamo... uniti”.

La testa di Shin si scosse, sfuggì a quelle mani e anche lui fuggì, lontano da Shu e dalle sue carezze, lontano dal legame, perché non voleva più vederlo soffrire.

E il legame significava quello: soffrire.

Avrebbe significato affrontare ancora pericoli nei quali i suoi compagni avrebbero rischiato la vita, vedere i loro corpi ingiuriati, vedere nemici che infierivano su di loro e sentirsi impotente, non poter fare nulla, perché lui non era più in grado di fare nulla e probabilmente non lo era mai stato. Le mani salirono alla bocca, mentre la testa continuava a scuotersi e i ragazzi ormai scorgevano solo i suoi occhi, immensi e terrorizzati:

“No… non voglio… non voglio più… basta…”.

Seiji, dopo il torpore che si era impadronito di tutti, si riscosse, si gettò in avanti e gli mise le mani sulle spalle, anche a costo di forzarlo, non l’avrebbe lasciato.

“Cosa, Shin? Cos’è che non vuoi?”.

Mantenne il tono fermo, ma tentò di infondervi tenerezza, senso di protezione e forse il suo carisma, forse l’equilibrio che Seiji tentava di mantenere intatto in sé, riuscirono a calmare un po’ quel corpo fremente, quelle membra terrorizzate.

“Non voglio… vedervi in pericolo, non voglio più combattere, non voglio… che le _yoroi_ vi usino ancora, io… non lo sopporto… non ce la faccio neanche… a ricordare…”.

Erano parole disordinate, la voce sottile come quella di un pulcino, ma almeno era riuscito ad esprimersi e, in qualche modo, quelle risposte erano ciò che Seiji si era aspettato.

Anche Ryo si era avvicinato. Dopo aver udito quella dolorosa confessione allungò le braccia, attirò Shin contro di sé, combattendo contro la sua resistenza, gli accarezzò i capelli e glieli baciò, mormorando al suo orecchio parole rassicuranti:

“Non ci sono più, Shin-chama… le yoroi non ci sono più… staremo bene, sai? Tutti quanti, non c’è più nulla che tu debba temere, non ci succederà più nulla, dobbiamo solo vivere adesso”.

Shu lo guardò riaprire gli occhi su di loro, incrociò lo sguardo e vi lesse un tormento così simile al suo che si sentì quasi perdere in quegli occhi. E avrebbe dovuto salvarlo, non sarebbe dovuto cadere. Non poteva, per entrambi.

“Shin-chan...” la voce di Touma, alle sue spalle. “Shin-chan, se siamo qui non significa che teniamo gli uni agli altri? Che ci vogliamo bene?”.

Il viso di Shin si mosse da una parte all’altra, li guardava come un bimbo stupito che lottava tra il timore e il desiderio della loro presenza, come qualcuno che in quel momento stesso si stava risvegliando alla realtà che lo circondava.

“È… logico… certo…” mormorò, “vi ho fatto dubitare di questo? Del fatto che tengo a voi?”.

“Se non tenessi a noi, ora non staresti piangendo”.

Shu, in un soffio di voce, aveva risposto per tutti: dubbi, incertezze c'erano state e ancora si mantenevano.

Ma come potevano anche solo pensare che il loro Shin non li amasse?

Shin era pieno di amore, lo trasmetteva con ogni gesto, parola, espressione: non era capace di odio e risentimento. L'amore, quello per coloro che gli erano accanto, quello era totale e senza riserve.

Shin scosse lentamente il capo e lo riabbassò, a fissarsi le mani, ora aperte con i palmi rivolti verso l’alto; era inginocchiato sul letto e, nonostante fosse diventato più alto, ai ragazzi improvvisamente non parve più grande di prima. Era più indifeso, più fragile, molto più di un tempo, probabilmente perché aveva perso ogni capacità di tirare fuori tutta la volontà indomabile che l’aveva spinto in avanti, battaglia dopo battaglia… dolore dopo dolore.

La sua mente, il suo cuore, anche il suo corpo, semplicemente avevano detto basta.

“Sono così confuso, ragazzi… è possibile che io… non sappia più chi sono?”.

Sembrava più calmo, più controllato, eppure loro sapevano che, molto più semplicemente, stava tentando di imporsi una lucidità illusoria.

“Cosa te lo fa pensare, Shin-chan? Per noi tu sei sempre tu”. Avevano bisogno di sicurezze, ma se lui non ne aveva, allora...

“Touma!”.

La testa di Shin scattò verso di lui, restò in ginocchio, ma si sollevò un poco, quel tanto che bastò per gettare le braccia intorno al collo del ragazzo di Osaka. Non poteva nasconderlo a se stesso, più di ogni altro Touma gli dava sicurezza perché…

Touma non l’aveva lasciato solo, mai, aveva nutrito, settimana dopo settimana, la loro confidenza reciproca, aveva lottato per mantenere saldo ciò che si stava spezzando.

“Lo sai che lo so, non dovresti avere dei dubbi. Se lo so io, tu saprai meglio di me chi sei”. Touma abbassò un poco la voce. “È solo la stanchezza che parla. Io non me lo dimentico quel sogno...”. Strinse un poco Shin, passandogli una mano sul capo. “Dobbiamo mettercela tutta per essere felici. Ce lo meritiamo, dopotutto”.

Gli rispose un mesto sorriso, mentre Shin si staccava pian piano:

“Voi ci riuscireste… sono io il problema”.

Poi fece passare il proprio sguardo, alternativamente, su tutti i presenti, mantenendo quell’espressione che pareva indecifrabile, non capivano cosa contenesse… perché conteneva troppo e poco di bello:

“Sto meglio, adesso. Sono un po’ nervoso ultimamente… forse è anche colpa della scuola, non… non sta andando benissimo, ma…”.

Sbuffò, distolse lo sguardo:

“Scusatemi, davvero…”.

“Shin. Ti prego”. E stavolta erano gli occhi di Shu a guardarlo e nel suo sguardo c'era un misto di tristezza e di rabbia. “Non mentire a noi... almeno con noi, sii sincero”.

Il ragazzo di Hagi lo guardò tristemente; non riusciva neanche più ad essere sincero? Ma lo era mai stato, in fondo?

Da troppo tempo temeva di non meritarli, da troppo tempo non si sentiva più degno di loro e forse per questo si allontanava, forse non era mai stato realmente parte di loro. Ma di loro aveva tanto di quel bisogno che, in loro assenza, non poteva sopravvivere, in loro assenza la sua anima si spegneva pian piano e ben presto si sarebbe ripiegata su se stessa, dimentica persino della propria esistenza.

Aveva bisogno di loro, ma loro non avevano bisogno di lui ed era terribile.

Si strinse un poco nelle spalle poi, distogliendo lo sguardo da Shu, si alzò, lentamente, raccogliendo i dischi e tentando di ostentare indifferenza.

“Mi aiutate a portarli giù, ragazzi?”.

Shu abbassò lo sguardo e la netta sensazione che le sue parole fossero state mal interpretate passò su di lui come un vento gelido. Percepì la mano di qualcuno sulla spalla, tirò un lungo respiro e si rialzò, schiena a ognuno di loro: gli veniva da piangere e non sopportava di mostrarsi così fragile, ora.

Touma lo sfiorò sul fianco, di proposito, chinandosi a prendere i dischi che, prontamente, diede a Ryo.

“Perché non andate di sotto, voi? Io mostro a Shu il resto della casa, dato che sono il più esperto qui dentro”.  
Mani sui fianchi, espressione che non ammetteva repliche, guardò i tre compagni in attesa di un loro semplice sì.

E fu proprio Shin il primo a cogliere, non poté fare a meno di guardare per qualche istante Touma con un lampo di gratitudine negli occhi, prima di prendere a braccetto i due compagni ed avviarsi con loro verso il piano inferiore.

Touma e Shu rimasero soli, il silenzio si diffuse, pesante, mentre Touma fissava l'amico con calma, riflessivo, interiorizzando quella tristezza che era anche la sua.

“Andare fino in fondo ti è impossibile, vero?” un sussurro, quello di Tenku. “Shin è un muro difficile da scavalcare, io...” con un fluido movimento si lasciò cadere sul letto, a peso morto. “Io che sono qui ogni fine settimana lo so bene”.

“Lui è felice quando vieni...”.

“Io... credo di sì. E credo anche... di no”.

Shu scosse la testa, lentamente, facendola cadere tra le proprie mani tremanti.

“Se non ci volesse perché... perché incontrarsi ora? Se stare con noi lo rende infelice...”.

Le braccia di Touma si incrociarono sotto la propria testa, mentre gli occhi vagavano sul soffitto bianco, alla ricerca di parole.

“Avremmo dovuto stare insieme sempre, creando ricordi felici” un sospiro, poi il ragazzo del Kansai guardò Shu, occhi sgranati su di lui. “È questo che Shin pensa. Lui ha bisogno di felicità, come se fosse ossigeno. E chi non ne ha bisogno...?”.

“Touma... io pensavo...”.

Lo sguardo di Touma cercò ancora quello di Shu e lo trovò pensieroso, intento a fissarsi attentamente le mani.

“Cosa...?”.

“Shin è l'acqua... anche ora che le _yoroi_ non ci sono più lui è sempre come l'acqua per me, lui ha sempre la purezza dell'acqua anche se è contaminata da qualcosa che non riesco a capire”.

Touma annuì, ma non disse nulla, preferendo che fosse il compagno a continuare.

“Se è l'acqua... allora riflette, lo sappiamo, Shin l'ha sempre fatto. Le nostre emozioni sono sempre state le sue, alcune volte le sente in modo così intenso... io lo so... anche quand'eravamo più piccoli, nei momenti particolarmente difficili per noi lo vedevo fermarsi all'improvviso, assumere un'espressione spaventata e mi diceva... che si sentiva soffocare... perché le emozioni erano troppe, tutte insieme e lo aggredivano. Non doveva affrontare solo le sue, ma anche le nostre, tutte insieme, tutte nello stesso momento. Spesso ho provato ad immaginare come dovesse essere... e non sono mai riuscito neanche a figurarmelo, non so se sarei stato in grado di sopportarlo, come lui ha fatto”.

“L'acqua è forte, perché portatrice di vita. Ma debole, perché la sua purezza è solo un'illusione”.

Shu sgranò gli occhi e un moto di rabbia lo travolse.

“Che accidenti dici, Touma?!”.

Quest'ultimo si alzò, un'aria malinconica eppure limpida negli occhi.

“L'acqua si sporca... eppure può tornare ad essere pulita. Perché essa scorre, non è mai la stessa, pur essendo sempre se stessa. Ma deve accettare di sporcarsi...” gli occhi dei due ragazzi si incontrarono, sospesi in un silenzio bizzarro. “...per tornare ad essere pura”.

“E adesso... Touma... è nel momento in cui... è sporca... vero?”.

Touma annuì.

“Eppure” ribatté Shu tornando a fissarsi le mani, “associare il nome di Shin all'aggettivo... sporco... è così...”.

“Nel suo caso, essere sporco non significa essere negativo, ma non saper più vedere il positivo, non saper accettare il fatto che quella purezza che voleva infondere in tutto, in realtà, non esiste, non come la intendeva lui... e questo l'ha portato a non sapersi più amare, a sentire di aver fallito la sua missione e di essere quindi contaminato lui stesso”.

“E cosa dobbiamo fare noi?”.

“L'acqua si sporca, è vero... ma non ho anche detto che può essere ripulita?”.

Un sospiro di pura angoscia scosse il petto di Shu:

“Non io, Touma, come può la terra... ripulire l'acqua? Ho perso in partenza”.

“L'acqua scorre nella terra, senza la terra l'acqua non avrebbe dove scorrere, dove vivere. Tu non sporchi Shin, tu gli doni il luogo dove poter essere felice”.

“Ma come posso... Touma... non so...”.

E allora Touma si alzò, afferrò la mano di Shu trascinandolo in piedi con sé:

“Vai giù adesso e sorridigli, come se nulla fosse accaduto, gioca con lui, scherza, fallo vivere, puoi farlo, Shu, sono sicuro che puoi!”.

Era davvero così semplice? La risposta, quella che continuava a cercare... era solo quello?

Touma vide ancora un'ombra di incertezza e allora giocò il suo ruolo da grande, quello che per legge non gli spettava. Ma forse, per saggezza, non poteva essere altrimenti.

Tirò a sé la sua mano, lo prese nel suo abbraccio e scompigliò i suoi capelli delicatamente.

“Ricorda chi sei. Ricorda chi siamo… insieme”.

E non erano _yoroi_ , non erano poteri, non erano leggende. Erano solo loro e Shu lo sapeva.

Così si separò da Touma, con fare quasi solenne scese le scale, visualizzò la schiena di Shin che, in ginocchio nel soggiorno, armeggiava con la confezione del suo karaoke, evidentemente studiandola per capirci qualcosa; e in quel momento gli venne spontaneo sorridere, proprio come Touma gli aveva chiesto, gli sembrò persino facile, anche nel momento in cui si inginocchiò alle spalle della sua acqua increspata da tante onde agitate. Gli sembrò ancora più facile, naturale, circondare il busto di Shin con le braccia, attirarlo all'indietro mentre appoggiava la fronte sulla sua spalla.

Il compagno, colto di sorpresa, si lasciò sfuggire un piccolo, adorabile gemito di stupore ed era così bello sentirlo abbandonarsi con l'antica fiducia, in una maniera così totale che Shu dovette reggere tutto il suo peso.

“Pesciolino, lascia che ti aiuti” e in quella frase c'era molto di più di quel che apparisse. “Lo sistemeremo insieme e poi... canteresti qualcosa con me?”.

Aveva quasi nascosto il suo viso nella spalla del ragazzo, imbarazzato da una richiesta bizzarra per lui. Cantare assieme al suo Shin...

Come mai non l'aveva ancora fatto?

E dire che la voce del suo amore era così dolce e musicale...

 

Non riusciva a rispondere il giovane Mori, era come tornare indietro, a qualcosa che non provava da tanto, a qualcosa della quale si era nutrito nel corso di quei due anni, ma che da un po' gli era stato negato... o che si era negato da solo.

Che importava?

Shu era lì adesso e Shu lo stava abbracciando, come aveva sempre fatto e non vi erano braccia nelle quali si sentisse più protetto ed intoccabile, non vi era rifugio che lo avvolgesse altrettanto in una morbida consapevolezza, quella di trovarsi al sicuro da ogni dolore e paura. Da sempre, in quegli abbracci, Shu gli permetteva di crogiolarsi nella speranza di essere prezioso per qualcuno, di essere indispensabile a qualcuno, perché nei suoi tocchi, nella sua stretta, si percepiva l'adorazione più autentica, quella propria di chi sta toccando... il suo tesoro più grande.

Si stava illudendo ancora: l'abbraccio sarebbe giunto al termine, Shu l'avrebbe lasciato, se ne sarebbe andato da quella casa alla fine del week end ed avrebbe ricominciato a... ad evitarlo, a non cercarlo più. Ma non era arrabbiato il ragazzo di Hagi e in quel momento non voleva neanche lasciare che la tristezza prevalesse.

Sarebbe finita?

Certo, probabilmente sarebbe finita, ma almeno... almeno in quegli istanti si poteva far rivivere una situazione gratificante per tutti, anche se per poco, per troppo poco e avrebbe cercato di non rovinare ancora tutto, non lo meritavano, erano lì anche per lui dopotutto.

Sospirò, accomodandosi meglio nell'abbraccio, gettando indietro la testa per poggiare la nuca sulla spalla di Shu:

“Quanto vorrei... restare così per sempre”.

L'abbraccio attorno a lui si strinse un poco, la fronte di Shu si strusciò contro la sua spalla come se volesse dire qualcosa. Ma non disse nulla e strinse ancora l'abbraccio, poggiando infine un bacio sul collo di Shin: se gli avesse detto che anche lui l'avrebbe desiderato - perché lo desiderava, perché era un pensiero che non lo lasciava, mai - allora Shin si sarebbe fatto delle illusioni, avrebbe sperato, avrebbe...

E Shu non sapeva, qualcosa gli diceva che il futuro non sarebbe stato così. C'era qualcosa che gli impediva di vedere al dì là, nel futuro.

Ed era così spaventoso, tutto quanto.

Shin si agitò un po' nell'abbraccio e il cuore gli si strinse nel momento in cui da parte di Shu gli rispose il silenzio.

Non poteva pretendere troppo d'altronde, poteva illudersi quanto voleva, ma tra loro le cose non sarebbero mai più state realmente come prima. Rassegnato si divincolò, con gentilezza, per liberare Shu dall'obbligo di porre fine lui a quel contatto. Forse Shu non si decideva a farlo per non sentirsi in colpa e allora non l'avrebbe costretto a restargli allacciato per puro senso del dovere.

Sgusciò via dalla stretta, strisciando carponi per qualche centimetro e si rialzò, prendendo tra le mani il karaoke:

“Purtroppo non potremo cantare fino a tarda nottata, ho dei vicini, li disturberemmo. Durante la notte, se vogliamo restare svegli dovremo fare altro”.

Era scivolato via dalle sue braccia - perché l'acqua non si può afferrare - e aveva cercato di far finta di niente, di continuare con un sorriso. La sua acqua pura rifuggiva la terra... e la terra non dava conforto. Non poteva. Altrimenti...

“Beh, ci sono un sacco di cose che possiamo fare, vero Shu?”. Touma e i suoi tentativi di rimedio... stavolta delle semplici toppe non sarebbero servite però. “In fondo siamo in vacanza. E in vacanza possiamo fare tutto ciò che non ci è concesso normalmente, no?”.

Stare assieme? Era quello che intendeva?

Non si avvide del ghignetto sardonico comparso sulle labbra di Seiji finché non udì il suono sottile della sua risatina:

“L'importante è che il tuo fare tutto non implichi mettere a soqquadro la casa di Shin; vediamo di non lasciar tutto a lui da riordinare quando ce ne andremo”.

“Seiji, ma che preoccupazioni sono queste?” protestò l'interessato, con un broncio talmente tenero da ricordare lo Shin di un tempo, “sono abituato a Touma, peggio di come mi riduce la casa lui da solo non potrete farlo neanche tutti insieme”.

“Shin-chama, sento questi lamenti per la prima volta! E poi non sono io ad essere disordinato. Sei tu che sei pignolo fino al midollo” un'alzata di spalla, un sorrisetto da parte di Touma che fece l'occhiolino a Shu, cercando di tirarlo nel discorso. “L'ho sempre detto che saresti la perfetta mogliettina, ma non mi dai mai ascolto. Non è vero, Shu?”.

Questi si morse un labbro, abbozzò un sorriso, scrollando un po’ il capo.

“È vero...” sussurrò, con una risposta piuttosto ambigua.

“Cosa? Che non mi dà ascolto o che è la perfetta mogliettina?”.

Troppo silenzio nella reazione di Shu... che era un'effettiva mancanza di reazione. Shin ricordava benissimo come avrebbero reagito, un tempo, a simili battute tutti e due: saltandogli addosso, tempestandolo di cuscinate ed insulti giocosi, ma gioendo dentro di loro, perché sentirsi trattare come una coppia era così bello, ed era naturale nella sua bellezza.

Shin strinse le labbra, socchiuse un attimo gli occhi, guardando a terra:

“Che... che ne dite? Vogliamo dedicarci adesso al karaoke?”.

“Se io avrò il mio _enka_ e Shu il suo duetto e Ryo e Seiji...” Touma si voltò con aria dubbiosa. “... qualunque cosa loro vogliano cantare... va bene!”.

Seiji annuì e si accostò a Shin, sfiorandogli affettuosamente una spalla.

“Stai meglio? È passato il dolore?”.

Lo chiese a bassa voce, per creare tra loro uno scambio discreto, strappando all'amico un'occhiata di gratitudine:

“Sto bene... è passato tutto”.

La voce morbida ed il sorriso tenero spinsero Seiji a sollevare una mano per accarezzargli una guancia:

“Ci rilasseremo, ci sarà calore e starai ancora meglio”.

Gli occhi di Shin si inumidirono ed annuì, senza smettere di sorridere.

Touma allungò una mano e afferrò il polso di Shu, cogliendolo di sorpresa, poi lo attirò con una certa irruenza quasi addosso a sé.

“Touma, ma che fai?!”.

“Ti faccio piombare nel cerchio”.

Seguì un'alzata di sopracciglia:

“E poi sei tu l'esperto, colui che ha portato la mostruosa macchina da musica qui, falla funzionare”, un ghignetto, uno sbuffo, “prima che il nostro pesciolino si perda tra cavi e pulsanti. È già in difficoltà senza le tue direttive”.

Shu sbuffò, scosse il capo rassegnato e raggiunse Shin, dandosi da fare al suo fianco.

 

Ryo aveva osservato il susseguirsi degli eventi mantenendosi in disparte. Non era in grado di spiegare cosa gli prendesse, ma si sentiva oppresso, il malessere di Shin l'aveva profondamente scosso, Byakuen gli mancava e... gli mancavano loro.

Era vero, i ragazzi erano lì... ma c'erano sul serio?

Mise le mani in tasca, facendo passare alternativamente lo sguardo dai due compagni impegnati ad installare il karaoke, ai due immersi in una conversazione che appariva molto seria. Sentì di avere bisogno della loro forza, così fu a Seiji e Touma che si avvicinò, cogliendo le ultime parole del ragazzo del Kansai:

“Hanno tutti bisogno di uno scrollone qui dentro. Anche tu gattino, non negarlo” finì con una punta di saccenza. “Però quei due sono forse più un caso... disperato”.

Ryo, le mani sempre in tasca, si strinse nelle spalle, un sorriso un po' dimesso, un po' umile:

“Credo... sia anche colpa mia”.

Gli rispose il sospiro esasperato di Seiji:

“Mi sembrava strano non avertelo ancora sentito dire”.

Il giovane Sanada si imbronciò:

“Questa volta è vero... cioé... non che le altre non lo fosse, ma... se io dico che è colpa mia...”.

La mano molesta di Touma andò a pizzicarlo, non senza forza.

“Tu ti prendi anche colpe che non sono tue, lo sappiamo. E ti vogliamo bene anche se sei un tale testone, ma a dirla tutta abbiamo tutti le nostre colpe. E dobbiamo spartircele equamente”.

Touma abbassò lo sguardo, sospirando. Trovare scuse inventando ragioni sembrava essere diventata un'abitudine quantomeno disturbante.

“Siamo mossi dalla paura e questo è vero. Ma ci crediamo anche diversi da un tempo, quando siamo sempre noi cinque, cresciuti nel corpo, ma in fondo gli stessi cinque che si sono conosciuti due anni e mezzo fa. Io vi percepisco così”.

Una musica rock lanciata a tutto volume li fece sobbalzare tutti e tre e imprecazioni e risate si fecero udire fino a loro: più ancora che le note, furono quelle risate ad illuminare i loro occhi.

Shin e Shu stavano ridendo... insieme.

Il primo a muoversi fu Ryo, in pochi balzi li raggiunse e non poté non unirsi a quel coro di ilarità quando vide Shin seduto a terra, le mani posate sul pavimento, dietro di sé, il volto levato al soffitto, radioso con quel sorriso felice, la sua voce tenera che rideva e sembrava non riuscire a smettere.

E lì vicino Shu, appoggiato al volume del karaoke per abbassare in fretta e furia quella che sembrava un'esplosione... e rideva anche lui, tanto da non riuscire a trovare la manopola giusta.

 

Cos'era successo?

Nemmeno Shu ne era cosciente, ma era accaduto e Shin stava ridendo, sentiva quell'acqua brillante scorrere intorno a loro ed il suo cuore si alleggeriva e poi si stringeva un poco, malinconico, perché quel sorriso non poteva durare per sempre. Ma doveva far suo quel momento, nient'altro. Anche se era difficile.

Abbassò il volume a toni accettabili e mosse il capo verso Shin, sorridendo e beandosi del suo di sorriso.

Non avrebbe mai potuto dimenticare quanto fosse bello quando il sole del suo sorriso lo illuminava tutto.

E in quel momento la risata di Shin andò pian piano scemando, il viso si riabbassò e gli occhi tornarono su di lui, il sorriso che persisteva e sembrava volersi nutrire di ogni frammento dei lineamenti di Shu.

_“Kami-sama, quanto lo amo”_ il pensiero lo aggredì, così violento da fargli male al cuore e, istintivamente, la mano salì al petto, _“come posso anche solo immaginare di poter vivere... senza poterlo amare?”._

Tuttavia deglutì e non smise di sorridere, mentre le dita si aggrappavano con una certa forza alla stoffa della sua maglietta.

Shu prese un lungo respiro, sentendo il colore invaderlo completamente sul viso e percepì, chiaro, il proprio cuore aumentare i battiti e un familiare tremore sulle mani.

Quando lo guardava così, quando sorrideva, quando in un istante capiva quanto fossero, semplicemente, destinati a stare assieme, quelle erano le volte in cui non sapeva se gridare al mondo la propria felicità o piangere tutte le sue lacrime, come un bambino perso in un sogno.

Per questo tenne le proprie mani accanto a sé e non sentì altro che il respiro di Shin e non vide altro che gli occhi che l'avevano stregato, così tanto tempo prima.

Shin rintanò la testa tra le spalle e, mantenendo intatta la dolcezza del sorriso, assunse l'espressione languida da cucciolo alla quale Shu non aveva mai saputo resistere.

E Shin lo sapeva perfettamente.

All'improvviso si rese conto di come, senza premeditarlo, si fosse rimesso ad usare le antiche armi, quelle che di solito sfruttava per sconfiggere definitivamente la scimmietta quando bisticciavano o quando non voleva ascoltarlo.

L'aveva sempre fatto: se i bisticci, le battutine ironiche, gli ordini autoritari da mammina responsabile, come amava a volte definirlo Touma, non erano sufficienti, allora passava a quell'atteggiamento, a quello sguardo... e perché lo stesse facendo adesso non lo sapeva... in fondo non stavano litigando, non vi erano scaramucce in corso, vi era...

Il tentativo di chiedere qualcosa?

Di ottenere ciò che più desiderava?

E neanche lui sapeva che cosa fosse... o forse sì... ma non osava ammetterlo.

 

Quello era troppo, troppo per lui: Shu strinse ancor di più i pugni, li poggiò a terra e, velocemente, scivolò in avanti, sorprendendo Shin dal basso. Come un bambino mosso dall'istinto e dal calore, finì per scivolare sulle labbra di Shin, semichiuse, saggiandone la morbidezza con un sospiro: scivolò indietro poi, al suo posto, senza una parola e quasi privo di respiro.

Touma, con la coda dell'occhio, aveva osservato solo l'ultimo istante di quella serrata sequenza di azioni: increspò le labbra in un sorriso, rilassò le spalle e si lasciò andare sul tappeto con un sospiro beato.

“Finalmente”.

Ed era la stessa cosa che aveva pensato Shin nel momento in cui le labbra di Shu toccarono le sue...

Ma era poco, troppo poco, ne voleva ancora, voleva ancora assaporare il suo Shu, di più, fino in fondo, non così, non come un piccolo assaggio di qualcosa che non poteva più avere. Lasciò che fosse il suo corpo a chiedere, siccome la voce non ci riusciva, lasciò che le sue membra cambiassero posizione, fino a permettergli di mettersi carponi, per poi gattonare verso Shu e, solo giuntogli abbastanza vicino da toccarlo, si lasciò andare del tutto, raccogliendosi su se stesso come in un involucro che lo rendesse minuscolo. La sua testa si appoggiò al petto di Shu e scivolò verso il basso, le mani aggrappate a lui, come quelle di un bambino al pupazzo che permette di cullare sogni e cancellare paure.

Poi chiuse gli occhi, se avesse potuto, se non fosse stato così alto, avrebbe tanto desiderato acciambellarsi in braccio a lui.

Nel frattempo Touma cercava di far finta di niente, mentre Ryo aveva lo sguardo perso sui due ragazzi accoccolati l'uno all'altro. Seiji aveva socchiuso gli occhi, sorridente.

“Ho come l'idea che per ora non se ne fa niente del karaoke. Spuntino?” e Touma era già in piedi, pronto alla 'caccia'.

“Touma, non ci posso credere, abbiamo pranzato poco fa!”.

Gli occhi di Seiji si erano puntati su di lui, inizialmente sconvolti, poi la testa bionda si scosse con uno sbuffo condiscendente:

“Ma cosa mi stupisco a fare, in presenza di una fogna umana?”.

“Beh”, una mano sul fianco, il naso alzato con una smorfia. “Sono ancora in crescita, come voi, anche se non si direbbe dall'appetito. Io faccio la figura della... fogna umana... solo perché voi non mangiate... tanto”. E con un buffo cipiglio se ne andò dritto dritto in cucina.

Shin aveva udito tutto a malapena e, a malincuore, si staccò da Shu, tentando di ridarsi un contegno; ma quella separazione gli riempì di nuovo il cuore di tristezza.

Fece finta di nulla e strisciò fino al karaoke, cercando un brano ben preciso:

“Vediamo se questo lo fa tornare”.

Dopo pochi secondi, le note dolci di _“Yosaku”_ si diffusero, carezzevoli, per la casa. “Vediamo se questo lo stana dalla cucina”.

Difatti, pochissimi secondi dopo Touma rispuntò in sala, un sacchetto di patatine in una mano e qualche confezione di _anpan_ nell'altra.

“Ma non sono pronto!” esclamò con indignazione, abbandonando il malloppo addosso a Seiji e Ryo per afferrare il microfono: poi un tossicchio, il suo viso si fece serio serio e attaccò a cantare con tutta la passione che gli _enka_ riuscivano a ispirargli.

Shu alzò gli occhi al cielo:

“Kami-sama, qualcuno vada a dargli l'intonazione, è completamente fuori tempo!”.

“Sei tu l'esperto di musica, Shu” ridacchiò Shin massaggiandosi un orecchio.

“Guardate che vi sento! Io sto cercando di andare a tempo!” sbrodolò velocemente Touma in un pezzo solo musicale.

“Torniamo indietro con il pezzo e ricominciamo?”. Il dito di Shu era pronto a fare 'rewind' e invece si ritrovò a tapparsi le orecchie quando sentì un 'no' sonoro di Touma provenire dalle povere casse del karaoke. Si girò di scatto e lanciò la prima cosa che gli capitò in mano (fortunatamente un cuscino) a Touma. “Ti sei ammattito?!”.

“No”. E imperterrito, ma un po’ più a tempo, Touma tornò a cantare il proprio pezzo.

Nel tentativo di salvare la situazione, Seiji si affrettò ad afferrare l'altro microfono e, concentrandosi solo sulla base, unì la propria voce a quella di Touma, dando vita ad un generale sospiro di sollievo, perché la voce calda del giovane Date guidò quella più sgraziata di Touma, facendo sì che si armonizzasse sulla propria.

Uno sguardo lungo e intenso partì da Touma e, man mano che si avvicinavano al finale, la sua voce si fece più fioca: era così raro sentirlo cantare e poi con lui… e uno dei suoi pezzi preferiti…

Insomma, voleva godersi fino alla fine quell'attimo memorabile.

Shu tornò lesto sui propri passi, affondando le braccia attorno a Shin e abbracciandolo stretto; poi, in un sussurro che era tutto per Shin, parlò.

“Anche io... voglio sentire la tua voce con la mia. Voglio sciogliermi alla tua voce, pesciolino”.

A Shin sembrava improvvisamente così facile liquefarsi al tocco di quelle mani, ad ogni carezza, ad ogni abbraccio... troppo facile.

Aveva opposto resistenza a quel sentimento, aveva tentato di arginarlo per soffrire meno nel momento in cui l'avrebbe perso del tutto, ma la verità era una sola: averlo vicino, così vicino, gli dimostrava come fosse così facile venire da esso sconfitti... e come fosse bello accettare quella sconfitta.

Ciò che non era bello era l'attesa della fine.

Si abbandonò di lato inclinandosi contro di lui, strofinando una tempia sulla sua spalla sempre tanto accogliente e forte: nonostante il peso perduto, Shu trasmetteva una sensazione di forza al tocco.

“La prossima sarà la nostra, d'accordo? Cosa ti piacerebbe cantare?”.

La mano di Shu scorse sui diversi album e quando trovò il titolo giusto, una copertina con una rosa rossa un poco dischiusa, non ebbe esitazione.

“Questo... ti piacerebbe, _koi_?”.

“ _My love_?”.

Shu annuì, specchiando intensamente i propri occhi nei suoi; il cuore di Shin prese a battere forte, conosceva bene quella canzone e...

Shu l'aveva fatto apposta?

Gli sorrise, fece un cenno affermativo del capo e attese che Shu facesse partire la base.

La delicata melodia di McCartney li avvolse e, nel giro di pochi istanti, nulla esisteva più intorno a loro; solo quelle note e le loro voci, così diverse, perfettamente armonizzate, proprio come erano sempre stati i loro cuori: ingredienti di natura spesso opposta che si amalgamavano, dando vita a quanto di più perfetto potesse esistere.

I compagni, incantati, li osservavano e ascoltavano tenendosi con discrezione in disparte, nutrendosi della carezza soave e persino disarmante della voce di Shin, della profonda, singolare morbidezza di quella di Shu.

_“Quando vado via so che il mio cuore può restare con il mio amore...”._

_“Non chiedermi perché non dirò mai addio al mio amore...”._

_“Il mio amore rende tutto migliore...”._

Ognuna di quelle frasi scivolava nell'animo di Shin, come potevano parole tanto semplici essere anche così belle? E quanto avrebbe desiderato che fossero anche vere...

Aveva chiuso gli occhi e, mentre cantava, lungo le sue guance scivolavano lacrime silenziose.

 

 

Voleva che con una canzone il suo Shin fosse un po’ più felice, un po’ più vicino a lui, anche se c'era una distanza che pareva incolmabile e lui non sapeva come colmarla e Shin, il suo piccolo Shin...

Forse nemmeno lui, forse... la paura di perdere ogni cosa, paura forse della stessa paura…

Strinse l'abbraccio e sussurrò l'ultima strofa sulla spalla di Shin: aveva percepito le sue lacrime, ma non era riuscito a fare nulla per fermarle. Lui poteva solo stare lì, alzare la propria mano e asciugargliele, ma non sarebbe mai riuscito a non fargliele versare: ed era questo che più gli schiacciava il cuore.

Shin non riuscì ad intonare le ultime note, abbassò il microfono e la voce, reclinando il capo sul petto, accompagnando il gesto con un flebile singhiozzo. Poi lasciò cadere il microfono a terra, raccolse le ginocchia sul petto e se le abbracciò, affondando il viso tra esse; percepiva il peso di Shu addosso a sé, era come una coperta che lo proteggeva dal terribile ritorno alla realtà.

Ma quando Shu si sollevò per staccarsi da lui con un sospiro, si sentì nudo ed indifeso, un gelo insopportabile si impadronì delle sue membra e prese a tremare, senza abbandonare la propria posizione raccolta.

Ryo, Seiji e Touma si guardarono con aria sperduta mentre Shu, accortosi della reazione del compagno, si era irrigidito con la chiara espressione colpevole in volto: ogni volta che il suo cuore pensava qualcosa di triste, ogni volta il suo Shin sentiva e assorbiva ogni cosa. Gli era come impossibile fermarsi, impossibile tenere lontano ciò che di negativo fluttuava nei loro cuori. E gli era quasi impossibile sopportare quelle nuvole nere che, ogni volta, andavano ad occultare la felicità dei loro cuori.

Doveva, almeno un poco, lavar via quella tristezza e sentì di aver bisogno di uscire, da solo, per pensare: si alzò in piedi e guardò dall'alto la piccola figura del suo Shin accartocciata su se stessa, il suo cuore si strizzò dolorosamente. Afferrò una coperta che giaceva sul divano, l'aprì e la stese sulla figura tremante, poggiando delicatamente una mano sul suo capo.

Poi Shu uscì all'aria aperta, sedendosi sulla terrazza, gli occhi chiusi e le mani strette nei jeans troppo larghi.


	4. CAPITOLO 3

 

**CAPITOLO 3**

 

Nella stanza era sceso il silenzio.

Era dura per tutti ammettere che non sapevano come affrontare quello Shin così triste e sconfitto, così instabile nei suoi sbalzi d'umore quasi ossessivi. Era sempre stato imprevedibile, mai lineare nelle reazioni emotive, ma quella tendenza era diventata sempre più spiazzante.

Fu proprio Shin a riscuotersi, con un ultimo tremito violento che fece scivolare via la coperta dalle spalle, il suo viso si risollevò e i suoi occhi lampeggiarono di improvviso smarrimento:

“Dov'è Shu?”.

Se n'era già andato? Era già scappato via da lui? Il sogno era durato talmente poco da essere più breve di un fine settimana?

Perché il suo Shu l'aveva già lasciato solo? Si era trasformato in un tale peso da risultargli... insopportabile?

_“Basta, basta, basta!”_ si ordinò mentalmente, _“devo smetterla o finirò per impazzire!”._

Forse già era impazzito, non esisteva più un solo frammento di lucidità dentro di lui.

Una mano andò a posarsi sulla sua e spalancò gli occhi, enormi e terrorizzati, su un malinconico Touma.

“È qui fuori, non è andato da nessuna parte”. Eppure quegli occhi stavano dicendo ben altro, lo stavano implorando perché non perdesse la sua lucidità. “Non se n'è andato, è qui... qui vicino a te. A noi...”. In un sussurro, così che lo potesse sentire solo lui, perché le sue preoccupazioni non giungessero anche agli altri... e perché Touma, in fondo, sapeva.

Quel che non si sarebbe aspettato fu la reazione di Shin.

Il ragazzo di Hagi si alzò così velocemente che Touma credette di vederlo barcollare ed era pronto a sostenerlo, ma non fece neanche in tempo a muoversi che il compagno lo oltrepassò, raggiunse il corridoio e da lì si precipitò sul balcone, travolgendo Shu alle spalle. Lo afferrò da dietro, gettandogli le braccia intorno al collo e affondò il viso sulla sua spalla, con un'esclamazione angosciata:

“Scusami, ti prego, scusami!”.

Seguirono singhiozzi violenti che il ragazzo tentava inutilmente di arginare, nascondendo gli occhi e le labbra contro quella figura stravolta dalla sorpresa.

“S-Shin...” mormorò l'altro ragazzo, con un tale groppo alla gola che sentì il singhiozzo sciogliersi subito in lacrime e non riuscì nemmeno a fermare il tremolio del proprio corpo, anche se avrebbe voluto tranquillizzare Shin.

Ma quando il suo _koi_ era in quello stato, quando percepiva fin nel profondo il pianto del suo stesso essere, allora non capiva più nulla e in lui il pianto diventava irrefrenabile. Strinse nelle mani quelle di Shin e se le portò al viso, mentre si bagnavano delle sue lacrime ed il suo collo e la sua schiena di quelle di Shin: non c'era soluzione a quelle lacrime, avevano solo bisogno di essere estinte dalla stanchezza.

Shin reagì abbandonando le mani sul suo volto, facendole scivolare lungo la sua pelle, assorbendo nella propria le lacrime del compagno e imbevendo le sue spalle delle lacrime che i suoi stessi occhi non riuscivano a smettere di versare. Anche il suo corpo, ancora inginocchiato dietro a quello di Shu, scivolò lentamente e lui si ritrovò del tutto sdraiato a terra, le braccia avvolte intorno al torace del compagno, il viso affondato contro la sua schiena, le membra scosse dal pianto.

“Che cosa devo fare, Shu? Cosa posso fare per tornare ad essere utile a qualcuno, perché qualcuno abbia ancora bisogno di me?”.

Le mani di Shu scivolarono su quelle di Shin e le toccarono delicatamente, mentre il capo si chinava travolto dal peso di una domanda che ora... era priva di risposta.

“Tu non sei inutile. Nessuno lo è. Se non ci fossi tu... se non ci foste tutti voi, io... non so dove sarei, non so nemmeno... se sarei...” ingollò, mentre si mordeva le labbra. “Se sarei una persona completa, senza di voi”.

Era così chiaro che Shu non sapeva come aiutarlo; in quelle parole, in quel tono, percepiva unicamente sconfitta, percepiva che il suo Shu non aveva autentiche risposte per lui, o forse era lui che non sapeva ascoltarle. E anche Shin si sentì nuovamente sconfitto, incapace di dire altro, di trovare un'altra strada che conducesse ad un dialogo tra loro.

Con una mesta lentezza intrisa di rassegnazione, si staccò dal compagno ed indietreggiò, per poi rialzarsi, il cuore che esplodeva e faceva male, la testa che gli girava.

Era nella sua grande casa insieme ai suoi _nakama_ , quel che aveva sognato tanto a lungo, eppure si sentiva solo, come forse non si era mai sentito da un momento ben preciso della sua vita.

Aveva appena dieci anni quando si era sentito così e non avrebbe mai creduto, allora, di poter stare ancora male a tal punto.

Diede le spalle a Shu, sollevò una mano ad asciugarsi il viso con il polso, poi si avviò a testa bassa, per fare cosa non sapeva...

Per raggiungere gli altri... o per scomparire da qualche parte.

“Shin? Shin-chan?”.

Touma fu il primo a vederlo, perché non era riuscito a lasciarli là fuori completamente soli, quasi sapesse come sarebbero andate le cose e quindi sapeva... o almeno credeva di sapere… come avrebbe trovato Shin.

Eppure quando se lo vide davanti, gli occhi stravolti di rosso, le guance troppo pallide per essere solcate dalle lacrime, il corpo un tremolio che pareva provocato da un malanno...

“Shin-chan...” la voce gli si ruppe, qualcosa dentro di lui non resse e si ritrovò con le braccia attorno a Shin, aggrappate a lui come a un'ancora di salvezza, quando la salvezza... non era lì con loro. “Shin-chan...”.

Gli occhi di Shin si sgranarono sul nulla, il suo corpo si perse in quell'abbraccio giunto da chissà dove, perché lui era stato sul punto di dimenticarsi persino dove si trovasse. Non riuscì subito a rispondere, le braccia erano come prive di forza, tutto in lui era privo di forza e svuotato.

Poi il suo petto fu scosso da un sospiro, nel silenzio della stanza il suo viso restava nascosto perché, mentre si sforzava di creare un sorriso che mai probabilmente era risultato così falso, desiderava che Touma non potesse in alcun modo leggere nei suoi occhi quella falsità:

“Che succede... Tou-chan? Io... sto bene...”.

Sentì l'irrigidirsi delle sue braccia e lo seppe... che stava unicamente ottenendo di allontanare da sé anche l'unico dei suoi _nakama_ con il quale forse riusciva, a tratti, a mostrarsi quello di un tempo. Quell'irrigidimento preannunciava un nuovo abbandono, perché per nessuno di loro era più possibile avere fiducia in lui.

“Non mi mentire, ti prego, non farlo. Non chiudere il tuo cuore, io... noi... non ce lo meritiamo. Noi siamo giunti fin qui con te... io voglio continuare con te. Noi tutti lo vogliamo... io... Shu... Ryo, Seiji... nessuno di noi vuole perderti. Ma tu non lasciarci... ti prego...”.

Touma era in lacrime e singhiozzava e le sue parole erano spezzate come la sua grinta, la sua speranza. Si era sempre detto che tutto si sarebbe risolto, che loro avrebbero superato tutto. E allora... allora questo era il colpo finale?

Non poteva accettarlo, non voleva, era ingiusto.

Shin si divincolò con violenza, fece un balzo indietro, si portò le mani alla bocca per arginare una nuova ondata di nausea.

_Cosa sono diventato, in cosa mi sto trasformando? Non solo non sono più utile a nessuno, ma sto facendo del male alle persone che amo più di quanto gliene abbiano mai fatto i nemici che abbiamo incontrato e... come posso pretendere che mi comprendano, che mi stiano ancora accanto? Certo che loro non lo meritano, loro meritano il meglio e, di sicuro, io non merito loro, perché di fronte a loro sono il nulla!_

 

Nonostante tutti quei pensieri, nonostante il panico, l'orrore di se stesso, il vuoto che sentiva dentro, l'incapacità di mostrare loro ciò che vi era nel suo cuore, anche se quel cuore avrebbe desiderato strapparselo dal petto per offrirlo a quelle persone, nonostante tutto vorticasse intorno a lui come se il mondo fosse di colpo impazzito, alcune piccole paroline riuscì a dirle, forse inutili anche quelle data la situazione, forse ormai vuote di significato per loro, ma restavano le più preziose e vere per lui, l'unica certezza che gli rimaneva:

“Touma, io... io vi voglio bene, tanto. Ve ne vorrò sempre, ma non so... non so cosa fare...”.

Finiva sempre così: alla fine Touma era diventato, tra i suoi _nakama_ , l'unico con cui ancora riusciva, a sprazzi, ad aprirsi del tutto.

“Allora dobbiamo stare insieme per trovare la soluzione!” si era ritrovato a gridarlo così, Touma, facendo sobbalzare tutti quelli che erano presenti in casa. Touma scosse la testa, sempre più confuso, sempre più triste, più debole nel cuore. “Nessuno ha più risposte, ma continuiamo a sfuggirci, fuggiamo dalle persone che amiamo, IO NON LO TROVO GIUSTO! Non è questo che significa amare!”.

Le braccia di Shin ricaddero, si strinsero in pugni contro i fianchi, le tempie pulsavano e...

Non capiva più nulla...

Erano vere le parole di Touma, ma perché non riusciva ad ascoltarle?

Oh, era semplice capire perché: aveva paura, troppa paura... paura del futuro... paura che stare insieme avrebbe finito per fare a tutti troppo male, che li avrebbe addirittura portati alla rovina, il ricordo delle _yoroi_ , la loro presenza minacciosa, la loro ombra, come una spada di Damocle sulle loro teste...

O più probabilmente era solo lui...

Lui non era capace di stare con loro, perché non riusciva ad aggrapparsi ai ricordi positivi: solo le _yoroi_ , le battaglie, il dolore... la paura della perdita.

Era come un bambino piagnucoloso che si dibatteva in qualcosa di troppo immenso, qualcosa che per lui era diventato incomprensibile.

Forse era sempre stato incomprensibile, quando mai aveva veramente compreso la necessità di andare incontro al proprio destino?

I pugni frementi, abbassò il capo, mentre tutti, attirati dal grido di Touma, si stavano stringendo intorno a loro.

“Mi dispiace Touma... ma io... io... non posso... non riesco...”.

Balbettava in maniera sconnessa, non sapeva cosa dire, poi di colpo la voce si fece più acuta, mentre stringeva i pugni a tal punto da conficcarsi le unghie nella carne, il volto sempre più basso, le due ciocche più lunghe dei suoi capelli che scivolavano ad accarezzargli le guance, le palpebre serrate per chiudere la vista e forse anche i sensi a qualunque cosa:

“Provateci voi, vi prego, non chiedetemi niente, voi potete farcela, ma... io... io non posso!”.

“Vuoi... vuoi che ti abbandoniamo?” fu un sussurro quello di Shu, in ginocchio a terra, con occhi talmente grandi e lucidi da apparire come quelli di un bambino. Glielo stava chiedendo come in una preghiera, perché non sapeva più... niente più sapeva di come arginare le lacrime, calmare il singhiozzo, fermare il tremito del suo Shin.

Non sapeva più come fare, come se il suo corpo non fosse più il suo.

E il suo Shin... il suo Shin...

Perché era quel ragazzo inconsolabile? Era lui il ragazzo che non li voleva? Lui quello che si staccava dal suo abbraccio? Che non riusciva a pensare che alla tristezza, anche tra le sue braccia?

Dov'era Shin?

Dov'erano tutti quanti?

“Dimmi che non vuoi... dimmi che non lo vuoi...” le mani si chiusero a pugno nel nulla. “Io... io cosa faccio senza di voi?”.

_E io_ furono le prime parole che salirono alla mente di Shin, _io cosa farò senza di voi? Cancellerò senza di voi il ricordo delle yoroi? E se il prezzo della cancellazione di questo ricordo è... rinunciare a voi... potrò affrontarlo?_

Era inutile, non c'era più nulla che avrebbe saputo affrontare da quel momento in poi, il futuro si presentava davanti a lui come lo _youja_ più spaventoso che si fosse mai posto sul suo cammino, il futuro era il baratro oscuro nel quale stavano precipitando e... non vi era modo di sfuggire al futuro, se non scomparire o annullare del tutto la propria anima.

Nessuna di quelle parole giunse tuttavia alle labbra, nessuna voce diede alle proprie autentiche paure, non era giusto, tutti loro affrontavano i propri tormenti e le proprie angosce senza farli pesare sulle spalle dei compagni, perché solo lui era talmente debole da non riuscire a fare niente da solo?

Non era forte abbastanza neanche per... restare solo.

Quella che in fondo sarebbe stata la soluzione migliore, forse per lui, ma soprattutto per loro.

“Io credo che voi... voi possiate continuare... lo troverete un modo e credo che... potrebbe essere la soluzione migliore per tutti, che io... io trovi una mia strada. Potrei farcela... ora che le _yoroi_ non ci sono più e voi... voi non sarete soli”.

Arrivò, perché doveva arrivare.

Anche se era la prima volta, sapeva che non poteva non arrivare: era stato l'istinto a gridare, perché il cuore non poteva sopportare oltre e si sarebbe spaccato irrimediabilmente senza quel gesto.

Lo schiaffo di Shu risuonò chiaro, secco, deciso. Shu sentì il calore della guancia di Shin, sentì quant'era semplice fare del male semplicemente fisico. Ma non era quello lo scopo. Lui...

“Cosa ne sai?! Noi non saremo soli?! Chi accidenti ti ha messo in testa quest'idea? La tua testa è così... così...” la mano colpevole si strinse a pugno, ma non si mosse più. “...ottenebrata dalla paura e dalla stupidità?! Io HO PROMESSO di non abbandonarti! Ma tu... tu credi che noi siamo felici di non stare con te?! Credi che tu sarai felice senza di noi?! Tu parli come se sapessi già cosa ci riserva il futuro, proprio ora che... IL NOSTRO FUTURO NON È PIU' SCRITTO!”.

Gli istanti successivi furono di immobilità assoluta, di totale sospensione, persino i movimenti del caotico quartiere di Ueno al di là del balcone sembravano essersi fermati o, più probabilmente, erano loro che non sentivano più nulla, catturati in una dimensione alternativa che apparteneva unicamente a loro.

Shin aveva incassato lo schiaffo di Shu facendo solo un passo indietro, ma poi era rimasto così, come un involucro senz'anima e senza reazione, il viso sollevato per un istante e riabbassato l'istante successivo, unico segno di vita il tremito che continuava a scuotere le sue membra, insieme ai lievi singhiozzi. La guancia bruciava, troppo, ma ancora di più bruciava la consapevolezza che Shu aveva compiuto qualcosa di estremo senza risolvere nulla, che l'aveva fatto per lui, in nome di ciò che provava per lui... e nonostante tutto Shin non riusciva a sentirlo. Sapeva quanto dolore quel gesto avesse causato a Shu, molto più che a lui, sapeva che l'aveva fatto... forse per riavere il suo Shin? Ma...

_“Non esiste più il tuo Shin...”_ il pianto che si dipanava nella sua anima, senza potersi sfogare all'esterno. Poi qualcuno si mosse, Seiji fece un passo, si portò vicino a Shu, gli posò una mano sulla spalla, ma si rivolse a Shin:

“Nessuna reazione, neanche adesso? Non riesci neanche più a guardarci in faccia?”.

Un tremito più violento scosse le membra di Shin, ma nient’altro.

Seiji proseguì implacabile:

“Sappi che se non fosse venuto da Shu, lo schiaffo te l'avrei dato io e probabilmente ti avrei fatto più male!”.

“Se... Seiji...” osò mormorare Ryo, spaventato dalla durezza che il compagno stava infondendo nelle proprie parole. Ma venne fermato da un gesto impositivo del giovane Date; quando il ragazzo di Sendai entrava in quella modalità, niente poteva fermarlo, neanche Ryo era in grado di mantenere integro, con lui, il proprio ruolo di leader.

Seiji si staccò da Shu, fece un altro passo verso Shin, gli afferrò un polso:

“È questo tutto quello che sei in grado di mostrare? Sei davvero così debole?!”.

Sentendolo divincolarsi, gemere nella sua stretta, Seiji si morse le labbra: non andava bene, la luce andava oscurandosi, così come la cortesia... insieme al suo equilibrio. Allora, pur mantenendo salda la presa sul polso, la trasformò in una stretta affettuosa ed anche il suo tono si ammorbidì:

“Shin, per favore, non sei debole, tu sei... sei un...”.

“Non provare a dirlo!”.

Il volto di Shin si era sollevato di scatto, i suoi occhi verdi ora brillavano, così come la chiazza rossa sulla sua guancia spiccava sul pallore che la pelle aveva acquistato in quell'ultimo periodo, il braccio si divincolò con violenza:

“Non sono un samurai, non dirlo neanche per scherzo, non voglio esserlo! Lo capisci?! Sono debole, sono un vigliacco, ma non voglio essere un samurai!”.

Non era passato poi così tanto tempo da quando avevano udito parole simili da lui: il tono, la situazione, la loro stessa speranza erano diverse. Niente avrebbe fatto pensare a una natura così diversa nelle _yoroi_ e nulla, nulla avrebbe mai messo in discussione il loro rapporto.

Eppure ora Shin era chiaro con loro: non voleva essere un samurai e, probabilmente, non l'aveva voluto mai come ruolo.

Ci si era ritrovato, come loro e come loro aveva fatto quel che doveva fare. Tuttavia per la sua natura così pacifica, per la sua dolcezza... per il suo essere totalmente Shin...

Quanto andare contro la propria natura l'aveva fatto soffrire? Quante volte, per amor loro e per necessità, aveva dovuto far violenza a se stesso?

Sorreggere una situazione simile, nonostante la sofferenza, non...

“Non è vero. Non è un vigliacco chi non molla, fino alla fine e chi non mostra il proprio tormento interiore per non ferire gli altri, noi...” Touma non era riuscito a stare zitto e, adesso, gli pareva il momento più giusto per ribattere e contrastare quel pensiero assurdo di Shin, proprio perché egli ne aveva bisogno. “È ingiusto darsi del vigliacco perché non desideri andare contro il tuo cuore. Ed è altrettanto ingiusto, nei tuoi confronti, averlo fatto per così tanto tempo, sotto i nostri occhi ignoranti”.

Seiji sospirò ed abbassò il capo, consapevole di aver preso la strada sbagliata e che la saggezza aveva ritrovato quella giusta.

“Shin, non intendevo dire che devi ricordare cose che ti turbano. Essere un samurai non significa solo la lotta, non significa la violenza, la paura, non significa _yoroi,_ significa...”.

Risollevò il viso, fece un ulteriore passo avanti e posò una mano sul petto del ragazzo; questi oppose resistenza, tentò di ritrarsi, ma alla fine si arrese a quel tocco, rimanendo rigido, il respiro affannoso, gli occhi sgranati e terrorizzati come quelli di un animale selvaggio braccato, le labbra schiuse, incapaci di stare ferme anche se ad esse, al momento, non sfuggiva un suono.

“Significa esserlo qui... ogni animo buono può essere un samurai e tu...”.

“E allora io non lo sono... a maggior ragione...”.

Il braccio si mosse troppo velocemente perché Seiji potesse prevederlo, sentì solo lo schiaffo sul proprio polso respinto, così Shin volle allontanarlo definitivamente da sé:

“Aggrappatevi al vostro essere buoni samurai, io non so essere né l'uno, né l'altro, evidentemente”.

“Ma Shin!” esclamò Ryo, che stava ormai raggiungendo il culmine dello sconvolgimento emotivo. Era rimasto pressoché silenzioso fino a quel momento, perché ciò che si dipanava sotto i suoi occhi rasentava, alle sue percezioni, l'assurdo, il non-senso.

Il dolce Shin...

Shin che tanto spesso si prendeva cura di lui e di tutti loro in un modo tale da farsi apostrofare con appellativi non proprio virili...

Mammina-Shin... la brava moglie...

Improvvisamente si comportava con loro come se... se volesse renderli estranei.

E Ryo non capiva se si trattasse di autodifesa, di effettiva incapacità di relazionarsi con loro o di cos'altro: era così simile a quello di Byakuen quell'atteggiamento, ma più disperato. Nel relazionarsi con Byakuen non aveva mai sentito la speranza allontanarsi da sé a tal punto.

Il viso di Shin si riabbassò e gli sembrò improvvisamente così indifeso, così bisognoso di aiuto nella sua incapacità di chiederlo…

“Perdonami... Ryo... perdonatemi tutti...”.

 

Cos'altro si poteva dire?

Non li avrebbe più ascoltati.

Era così convinto, così sicuro, così disperato che nulla gli avrebbe fatto cambiare idea. Erano lì, tutti assieme, ma non era cambiato niente. Erano distanti e lo sarebbero rimasti fino alla fine.

All'improvviso Shu sentì lo stomaco strizzarsi, piroettare in modi innaturali tali che un brivido freddo lo percorse in un attimo; un istante dopo era chiuso in bagno, chino a liberare lo stomaco, le lacrime che uscivano impietose dagli occhi, in un lungo istante di gelo interiore. Quando tutto finì si ritrovò seduto sul freddo pavimento, lo sguardo perso sullo smalto bianco della vasca, le mani strette attorno allo stomaco ed i brividi che non smettevano di perseguitarlo.

Non si era accorto che qualcuno, alle sue spalle, non aveva retto.

 

Vederlo così...

Non solo Shin, ma anche Shu, che tanto si prodigava per colmare la sua solitudine, che con la sua allegria portava il sole nelle sue vuote giornate...

Allegria...

_Quale allegria?_ pensò Ryo.

L'allegria non era più loro compagna, di nessuno di loro. Ma vedere così Shu, la scimmietta sempre ottimista e piena di vita...

Per un attimo lo aggredì un sentimento che non gli piacque affatto, per un attimo se la prese mentalmente con Shin, lo ritenne colpevole e al contempo si odiò per quei pensieri, per questo si impose di chiudere la mente a tutto e di mettersi semplicemente a correre, seguendo le tracce del percorso di Shu, spalancò la porta del bagno e lo trovò lì, per terra, abbandonato e sconfitto.

E la rabbia fu troppo mescolata con la pena che provava, nel momento in cui si gettò a terra e lo afferrò, stringendolo forte, attirandolo contro di sé.

 

Nell'altra stanza tutto rimase immobile per qualche istante solo, nel momento in cui Ryo spiccò la propria corsa, anche Seiji si sottrasse a quella sospensione, prese tra le dita un braccio di Touma e lo condusse via, per appartarsi e parlare.

Non poté immaginare come ognuno di quei gesti, dalla figurina rimasta sola, in piedi, nella sala, venisse interpretato nel modo peggiore: una conferma che fece sentire ancor più Shin alla stregua di un bambino capriccioso che non meritava nulla, se non l'abbandono cui era ulteriormente andato incontro.


	5. CAPITOLO 4

 

**CAPITOLO 4**

 

Shu non era abituato a ricevere abbracci simili, perché non erano quelli semplicemente affettuosi che riceveva, ad esempio, dai fratelli. E nemmeno quelli con cui lui adorava travolgere i suoi _nakama_.

No, quell'abbraccio era tutto diverso: era lui, ora, ad essere protetto, cullato ed era... una sensazione strana, non negativa, ma...

“Ry-o...?”.

La sua voce tremolava anche se il gelo, attorno a sé, stava scomparendo.

Il viso di Ryo affondò nei suoi capelli, lo coccolava come avrebbe fatto con un cucciolo, in quel momento voleva solo proteggerlo e voleva il suo Shu, così come l'aveva conosciuto.

“Io ci sono” singhiozzò, “mi dispiace tanto, perché anche io non sono capace, a volte, di dimostrare quanto bisogno ho di voi, ma ne ho... ne ho di te e ti amo, Shu, ti amo da morire, tu sei parte della mia voglia di vivere e se la perdi tu... come faccio?”.

Gli occhi di Shu si spalancarono, mentre un po’ di colore tornava sul suo viso; poi però i singhiozzi di Ryo riportarono i tremori e le sue mani si aggrapparono alla maglia del coetaneo.

“Ryo, io non... mi... scusa se ti faccio preoccupare, ma... io...”. Cosa? Stava bene? Non aveva bisogno di quell'attenzione? Poteva rialzarsi e sorridere come se niente fosse? “Ora non riesco ad essere come... come tu... io...”.

Ryo si morse le labbra. Lo stava facendo ancora, stava caricando un suo _nakama_ dei propri pesi, lui che detestava tanto farlo, che voleva farsi protettore e non protetto.

E quante volte aveva ormai fallito in questo?

Quante volte i suoi compagni gli avevano coperto le spalle, gli avevano donato la loro forza, gli avevano dimostrato che, senza di loro, lui non sarebbe stato in grado di fare nulla? 

E quanti problemi, sempre, aveva loro causato per quella sua incapacità di assumere il ruolo di un leader autenticamente responsabile, maturo...

Non c'erano più le _yoroi_ , non c'era più la loro missione, ma i suoi _nakama_ erano ancora lì, il suo Shu era ancora lì e forse era giunto il momento di assumerlo quel ruolo, una volta per tutte. Per questo si ritrovò a stringerlo con più energia, per questo tentò quasi di farlo scomparire in quell'abbraccio ed era diventato più facile, perché Shu era persino più piccolo di com'era sempre stato.

“Non ti preoccupare, io non ti lascio Shu, io per te ci sarò sempre e non sparirò dalla tua vita se... se lo vorrai”.

“Come posso desiderare di non avervi con me? Come posso?” e di nuovo le lacrime gli pizzicarono gli occhi, pronte a sfociare. “Vorrei ... vorrei vivere assieme a voi per sempre, vi voglio solo... felici”.

Ryo si sarebbe aspettato di udire un 'ma', che non venne... ma che sicuramente era rimasto a vibrare tra loro... e Ryo sapeva cosa Shu avrebbe sentito il bisogno di aggiungere dopo quel 'ma':

_“Ma Shin vuole che siamo felici senza di lui e come possiamo essere felici senza di lui? Come può essere felice un cuore unico come il nostro, un'unica anima come la nostra, se un frammento manca? Siamo tutti indispensabili, nessuno più, nessuno meno”._

Eppure Shin sembrava non crederlo più, sembrava pensare che in quattro sarebbero bastati, senza di lui. Shin non si riteneva più indispensabile e, forse, non si era mai ritenuto tale.

Ryo sentì di nuovo quella rabbia, perché Shin la pensava così, vedeva solo quelle assurdità che si agitavano dentro di lui e non vedeva quanto male stava facendo a tutti loro, quanto male stava facendo a Shu. Questo per Ryo ero troppo e...

Davvero le loro virtù se n'erano andate con le _yoroi_ e, come Shin aveva perso la fiducia, lui aveva smarrito la benevolenza?

E, in quel modo, stavano perdendo se stessi?

Una mano di Shu andò a sfiorare una guancia di Ryo e finì per sussurrargli nuove parole.

“Non essere arrabbiato con Shin, io sono solo triste per noi e per lui, perché non riesco ad aiutarlo e lui non lo vuole... non vuole l'aiuto di nessuno”.

Il viso di Ryo si levò, gli occhi grandi, colmi di stupore, la bocca schiusa: Shu gli aveva letto dentro?

“Come... come hai fatto a...”.

Deglutì spaventato, rendendosi conto che stava confessando a lui e anche a se stesso l'entità terribile dei propri pensieri negativi.

“Voi rimanete sempre miei _nakama_. Io… se rimango in silenzio ad ascoltarvi, io... sì...” lo sguardo di Shu si spostò di lato. “Anche se Shin cerca sempre di nascondersi e a volte...”. A volte lo faceva troppo bene.

Un sospiro scosse il petto di Ryo:

“Abbiamo sempre pensato che fosse Shin quello maggiormente in grado di leggerci dentro, ma in questo momento forse tu, Shu... forse ci riesci più di lui... forse tutti ci riusciamo più di lui, perché se ci leggesse dentro davvero, si comporterebbe in modo diverso”.

Dei passi alle loro spalle, poi la voce calma e profonda di Seiji, non priva di tristezza:

“Non farti trascinare dalla facile tentazione del giudizio affrettato Ryo, ti prego... non tu”.

Il ragazzo di Yamanashi sussultò e scorse Seiji in piedi dietro di lui, Touma poco più distante, un po' in penombra, il volto basso e l'atteggiamento triste.

Gli occhi viola di Seiji lo attiravano come una calamita: quante volte si era aggrappato ad essi per leggervi aiuto, consiglio, per trovare la spalla quando il ruolo di leader diventava troppo pesante?

E come sempre Seiji colse la sua richiesta e non smise di guardarlo, di permettergli di aggrapparsi a lui:

“Hai pensato che probabilmente Shin non... non sa come comportarsi? Anche io lo vorrei più forte, anche io sono arrabbiato, ma cerco di non esserlo, perché questa rabbia mi fa più paura di ogni altra cosa... far prevalere la rabbia sarebbe davvero la fine”.

Ryo deglutì: anche Seiji? Anche lui era arrabbiato con Shin?

O con la propria impotenza?

Forse, dopotutto, ognuno di loro era arrabbiato semplicemente con la situazione che non dava nessun appiglio per sottrarsi a quel circolo vizioso.

“Vi prego... torniamo da Shin...” era un sussurro lieve lieve, quasi impaurito quello di Touma. Ma i suoi occhi ed il suo cuore erano straziati da due luoghi e, nonostante le parole e la paura e quell'odioso sentimento indiscriminato, lui voleva tornare da Shin. Lui non poteva abbandonarlo. “Io non so se Shin non sia forte, non so nemmeno se creda davvero in quel che dice... ma io so che odia la solitudine. E so che ama tutti noi. Di tutto questo sono sicuro, quindi... vi prego, torniamo”.

Shu si alzò in piedi quasi subito, un certo vigore ora nelle gambe, mentre lo sguardo raccontava anche troppo.

Ryo rimase qualche istante a osservare, con premurosa ansia, i movimenti del compagno, desideroso di abbracciarlo e sorreggerlo ancora; nonostante le parole di Touma gli fossero scese nel profondo, c’era sempre quel retrogusto amaro che non gli piaceva affatto, quel sentimento cattivo nei confronti di Shin che lo faceva stare male tanto quanto la tristezza del momento. E quella voce maledetta dentro di lui:

_“Shu soffre così tanto a causa di Shin, così come tutti noi!”._

Scosse il capo, sospirò e si alzò a propria volta, mettendosi a passo con gli altri, che già si erano mossi.

Trovarono Shin nella stanza dove lo avevano lasciato, ma era andato a sedersi sul divano, il viso ancora basso, la schiena curva, le mani tra le ginocchia, talmente immobile da sembrare senza soffio vitale. Quando percepì la loro presenza, tuttavia, il viso si sollevò quel tanto che bastava per lasciar vedere i suoi occhi e il cuore di Ryo fece un balzo in gola, fino a farlo soffocare. Improvvisamente aveva solo voglia di piangere per tutti quei pensieri, improvvisamente il senso di colpa, per lui che così tanto spesso si sentiva responsabile per ogni minima cosa, divenne il più autentico che avesse mai provato, un senso di colpa mai stato così reale, così…

L’istante successivo si ritrovò sul divano, accanto a Shin, a stringerlo con una forza tale da avere la sensazione di mandarlo in pezzi, impressione accentuata dai tremiti del ragazzo di Hagi, ripresi nella maniera più violenta.

_“Perdonami”_ avrebbe voluto gridare Ryo, ma la voce non usciva… e voleva solo baciarlo, ma non ce la faceva, qualcosa lo bloccava, come bloccava tutti.

 

Vedere Shin così disturbò Shu e Touma in una tal maniera che Shu rischiò di tornare sui propri passi, finendo invece per essere trascinato da Touma in cucina, con la scusa di preparare un tè.

Una volta che la porta si chiuse alle loro spalle, Touma lo fece accomodare su una sedia un po’ a forza, per poi dedicarsi all'acqua per il tè.

“Se da soli non troviamo una risposta, io non credo che dovremmo cercarla evitando i contatti tra di noi” la fiamma sotto la teiera in ghisa si accese silenziosamente. Poi, schiena al fuoco, Touma si mise a guardare la figura abbandonata su se stessa di Shu. “Stare da soli ci ha reso i fantasmi di noi stessi. Tu... è come se ti fossi spento, sai Shu?”.

L'altro ragazzo sobbalzò a quelle parole, alzando sul compagno uno sguardo quasi terrorizzato.

“Quando sono venuto a prenderti stamane... anzi, anche prima, al telefono. È da tanto che lo sentiamo... io e Seiji intendo. Ma è dura non poter far niente”.

Lo sguardo di Shu si scostò da lui, il pallore era ancora evidente; Touma sospirò, andando ad aprire la credenza per le tazze, con molta più dimestichezza di quanto non volesse dare a vedere.

“Quando vengo qui, il fine settimana, spero sempre di trovare anche te. Soprattutto all'inizio, ma anche adesso. Quando sono vicino a voi sono felice. Anche se non c'è niente di semplice, essere accanto a voi mi rende felice. Però è dura se io non riesco a rendervi altrettanto felici”.

Un sorriso più triste, quasi doloroso e Shu tornò a guardarlo, mentre gli occhi si riempivano, ancora una volta, di lacrime.

“Mi... mi spiace Tou-“.

“Non ti devi dispiacere, Shu. Non ho detto questo per renderti... triste”. I passi di Touma si avvicinarono a Shu e gli si inginocchiò di fronte, guardandolo dal basso con aria stanca e preoccupata. “È solo che voglio che tu sappia che per me voi siete importanti e che vi penso sempre... e che vi voglio felici”.

Shu non fece in tempo a rispondere, perché in quel momento ogni parola fu interrotta sul nascere dalla presenza che si materializzò sulla soglia.

Shin era lì, immobile, e li stava osservando, una mano sullo stipite e quegli occhi che ogni volta, a guardarli, suscitavano un contrasto di emozioni quasi insopportabile.

Le labbra del ragazzo si mossero e da esse uscì un sospiro che prese la forma di poche parole, meste, in apparenza calme, con quella voce che era il gorgogliare sottile di un ruscelletto sgorgato a fatica tra le rocce:

“Vogliamo provarci? Ad essere felici… ora… il week end è corto e vorrei… averne un bel ricordo. Ci proviamo?”.

Il volto di Touma si alzò, un misto di speranza e sorpresa negli occhi, mentre le mani andavano a cercare quelle di Shu per trascinarlo con sé verso Shin; quando si ritrovò davanti al ragazzo, con Shu seminascosto alle spalle, fece un gran sospiro, guardando con dolcezza gli occhi brillanti del compagno.

“Certo che ci proviamo, Shin, ci proveremo sempre... vero, Shu?”.

Il ragazzo alle sue spalle tremò un poco, alzando gli occhi fino ad incontrare quelli di Shin e poi la sua guancia: un tremolio andò ancora a scuoterlo, prima che si ritrovasse senza una parola abbracciato a Shin con un silenzio disperato quanto intenso.

“Grazie…”.

Un sospiro esalato ancora dalla voce di Shin, che accoglieva grato quell’abbraccio, mentre si riprometteva di non farsi cogliere dal panico, di non lasciarsi soffocare dai pensieri, dai dubbi, dalle paure riguardo alla durata, riguardo al domani…

Non in quel momento…

Vivere per l’attimo, godere quell’abbraccio…

“Ora… solo ora… grazie Shu…”.

Poi gli posò un bacio sulla nuca, ignorando i battiti troppo intensi del proprio cuore, perché se li avesse ascoltati, insieme al dolore che gli provocavano, ogni proposito si sarebbe volatilizzato nel nulla.

 

Shin, il suo Shin...

C'era il suo cuore nelle orecchie, i suoi occhi negli occhi e sentiva così tanto male che non sapeva nemmeno lui come sarebbe potuto scomparire.

Voleva ritrovarlo e ritrovarsi e ritrovare ognuno di loro. Voleva tornare a com'erano un tempo, ma voleva la semplicità della pace, solo quello. Anche se era così difficile.

Alle loro spalle qualcosa fischiò e Touma si ritrovò ad armeggiare con aria poco avvezza attorno al fornello: si arrabattò mettendo il tè in infusione, mentre l'abbraccio di Shu teneva Shin troppo occupato per muoversi

Nonostante questo Shin provò a divincolarsi, gli occhi sgranati verso Touma, ma Shu lo tenne ben saldo, lasciandosi sfuggire una risata.

Shin tese una mano verso il ragazzo del Kansai:

“Non fare danni!”.

“Io non faccio danni” piccato, la solita faccia da schiaffi che era riuscita a ripescare per l'occasione, Touma sorrise vittorioso verso Shin. “Ho imparato la lezione, Shin-sensei”.

Nel momento stesso in cui lo disse, il sacchetto del tè gli sfuggì di mano e il contenuto andò a spandersi sul pavimento.

“Vedo come l’hai imparata!”.

Shin si divincolò con maggior energia e Shu scoppiò a ridere di gusto, mentre Touma si chinava per riparare maldestramente al danno.

“Touma, hai sprecato tutto il mio tè!”.

La vocina di Shin si alzò di parecchie ottave e le risate di Shu esplosero, come una liberazione a lungo sospirata.

“Ma lo recuperiamo! E poi non è tutto, tu ne hai sempre una scorta per un reggimento. Patito del tè” e una linguaccia dopo, Touma si ritrovò ad affrontare uno sbuffo e una dispettosa tirata alla guancia da parte di Shin.

Shu, ancora ridendo, con un poco di colore in più sulle guance, si accucciò accanto a loro.

“E io cosa devo fare?”.

“Muovi le manine scimmietta, e salva il salvabile del tesoro sparso per terra, non c’è molto altro da fare! E per fortuna che ho il pavimento pulito!”.

“L'ho sempre detto” con quel tono saccente, Touma attirò gli sguardi dubbiosi dei due ragazzi in un istante. “Sei proprio una perfetta mogliettina, Shin-chama!”.

Broncio plateale, il nasino già all’insù che si innalzava ancora più in alto arricciandosi e ancora la protesta che si levava, acuta:

“E tu sei un perfetto rompiscatole, molesto, imbranato e… e…”.

E le parole non vennero perché, comparso come dal nulla, Ryo afferrò Shin alle spalle, stringendolo contro di sé:

“E tu sei un adorabile pesciolino tutt’altro che muto, Shin-chama”.

“Ryo!”.

“Così c'è qualcuno che lo tiene occupato”.

“E ci occupiamo noi del tè”.

“Noi? Shu, faccio io”.

Uno sguardo scettico passò tra i due ragazzi e, stavolta, Touma sbuffò spazientito.

“Tra te e Shin non so chi sia il più geloso in cucina”.

Shu finì di raccogliere gli ultimi residui di tè, poi si alzò in piedi con un sorrisetto e un'aria divertita.

“Per lo meno non mi sfuggono di mano le cose, Tou-chan”.

Tra le braccia di Ryo, uno Shin le cui guance avevano assunto il colore del fuoco si agitò, mentre osservava la scena, un broncio dai connotati infantili sulle labbra:

“Io al momento sono solo tanto preoccupato per la mia cucina, non geloso…”.

Seiji, fino a quel momento rimasto sulla soglia ad osservare compiaciuto, si sciolse in una risata e passò a fianco dei due ragazzi avvinti, lasciando una carezza con la quale scompigliò teneramente i capelli di Shin:

“Le due cose tendono ad equivalersi trattandosi di te, pesciolino. Ma non ti preoccupare, la difendo io la tua cucina, tornate di là voi tre, che qui ci penso io a controllare che il panda non faccia altri danni”.

Shu ridacchiò, scosse la testa e finì per raggiungere i due ragazzi, impossessandosi della mano di Shin e trascinando lui e Ryo nuovamente nella sala attigua.

Touma prese con più cura il contenitore del tè, lo poggiò sul tavolo e distribuì piccole quantità di tè per ogni tazza.

“Lo so che è un equilibrio precario...” sospirò.

Seiji rimase qualche istante ad osservarlo, appoggiato al lavandino, le mani dietro la schiena e alle sue parole non poté trattenere, a propria volta, un sospiro malinconico. Schiuse le palpebre e ridusse gli occhi a due fessure, lasciando trapelare lampi intensi di viola, il capo che si abbassava un poco:

“E se provassimo a far sì che… non sia così precario?”.

“Hai la formula pronta?”. Touma abbassò il capo, mordendosi prima le labbra, mormorando poi uno 'scusa'. “Questi continui sbalzi d'umore mi... toccano”. Prese un vassoio, vi poggiò le tazze ed aggiunse un piattino di dolci. “Penso che vivere assieme sarebbe la soluzione. Abbiamo bisogno l'uno dell'altro, però... non tutti, ora, sembrano pronti. Shin, prima di tutti... e Ryo. Lui è il più strano”.

Seiji tornò a fissarlo per qualche istante poi, ammettendo a se stesso di sentirsi a disagio, si tenne occupato prelevando lo zucchero dal luogo in cui era riposto e si mise a rigirare il barattolo tra le mani, distratto, osservando i granelli che vi si agitavano dentro, senza realmente esserne interessato:

“Dietro quegli occhietti da gatto tutto istinto si cela una testolina che è un enigma a volte… hai ragione”.

Touma alzò il vassoio, fermandosi un attimo di fronte a Seiji.

“So di dire qualcosa di strano, ma... vorrei che Ryo esplodesse. Almeno sapremmo che cosa sente. Così è imperscrutabile e ti fa pensare a tutto il possibile”.

Poi, con passo anche troppo sicuro, varcò la porta per la sala, tra le esclamazioni ansiose di Shin e quelle divertite di Shu e Ryo.

Gli occhi di Seiji seguirono i suoi passi, mentre le sue gambe, all’inizio, rimasero immobili; neanche quando la schiena di Touma scomparve oltre la soglia della cucina si decise subito ad abbandonare la propria posizione, le parole di Touma l’avevano colpito. Alcune volte la saggezza sapeva vedere più lontano della luce e Seiji si sentiva in parte responsabile: da sempre aveva preso sulle proprie spalle, assumendosi un po’ il ruolo di genitore o fratello maggiore, l’educazione dei membri del gruppo che considerava delle teste calde, come Ryo e Shu.

Ryo poi era l’ideale, dal momento in cui aveva compreso che tutti loro ruotavano intorno a lui, il fulcro, la fiamma da proteggere e tenere sempre alimentata, la speranza suprema del mondo, servire Ryo e lottare al suo fianco era diventato lo scopo quasi ovvio del suo essere samurai, perché un samurai al proprio signore e al proprio dovere dedica la propria esistenza e questo era, per Seiji, un punto fermo, per quanto identico fosse l’affetto che nutriva nei confronti di ciascuno dei suoi _nakama_.

Ma questa sua simbiosi con Ryo, l’essere il suo braccio destro, la spalla perfetta durante il combattimento non l’aveva aiutato ad aprire gli occhi sugli effettivi cambiamenti.

Dov’era quel Ryo che, nei momenti di disperazione, era in grado di ridurre in pezzi l’arredamento di una stanza e prendere a pugni le pareti fino a farsi del male? Quel Ryo che sconvolgeva tutti con le sue esplosioni di rabbia e di pianto?

Cos’era quell’ombra di tristezza che restava lì, a galleggiare nei suoi occhi, senza sgorgare all’esterno, da tanto, troppo tempo ormai, senza che le venisse consentito uno sfogo?

Seiji sbuffò, si scostò nervosamente il ciuffo con la mano.

_“Quando speravo che tu maturassi non intendevo questo, Ryo”_ pensò tra sé, _“non intendevo una simile chiusura…”._


	6. CAPITOLO 5

 

**CAPITOLO 5**

 

 

Il cielo già perdeva luce, pur essendo ancora chiaro ed il sole penetrava caldo dentro la sala, colpendo i visi di Shu e Shin, sfiorando un poco quello di Ryo: Touma aveva finito per far vagare lo sguardo sui loro volti, loro perduti in un abbraccio quasi sonnacchioso, mentre Ryo li osservava con quell'aria dolce che non era mai cambiata nel tempo, eppure...

“Ne’, Ryo... come sta tuo padre?”.

Il viso del ragazzo di Yamanashi si mosse, si distolse dai due compagni teneramente scivolati in quel torpore che li teneva uniti e si posò sul giovane Hashiba, sbattendo un po’ le palpebre, come stupito da quella domanda. Poi sorrise, si strinse nelle spalle:

“Il solito direi… non è cambiato”.

“Sempre in giro a fare fotografie?”.

“Anche di più direi. Ho la sensazione che sapendomi cresciuto si senta ancora più… libero… diciamo. L’ho capito da un discorso che mi ha fatto al telefono qualche giorno fa”. Si atteggiò ad un’aria seriosa e svagata e proseguì, imitando meglio che poteva la cadenza paterna: “Mio caro Ryo, sono così orgoglioso di te, già da piccolino eri in grado di gestirti da solo, adesso sono maggiormente tranquillo!”.

Lo sguardo di Touma si incupì, ma il compagno concluse, con una risatina che voleva essere un po’ umile, un po’ rassegnata, un po’ autoironica, ma che alle orecchie di Touma risuonò anche amara:

“Come se non lo fosse mai stato…”.

Touma si alzò di scatto, mordendosi le labbra e se le morse più volte perché...

Non era giusto dire quello che pensava, anche se era dannatamente il diritto di un _nakama_ proteggere un altro _nakama_ , ma... sapeva che nella sua bocca ora c'era troppo veleno.

Così si alzò, ignorando l'occhiata preoccupata di Seiji, e prese Ryo per il braccio, esortandolo ad alzarsi.

L’erede dei Date li seguì con lo sguardo penetrante, sentì la porta di casa aprirsi e poi richiudersi, annunciando la loro uscita; il primo impulso fu quello di raggiungerli, ma poi ritenne opportuno, di qualunque cosa si trattasse, lasciar fare a Touma. Si fidava di lui quando assumeva quello sguardo e quando le sue reazioni si facevano così decise.

Un movimento dal divano attrasse la sua attenzione; Shin si era agitato un po’ tra le braccia di Shu, emettendo un piccolo gemito, evidentemente la sua quiete disturbata dai rumori fattisi per un attimo più pressanti. Ma prima che qualcuno potesse parlare, la porta di casa si aprì ancora e la voce di Touma giunse fino a loro:

“Io e Ryo usciamo a comprare del gelato per stasera, torniamo tra poco!”.

E di nuovo il tonfo della porta che si richiudeva e i passi poco delicati dei due ragazzi giù per le scale.

Shin si riscosse, incontrò, curioso, lo sguardo di Seiji e gli occhi di quest’ultimo si levarono al soffitto:

“Una di quelle decisioni del panda alle quali non ci si può opporre".

 

***

 

“Touma, cosa accidenti ti sei messo in testa?”.

Le prime parole decise di Ryo dal momento in cui il compagno l’aveva trascinato fuori dalla casa e poi in strada, senza lasciargli il braccio per un solo istante e Ryo era rimasto troppo perplesso, fino a quel momento, per opporre una qualche reazione. Ma non era nella sua indole mantenersi passivo troppo a lungo e alla fine non aveva potuto fare a meno di sbottare, mentre si fermava in mezzo alla strada, puntando i piedi a terra e divincolando il proprio braccio dalla stretta di quelle dita tanto sottili quanto ferree se volevano imporsi.

“Finalmente il leoncino che c'è in te si è smosso” frase ironica, ma negli occhi blu di Touma non vi era alcuna traccia di ironia. “Andiamo a prendere il gelato e a fare due passi”. Touma controllò il contenuto delle proprie tasche senza lasciare la presa sull'altro ragazzo. “E anche a parlare noi due soletti”.

Le labbra di Ryo si sporsero un poco e gli occhi da gatto si fecero sospettosi:

“Ci scommetto che non hai neanche preso i soldi per pagarlo il gelato e questo mi conferma che si tratta solo di una delle tue solite scuse”.

Touma tirò fuori la mano dalla tasca e gli sventolò davanti agli occhi alcune banconote:

“Ed ecco la dimostrazione che non sono così sprovveduto!”.

“Tutta fortuna” borbottò Ryo imponendo ancora resistenza, i suoi piedi ancora immobili e ben piantati sul posto.

Un sopracciglio si alzò e Touma guardò con insistenza i piedi di Ryo, per poi fissarsi nuovamente nello sguardo sospettoso del ragazzo.

“Cos'è, non vuoi venire? Ti stai impuntando come un bambino!”.

Improvvisamente una fiamma che tanto spesso era divampata nel Ryo d’altri tempi si accese in quegli occhi blu, così strani per un orientale, come lo erano tutti i loro, forse ennesimo segno di quella diversità voluta dal destino che avevano imparato ad odiare.

E a quella fiamma si unì lo strattone al braccio ancora prigioniero, che poi andò ad unirsi all’altro, in un gesticolare iperattivo che, anche quello, ricordava un Ryo che pareva addormentato dietro quella maschera di seriosa maturità:

“Io verrei in capo al mondo con te, Touma e lo sai, ti sono venuto dietro pure tra le stelle, ti ho visto lanciarti come un indemoniato in battaglia lasciandomi con un palmo di naso, ma almeno gradirei capire, ogni tanto, i motivi delle tue bizzarre trovate, perché mi spiazzano!”.

Ryo si ritrovò Touma aggrappato al collo, col suo sospiro di sollievo e un 'finalmente' sussurrati nell'orecchio; un istante più tardi il naso di Touma era incollato al suo, con un fare tanto serio quanto triste.

“Ti devo punzecchiare per tirare fuori il Ryo che conosco e di cui ho bisogno?”.

Gli occhi di Ryo si sgranarono, ma non riuscì a replicare, non in quel momento.

“Ora non ti chiedo di venire in capo al mondo con me, ora ti chiedo solo perché... perché devi essere triste e non dircelo”. Inevitabilmente gli occhi dell'arciere si fecero lucidi, non riusciva a rimanere impassibile, non era da lui. “Noi non siamo fatti per essere da soli, anche se non vogliamo mai ammetterlo. Anche io lo so...”.

“To… Touma…”.

Imprevedibile, pazzo, adorabile Touma, che da quando si era aperto al mondo e ai suoi _nakama_ li aveva resi il senso stesso della sua esistenza, senza mezzi termini, perché simili estremismi erano così da lui ed erano così pieni d’amore, di passione che, Ryo ci scommetteva, nessuno era mai riuscito a conoscere il loro Touma fino in fondo come loro lo conoscevano, nessuno aveva quell’onore: di avere ricevuto in dono tutto di lui ed era bello lasciarsi abbracciare così, com’era bello per Ryo abbracciare a propria volta anche se non sapeva, non capiva neppure lui quella parte di se stesso chiusa, vergognosa quasi all’idea di mettersi a nudo del tutto.

Era discrezione? Era senso di responsabilità o il suo solito, immancabile, insopportabile senso di colpa, perché non voleva in alcun modo essere di peso, perché l’indipendenza gli era stata inculcata come un’arma a doppio taglio, come una trappola in un certo senso, sin da quando era venuto al mondo?

E quell’indipendenza si trasformava in un tipo di maturità discutibile che, senza che lui lo desiderasse realmente, li teneva a distanza: teneva a distanza coloro che erano il suo tesoro più prezioso…

Come Byakuen…

Un lampo di dolore gli attraversò le tempie: Byakuen, parte di quel tesoro, si allontanava perché anche lui era tenuto a distanza dal suo atteggiamento?

O era Byakuen a tenere a distanza lui come… come faceva suo padre…

Stava diventando come lui?

“Io sono importante per mio padre, lo so… so di essere prezioso per lui… ma non mi resta vicino, sto… sto facendo la stessa cosa con voi, Touma? L’ho fatto con Byakuen?”.

Si era trovato a sussurrare, la voce soffocata dall’abbraccio, senza neanche rendersene conto.

“Tu non devi darti colpe che non hai. Tuo padre, lui... lui è tuo padre. Dovrebbe starti più vicino, perché così devono fare i genitori. Anche se non sono la persona migliore per dirtelo...”. Era un destino beffardo, forse non erano parole che poteva usare lui, proprio lui. Ma forse, proprio perché era Touma, forse non c'era persona che potesse capire meglio il cuore di Ryo. Ma Byakuen? “Byakuen forse... forse... forse è un momento strano anche per lui, come per noi. Forse anche lui sta cercando se stesso”.

O forse cercava Ryo? E loro?

 

Le parole di Touma erano chiare: lui sapeva, aveva capito e, istintivamente, senza poter trattenere un brivido, Ryo si strinse di più a lui, alla ricerca di calore.

Chi l’avrebbe mai detto che anche lui, la Vampa, potesse avere bisogno di calore?

Ma non era più Rekka dopotutto e, dopotutto, non sapeva chi fosse adesso, felice di non essere più un samurai, come tutti loro era smarrito in quella vita normale che avevano tanto ricercato…

E ora non sapevano cosa farne, perché per loro era come rinascere, neonati, in un universo del tutto nuovo. Il destino aveva preteso da loro impegni troppo gravosi per le spalle di ragazzini appena adolescenti e ora li sbatteva così, completamente nudi e vergini di normalità, in un quotidiano che pareva ancor più vasto e gravoso…

E ancora tanto, troppo giovani per essere soli.

Lui, che era stato un bambino troppo piccolo al quale avevano richiesta un’indipendenza che non si sarebbe dovuta pretendere, ormai sapeva che non si imparava mai a sopportare la solitudine; la si affrontava, la si interiorizzava forse, ma di sicuro non la si poteva amare in ogni singolo momento della propria vita. E per Ryo fu terribile realizzare che l’unico momento in cui non era stato solo era quel periodo della sua esistenza che, come i suoi _nakama_ , si stava sforzando di lasciare alle spalle, quello che per tutti loro era stato un incubo e, paradossalmente, il periodo più felice.

“Tu lo sai, Touma? Di Byakuen intendo…”.

Touma affondò una mano tra i capelli di Ryo, per poi accarezzargli il viso.

“Quando ti ho visto senza di lui... io un po’ ho capito”. Il ragazzo si zittì, temeva di dire troppo, o di non dire abbastanza. “Anche quando siamo andati a cercare tuo padre mi è sembrato... strano. Però Byakuen è Byakuen, è sempre stato con te, ti vuole bene, non ho dubbi su questo. Ma forse vuole aspettarti”.

L’abbraccio di Ryo si strinse e le sue dita si intrecciarono sulla schiena di Touma; in quel momento gli andava bene che l’amico fosse un poco più alto, così gli era più facile nascondere il viso tra la sua spalla e il petto, come in cerca di rifugio.

“Aspettarmi? Ma…” non ce la faceva più, cercava di tenere tutto dentro, eppure una volta che le sue difese crollavano, ogni risoluzione perdeva significato, “mi ha dato le spalle… e se ne è andato… e io non sapevo cosa fare…”.

Si ritrovò a piangere senza neanche rendersene conto, affondando di più in quelle braccia protettive.

Stranamente quel racconto non sorprese Touma nemmeno per un attimo: sembrava che fosse tutto collegato, loro, le _yoroi_ , Byakuen... tutto scritto. Come una storia che ha già un finale, qualcosa di oscuro e confuso. Carezzò il capo di Ryo, senza parole, solo il sussurro che si usa con un bambino perduto o un animale spaventato.

“Ho la sensazione” continuò a singhiozzare Ryo, “che ogni volta che lo guardo sia sempre…” era terribile quello che stava per dire, ma non poté trattenere le parole, “sempre più… irreale… ho quasi la sensazione di non poterlo più toccare a volte… che se allungassi la mano, dove c’è lui troverei il vuoto e… è triste… anche quando si allontana da me c’è quel fondo di tristezza e, se lui sparirà, sarà colpa mia… è sempre colpa mia, perché non so tenere vicini coloro che amo, qualcosa in me li respinge. Neanche _otoosan_ ha mai voluto starmi vicino, ma Byakuen… non me lo sarei mai aspettato… e voi… lo so che mi volete, ma sono io che non so comportarmi come dovrei, non so cosa fare e con il mio atteggiamento ho allontanato anche Shin che quasi fatica ad abbracciarmi!”.

“Se non riuscissi a tenere nessuno vicino, io non sarei qui. O Seiji, o Shu... e lo stesso Shin” un sospiro e Touma andò a passare la mano sulle lacrime di Ryo che, intanto, continuavano a scendere. “Ti sei sempre dato la colpa di tutto, perché non hai mai desiderato che noi sentissimo il peso di ciò che ci è capitato, ma...” e una mano andò a spostare il ciuffo ribelle di Ryo che era caduto sugli occhi. “Ognuno di noi deve affrontare la sua parte. Se ora ci sentiamo così è perché tutti noi ci siamo... un po’ allontanati”.

Le labbra di Ryo si strinsero, mentre le sue orecchie accoglievano la triste verità di quelle parole, la testa dalla chioma corvina e selvaggia si reclinò su un lato, gli occhi che non sapevano dove guardare e anche le mani ricaddero lungo i fianchi e si strinsero in pugni:

“Anche… anche Byakuen partecipa di tutto questo, vero? Forse… anche questo è destino? Forse anche questo ci è richiesto, attraversare tutta questa sofferenza, attraversare anche… la nostra separazione? Ma avrà un senso tutto questo? Porterà a qualcosa?”.

Non era più il Ryo da trascinare e rassicurare, non era più il ragazzino alla disperata ricerca dei propri amici: ora cercava se stesso, cercava la sua stessa ragione di vita. Ed era terribilmente triste.

E anche Touma si sentiva triste.

“Abbiamo superato tante cose e siamo ancora qui. Siamo stati in punto di morte, catturati, dispersi, tu addirittura morto. Eppure... noi siamo qui”. Touma prese energicamente il viso di Ryo tra le mani alzandolo verso il proprio, mentre i suoi occhi si facevano accesi e testardi. “Noi siamo qui. Siamo vivi. Noi possiamo essere felici, noi dobbiamo esserlo, perché ci meritiamo la felicità. Dopo tutto quello che è successo la felicità deve arrivare, io penso a questo quando sono triste. A questo e a voi. E allora riesco a sperare”.

Ryo si strinse nelle spalle, rifletté qualche istante, poi sollevò le mani, le posò sulle guance di Touma, in un gesto speculare al suo e riuscì, finalmente, a guardarlo con intensità, con il suo sguardo che in alcuni momenti sapeva dire proprio tutto, poi appoggiò la fronte su quella del compagno, il pianto mutato in un sussurro più calmo, ancora velato di tristezza:

“Non dimenticherò mai come sei stato prezioso al mio fianco, quando i ragazzi erano in pericolo. Ero disperato, non capivo la tua calma, non potevo immaginarli a soffrire, mentre noi eravamo impotenti ed ero cieco, immaturo, ti ho accusato quasi di indifferenza, mentre molto più di me ti struggevi per trovare il modo di salvarli… e io affogavo nella mia impulsiva ed irrazionale ansia che avrebbe finito per perderci tutti e cinque. E credo… che avrò sempre bisogno di questo da parte tua. Mi hai dato sicurezza allora e continui a darmene e allontanarci del tutto… no… finirei per cercarti sempre, me lo sento”.

“Io ci conto, Ryo. Non voglio perdere nessuno di voi” con un sospiro strinse nuovamente fra le braccia Ryo, carezzandone il capo. “Ritroveremo noi stessi e poi ci ritroveremo... lo sento”.

 

***

 

La mano di Shin sollevò la tenda e i suoi occhi verdi guardarono distrattamente fuori:

“Touma ha voluto portare fuori Ryo… altro che gelato”.

Abbassò il viso con un sospiro, lasciando ricadere la tenda:

“Temo di avere rovinato l’atmosfera un po’ a tutti… mi dispiace… e Ryo è triste, lo sento anche io… e sono contento che Touma sia stato in grado… di stargli vicino”.

“Shin…” cercò di dire Seiji, ma il compagno scosse il capo.

“Sono contento… davvero”. Si sforzò di sorridere e tornò al centro della stanza, “spero però che ci riesca a tirarlo un po’ su…”.

_“E tu? Riuscirai a tirarti un po’ su?”_ pensò Seiji, ma non disse nulla, lanciando un’occhiata protettiva a Shu.

“Touma va d'accordo con Ryo, sa come parlargli, l'ha imparato a suo tempo” con un sorriso tranquillo, un po’ stanco, Shu guardò prima Shin, poi Seiji. “Tiene a bada la sua fiamma”.

Shin accentuò il proprio sorriso, lo sguardo che fuggiva a terra:

“Touma è… così capace di trovare le parole giuste, a volte sa rendersi indispensabile, riesce a non farti sentire solo quando si mette in testa che deve starti vicino”.

Seiji ascoltò le parole di Shin tenendo i propri occhi fissi su Shu; temeva come il compagno avrebbe potuto prenderle, anche se Shin non le aveva pronunciate con alcun intento negativo. L’insicurezza di Shu avrebbe potuto fargliele interpretare come un rimprovero?

“Lo so, devo ringraziarlo, fa quello che io... dovrei fare…” le ultime parole vennero fuori in un soffio, con un'espressione persa nel vuoto. “Non ti fa sentire solo”. Si alzò in piedi e, nervosamente, acchiappò un biscotto dal tavolino, per poi risedersi tutto silenzioso.

Il viso di Shin scattò verso il suo, gli occhi sgranati, immensi e tristi.

“Shu… io… non…”.

Perché gli era diventato così difficile parlare, trovare le parole giuste da dire nei momenti di tensione, quando il suo cuore andava in pezzi per la pena, per la tenerezza, per il senso di colpa?

Camminò fino a lui, poi si lasciò cadere in ginocchio sul pavimento e, languido, poggiò mestamente la testa sulle cosce del ragazzo di Yokohama, strofinandosi un poco, un gesto tanto infantile quanto da sempre naturale per Shin nei momenti in cui non riusciva a mantenere salda la maschera di ragazzo maturo, responsabile, indipendente… e soprattutto adulto.

 

Ah... l'aveva fatto ancora.

Non era riuscito a tenersi allegro, sorridente, libero da pensieri tristi. Era così difficile, anche quando lo desiderava con tutto se stesso. Amava Shin, lo amava. Non aveva dubbi su quello, piuttosto...

La mano di Shu andò ad affondare tra i capelli di Shin, trovandoli ancora più lunghi dell'ultima volta che li aveva visti e non erano cresciuti solo quelli: il suo Shin era diventato ancora più alto e bello e adulto e non era solo quell'aria malinconica che gravitava attorno a lui.

Si sentiva piccolo... piccolo e inesperto... e debole.

Prima era scappato, si era rifugiato in bagno perché le sue paure, ormai, non facevano altro che prendere a calci il suo stomaco. E non era certo la prima volta che si sentiva così.

“Devo ringraziarlo quando rientra, non l'ho fatto come si deve”.

La testa di Shin si mosse, accompagnando le sue carezze, le braccia cinsero le gambe del compagno:

“E io… ti ho mai ringraziato come si deve, scimmietta? Anche per quello che stai facendo adesso?”.

“Io... tu Shin, non... non ce n'è bisogno” rispose balbettando Shu. “Stare insieme... questo è il ringraziamento, per me”.

Un sospiro, uno strofinarsi più accentuato del capo contro le sue gambe… e il sogno che si impadroniva di lui… perché sarebbe stato troppo bello rimanere in quella posizione per sempre, con le sue mani tra i capelli, aggrappato alle sue gambe che restavano forti nonostante tutto, un appiglio sicuro, come ogni parte di lui, come quando lo seguiva in battaglia, perché tenere lo sguardo fisso sul suo Shu gli dava vigore ed alimentava la sua fiducia, stella guida nel buio della paura.

Quante volte si sarebbe smarrito, già allora, senza quella forza!

“Ci sono stati momenti, Shu, in cui sono andato avanti… solo grazie a te… perché c’eri tu e potevo cercare i tuoi occhi quando… quando tutto quello che ci capitava… diventava troppo”.

Era stato un sussurro così lieve che per un solo istante Shu credette di esserselo immaginato: ma quei grandi occhi verdi dicevano tutto, erano gli specchi dell'anima di Shin, da sempre.

Prese il viso del ragazzo tra le proprie mani, poggiò la fronte contro la sua ed inspirò a fondo.

“Non so se i miei occhi trasmettano ancora la stessa forza, però...” una mano andò a sfiorare delicata la guancia del ragazzo. “Il mio cuore ti ama sempre, non cambia mai”. _Anche quando non so più cosa fare con te..._

Ancora inginocchiato, ma trascinato in alto dalla volontà di quelle mani, Shin si tese assecondando gesti e carezze, si sforzò di non chiudere gli occhi, per potersi immergere, come allora, in quelli di Shu, le sue mani si poggiarono sulle cosce del compagno e lo contemplò dal basso in alto, come un suddito adorante inginocchiato di fronte al suo signore… o alla sua divinità, alla sua guida, quel che era sempre stato Shu per lui.

Se quella guida fosse servita ancora, se fosse bastato, come ai tempi delle battaglie, aggrapparsi al suo sguardo per trovare la forza perduta, quando tutto era così spaventoso e folle per ragazzini come loro, gettati nell’inferno di una guerra atroce…

Eppure era tanto più difficile, adesso, farsi bastare quello, era più difficile trovare quell’appiglio, anche in Shu, perché non c’era niente di materiale contro cui combattere.

_“Me stesso… è il nemico peggiore e nessuno potrà salvarmi da un nemico simile”._

Seiji li aveva osservati fino a quel momento e nello sguardo di Shin lesse l’orribile verità, ciò che pensava di se stesso, come se potesse leggere i suoi pensieri.

Incrociò le braccia sul petto e, con un sospiro, scosse il capo, per poi distogliere discretamente lo sguardo da quello scambio di cuori e tenerezze, almeno per il momento, ritrovate.


	7. CAPITOLO 6

 

**CAPITOLO 6**

 

Passò ancora un quarto d'ora prima che Touma e Ryo rientrassero dalla loro 'caccia al gelato', Touma che teneva per mano un Ryo ancora malinconico, un sorriso un po’ forzato sulle labbra e, negli occhi, quel luccichio ambiguo.

“Gelato portato, come promesso. Immagino che qualcuno abbia osato pensare che non sarebbe giunto intatto fino a casa” sentenziò Touma a voce alta, cercando di smuovere l'atmosfera.

Il primo a corrergli incontro fu Shin, che prelevò la vaschetta di gelato dalla mano libera del compagno:

“Spero tu ti sia ricordato di accontentare i gusti di tutti”.

“Se ti sei ricordato i gusti di tutti” si intromise un sorridente Seiji, “complimenti alla tua memoria”.

“Ehy, c’ero anche io” protestò Ryo, falsamente offeso. “Ammettete che possa avergli dato una mano?”.

“Veramente, micio, tu mi hai detto 'tanto cioccolato e tanta fragola', ma la mia memoria è ottima sui dolci” un sorrisetto, una scompigliata ai capelli di Ryo e Touma si lasciò cadere sul divano. “Nocciola per Shu, crema per Shin e fior di latte per Seiji. Accontentati?”.

“Bravo panda” rise Seiji, mentre dava una gomitata complice a Ryo, strappando una risata anche a lui.

Shin corse in cucina per riporre il gelato nel freezer e ritornò pochi istanti dopo, guardando i presenti con un sorriso dolce:

“Per la cena improvvisiamo stasera? Così non perdiamo tanto tempo in cucina e avremo più tempo per divertirci!”

La proposta strappò ai ragazzi un corale sorriso, sembrava finalmente che Shin avesse deposto l’imbarazzata formalità per lasciare il posto al compagno spontaneo di un tempo.

Shu si alzò, ricordandosi di una cosa che aveva dimenticato nello zaino e che aveva portato appositamente per quel fine settimana; si allontanò allora alla ricerca della camera di Shin dove aveva deposto lo zaino e, quando aprì la porta, fu assalito dal fuoco del tramonto e da un profumo che prima non aveva notato. Alzò bene il naso al soffitto, chiuse gli occhi e si perse tra l'odore di mare e quello di vaniglia.

La vaniglia… i suoi saponi alla vaniglia.

In passato l'aveva preso in giro per quel profumo così dolce e semplice da sembrare quello di un bambino, ma quella semplicità e quella dolcezza erano così perfetti su di lui che le prese in giro si erano tramutate in silenzi imbarazzati e, poi, in complimenti più o meno velati.

Amava quel profumo. Lo amava tantissimo su Shin, era il profumo che gli ricordava lui, come l'acqua che associava al suo pesciolino, ogni volta che beveva, che guardava il mare, che sentiva le gocce di pioggia scendere sulla sua pelle.

Tutto parlava di Shin, sempre.

Si affrettò a prendere la sua pentola _wok_ per poi chiudere la porta alle proprie spalle, con un'agitazione e una strana malinconia addosso.

Quando fece nuovamente capolino in sala, gli occhi di tutti si fissarono su di lui.

“Che c'è?!”.

“Ti eri perso, Shu?” azzardò Touma.

“Perché mai?!”.

“Non tornavi più...”.

“Se vogliamo fare qualcosa di veloce” esclamò sollevando trionfante il suo trofeo, nel tentativo di deviare la curiosità di Touma. Ma le parole gli morirono sulle labbra quando si trovò letteralmente soffocato dall’abbraccio di Shin.

“Pensi sempre a tutto! Se mi aiuti a tagliare le verdure ceniamo prestissimo e poi ci godiamo la nottata!”.

Un sorriso ed ecco che si sentiva un po’ come ai vecchi tempi: prese per mano Shin portandoselo in cucina e, chiusa la porta alle sue spalle, cominciò a raccontare dei nuovi piatti che il ristorante di famiglia aveva ideato e dei suoi fratellini che erano sempre più grandi e sempre più vivaci.

“E come sta tua sorella? Come va il matrimonio?”.

“Bene direi, ho parlato… con Ryuusuke-Niisan ieri, Sayoko-Neesan me l’ha passato perché voleva salutarmi…”.

Shu gli lanciò un’occhiata compiaciuta:

“Quindi, tutti i vecchi dissapori sono dimenticati?”.

Shin si strinse nelle spalle, il viso dolce e sorridente abbassato sulle verdure che stava tagliando:

“C’è sempre stato imbarazzo dopo i nostri iniziali scontri, forse soprattutto da parte mia, perché… insomma… accettare di essermi comportato in modo tale con lui… è difficile, forse più per me che per lui. Non credevo di poter diventare così duro con qualcuno e un po’ fatico a perdonarmi, quindi avere un rapporto con lui, che mi ricorda una delle parti peggiori di me, mi è sempre stato difficile. Lui è fin troppo gentile nei miei confronti… ci sto provando a superare i miei blocchi e lui cerca di aiutarmi. Ma a volte penso che sia meglio che io sia lontano… non vorrei che la mia presenza causasse imbarazzo a lui o a Sayoko-Neesan”.

Aveva cominciato a parlare ed un fiume di parole era fluito dalle sue labbra, la sua riservatezza lasciata momentaneamente da parte in quell’intimità ritrovata con Shu, la persona con la quale mettersi a nudo si era sempre rivelato particolarmente facile. Non si era neanche reso conto di essersi lanciato in quel discorso lungo, pieno di tante confidenze, riguardo ad argomenti talmente intimi, talmente suoi.

Shu lo guardò, colpito: era un discorso così strampalato da avere un filo logico, conoscendo Shin. Però aveva anche un gusto amaro, troppo.

“Quella volta, Shin, mi hai stupito. Ma...” mise un dito sulle labbra di Shin che stava già per replicare. “Credo avrei fatto lo stesso nei tuoi panni, quando si ama qualcuno si diventa protettivi e per la nostra famiglia riusciamo a tirare fuori lati che non pensavamo esistessero. Io penso che quella volta tu abbia dimostrato le tue preoccupazioni e l'amore per tua sorella ed è una cosa bellissima. E tenera...”.

Il naso di Shin si arricciò, com’era solito fare, a quel gesto tenero così da Shu e ridacchiò, un po’ amaro:

“Era anche stupido orgoglio, avrei dovuto essere meno impulsivo e, chissà, forse ero anche geloso… di un altro uomo che arrivava a prendersi cura della mia famiglia. In fondo, _Otoosan_ le aveva affidate a me...”.

“Ma sono cose normali per un fratello, io non mi preoccuperei così tanto. Io credo che...” le sue mani andarono ad afferrare una carota e il pelapatate. “Quando vi sentite al telefono dici che c'è imbarazzo, ma... non è che lui è imbarazzato perché sente te imbarazzato dall'altro capo del filo? Tu credi che lui rimugini ancora su quella cosa, lui pure e, se non vi spiegate mai, finirete per essere sempre imbarazzati nei confronti l'uno dell'altro, non pensi, Shin-chan?”.

Le mani di Shin si bloccarono ed ebbero un fremito. Quel discorso sembrava riflettere, come uno specchio, un’altra situazione.

Aveva ragione Shu, non spiegarsi portava imbarazzo… nell’ambito della sua famiglia… e non solo.

E se in entrambe le situazioni si creavano i medesimi ostacoli, allora lui doveva essere per forza quello sbagliato, altro che il ragazzo bravo a relazionarsi con gli altri, ad intrattenere buoni rapporti, a possedere invidiabili doti comunicative. La sua diplomazia falliva laddove si richiedeva di andare davvero a fondo nelle cose.

Com’era possibile che proprio lui rappresentasse la sincerità nel gruppo di samurai? Era logico che avesse fallito, doveva esserci stato un errore, fin dal principio.

Lasciò cadere il coltello e si portò le mani al volto, soffocando un gemito.

“Shin?” la voce spezzata, gli occhi grandi e il colore che di nuovo se n'era andato dal viso. “Shin, che succede? Ho detto qualcosa di sbagliato?”. Le mani andarono ad afferrare con dolcezza le spalle del ragazzo, mentre ricercava nelle proprie parole un senso a quella reazione.

Di nuovo, come in un maledetto circolo vizioso che non aveva capo, né coda… tutto era destinato a finire così, con una nuova crisi che lo aggrediva e Shu che si preoccupava, si dava colpe che non aveva e non sapeva cosa fare.

E allora non veniva neanche più a trovarlo, perché era spaventato da lui, ormai l’aveva capito Shin. Non c’era soluzione alcuna a quel rincorrersi di incomprensioni, ognuna delle quali ne calamitava altre, e poi altre, all’infinito.

Scosse il capo, abbassò le mani:

“No… no scimmietta, tu hai detto solo cose giustissime, mi hanno solo… fatto pensare a tutti gli errori che faccio… che ho sempre fatto… e come sbagliasse chi vedeva in me qualcuno che sapeva rapportarsi con gli altri, perché in realtà non sono mai stato sincero”.

Almeno era riuscito, più o meno, a rivelare qualcosa di ciò che aveva dentro, qualcosa… il minimo… ed era già tanto per lui.

“Non sei sincero?” gli occhi di Shu si sgranarono, il suo viso si avvicinò a quello di Shin con il cuore scombussolato. “Io in te sento tanta sincerità e tanta paura. La paura è di tutti, però. È anche mia, tanto mia... ma la sincerità... Shin-chan, perché ti dici non sincero?”. Una mano di Shu salì leggera a posarsi sul cuore del ragazzo. “Il tuo cuore... io...”.

Shin scosse mestamente il capo, mentre prendeva quella mano tra le sue e se la portava alle labbra:

“Il mio cuore, troppo spesso, fatica a spiegarsi, non si fa comprendere e io non so usare le parole per farmi comprendere come so usarle per altre cose. Se si tratta di parlare di me è tutta un’altra storia… perdo qualunque dote comunicativa”.

Shu abbassò il capo, poggiando la fronte sul petto di Shin.

“Ma se io ti ascolto? Anche se è difficile, anche se non sai che parole usare... puoi parlare con me, lo stesso? Io non dirò niente, ti starò ad ascoltare, ma... lo faresti... per te... e per me?”.

Shu rialzò il volto, gli occhi che sembravano perduti, pronti a versare troppe lacrime.

La stretta di Shin sulla sua mano si fece per un istante più intensa e tremante, poi la lasciò, per portare entrambe le proprie mani sul viso del compagno; si chinò e sfiorò le sue labbra con un bacio leggero come un battito d’ali di farfalla.

“Grazie, Shu…”.

Un sospiro, poi Shin si alzò, camminò fino al lavandino e fece scorrere l’acqua, riempiendosi un bicchiere e portandoselo alle labbra; alcune volte la paura, l’emozione, lo facevano sentire come disidratato. Bevve tutto il bicchiere in un unico sorso, poi lo riposò, strinse con le mani i bordi del lavello e guardò in basso, sussurrando più a se stesso che per farsi ascoltare:

“Forse imparerò un giorno… ne ho bisogno… ma non so come fare”.

Shu si passò una mano tra i capelli, nervosamente, poi fece qualche passo verso di lui, raggiungendolo alle spalle.

“Fidati di me... di noi. Nemmeno per me è così semplice aprirmi” strinse le mani a pugno ed alzò lo sguardo con un sospiro. “Io... io vorrei essere più presente, ma... io...” il colore lasciò le sue gote, ingollò. “Non riesco a lasciarmi alle spalle... l'angoscia...”.

Per qualche istante le mani di Shin si aggrapparono al bordo del mobile, perché la sua mente e il suo corpo vacillarono, gli occhi che si sgranarono nel vuoto.

Era una confessione quella?

La risposta a tutti i dubbi e le domande che Shin si era posto, pur sapendo già perfettamente le risposte dentro di sé?

Si morse le labbra con tale forza da farsi male, ma era quello che voleva dopotutto: farsi male e punirsi, perché non solo non era più in grado di aiutare nessuno, ma faceva del male a coloro che amava.

“E… i brutti ricordi… lo so…”.

Le uniche parole che riuscì a fatica ad esalare in un leggero, tremante sospiro.

Poi calarono ancora attimi di silenzio, prima che Shin riuscisse a voltarsi verso Shu, rimasto in piedi a guardarlo, come in attesa, con quegli occhi che sapevano diventare grandi come quelli di un bambino smarrito:

“So di essere diventato una compagnia deprimente, scimmietta e lo so, lo so che dobbiamo lasciarci tutto alle spalle… in un modo o nell’altro”.

E se il modo necessario era stare lontani, avrebbero dovuto farlo, per loro stessi, per riappropriarsi delle loro singole vite, per dimenticare ogni cosa… e fare finta che nulla fosse accaduto.

Fare finta… fare finta…

Lui faceva finta da una vita, anche di accettare tante cose, aveva fatto finta di accettare con entusiasmo il compito affidatogli dal fato e ora faceva finta che la soluzione più ovvia fosse anche quella più dolorosa.

Un paradosso vivente…

In fin dei conti lo era sempre stato, solo che un tempo non si rendeva conto dell’assurdità della propria persona.

Scosse il capo e lo abbassò, mentre si appoggiava al lavandino, le mani dietro la schiena:

“Non devi preoccuparti scimmietta, tutti dobbiamo cercare le nostre soluzioni nel modo che riteniamo più opportuno, dobbiamo… riappropriarci… delle nostre vite”.

“Se penso alla mia vita, io però la penso con voi, anche se ho paura perché non so...” Shu chiuse gli occhi, inspirando a fondo. “...non so quale sia il nostro futuro. Io vi voglio bene, io... non posso pensare a me senza di voi. Però...” strinse i denti, ma una lacrima scese, solitaria. “Ho paura a vederlo con voi, eppure vi amo... ma non so...” richiuse gli occhi, perché non aveva il coraggio di vedere la risposta in quegli occhi così chiari, così sinceri... e troppo belli.

Shin invece rimase a guardarlo e Shu non poté notare l’ingrandirsi all’inverosimile dei suoi occhi, il loro stravolgimento, perché… nelle parole del compagno rispecchiava i propri pensieri che, ormai era chiaro, erano quelli di tutti. Così si mosse, l’istinto che per una volta prevalse su qualunque blocco emotivo e l’attimo dopo lo stringeva a sé:

“Lo so scimmietta, lo so come ti senti, meglio di quanto tu creda e vorrei… essere abbastanza forte per farti stare meglio, vorrei prendere tutto il dolore che sentite e richiamarlo dentro di me, non solo sentirlo, come è sempre stato, non solo percepire le vostre emozioni negative… ma sottrarvele perché possiate essere finalmente liberi… almeno voi”.

Le mani di Shu spinsero lontano da sé Shin, tremando.

“Ma che dici? Liberi? Da cosa? Dalla tristezza?!”. Scosse la testa, una mano sul viso sconvolto. “Io non so cosa fare, ma so... so che nessuno di noi deve prendersi la tristezza! noi abbiamo iniziato assieme, dobbiamo... dobbiamo chiudere questa cosa assieme. Non possiamo fare così, non voglio che qualcuno di voi stia male per quello che sento io!”.

La sua tristezza... la tristezza dei ragazzi...

Nessuno poteva prendere la tristezza di qualcuno. Soprattutto quando quella tristezza era un sentimento ancora così vago e la loro felicità...

“Io non voglio dimenticare chi eravamo. Ma non voglio nemmeno che ciò che eravamo nasconda completamente ciò che potremmo essere. Per questo io non so... non so che fare”.

 

Allontanato con quella foga che non era da Shu, il giovane Mori tremò e rimase immobile, il viso basso; sapeva perché l’aveva fatto, sapeva che il gesto era stato dettato unicamente da disperazione, eppure gli fece male. Sollevò una mano al petto e strinse la maglietta tra le dita, ingoiando il groppo di saliva che gli impediva quasi di respirare.

“Scusami Shu” sussurrò, “davvero… perdonami… perché neanche io so cosa fare e vorrei tanto… essere abbastanza forte da trovare la soluzione giusta per tutti”.

Scuse, scuse... a cosa servivano?

Perché Shin si scusasse, perché gettasse su se stesso tutte le colpe, tutta la tristezza... niente serviva loro di quello.

“Io non credo che si risolva così, non so come potremo... forse… non lo so, il tempo forse...”. Una mano andò a chiudersi sul braccio stretto al petto di Shin e sospirò. “Non volevo respingerti, io... a volte il mio corpo non risponde come vorrei... io... scusami, Shin”.

Cercò di attirare il braccio di Shin verso di sé, ma questi oppose resistenza.

Shin non sapeva perché si fosse improvvisamente irrigidito al tocco. Forse, semplicemente, non voleva abbassare la mano dal cuore perché temeva gli scoppiasse tanto gli faceva male.

Invece si divincolò e indietreggiò, portandosi un po’ più lontano, ma disegnando un sorriso forzato con le labbra:

“Non mi hai respinto… non pensarlo…”.

Tremando andò a sedersi al tavolo e riprese in mano il coltello e le verdure:

“Vogliamo continuare? Altrimenti invece di cenare presto, finiremo per fare notte…”.

Un sospiro rassegnato scosse il petto di Shu, il viso si abbassò un poco, ma poi raggiunse Shin al tavolo, con un mesto:

“Come vuoi, Shin-chan…”.

Fu difficile riportare la conversazione su percorsi normali e troppi momenti di silenzio pesarono tra loro, mentre cercavano di donarsi una reciproca, dolorosa compagnia.


	8. CAPITOLO 7

**CAPITOLO 7**

 

Si ritrovarono a giocare con aria più o meno concentrata a _Monopoli_ , con Seiji che conduceva il gioco, Touma più interessato alle penalità che agli alberghi, Ryo più interessato a Shin e a Shu che al gioco, Shu che sbagliava di continuo il giro e Shin che stava perdendo in maniera quasi rovinosa.

“Ryo, devi star fermo un giro perché hai vinto alla lotteria” annunciò con aria seriosa Touma, guadagnandosi un 'um' e la perdita completa della sua attenzione. “Shu, tocca a te”.

“Oh, ah? Certo...”.

Sbadato Shu, ce l'aveva scritto in faccia che si era messo nel gioco per tenersi occupato - cosa, ovviamente, fallita. Rollò i dadi, finì di nuovo per spostare il suo segnalino dalla parte opposta e Seiji lo prese per portarlo al posto giusto.

“Grazie Seiji...”.

Il turno di Shin lo condusse direttamente sulla proprietà più lussuosa dell’intero tabellone, accaparrata quasi subito da Seiji, che l’aveva valorizzata con tutte le costruzioni possibili.

Un lamento esasperato si levò dalle labbra di Shin, mentre un flemmatico Seiji snocciolava con assoluta serietà la quantità di _yen_ che gli erano dovuti per quel transito.

Con la stessa espressione di un cane bastonato, Shin porse il malloppo richiesto:

“È l’ultima cosa che potrò pagare”.

Quindi lasciò ricadere il capo, con un nuovo gemito:

“Non è serata”.

Touma non poté trattenere una risatina:

“Che fine ha fatto tutta la tua fortuna nel gioco, pesciolino?”.

_“Evidentemente la mia negatività si estende ad ogni cosa”_ pensò Shin, ma tenne quel pensiero per sé, limitandosi a sollevare il viso per rivolgere al compagno una plateale linguaccia.

“Ok... scimmietta, tocca a te!”.

Shu si riscosse dal torpore e lo guardò con aria stranita.

“Scimmietta a terra, ci sei? Tocca a te”.

Shu arricciò il naso, afferrò i dadi - andando così a sfiorare la mano di Shin e ricevendo un'occhiata profonda - e li gettò, senza nemmeno guardarli, dall'altra parte del tavolo da gioco, praticamente in grembo a Ryo. Questi tornò in sé ed afferrò i dadi al volo prima che cadessero.

“Shu, i dadi” sospirò Touma.

“Li ho gettati!”.

“Addosso a Ryo”.

“Cos-?”.

“Però io ho i riflessi pronti e li ho catturati” annunciò trionfalmente Ryo facendoli rotolare sul tavolo.

“Dai Shu, rilancia” ordinò Touma impaziente.

Gli rispose uno sbuffo da parte del compagno, ma questi obbedì, contò i passi sul tabellone e la sua pedina finì accanto a quella di Shin sul territorio di Seiji.

“Due bravi sposini devono condividere le spese”.

“Touma!” sbottò Shin, esasperato e rosso in viso.

Non meno rosso, Shu contò i soldi che doveva a Seiji e pagò la propria parte senza una parola.

“Uhm, a proposito di costruzioni... ho sentito che il Palazzo del Governo è quasi completato, vero?”. Touma guardò Shin con un certo interesse, mentre questi ricambiava l’occhiata con aria confusa. “Ho visto i progetti, è interessante come costruzione”.

“Da quando in qua ti interessi di architettura?” Shu sembrò rivitalizzarsi quel tanto che bastò a Touma per imbastire un discorso animato:

“La struttura ricorda molto una cattedrale gotica e sarà il palazzo più alto di tutta Tokyo. Dicono che da lì la vista abbracci tutta la città. Pensavo che sarebbe carino andarci in primavera, quando lo inaugureranno”.

“Quella costruzione mi mette i brividi…”.

L’osservazione di Seiji colpì tutti e li spinse a rivolgere verso di lui i loro sguardi.

“Che intendi?” chiese Ryo.

Seiji gli lanciò un’occhiata, poi guardò anche gli altri, sbatté le palpebre, aveva parlato senza volerlo, l’affermazione gli era salita alle labbra così, senza che quasi si accorgesse di aver formulato quel pensiero. Si strinse nelle spalle e riabbassò gli occhi viola sul tabellone:

“Non lo so… mi fa uno strano effetto”.

Shin non riusciva a distogliere gli occhi da lui, ricordandosi della sensazione che lui stesso provava ogni volta che attraversava Shinjuku e passava davanti al cantiere del Metropolitan. Aveva sempre attribuito l’oppressione che lo aggrediva ai ricordi che quel luogo suscitava in lui.

“Forse… ti ricorda qualcosa di negativo, Seiji? Anche a me fa un po’ quest’effetto”.

Seiji rimase qualche istante sovrappensiero, poi fece ancora spallucce:

“Forse… o forse è qualcos’altro… non lo so… di sicuro niente di importante”.

Touma giochicchiò con i foglietti delle penalità in silenzio, mentre rimuginava sulle loro parole.

“Forse è l'altezza, ma io non faccio testo” sospirò Shu giocando con i dadi ancora fra le sue mani. “Nel mio quartiere a Yokohama la costruzione più alta è la ruota panoramica”.

“Sarà che invece a Osaka siamo abituati, anche se non ci fai troppo caso”.

“Non credo di avere problemi con l’altezza, Touma” borbottò Seiji e allungò una mano per bloccare la sua, “e smettila che così li metti tutti in disordine!”.

Touma depose i foglietti andando a stringere le mani attorno alle caviglie, per tenerle ferme.

“Lo so che non sei impressionabile Seiji, dico solo che una costruzione gotica normalmente fa già la sua impressione. Una gotica moderna così alta deve impressionare anche i non impressionabili come te”.

Seiji sbatté le palpebre, poi le strinse fissandolo con gli occhi ridotti a due fessure, cercando evidentemente di sondare i percorsi mentali che quella testolina mora aveva tracciato, ma fu costretto a rinunciare. Si scostò il ciuffo con una mano e mugugnò:

“L’ora è troppo tarda per chiedermi di starti dietro, Tou-chan, senza contare che i tuoi collegamenti, a quest’ora, assumono connotati enigmatici”.

“Ma non sono enigmatici!”.

“Touma, un po’ lo sono...” una risatina appena accennata di Shu.

“Shu, non ti ci mettere anche tu” voce lamentosa e poi subito agguerrita con Seiji. “E poi non è affatto tardi, sono solo le otto di sera e siamo giovani!”.

“Anche al mattino siamo giovani, vero Tou-chan?” cantilenò la vocina dispettosa e irriverente di Shin che, con un sorriso da monello troppo simile a quelli di un tempo, raccolse le ginocchia sul petto e se le abbracciò, posando il mento su esse. Nel muoversi si destabilizzò un poco e si appoggiò a Shu.

Questi sobbalzò, sentì le guance colorarsi di rosso e si mosse anche lui, per rendere a Shin più comoda la posizione.

“N-non vorrai che ti bagnamo ancora per svegliarti” ironizzò per distogliersi dall'irritante imbarazzo.

“Risparmiatevi” replicò Touma con una smorfia. “Godetevi la vostra mattina a letto, una vacanza è una vacanza, non credete?”.

“Ma più dormiamo e meno tempo avremo per stare insieme!” si levò la protesta energica di Ryo, “io propongo di non dormire stanotte e di stare svegli fino a domani notte! Dormiamo un poco solo domani!”.

Touma fece tanto d'occhi, scatenando un'irresistibile risatina in Shu, che si beccò un'occhiataccia.

“Anche io voglio stare assieme a voi, ma... notte in bianco? Ce la facciamo?”.

“Tou, ne stai facendo un dramma” scioltosi dal nervosismo, Shu cercò di perdersi in quella scherzosa conversazione.

“Un po’ lo è...”.

“Esagerato”.

“So su chi addormentarmi al momento giusto”.

Attirò su di sé l’occhiataccia ben consapevole di Seiji:

“Bisogna vedere se colui sul quale ti addormenterai avrà intenzione di lasciarti dormire”.

“Oh” per un momento la composta scena di Touma si incrinò, con il suo volto che si imporporava. “B-beh... quello è... quello...” un tossicchiare nervoso. “Mica mi addormento”.

L’occhiata di Seiji si intensificò e si fece anche un po’ contrariata, si chiedeva sempre come mai Touma non riuscisse a rispondere a tono anche a lui; eppure in passato l’aveva fatto, a cominciare dal giorno stesso in cui si erano conosciuti. Sembrava quasi che l’aver approfondito l’intimità tra loro avesse reso Touma, sotto tanti aspetti, più timido ed insicuro nei suoi confronti.

Poi lo sguardo di Seiji si abbassò, gli occhi si chiusero e, con espressione flemmatica, pizzicò con dispettosa ferocia la coscia di Touma, verso l’alto, poco sotto al gluteo.

Questo contribuì ad aumentare il rossore del giovane, ma anche a scuotergli la lingua.

“Magari sono io che ti tengo sveglio” lanciò un'occhiata significativa a Seiji, poi si rivolse ai ragazzi. “Potrei cantare a squarciagola o elencarvi le più importanti scoperte scientifiche degli ultimi sessant'anni” un sorrisetto compiaciuto. “La lista è lunga”.

“E così sarebbe la volta che ci addormentiamo tutti”.

Il cinguettio petulante strappò a tutti una risata, tranne che a Touma: fulminò Shin con lo sguardo e si allungò oltre il tabellone, per pizzicare quel nasino all’insù che, in alcune situazioni, contribuiva a conferire, al ragazzo di Hagi, un’aria da piccolo lord inglese poco credibilmente presuntuoso.

“ _Bocchama_ , smorfioso ed arrogante” cantilenò Touma stringendo con più forza.

Shin gli prese il polso con un piccolo lamento per staccarlo da sé, mentre la sua espressione si faceva ancora più buffa.

“Dì qualcosa, invece di guardarmi così”.

Gli rispose un ringhio, Shin si allungò letteralmente sul tabellone e cadde rovinosamente su dadi, pedine e proprietà, ma in quel movimento riuscì ad allungare a propria volta una mano ed a posarla sulla faccia di Touma, spingendo con tutte le proprie forze, completamente disinteressato al fatto che stava calpestando ogni risultato del loro gioco.

Touma scoppiò a ridere, mentre con la propria mano cercava di trascinarlo verso di sé, senza ormai più freni; si ritrovò così steso a terra, con addosso Shin e una risata incontenibile nello stomaco che lo faceva tremare tutto.

“Shin, sei l'essere più divertente e impedito che abbia calcato questa terra. Sei buffo”.

E senza smettere di ridere, con la mano gli scombussolò mente e capelli.

L’altro si immobilizzò, il broncio che assumeva connotati seriosi, ancor meno credibili, sui lineamenti comparve la concentrazione di chi lottava tra due opzioni possibili: focalizzarsi su quel ‘divertente’ che poteva apparire come un complimento o su quell’ ‘impedito’ che risuonava come un’onta inaccettabile. Poi decise che entrambe le parole, insieme, gli facevano un effetto che non gli piaceva per nulla, allora si divincolò ringhiando tra le braccia di Touma, ingaggiando con lui una lotta senza esclusione di colpi.

Shin si attaccò ai fianchi di Touma, quest'ultimo copiò la mossa, azzardando le mani sotto la maglia, così da scatenare un urletto e un ringhio:

“TOUMAAA!!!”.

“Shin, non ti scaldare troppo”.

Intanto le mani sotto la maglia salirono fino a raggiungere le ascelle e l’urletto si trasformò in ululato. Shin si ritrasse come attraversato da una scossa, ricadendo seduto sul tabellone e dando il colpo di grazia a quanto restava del gioco.

“Addio vittoria…” borbottò Seiji.

“Shin, mi hai quasi assordato con la tua dolce vocina”.

Touma inclinò il viso con un sorrisetto spavaldo e sghignazzò.

Ci fu un attimo di sospeso silenzio poi, sotto gli occhi sgranati di tutti, Shin si mise in ginocchio, le sue mani afferrarono il tabellone di gioco che, l’attimo dopo, andò a finire sulla testa di Touma tra dadi, pedine, costruzioni che volavano dovunque e costringevano i presenti a spostarsi per evitare colluttazioni indesiderate.

“SE LA MIA VOCE TI HA ASSORDATO, VEDI COSA TI FA QUESTO, _BAKA_!”.

“Ora, Seiji, puoi dire davvero... addio alla vittoria” il ghignetto, però, non riuscì ad abbandonare Touma, “Ma Shin, davvero, non sapevo che sapessi ululare”.

Un sospiro, un'espressione perplessa su Shu:

“Sei masochista, Tou?”.

“Ma non mi ha fatto male”.

Shin, l’espressione che divenne realmente pericolosa, gettò di lato il tabellone e si avventò ancora sulla sua vittima, lo spinse a terra con tutto il peso del proprio corpo e con le dita andò a pizzicargli energicamente le guance:

“Te lo faccio sparire quel ghigno dalla faccia, vediamo se questo non ti fa male!”.

In tutto questo, Seiji rispose portandosi una mano alla fronte e scuotendo il capo con un sospiro rassegnato e un piccolo lamento.

“È masochista...” sospirò Shu con un sorriso piccolo, ma chiaramente divertito.

“Gno!” uscì la risposta un poco soffocata e distorta di Touma che tentava di levarsi di dosso il dolce peso del compagno.

“Io dico di sì” Shu non si trattenne più e scoppiò in una risatina.

“Shehiii” (trad. Seiji) Touma strinse gli occhi con aria esasperata, mentre lottava contro la morsa di un testardissimo Shin.

L’interpellato era diventato ormai abbastanza abile nell’interpretare il compagno in certi momenti e recepì perfettamente il proprio nome, ma si portò un pugno alle labbra e tossicchiò:

“Io non sono così incosciente da andare a tormentare uno squalo celato sotto le sembianze di una fochetta e una volta che lo squalo è risvegliato, evito di intromettermi nelle sue bizze”.

Alla risata di Shu si unì quella di Ryo, mentre Shin fingeva di non ascoltare le battute degli altri e si accaniva sulla sua preda, senza lasciargli il tempo di respirare.

“Hattihooo” (trad. cattivo) e Touma cercò, a colpi di reni, di ribaltare Shin o, perlomeno, di staccarlo da sé.

Shu si lasciò andare contro lo schienale del divano, tenendosi la pancia.

“Touma è... in balia di Shin... finalmente”.

“Quanto pensate che durerà?” chiese un flemmatico, impassibile Seiji.

“Ce lo giochiamo? Cosa scommettete?” rincarò la dose Ryo, tra un attacco di risa e l’altro, senza poter distogliere gli occhi da quella lotta, resa ancor più intrigante dalle colorite definizioni che Shin riversava sulla testa di Touma, in aggiunta ai pizzichi che non lasciavano la presa.

“Panda pigro, molesto, pervertito, invadente, vediamo come riesci ancora a prendermi in giro adesso!”.

Con un veloce strappo del viso, Touma si liberò delle mani di Shin ed esplose:

"SHIN, QUESTA ME LA PAGHI! SQUALO SQUALO SQUALO SQUALO!!!" e le sue mani ancora cercavano di allontanare il ragazzo scatenato.

Un ennesimo ringhio e Shin gli bloccò i polsi, puntandogli un ginocchio sul petto, il viso si abbassò e il naso si puntò con prepotenza contro quello di Touma:

“A cuccia, panda impudente!”.

“Impudente? Io? Ma stavo solo... solo... solo... volevo che... Shin, almeno non hai perso!”.

A quel punto tra Shu e Ryo si scatenò una valanga incontenibile di risate, tanto che entrambi rischiarono di rotolare a terra, con sommo disappunto di Seiji.

“E io non ho vinto”. Altro borbottio sommesso, pronunciato con aria inespressiva dal giovane Date che, intanto, si stava dando da fare per rimettere ordine nei frammenti dispersi del gioco, “e tu Shin finirai per perdere tutto se non raccogliamo i pezzi”.

Quasi stesse tornando di colpo in sé Shin si immobilizzò, le sue mani lasciarono definitivamente Touma e si sollevò quel tanto che gli fu sufficiente a mettersi in ginocchio; le mani si rifugiarono tra le gambe e il viso si reclinò sul petto, poi rimase così, immobile e silenzioso, rosso in volto, un’espressione che ai presenti suscitò, al tempo stesso, ilarità e tenerezza.

Povero Seiji... quello che aveva in mano finì per aria grazie all'abbraccio improvviso e travolgente di Touma, che gli si attaccò alla vita nel giro di pochi istanti.

“Oh, grazie mio salvatore! Non ce la facevo più!”.

L’unico occhio visibile di Seiji divenne immenso, mentre l’attacco del compagno lo destabilizzò a tal punto da farlo barcollare all’indietro; fece appena in tempo ad appoggiare le mani dietro di sé per non trovarsi riverso al suolo, mentre rimaneva un poco rigido, perplesso, le chiazze di colore che si accesero lievi sul suo viso particolarmente spiccanti sulla carnagione pallida.

Shin intanto, restando con il viso basso, lanciò un’occhiata da sotto in su, forse alla ricerca di qualcosa… o qualcuno.

E qualcuno arrivò, perché anche il giovane Mori si trovò assaltato da un abbraccio soffocante, il corpo di un Ryo ancora in preda all’ilarità che si attaccava a lui senza lasciargli possibilità di movimento.

“Siete adorabili, da quanto non ridevo così, grazie ragazzi!”.

Le parole di Ryo giunsero a Shu come una sferzata: quanto c'era di vero, anche per lui, in quella semplice frase. Ridere era diventato difficile, sorridere poteva diventare una maschera d'abitudine, ma... ridere, far sentire anche solo un pizzico di felicità senza suscitare sospetto... no, non ne era capace.

“Con voi le risate sono... un'altra cosa” si ritrovò a sospirare ad alta voce, attirando su di sé gli sguardi degli amici. Arrossì, com'era naturale, e si sentì esposto nella sua tristezza.

Non c'era niente di bello in tutto quello.

E così finì per coprirsi il viso con le mani, mormorando un 'nulla' e cercando anche un solo discorso per far dimenticare quella sua distrazione.

Ryo, al colmo dell’apprensione, si gettò su di lui, gli prese i polsi per spingerlo ad abbassare le mani dal volto, con una certa fretta generata dall’ansia che l’aveva assalito:

“Shu… Shu-chan, va tutto bene, cosa c’è? Guardami, per favore!”.

Shin invece rimase immobile, si rannicchiò maggiormente restando seduto, con il capo girato verso Shu e lo fissava, con l’espressione di chi si sentiva sperduto, impossibilitato a fare qualunque cosa.

“R-Ryo...?” con gli occhi indifesi, confusi e un poco spaventati Shu fissò il _nakama_ senza abbassare lo sguardo, poi mormorò a fatica ancora qualche parola. “Io sono... no... sono stanco... solo quello”.

La stretta sulle mani di Shu si fece più energica, il viso di Ryo si abbassò, finché le loro fronti si incontrarono, l’intenzione del ragazzo di Yamanashi era avvicinare i loro occhi, perché Shu potesse affondare nei suoi, intensi, con i quali intendeva trasmettere coraggio, quella forza che nell’amico sembrava venir meno.

Ryo si chiese se effettivamente i suoi occhi trasmettessero forza, perché anche lui era stanco, era malinconico, anche lui non era più lo stesso di un tempo, come poteva trasmettere qualcosa che non era certo di sentire realmente?

Eppure per Shu poteva anche ricercarla in sé quella forza, per lui, per tutti loro, avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa.

“Scimmietta, io ci sono… lo sai, vero?”.

Non poteva vedere lo sguardo di Shin alle sue spalle, non poteva indovinare i suoi pensieri, che di nuovo si erano fatti distruttivi, perché Shin sapeva che era vero: Ryo e Shu c’erano l’uno per l’altro, c’erano sempre stati e lui… lui non riusciva ad esserci per loro… loro non riuscivano più ad esserci per lui ed era colpa sua, solo sua.

Deglutì, si sentì nuovamente soffocare e, istintivamente, andò a cercare con gli occhi Touma… e una volta di più si rese conto quanto il compagno di Osaka fosse diventato per lui un porto sicuro, quanto bisogno avesse di lui, come se solo in lui potesse trovare ancora delle risposte che avessero un senso.

La mano di Touma scivolò su quella di Shin, i loro occhi si incontrarono e il ragazzo di Osaka gli sorrise dolcemente: la mano si strinse sulla sua, parve voler dire _'io sono qui, io ci sono, sorridi per me'._

“Lo so…” il sussurro distrasse tutti e Shu si sentì anche troppo al centro dell'attenzione. “Io... so che ci sono, so che voi siete qui... io...” un sospiro e lo sguardo di Shu da Ryo si spostò su Shin, si abbassò e gli occhi si richiusero. “Scusatemi... non voglio farvi preoccupare, ma oggi sembra che non riesca a fare altro”.

Shin scosse il capo, avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa, qualunque cosa, perché se Shu stava così la colpa era solo sua, ma non riuscì a pronunciare neanche una parola e fu costretto a riabbassare il viso, sconfitto, aggrappandosi alla mano di Touma.

La voce pacata di Seiji si levò al di sopra di tensioni e frasi sussurrate, decisa ma dolce, come la sua voce sapeva essere, musicale, calda:

“Andiamo fuori stanotte, abbiamo deciso di restare svegli, non stiamocene chiusi in casa, uscire potrebbe farci bene”.

Tutti gli sguardi si sollevarono su di lui; che proprio Seiji, colui che, tra loro, più amava la solitudine, il raccoglimento, la tranquillità, colui che meno accettava e sopportava i ritmi sfrenati di una città come Tokyo, faceva una proposta simile. Era un po’ come il Seiji che, per dare sfogo alla sua energia repressa, saliva sulle macchine e correva in pista, un Seiji apparentemente opposto al riflessivo, compassato campione di kendo. Ma questo era Seiji, un mondo da scoprire, un universo di vita che troppo spesso teneva celato dentro di sé.

“Sono d'accordo!”. Touma scattò in piedi trascinando con sé Shin, che si ritrovò ad 'atterrare' sulla sua schiena. “La città, di notte, ha un suo fascino e viverla insieme sarà ancora più particolare”.

Shu si passò una mano tra i capelli, scosse il capo e annuì silenziosamente, mentre Ryo si alzava in piedi, tenendogli stretta la mano. Si alzò anche lui di riflesso, un po’ si sentiva come un bambino guidato dalla propria madre, senza bussola e intimorito.

“Però” borbottò timidamente Shin che non si decideva a sottrarsi al contatto della mano di Touma e non sembrava neanche intenzionato a staccarsi del tutto dalla sua schiena, “non andiamo a Shinjuku… d’accordo? Non stasera…”.

“Niente Shinjuku, pesciolino” lo rassicurò Seiji con un sorriso protettivo.

Ci fu un attimo di silenzio, interrotto da Ryo:

“Io… mi vergogno un po’ a dirlo… ma non ho mai visto la torre”.

“Neanche io” si strinse nelle spalle Seiji, “e sinceramente non capisco cosa ci sia da vergognarsi”.

“È una cosa che non abbiamo mai fatto tutti insieme” ancora Shin, nella sua parlata più tenera, quella che lo faceva sembrare sempre tanto più giovane della sua età, “salire sulla torre intendo… è bello che ci restino ancora tante cose da fare… insieme…”.

Si interruppe di colpo, non sapeva perché l’aveva detto, come ci fosse una possibilità: tante cose che mai avrebbero potuto fare insieme invece… e considerata da tale angolatura la cosa era tutt’altro che bella.

“Sono ancora tante, sicuro” sussurrò Shu. “Di notte... dev'essere bella”.

“Lo è, immensamente! La grande torre rossa è come un'elegante torcia in mezzo al buio dei giardini” si mise a borbottare Touma a occhi semichiusi. “Nemmeno la torre di Osaka regge il confronto”.

Spalancò gli occhi ad un pizzico sul naso e si ritrovò davanti quelli d’ametista che tanto erano in grado di scombussolarlo:

“Ma davvero? La torre di Osaka è di sicuro il paragone ideale…”.

Sorrisino furbo e malizioso che rendeva quel viso avvenente qualcosa cui era quasi impossibile tenere testa.

Touma scostò lo sguardo, un piccolo broncio sulle labbra e un velo rosso ben esteso in volto.

“Lo so che Osaka è strana e anche la torre è strana. E non sono paragonabili, ma cercavo di essere…”.

“Originale? Proprio come Osaka, vero?” ridacchiò Seiji, ergendosi con una mano sui fianchi ed una nuova spinta sul naso del compagno.

“Poetico volevo dire” broncio pronunciato. “Anche Osaka lo sa essere, te lo mostrerò un giorno! E comunque parlavamo della Torre di Tokyo e... andiamo o no?!”.

Touma tirò Shin per un braccio e andò ad afferrare quello di Ryo, trascinando lui e Shu verso l'uscita.

“Seiji, non farci aspettare! Dobbiamo fare un po’ di strada!”.

Seiji osservò il gruppetto così allacciato senza abbandonare il sorriso sulle labbra, che si accentuò quando udì la vocetta di Shin fattasi nuovamente energica:

“Non vorrai farci uscire per Tokyo conciati come siamo? Dobbiamo vestirci in maniera un po’ più decente!”

“Ma io non credo di avere niente di tanto più decente” piagnucolò Ryo.

“Per me puoi anche uscire nudo” protestò Touma, “l’importante è che ci sbrighiamo, si può salire solo fino alle dieci e sono già le otto!”.

“TOUMA! SEI INDECENTE!”.

“Le mie orecchie, Shin, e meno male che i pesci dovrebbero essere muti!”.

Seiji non poté fare a meno di scoppiare a ridere mentre si portava più vicino a loro:

“Ma le foche no, sanno strillare molto bene!”.

“SEIJI!”.

“Vedi, Shin? Appunto”.

E ancora risate, che tornavano ad alleggerire quello che era un continuo alternarsi di stati d’animo e vorticosi cambi d’umore.


	9. CAPITOLO 8

 

 

**CAPITOLO 8**

 

“L'aria non è per niente fresca”.

“Ryo, Tokyo riesce ad essere calda perfino a novembre”.

“Esagerato”.

“Oh, avanti Shin, siamo leggeri e stiamo bene. Beh, Osaka è ancora più calda”.

“Mi stupirei del contrario, visto dov'è il Kansai”.

“Shu, ti ringrazio di questo appunto vivace, ricordo ancora di vivere a sud... mai come il nostro Shin. Tu, pesciolino, secondo me sarai freddoloso”.

“Mi piace l’acqua” borbottò l’interpellato, “ma odio avere freddo… Hagi ha un clima bellissimo”.

“È un po’ come essere ai tropici?”.

Touma si beccò un'occhiataccia ma, prima che Shin potesse rispondere, si ritrovò ad esclamare eccitato:

“Ecco la fermata della Yamanote! Andiamo, sento che il treno sta arrivando e dobbiamo fare anche i biglietti!”.

E, sempre trascinandosi dietro Shin, saltellò giù per le scale, fermandosi a ogni rampa e chiamando con aria concitata gli altri ragazzi rimasti indietro.

“Stai provando ad attirare su di noi l’attenzione di tutta Tokyo, Touma?” lo rimproverò Seiji che avanzava con tutta calma, le mani in tasca, il passo elegante e compito.

“Oh, tutta non riuscirei, mi accontento del quartiere!” il solito sorriso da schiaffi in viso, salì qualche gradino, affidando alla mano libera di Ryo quella di Shin e andando a ripescare con aria compita l'ultimo della fila. Allungò una mano e, schiaritosi la gola, pronunciò con solennità poche parole: “Vuole degnarci, Date-san, della sua celerità nei passi? Siamo in mostruoso ritardo!”.

Un ghigno furbesco si disegnò sulle labbra fini di Seiji e, l’attimo dopo, la mano si divincolò da quella di Touma e le sue gambe spiccarono una corsa sfrenata accompagnata da una sfida:

“Vediamo chi sarà più puntuale tra te e me allora!”.

Il primo a cogliere la palla al balzo fu Ryo che, scoppiando a ridere, si gettò all’inseguimento del compagno, gioioso nella corsa, così simile a quel bimbo che anni prima scorrazzava, ignaro del mondo e della civiltà, tra i monti di Yamanashi.

“Ehyyy, non vale!” Touma fece per lanciarsi nella corsa ma, data un'occhiata alle spalle, vide ancora Shu e Shin fermi ai loro posti. “Andiamo, voi due! Veloci!” e fu lesto ad afferrare nuovamente i loro polsi e a trascinarseli fino all'ultima rampa che portava alla biglietteria, dove si slacciò da loro. “A quest'ora non sono così frequenti!”.

Shu si lasciò andare, sorridendo a quel momento di totale leggerezza e al ritorno ai 'vecchi tempi' che tanto agognava: quasi non si accorse di come finì per sentirsi di nuovo ragazzino e, dimentico per un momento di tutto, afferrò la mano più vicina, quella di Shin, e superò con lui Touma che, sorpreso, rimase fermo sul posto e si diede ad un’esclamazione indignata:

“Voi due! Non vale!”.

E giù, di nuovo a correre.

Era abbastanza veloce da raggiungere piuttosto in fretta Shu e Shin, ma gli altri due erano scomparsi. Se li videro venire incontro dalla parte opposta, Seiji con calma, una mano in tasca e l’altra che sventolava qualcosa nell’aria:

“Se non fosse per me avremmo già perso il treno, dirottatevi verso il binario!”.

“Non è colpa mia!” protestò Shin, la mano abbandonata in quella di Shu, senza dar segno di volerla togliere.

“Non date la colpa a me!” giunse la voce di Touma dietro di loro, un broncio, l'aria ancora stizzita. “Non osate!”.

Si bloccò quando il viso di Seiji comparve a un soffio dal suo:

“Chi è che si perde in chiacchiere predicando agli altri e poi è quello che rischia di farci perdere il treno?”.

Poi una mano si strinse intorno al suo polso e Seiji cominciò a correre, trascinandoselo dietro senza dargli altra possibilità di scelta.

Giunsero all'interno della carrozza che le porte si chiusero alle spalle un solo secondo più tardi e si ritrovarono quasi soli in quello spazio silenzioso.

Touma si lasciò cadere su una delle poltroncine e sospirò.

“Sedetevi tutti, tanto c'è tempo prima di arrivare allo scambio”.

“È incredibile come tu sia pratico” borbottò Shu con un'occhiata profonda.

Touma lo guardò, alzando un sopracciglio.

“Quando verrai da me a Osaka capirai cosa intendo”.

“Sembra una minaccia”.

“In un certo senso lo è” sorriso sghembo, si morse un labbro e tentò di non sghignazzare in maniera vistosa.

Ma se lui si trattenne non riuscì a farlo Shin, che cadde letteralmente su un sedile, si piegò in due e il suo corpo cominciò a sussultare, le braccia strette contro lo stomaco, il volto basso, una pioggia di capelli che celava il volto ai compagni. Rimasero sbigottiti, temendo che fosse stato colto da una crisi di pianto, invece fu presto chiaro come un’ilarità senza freni, un poco spiazzante, si fosse impadronita di lui.

Shu lo guardò un po’ stupito, un po’ deliziato, abbassando lo sguardo e cercando quello di Shin.

“Felice di averti divertito, Shin-chama” e Touma sorrise, compiaciuto.

Quando il ragazzo di Hagi sollevò lo sguardo, i suoi occhi erano lucidi in maniera innaturale, ma sorrideva e rideva… tra le lacrime.

Non si stupirono più di tanto, anche lo Shin di un tempo lo faceva, per quelle strane contraddizioni interiori che lo rendevano sempre come spezzato in due; si erano sempre chiesti come ci riuscisse, ma avevano anche imparato a conviverci e a considerarla una delle bizzarrie di quel ragazzo tanto complicato nella sua emotività.

Shin sollevò un braccio e lo passò con energia sugli occhi per asciugarseli:

“Che figura ci abbiamo fatto con la poca gente che abbiamo incrociato, non oserò più mostrarmi in giro”.

Intanto continuava a ridere e ad asciugarsi con le mani il viso lacrimoso.

“Shin?” la mano di Shu, incerta, si allungò verso il suo viso, sfiorandolo appena. Temeva di vederlo scoppiare a piangere e non aveva idea di come avrebbe potuto fermare delle lacrime simili.

Shin sussultò al tocco, al suono strano della voce di Shu e si guardò intorno con aria smarrita; si passò nervosamente una mano tra i capelli, poi prese quella mano e se la portò alle labbra, la baciò, se la posò sulla guancia e si strofinò contro il palmo caldo, accogliente del compagno, mentre i suoi occhi si chiudevano e si perdeva in un sogno dal quale non avrebbe più voluto svegliarsi.

Shu sospirò silenzioso, guardò il viso del ragazzo, una ruga di preoccupazione sulla fronte, la mano abbandonata, il senso di colpa e quel sentirsi sperduto e confuso che dal mattino non l'aveva mai abbandonato. Forse voleva dire qualcosa, ma era terrorizzato dalla reazione che avrebbe potuto provocare in quel ragazzo troppo triste.

La metro fece diverse fermate, gli sguardi perduti chi sull'esterno, chi sul cartello della fitta rete metropolitana della città, chi vago, sul bianco e sulle pubblicità ridenti tutte attorno a loro.

“Saliamo fino all'ultimo piano, vero? Da lì si vede tutta la città”.

Fu proprio Shin a rispondere alla domanda posta da Touma:

“Se arriviamo prima che chiudano sì” nel frattempo si alzò, mentre l’altoparlante annunciava la stazione di Shimbashi. “Muoviamoci, dobbiamo cambiare qui!”.

“Speriamo che il treno per Minato ci sia subito!” cantilenò Touma saltando sulla banchina dietro a Shin, gli altri che seguivano con più tranquillità. Incrociò le braccia e si voltò verso i compagni:

“A meno che chi se la prende troppo comoda non ce lo faccia perdere!”.

Il primo a transitargli davanti fu Seiji, che ne approfittò anche per dargli un pizzico sul naso:

“Forse dovrei ricordarti chi ha rischiato di farci perdere il treno, prima?”.

Mani sui fianchi, Touma alzò il naso al vento.

“Io ritardo solo con Shin, sia chiaro!”.

“Che cos’hai adesso da tirarmi in causa?”.

Shin scrutò con diffidenza il ragazzo di Osaka, aspettandosi una delle sue solite battutine e, preparandosi ad un’esplosione, sollevò i pugni stretti stretti.

“Che venire da te di sera, invaderti casa e perseguitarti per tutto il fine settimana è il mio pensiero fisso”.

Shu sbatté gli occhi, gli passò da Shin a Touma e di nuovo verso Shin.

“Quindi?”.

I pugni di Shin si sciolsero e le sue dita si fecero un poco tremanti, poi fece qualche leggero passettino, gli occhi grandi aperti su Touma e, sorprendendo tutti, l’istante successivo era stretto a lui, le braccia allacciate intorno al collo, il viso affondato sulla sua spalla, in completo silenzio, ogni parola incapace di esprimere ciò di cui il suo cuore era improvvisamente pieno.

Touma sbatté le palpebre e rimase un attimo imbambolato, decisamente preso in contropiede; ma furono solo pochi secondi, poi ricambiò l’abbraccio, incurante delle occhiate che gli sconosciuti gettavano loro. Non era la prima volta e non sarebbe stata l'ultima, ne era certo. Una mano andò tra i capelli del _nakama_ , mentre un sussurro lieve lieve si alzò da lui.

“Pesciolino, tranquillo...”.

Shu guardò entrambi con tanto d'occhi e una stretta al cuore; li amava entrambi, ma quelle parole e il conseguente gesto confessarono milioni di cose fin troppo chiare.

Lentamente e a malincuore, Shin si sciolse dall’abbraccio e quando poterono rivedere il suo volto sorrideva, anche se si trattava di quel sorriso strano dell’ultimo periodo, non messaggero di felicità, ma dello sforzo di costruirla intorno a sé o, quanto meno, di creare una seppur effimera illusione di essa. La mano del ragazzo si tese, con una sorta di solenne tenerezza, verso Shu:

“Sbrighiamoci o la vista di Tokyo dall’alto ce la sogniamo”.

Il ragazzo allungò la mano verso quella porta e si lasciò trascinare all'esterno della carrozza; caracollarono tutti e cinque su per le scale che portavano alla linea in superficie, quella del treno che li avrebbe portati a Minato, quartiere dominato dalla Torre, trovandosi poi sulla banchina, stavolta in compagnia di alcuni 'colletti bianchi' e anche di qualche studente.

“L'aria è ancora calda, potremmo poi scendere a piedi” suggerì Touma, naso al vento. “Sarebbe divertente”.

“A piedi… fino a casa mia?” borbottò Shin, “lo sai quanto ci vorrebbe?”.

“Beh, siamo in vacanza” borbottò Touma incrociando le braccia dietro il capo. “Comunque intendevo... scendere dalla torre a piedi”.

Naso all’insù e ghignetto malizioso che ogni tanto ancora tornava sui lineamenti teneri di Shin:

“Ah, perché, sei talmente pigro che volevi pure scendere con l’ascensore? Per forza ho capito male, lo davo per scontato questo”.

“La mia non è pigrizia, quella è solo per il letto. Circa” un tossicchio e Touma si ricompose con aria seria. “È solo che odio le code... e poi possiamo guardare il cielo”.

Un lamento di costruita condiscendenza si levò dalle labbra di Shin:

“In ogni modo, io tornerei davvero a casa a piedi”.

“Ma se poco fa prendevi Touma per matto” rise Seiji.

“Ma perché ogni proposta di Touma è folle a prescindere, se lo propongo io è assolutamente fattibile!”.

“Così, Tou, non ti puoi addormentare” aggiunse serafico Shu, un momento più leggero, i sorrisi dei ragazzi, uno sbuffo di passato. Bastavano per riempirgli il cuore.

“Io non sono folle, Shin, solo originale! E tu, Shu” Touma, mani sui fianchi, diede un colpetto con le gambe alle ginocchia di Shu. “È ovvio che io non dormo in piedi! Certo, se qualcuno vuole portarmi a spalle, allora è un'altra storia”.

“Sogna, non ti porto per chilometri!”.

“Guarda che sono leggero!”.

“Dubito fortemente, sei piccolo ma lungo, che è peggio!”.

Ogni battibecco fu interrotto dall’arrivo del treno, ma gli scambi di battute ripresero quasi immediatamente mentre salivano, sempre ridendo tra loro, spintonandosi come ragazzini, seppur consci dello spettacolo forse poco edificante che stavano dando. Mai in vita loro era importato così poco, persino a Seiji ed a Shin, che sembravano anzi fare a gara per tirare fuori la loro parte più istintiva, quasi volessero dimenticare inibizioni cucite loro addosso da un’educazione che a volte stava stretta.

Rimasero in piedi, a godersi il panorama notturno fuori dai finestrini e, dopo un poco, il silenzio calò ancora su di loro, come se tutte quelle luci li estraniassero, li rapissero nel vortice dei loro pensieri e delle loro paure.

Dopo qualche istante Shin sussultò, sottraendosi a quello stato di apparente ubriachezza e sentì il bisogno immediato di ricercare la figura di Shu; vide il suo profilo e fu attraversato da una scossa, perché gli sembrava così diverso. Il viso paffuto, allegro, da eterno bambino si era sciolto in una seriosità malinconica e adulta, non priva di una certa rabbia nei lineamenti, nella luminosità di quell’unico occhio che poteva vedere. E nella acquistata maturità appariva al contempo tanto più fragile di prima.

Si morse le labbra per il bisogno che aveva di lui, si aggrappò più saldamente al sostegno, finì per abbracciarlo ed appoggiare la fronte contro il freddo acciaio, lasciandosi sfuggire un sospiro.

Il mondo scorreva attorno a loro ed essi, preda dei pensieri, del vuoto che a volto il buio creava nel cuore, finivano per perdersi in se stessi, dimenticando dove fossero e, addirittura, che non erano soli, non ora.

Così Shu, vagando con il proprio sguardo tra le luci sfavillanti, incrociò l'immagine contemplativa di Shin che lo guardava, con quell'aria sofferente e contrista e confusa: tutto e troppo, come se non sapesse mai, nemmeno lui, come sentirsi.

Non lo biasimava, aveva capito che... non capiva.

Nessuno di loro comprendeva più chi fossero e, soprattutto, cosa fossero più l'uno per l'altro. Era perduto il sorriso di Shin, quello con cui gli si era presentato il giorno in cui tutti loro erano diventati cinque: quel misto di dolcezza e maturità, il broncio alternato a quel ghignetto un po’ dispettoso, ma così ingenuo e unico che lui era caduto, completamente, nelle sue spire.

Il primo giorno. Glielo aveva mai detto?

Guardò negli occhi dell'immagine riflessa del ragazzo e rimasero così, senza parole, ad affondare in qualcuno che, in realtà, non erano.

Poi giunse l'annuncio e la strana magia scomparve in quella oscura marea di stelle.

Si mossero meccanicamente l’uno dietro all’altro, scendendo dal treno, questa volta compostamente, Shu e Shin dietro a tutti, le mani che si sfiorarono quando toccarono terra; Shin trasalì, pensando che volesse prendere la sua mano nella propria e lo guardò, per accorgersi che invece si era trattato unicamente di casualità.

Shu stava andando avanti e il compagno fu colto da un’improvvisa angoscia, si portò velocemente al suo fianco, come se temesse di perderlo da un momento all’altro e fece quello che aveva sperato stesse facendo Shu: infilò la propria mano accanto alla sua, cercò le sue dita per allacciarle alle proprie e la sua voce più sottile e tenera formulò una timida richiesta:

“Shu… stiamo vicini,.. stasera?”.

La mano di Shin era fredda e sembrava così piccola, infilata nella propria: la strinse senza una parola, pensando che si sarebbe perduta tra le pieghe della sua mano. E forse si sarebbero perduti entrambi e non potevano ora che erano già... distanti.

La strinse forte quella mano, perché sapeva che non avrebbe detto nulla a Shin, perché una risposta no, non c'era. Ma voleva quella mano nella sua e voleva che, almeno quello, Shin capisse.

 

C’era tanta disperazione nel modo in cui Shin si abbandonò a lui, certo, doveva bastargli, ma quanto avrebbe desiderato udire la sua voce, sentirlo rispondere come avrebbe riposto un tempo:

_“Io non desidero altro, koi!”._

E invece ci fu solo silenzio… e quella concessione.

Non poteva prendersela con lui, Shu non avrebbe potuto fare altro, nessuno avrebbe potuto fare altro; pensare, una volta di più, che risposte non ce n’erano, proprio perché nulla sarebbe durato, lo fece nuovamente sprofondare in se stesso e si ritrovò a tremare come una foglia, mentre si faceva violenza per resistere al bisogno di piangere, ma le sue membra si irrigidirono e si portò la mano libera alla bocca, per arginare un singhiozzo.

Forse prevedendo o sentendo, nell'aria, qualcosa di non esattamente giusto, Touma si girò verso di loro e intercettò quel gesto di Shin che conosceva ormai così bene: scattò nella loro direzione e prese le mani libere a entrambi, come si fa con i bambini.

“La Torre ci aspetta, andiamo!”.

Avrebbe voluto dirlo con calore e un moto un po’ sbarazzino, divertente; il tutto venne invece fuori come una frase sofferta, quasi una preghiera.

Pochi passi e la videro: si innalzava alta nel cielo, con le sue luci che rendevano ancor più magica la notte di Tokyo. Quasi andarono a sbattere contro le schiene di Ryo e Seiji, immobilizzatisi a contemplare la regina della città, nasi levati verso l’alto, soprattutto Ryo, simile ad un bambino che assisteva a qualcosa di troppo incredibile per essere reale.

“E finalmente… la vedo”.

Persino Seiji sembrava rapito, anche se il suo sguardo era più fermo ed impassibile.

“Signori, ecco a voi la Torre di Tokyo! Non è bellissima con queste luci?” Touma diede un'occhiata alle reazioni dei due ragazzi e liberò un sospiro quando non li sentì replicare. “Non vi mangia, non preoccupatevi”.

“Se solo provasse a mangiarmi, potrei pensare di tagliarla in due” commentò Seiji, affilato, come fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo e mettendosi a camminare davanti a tutti, mani nelle tasche e passo aristocratico.

“E io che scherzavo. Non l'avete la torre a Sendai, voi?”. Touma spiccò una corsetta in avanti, lasciando Ryo, Shu e Shin da soli.

E l'imbarazzo scese.

Il silenzio, in un gruppo di _nakama_ , poteva essere tanto piacevole quando si era insieme in momenti felici, a condividere un’intimità che alludeva a speranza nel futuro e poteva rivelarsi altrettanto angosciante quando si percepiva nel cuore che il futuro, per loro, non c’era più, un silenzio diverso, sceso tra persone che… non trovavano nulla da dirsi.

Ed era tanto più terribile quanto più vicine nel cuore erano quelle persone…

O erano state?

Nessuno di loro lo sapeva più, nessuno capiva veramente cosa stesse accadendo.

E allora si accendevano, come lucciole nella notte, effimere parole, tenui, perché velate da un imbarazzo che tra loro non sarebbe dovuto esistere.

“Grazie per averci portati qui, Shin…”.

“Non è stata mia l’idea, Ryo… ma sono felice che ti piaccia”.

“È strano non esserci mai stati insieme...”.

Già, dopotutto a Tokyo avevano trascorso un intero anno assieme, eppure nemmeno in un momento di pace, anche dopo Arago, era mai passato loro in testa di agire così, semplicemente. Sarebbe stato bello, allora.

“Avevamo… troppi pensieri per la testa”.

Shin si rese conto di quanto poco senso avessero quelle parole, come se in quel momento non fossero oppressi da pensieri negativi. Sospirò e li precedette, il viso basso:

“Andiamo, o non potremo stare sopra per molto”.

Le loro mani si erano lasciate. Shin avrebbe voluto ristabilire il contatto, ma non osava chiedere più nulla, si scoprì ad avere paura, si scoprì a desiderare che fosse Shu a volerlo, ad averne bisogno con la sua stessa intensità.

Risollevò lo sguardo, senza controllare che lo stessero seguendo e lo puntò sulle schiene di Touma e Seiji, molto più avanti.

In quel momento era solo, nessuno poteva vederlo in viso: due compagni davanti, altri due dietro…

E lui completamente da solo, in mezzo.

Si strinse le braccia al petto e si lasciò andare a lacrime silenziose, ora che nessuno le avrebbe scoperte e si abbracciò, più forte che poteva, per ripararsi dal freddo che improvvisamente l’aveva aggredito. L’estate stava finendo, era quasi notte, ma era consapevole che quell’ondata di gelo non era dovuta a quello e neanche ripararsi in quel modo l’avrebbe scacciato.

 

Shin era andato avanti da solo. Era ormai sempre così. Lui se ne andava e loro rimanevano indietro, tagliati fuori da tutto. Era così spaventoso cercare di mettere una soluzione a quella situazione, così... impossibile.

C'era un muro ed esso era invalicabile, le cose stavano così.

Con la coda dell'occhio, Shu spiò Ryo e lo vide, gli occhi puntati alla sua schiena, un'espressione che gli ricordava il giorno più nero. Ed era ancora più triste, così.

Si ritrovarono tutti vicini solo davanti alla biglietteria della torre, Seiji che ancora una volta li aveva preceduti acquistando i biglietti per tutti.

“Un’ora di tempo” li incitò Touma, “dai, che altrimenti poi non riusciamo a scendere a piedi!”.

“Al massimo ci chiuderanno dentro” ridacchiò Seiji.

Shin, che nel frattempo aveva ricacciato le lacrime e si era ricomposto, pur mostrando il viso il meno possibile perché non si accorgessero dei residui del pianto, si unì alla risata dell’amico, ma era una mossa studiata, per illudere se stesso e gli altri che tutto fosse normale.

Giunse la mano di Touma ad afferrare la sua, poi la voce del ragazzo del Kansai si fece sentire alta mentre chiamava a gran voce Shu e Ryo: si guadagnò un'occhiataccia di Seiji, ma ebbe in pochi secondi la presenza dei due ragazzi, nuovamente rimasti un poco distanti dagli altri.

“L'ascensore si prende assieme, dobbiamo stare uniti!”.

Pochi minuti dopo erano nella cabina che li portava in alto, da soli, non avevano incrociato molti altri visitatori.

“A quest’ora sarà tutto piuttosto tranquillo immagino” osservò Seiji, le mani appoggiate alla vetrata e lo sguardo che correva lungo il panorama al di là, accompagnando la salita.

“La torre tutta per noi, che pacchia” la risposta monella di Touma, che appoggiò la testa sulla spalla di Shin con tanta energia da destabilizzarlo e farlo quasi cadere addosso a Shu con un’esclamazione di sorpresa.

Shu tremolò un poco, non tanto per il peso, ma per la sorpresa e per la persona che si era trovata a un soffio dal viso: alzò gli occhi verso Touma, apparentemente e felicemente ignaro della situazione, poi a Seiji che gli lanciò uno sguardo inconfondibile. La sua mano salì sulla spalla di Shin mentre la voce, fatta un sussurro, riscuoteva il ragazzo.

“Tutto bene?”.

Shin, colto del tutto alla sprovvista, ebbe una reazione che lui stesso non si era aspettato, un capogiro lo spinse a lasciarsi sfuggire un piccolo lamento, mentre inavvertitamente si aggrappava alla maglia di Shu, poggiando la fronte contro la sua spalla. Poi, quasi subito, riacquistando la consapevolezza bizzarramente perduta, si sollevò di scatto e si ritrasse:

“S-sì… Shu… scusa…”.

“Non... non devi chiedermi scusa, io... se vuoi...”.

Nuovamente - non si sapeva bene come - Touma riuscì a muoversi in modo da destabilizzare ancora Shin che finì, stavolta in maniera più plateale, tra le braccia di Shu. Ma prima che Shin si rialzasse per staccarsi da lui, Shu gli prese il braccio attirandolo verso di sé.

“Puoi rimanere così”.

Un tremito incontrollato scosse le membra di Shin, le braccia ricaddero, abbandonate, e anche la testa si abbandonò, grata, sulla spalla del compagno; però aveva paura, quella posizione, il tocco di quella mano, scombussolavano la sua emotività a tal punto che avrebbe voluto gridare e temeva, ormai, il proprio autocontrollo ridotto al minimo. Il cuore nel petto faceva infinite capriole, faceva male, gli balzava in gola soffocandolo e batteva forte, troppo forte, lo spaventava così, istintivamente, sollevò una mano al torace, con un sottile piagnucolio.

Shu si mosse nervoso sul posto ed alzò una mano, andando a posarla leggera sul capo di Shin: leggera perché temeva, in quei momenti, di mandarlo in pezzi, come un vaso di cristallo o di sottile creta. Tanto leggero il suo cuore quanto pesante la sua anima e il suo umore. Le lacrime sarebbero potute sgorgare in qualsiasi momento, sommergendo tutti loro. Le lacrime dell'acqua, che ironia della sorte.

“T-tutto bene? Stai... ecco, stai... stai comodo?”.

La testa di Shin scivolò un poco dalla spalla al petto, neanche lui sapeva perché si stesse mostrando così arrendevole, quasi indifeso di fronte a quella coccola insperata e gli sfuggì un altro gemito appena sussurrato; il contatto con Shu, in quel momento, era capace di farlo evadere, farlo volare lontano, dove i problemi non esistevano, dove tutto poteva restare immobile, dove il futuro non c’era e si viveva in un eterno presente…

Un eterno presente tra le sue braccia.

Senza conflitti, senza _yoroi_ , ma con loro… e con lui…

Le _yoroi_ non erano mai esistite in quel luogo incantato, ma loro c’erano e il loro amore esisteva e tutto era fermo, nulla cambiava.

Quel sogno l’aveva estraniato dalla realtà a tal punto che dimenticò dove si trovava e le sue braccia si sollevarono, per stringersi intorno a Shu, le sue mani si incontrarono sulla schiena del compagno e strinsero con forza la stoffa della sua t-shirt, tirandola quasi volesse strapparla e far restare nudi entrambi, come due bambini persi in un nulla fatto solo di loro e nel quale tutto rimaneva uguale a se stesso.

 

L'abbraccio di Shin fu come una scossa per Shu, tanto che spalancò gli occhi e rimase fermo come una statua per una manciata di secondi: era l'abbraccio di Shin quello, anche se c'era qualcosa di estraneo, quasi innaturale, come se Shin non fosse completamente lì, con lui. Ma era lui che lo abbracciava e sapeva, era certo, che sapesse cosa stava facendo. Lo accarezzò lievemente sul capo, lo guardò come se fosse una strana creatura.

Se solo avesse potuto tornare indietro...

Neanche quando la porta dell’ascensore si aprì per farli uscire Shin si avvide dei cambiamenti intorno a sé e rimase immobile, in quel suo personale limbo di pace e illusione. Vagamente, la voce di Touma danzò intorno a lui:

“Eccoci al primo piano!”.

Poi Ryo:

“E per salire al secondo?”.

“Un altro ascensore!”.

Erano già usciti tutti, tranne Shu e Shin, i ragazzi non si erano resi conto che gli amici erano rimasti fermi, appoggiati sul fondo della cabina, senza decidersi a compiere un passo.

Seiji fu il primo a guardare alle proprie spalle e a scorgerli e i suoi occhi incontrarono quelli di Shu… e comprese.

Shu era terrorizzato, aveva paura di sciogliere per primo l’abbraccio senza che Shin desse segno di volerlo fare e negli occhi del ragazzo di Yokohama vi era un tormento che strinse il cuore di Seiji.

Touma fece per richiamare i ragazzi, quando notò la scena e fermò passi e bocca: guardò Shu e capì perfettamente in che situazione si era ritrovato, in fondo Shin non aveva quasi più segreti per lui. O almeno sperava.

Con lunghe falcate si ritrovò accanto a Shu, si chinò leggermente sulla spalla di Shin e sussurrò piano piano.

“Pesciolino... siamo arrivati”.

La reazione non fu immediata, ma dopo qualche istante il corpo di Shin fu scosso da un brivido, la sua testa si mosse e il viso spuntò, due occhi un po’ gonfi e spenti, le palpebre tremolanti. Era stranito, confuso, somigliava a chi si era appena ripreso da un malessere o da uno stato di ubriachezza. Si guardò intorno con sguardo un po’ sperduto:

“Io… scusate… credo di aver avuto un colpo di sonno. Mi stavo addormentando e non me ne sono accorto”.

Era ancora aggrappato a Shu, testardamente, ma dava l’idea di non rendersene conto.

“Te... te la senti di... continuare?”.

Shu teneva ancora stretta la presa sulle spalle del compagno, un poco tremante: temeva che si allontanasse, che lo allontanasse.

Che non lo volesse. Ancora.

Shin li guardò uno per uno, era colpito, imbarazzato, aprì appena le labbra, ma il primo tentativo di parlare fallì, ci provò una seconda volta:

“Ma… ma certo, perché non dovrei? Che vi prende, ragazzi?”.

Finalmente, come se stesse compiendo il movimento più faticoso di tutta la sua esistenza, si staccò da Shu e a tutti i suoi primi passi parvero un poco barcollanti, ma giunse in pochi istanti all’esterno e prese a camminare davanti agli altri.

Touma lanciò un'occhiata preoccupata alle sue spalle: Shu pareva un bambino perduto, privo di volontà, di guida. In balia di tutto e di niente.

Erano così cambiati, tutti. Sembravano delle marionette alla mercé di un vento estraneo, burrascoso.

Erano loro, eppure...

“Avanti, Shu... vieni” allungò una mano e la strinse attorno al polso di Shu tirandolo verso di sé, come anima in pena. Poteva anche fare il forte, ma quelle scene, gettate così, davanti ai suoi occhi, facevano un male indescrivibile.


	10. CAPITOLO 9

 

 

 

**CAPITOLO 9**

 

“Non credevo che Tokyo vista dall’alto fosse così… così…”.

Il viso di Ryo era attaccato alla vetrata, le mani appiccicate alla superficie liscia, sembrava un bambino dagli occhi sgranati che vedeva per la prima volta una delle meraviglie del mondo.

“Magica?” sussurrò Shin portandosi al suo fianco. “Sembra un altro mondo, vero?”.

Ryo annuì, senza distogliere lo sguardo dallo spettacolo di luci e scintillii.

“La torre ai piedi delle stelle... che poggia su una stella” sospirò Touma. “Di certo è un luogo particolare”.

Shu cercò di seguire lo sguardo di Touma, ma questi si era perso ad osservare il fiume che, da lungi, dava tremolanti e vaghi riverberi di colori sfumati: azzurro e arancio predominavano. Il ragazzo sospirò, socchiudendo gli occhi: erano sempre loro, sempre.

“Shu, sai che le stelle portano fortuna?”. Le parole di Touma suscitarono in lui una semplice occhiata perplessa. “Una stella dritta che porta fortuna, rappresenta quella che chiamano magia bianca”.

“La magia bianca è luce… che apre orizzonti positivi”.

Accompagnando quelle parole, lo sguardo di Ryo si spostò su Seiji, in un collegamento istintivo. Il ragazzo di Sendai arrossì un poco e distolse il viso, fingendo di osservare le strutture della torre tutte intorno a sé, mettendosi a passeggiare con aria svagata, mani infilate nelle tasche.

Anche gli altri si aggirarono tra i pochissimi turisti, senza rendersi conto che Shin era rimasto fermo davanti alla vetrata, negli occhi il riflesso della notte, le mani sulla ringhiera. Di nuovo intorno a lui si materializzò un altro mondo, era di nuovo al di fuori della realtà, ma questa volta era solo, terribilmente solo… circondato da tutte le stelle dell’universo galleggiava nel nulla e si perdeva in quell’immensità di luci che adesso gli vorticavano intorno.

In quel vorticare le gambe vennero meno, scivolò in ginocchio, le mani aggrappate al corrimano, la fronte su esse; senza sapere come si ritrovò a piangere, in silenzio e completamente immobile, un pianto muto, il corpo irrigidito nell’assoluto vuoto morale.

 

Una mano sulla barra d'acciaio, Shu girava in tondo, gli occhi semichiusi su un paesaggio che conosceva bene, nonostante tutto: Shinjuku, l'intera Tokyo di notte, esplorata con gli occhi vigili e attenti in notti lunghe e, a volte, prive di sonno. Certo, la luce era diversa, ma la città sempre la stessa: più calda? Più fredda? Non lo sapeva dire.

Aveva visto una volta, assieme a Shin, Tokyo immersa nella luce di una giornata estiva, solo qualche giorno prima che...

Fremendo nervoso voltò lo sguardo alle proprie spalle e cercò la fonte dei propri pensieri.

“Shin?!”.

In un attimo fu accanto a lui, inginocchiato, la mano su una sua spalla, la voce tremolante che lo chiamava.

Le spalle del ragazzo si scossero, mentre le mani aggrappate alla ringhiera si irrigidirono in una stretta più convulsa; furono momenti interminabili, durante i quali i respiri di Shin si fecero nervosi, sembrava in preda ad un attacco d’asma, ma si trattò in realtà di pochissimi istanti, dilatati dalla loro tensione. Infine, con lentezza, la testa di Shin si mosse, si strofinò contro le braccia e poi lasciò spuntare un occhio, lo smeraldo acceso dal lucore delle lacrime.

Con voce strana, fin troppo calma, pose una domanda:

“Shu… sei tu?”.

“C-certo, chi vuoi che sia? Ma... che succede?”.

“Dovevi chiamarci, accidenti, Shin!” Touma era giunto poco dopo Shu e pareva, oltre che ansioso, decisamente alterato.

Anche Ryo e Seiji accorsero e fissarono il giovane accasciato a terra, entrambi sconvolti, ma con espressioni diverse, che rispecchiavano le loro indoli spesso agli antipodi, altrettanto premurose.

Le mani di Shin lasciarono lentamente il loro appiglio e si abbandonarono, come prive di consistenza, a terra; il ragazzo, restando in ginocchio, sollevò il viso guardandoli dal basso, con aria stranita.

“Ma io non… non è… successo niente… non stavo male”.

“Smettila!” la voce di Touma era alta, alta e irritata ormai. “Smettila di mentire. Smettila di sminuire quello che senti. Smettila di nasconderti da noi!”. Gli occhi da panda del ragazzo erano fissi in quelli tristi e stupiti di Shin, rimasto senza parole. “Non sappiamo cosa ti passi per la testa, ma almeno non venirci a dire che va tutto bene!”.

Shin indietreggiò, colto alla sprovvista, spaventato, l’atteggiamento e l’espressione di un animaletto in trappola e completamente indifeso; le mani risalirono, si riaggrapparono alla ringhiera e ruotò il busto, come in un tentativo di fuga, gli occhi però ancora fissi sui ragazzi. Si aggrappò con più forza, nonostante le dita tremanti, nel tentativo di alzarsi, con mosse piuttosto goffe, le labbra schiuse che balbettavano senza saper formulare nulla di davvero logico:

“Tou… io… cosa…”.

Le spalle di Touma, a quella reazione impaurita, si abbassarono sconfitte e frustrate, si inginocchiò come cadendo a terra e scosse la testa.

“Se non so come stai ... come posso aiutarti?”.

Shin si fece piccolo, diede l’idea di volersi raggomitolare su se stesso, la sua espressione non mutò, non solo appariva terrorizzata, fragile, ma anche stupita: Shin non capiva perché i suoi _nakama_ erano tutti lì, intorno a lui, così ansiosi a fissarlo, a… pensare… che lui si fosse sentito male.

Forse un po’ era vero, si era estraniato, ma non aveva fatto niente di grave. E loro lo guardavano come se si trattasse di una creatura strana, impossibile da capire.

Era così in fondo, forse non l’avevano mai capito, ma certo non per colpa loro. D’altronde lui faticava a comprendere se stesso, non poteva pretendere che i ragazzi…

Scosse il capo, si stava perdendo di nuovo.

Perché i ragionamenti della sua testa lo aggredivano così, uno dopo l’altro, senza un freno e senza che lui potesse né prevederli, né arginarli?

Seiji accorse in aiuto di Touma, si inginocchiò al suo fianco e tese, con dolcezza, una mano verso Shin, gli sfiorò una spalla:

“Va tutto bene, stai tranquillo, sappiamo che è un momento difficile e non è nostra intenzione spaventarti o pressarti. Solo… vorremmo che cercassi noi quando senti che non ce la fai più”.

Le palpebre di Shin si strinsero per arginare un’ondata di lacrime e le labbra formarono, per un attimo, una linea sottile, ma poi si aprirono e le parole vennero fuori incrinate dal pianto:

“Davvero non capisco… non è successo niente…”.

Touma si alzò all'improvviso, allontanandosi quel tanto che potesse permettergli di mordersi la lingua ed evitare altri gesti avventati, di rabbia e dolore, nei confronti di Shin.

Shu invece trovò il coraggio di avvicinarsi di più, mani bloccate a terra, un po’ ritratto, un po’ allungato verso Shin: così era il suo cuore, così non potevano che essere le sue azioni.

“Perché tremi?”.

Shin sbatté le palpebre, lo osservò come se non avesse compreso, poi distolse lo sguardo, intrecciò le braccia contro il proprio corpo, le parole di Shu sembravano averlo messo di fronte all’evidenza del suo stato fisico di cui prima era inconsapevole, come era inconsapevole di tutto:

“Non… non lo so… ho un po’ freddo…”.

Uno sbuffo, un movimento nervoso che fece voltare Seiji e Ryo poi, all'improvviso, sulla testa di Shin volteggiò una giacca che andò a ricoprirlo completamente.

“Sei un freddoloso oltre che un testone, infilatela!”.

“Touma...?” Shu guardò il ragazzo del Kansai che, ancora, calpestava nervosamente i centimetri quadrati lì attorno: era strano, non era da lui. Anche se, dopo tutto, i nervi di Touma non potevano restare per sempre indenni da tutti quegli sconvolgimenti emotivi.

Shin prese tra le dita i due lembi della giacca e la chiuse di più su di sé, ma tenendosela unicamente sulle spalle, senza indossarla, gli occhi su Touma, incapace di dirgli qualcosa; non era neanche in grado di balbettare un ringraziamento.

Purtroppo non funzionava, aveva ancora freddo, però in quella giacca c’era il calore di Touma, di uno dei suoi _nakama_ , della persona che, adesso era chiaro, limpido come il sole… della persona che si era presa cura di lui dal momento in cui aveva deciso di trasferirsi a vivere a Tokyo.

Un briciolo di lucidità che tornava gli suggerì che avrebbe dovuto alzarsi, ma non poteva farlo finché Shu era inginocchiato davanti a lui, non voleva in alcun modo innalzarsi davanti a Shu, sembrare tanto più alto e grande di lui.

Così abbassò gli occhi e finalmente un briciolo di voce tornò:

“Scusatemi… non era mia intenzione farvi preoccupare o creare problemi”.

Ma se faceva così, finivano per preoccuparsi ancora di più e allora...

L’improvviso, gracchiante vociare dell'altoparlante annunciò la chiusura in un quarto d'ora della torre. Ecco, quel momento era già finito.

“Accidenti” bofonchiò Touma, gettando un'occhiata malevola all'apparecchio. “Dobbiamo andare”.

Gli occhi di Shin si sollevarono un poco e cercarono quelli di Shu, nel tentativo di trasmettergli una muta supplica. Un tempo gli dicevano che i suoi occhi parlavano…

Forse non era più vero, perché capirsi diventava sempre più difficile.

Ma forse Shu era ancora in grado di capirlo, almeno un pochino?

Lui sapeva cosa voleva chiedere:

_“Non riesco ad alzarmi se non ti alzi tu…”_.

A voce non sapeva esprimerlo: era così semplice in apparenza, eppure non ci riusciva.

Una parola però venne fuori… un nome, il suo nome, che era sempre luce nelle tenebre per lui:

“Shu?”.

Reclinò il viso su una spalla, inconsapevole tentativo di rendere quella supplica ancor più evidente e… irresistibile?

Gli occhi di Shu si sbarrarono, ingollò confuso e finì per afferrare maldestramente le mani di Shin e tirarle mentre si alzava, arretrando di qualche passo.

“Sc-scendiamo... Shin?”.

Non poteva pensare così, nel trambusto del suo cuore, che quel gesto tanto semplice, quel lieve cenno del capo fosse tanto intrigante da mandarlo quasi al tappeto. Non poteva permetterselo, per la stabilità di entrambi. E poi era così confuso da non sapere più cosa dovesse davvero pensare... o cosa volesse pensare.  
Shin si lasciò trascinare verso l’alto con totale abbandono, l’atteggiamento di chi non aveva mai atteso altro dalla vita se non potersi affidare, con tutto se stesso, a qualcuno che potesse guidarlo.

Sotto tanti aspetti, Shu era quello da sempre per lui, Shu era colui che, per primo, aveva permesso alla sua parte più fragile di salire in superficie, di liberarsi e potersi sfogare.

Non avrebbe dimenticato, per tutta la vita, le notti in cui, ragazzini, si trovavano nel pieno delle battaglie contro Arago e gli _youja_ , notti in cui finiva per crollare, le prime volte pensando di non essere visto, per poi scoprire che Shu era lì…

Ed era lì per lui, per raccogliere il suo bisogno di lasciarsi andare.

Finché non gli era importato più nulla di venire scoperto, finché aveva compreso quanto fosse bello, quanto sollievo donasse affidare la propria vita, il proprio cuore, la propria anima e anche la propria fragilità nelle mani di qualcuno pronto ad accudire e riscaldare ogni frammento di lui.

Rimasero così, in piedi, l’uno di fronte all’altro per qualche istante, a fissarsi negli occhi senza riuscire a dire nulla, occhi che però parlavano… e dicevano troppo e troppo poco.

“Ragazzi, dai che ci chiudono qui!”.

La voce di Touma che provava a insistere, senza troppa convinzione.

Un pensiero sfiorò la mente di Shin:

_“E… anche se lo facessero? E non scendere mai più magari… questo posto tutto per noi… per sempre”._

Ma sarebbe giunto il mattino, la torre avrebbe riaperto… e la realtà sarebbe tornata.

Shu tirò per convincerlo a muoversi, una leggera pressione, ma che per Shin fu come una scossa che lo destabilizzò, andò a colpire il suo stato emotivo e lo fece vacillare nella mente e nel corpo. Eppure si trovò a camminare, ancora mano nella mano con Shu, passo dopo passo, mentre intorno a loro era calato, ormai del tutto, il silenzio.

 

 

***

 

Shu e Shin chiudevano la fila mentre camminavano per le strade di Tokyo, lasciando che prevalesse la decisione di tornare a piedi, non importava quanto tempo ci sarebbe voluto.

Fu tuttavia una camminata strana.

La metropoli era nel pieno della vita notturna, intorno a loro nulla si fermava, ma erano fermi loro, lo erano le loro menti e le loro parole, un silenzio irreale che li estraniava dal caos metropolitano e anche da loro stessi e dalla reciproca compagnia.

Ci provava, a tratti, soprattutto Touma ad avviare un abbozzo di conversazione, ma senza troppo successo, mentre il cuore di Shin si stringeva ad ogni passo, perché il ragazzo era consapevole di quanto, un’altra volta, avesse contribuito a generare quell’atmosfera, a rovinare un momento che avrebbe potuto rivelarsi indimenticabile.

La sua mano non era più saldamente intrecciata a quella di Shu; pian piano si erano distaccate, dapprima riluttanti, poi sempre più distanti, l’incertezza aveva ridotto il loro contatto a timidi tocchi sempre meno convinti. Poi la mano di Shu smise di rincorrere, quella di Shin di cercare e si rifugiò lontano, al sicuro nella tasca della giacca di Touma, rinchiusa così come si era rinchiuso il suo cuore, in una tana buia. Rimase indietro, a chiudere la fila, il volto basso e gli occhi quasi del tutto chiusi, a contare distrattamente i passi segnati dalle sue scarpe, ignaro delle occhiate furtive che i compagni gli rivolgevano.

Shu a un certo punto si morse le labbra, si ricordò quando, per la prima volta, aveva notato in Shin quell’atteggiamento, senza farvi troppo caso. Erano a New York, solo l’estate prima e anche allora, pur mantenendo ancora molto, troppo sotto controllo la propria tristezza, camminava così, dietro a tutti, volto basso e mani nelle tasche, quasi a tratti non si trovasse nemmeno lì, insieme a loro. E Shu aveva fatto finta di nulla, non gli aveva chiesto nulla, forse neanche se ne era accorto realmente prima che il degenerare di quella sofferenza l’avesse portato a riflettere. O forse, semplicemente, non aveva voluto accorgersene. E quando si era reso conto di quanto dolore stesse ribollendo nel cuore di Shin era stato maledettamente tardi, troppo tardi.

Si fermò, i pugni stretti lungo i fianchi, immobile e fremente per un attimo, poi si girò di scatto ad attenderlo, lo sguardo ora colmo di impotenza, disperazione e rabbia…

Nei confronti di se stesso, di Shin?

Non lo sapeva, forse non importava, forse tutto meritava la sua rabbia, tutti loro, tutta la situazione.

Come se quell’occhiata furiosa avesse parlato, come se quello bastasse, la camminata di Shin si bloccò di colpo quando si trovarono a pochi centimetri di distanza, il suo volto si levò, quasi obbedendo a un richiamo e quando incontrò quegli occhi, la mente di Shu prese ad annaspare, il fiato gli mancò e la rabbia si mutò in qualcos’altro che non aveva nome.

Forse sempre rabbia conteneva in sé quel nuovo sentimento, ma andava oltre, si elevava, si mischiava con l’amore più intenso che cuore umano potesse provare.

Sotto gli occhi verdi angosciati, le labbra di Shin si mossero a formulare una parola, ma a tono così basso che la voce non giunse, probabilmente neanche uscì alla superficie, rimase un accenno dettato solo dal movimento della bocca e tanto bastò, insieme ad un battito del cuore di Shu, che improvvisamente pulsò all’unisono con quello di Shin e gli permise di comprendere:

“Perdonami…”.

Solo quello…

E Shu avrebbe voluto scattare in avanti, lasciar partire la sua mano, permetterle di colpire quella guancia con tutta la propria forza, o permetterle di accarezzarla, con tutta l’intensità del suo sentimento.

Come potevano, due reazioni così contrastanti, avere lo stesso sapore, una valenza così spaventosamente uguale?

Fece invece quel che meno ci si sarebbe aspettati da lui, quel che meno lui si sarebbe aspettato da se stesso.

Spaventato, incapace di prevedere come si sarebbe comportato una volta raggiuntolo, preferì dare ascolto a quella paura… e dargli le spalle, riprendendo a camminare, a passo spedito, lontano da quegli occhi, lontano da quel cuore… che per un istante aveva nuovamente palpitato insieme al suo, come un tempo. Ma avevano mai smesso realmente di farlo?

Andò avanti senza più voltarsi, la paura che prese il sopravvento e finse di non percepire lo sguardo fisso sulla sua schiena, finse di non indovinare che Shin era rimasto per qualche istante immobile, a fissarlo, con quell’espressione da cucciolo abbandonato che diventava sempre più sua…

Abbandonato e al tempo stesso recalcitrante a cercare chi avrebbe potuto salvarlo da quell’abbandono.

Ma aveva tutti i torti se neanche loro si sforzavano di infrangere quelle sue difese sempre più coriacee?


	11. CAPITOLO 10

**CAPITOLO 10**

 

Camminarono lentamente, allungando quella passeggiata come se non volessero porvi fine, come se finirla avesse significato tornare in una casa pronta ad accogliere cinque solitudini che non riuscivano in alcun modo ad incontrarsi.

Giunti nel quartiere di Ueno si fermarono davanti alla palazzina nella quale Shin aveva l’appartamento e lasciarono che l’amico si portasse davanti a tutti, per fare loro strada lungo la scalinata esterna fino ad aprire la porta.

Li accolse il buio, pareti che trasudavano tristezza e Shu si bloccò qualche istante sulla soglia.

Era la casa di Shin quella, una volta entrare in un luogo che sapeva di Shin significava entrare in contatto con quanto potesse esserci di più dolce, confortevole, sorridente al mondo.

Perché invece quella casa, che era tutta sua, era come una trappola che si richiudeva implacabile su tutti loro?

Perché era come una crudele voragine che li inghiottiva e li soffocava?

_“Io voglio stare bene qui”_ rifletteva febbrilmente, _“sono a casa di Shin, siamo tutti insieme, dovrebbero essere momenti speciali, perché invece… invece…”._

Con un sospiro si tolse le scarpe e si diresse verso il soggiorno, senza rendersi conto che Shin era rimasto lì in piedi, poco distante e stava fermo, non accennava a volersi togliere la giacca che Touma gli aveva prestato, le mani scomparse nelle maniche troppo lunghe.

Fu proprio Touma che rimase ad aspettarlo, anche se Shin si accorse di lui unicamente quando il compagno gli agitò una mano davanti al volto:

“Sei tra noi, pesciolino?”.

Non vi era la solita ironia nel tono del ragazzo di Osaka anzi, poteva percepirsi in esso un velo di amarezza, per quanto lui tentasse di nasconderlo.

La testa di Shin scattò verso l’alto e balbettò qualche parola di assenso. Touma lo osservò per qualche istante, poi portò le mani sul colletto del cappotto indossato dal compagno e ne accostò le falde:

“Non hai neanche intenzione di toglierti questa?” sussurrò, appoggiando la fronte su quella di Shin. L’altro si raccolse in se stesso, le mani andarono ad afferrare due lembi della giacca e sembrò volercisi raggomitolare dentro:

“È così calda…”.

“E per te è anche troppo lunga”.

“Così mi ci posso avvolgere meglio…”.

Sussurravano nel buio dell’ingresso, da soli, in quella posizione che ricordava quella singolare intimità instauratasi tra loro negli ultimi mesi.

“Pesciolino freddoloso…”.

“Lo sei anche tu o non saresti uscito con la giacca in una notte d’estate”.

Il broncio un po’ rassegnato e arrendevole di Shin fece sorridere Touma, che gli puntò il dito sul naso: “Tu invece sei così distratto da esserti dimenticato di essere freddoloso”.

Shin appoggiò la sua fronte a quella di Touma con più convinzione e, con il medesimo cipiglio, gli posò le mani sulle guance:

“E… piantala”. L’ultima sillaba si mutò in un’esclamazione di stupore, perché Touma gli portò un braccio dietro le ginocchia e uno intorno alle spalle e, senza preavviso, lo sollevò, facendogli mancare il terreno sotto i piedi.

Shin protestò, scalciò cercando di colpirlo con piccoli pugni sul petto ma, con lo sguardo più serioso che si potesse immaginare, Touma fece finta di non udire nulla e di non patire nessun colpo di quelle mani che si abbattevano indispettite su di lui.

Giunsero nel soggiorno così, accolti dagli sguardi dei compagni che, con ogni evidenza, avevano udito gli strilli di Shin.

Touma condusse il proprio fardello verso il divano, dove Shu e Ryo erano seduti l’uno accanto all’altro e solo a quel punto lo scaricò, lasciandolo direttamente cadere addosso a loro, completamente disinteressato a tre paia di occhi diversamente costernati.

“Vi ho riportato la vostra principessina che si faceva attendere, riscaldatela, che ha freddo”.

Quando si voltò, Seiji lo stava osservando con sguardo indecifrabile e sopracciglia sollevate e Touma, non visto dagli altri tre, gli strizzò furbescamente un occhio.

“TOUMAAA!”.

Di sicuro la dolce vocina di Shin sapeva colpire sempre con grande effetto; quando Touma tornò a contemplare la propria opera, il ragazzo di Hagi lottava per rimettersi in piedi, impedito da quella giacca tanto ingombrante per lui e notò con piacere che Ryo e Shu non lo stavano aiutando, anzi, nel momento in cui Shin era ormai prossimo ad alzarsi, le loro braccia si mossero e lo ritirarono giù, in mezzo a loro, ottenendo il suo immediato zittirsi, accompagnato dallo sgranarsi inverosimile dei suoi occhi e da un rossore diffuso che gli imporporò il volto.

“Dai, non scappare” mormorò Ryo, con il più dolce dei suoi sorrisi.

Shu era rimasto serio invece, guardava Shin con tutta l’adorazione di cui un cuore sinceramente e profondamente innamorato poteva essere capace.

“Perché non resti qui, fochetta?”

Shin non poté fare altro se non arrendersi, si abbandonò tra loro, le gambe raccolte sul divano, il volto basso, le mani nascoste dalla giacca, gli occhi che invece non sapevano dove trovare rifugio.

Un angolo della bocca di Touma si sollevò in un appena percettibile ghignetto e, con finta indifferenza, andò ad accucciarsi ai piedi della poltrona sulla quale si era accomodato Seiji.

“Allora, che si fa?”.

Shu incassò un poco il viso tra le spalle, guardando alternativamente Shin e Ryo.

“Torniamo...  a giocare?”.

“Così Seiji stavolta vince?”.

Seiji tirò una ciocca di capelli a Touma, sbuffando.

“Allora, che ne dici Shin? A te va?”.

Ryo lanciò a Suiko un'occhiata in tralice, a scrutare il suo umore.

“A me... va bene tutto”.

Rintanato tra Shu e Ryo, l'imbarazzo non lo lasciava; dentro di sé contava ogni singolo istante che li avvicinava al momento in cui avrebbero dovuto separarsi. Certo, era ancora lontano, ma mai abbastanza, ogni secondo era l'approssimarsi della fine...

La sua fine.

Sperava che almeno loro...

“Shin!”.

Sussultò e sollevò lo sguardo per incontrare quello di Seiji, con il suo strano e perfetto amalgama di severità e dolcezza. Ma Shin non poteva reggerlo, non in quel momento, anche se non sopportava di aver paura dello sguardo di Korin.

Shu mosse l'abbraccio in cui aveva chiuso Shin e in parte Ryo.

“Noi vogliamo restare così…” uno sguardo ammorbidito calò sui due ragazzi sedutigli accanto.

“Ma non ho voglia di muovere le vostre casette e tirarvi i dadi”.

“Allora cambia gioco, Panda”.

Touma si voltò, con sguardo risoluto, verso Seiji:

“ _Trivial Pursuit_ è la mia ultima proposta!”.

Il viso di Ryo, imbronciato, si rintanò tra le spalle:

“Non mi piace”.

“Chissà perché” ridacchiò Seiji. Da quando aveva sviluppato il talento di alleggeritore di atmosfere tese?

“Ma se vi risparmio di muovere le pedine... e poi giochiamo a squadre!”.

Shu lanciò un cuscino come proiettile.

“Non indorare la pillola!”.

Touma strinse il cuscino tra le mani, poi andò a infilarlo dietro la testa, contro le gambe di Seiji.

“Sono solo domande... e niente punti”.

“E la nostra dignità dove la metti?” sbraitò Ryo con una linguaccia.

Shin si alzò, cogliendo impreparati sia Rekka che Kongo i quali, così, non poterono tentare di impedirglielo.

Avrebbe voluto rendere spontaneo il proprio gesto ma, come troppo spesso gli accadeva negli ultimi tempi, risultò soprattutto goffo, rigido, innaturale.

“Vado... a preparare una tisana. Avete preferenze?”.

Shu si allungò verso di lui, rischiando di caracollare a terra, mentre Touma coglieva la palla al balzo.

“Vedi? Sei già stanco, stai già barcollando per il sonno. Vado io a fare la tisana. Preferenze?”.

Era bravo, bravissimo a imitare Shin quando voleva. Ma Suiko non ci stava, aveva deciso che aveva bisogno di lasciare per un po' quella stanza e niente l'avrebbe fermato. Così afferrò la mano di Touma e se lo trascinò dietro:

“Allora vieni a darmi una mano, tanto so cosa piace a tutti”.

“E allora...” cominciò lui, ma la sua voce fu inghiottita dalla cucina, dietro la porta che si richiuse in fretta.

Shu si arrese, ricadendo con la schiena contro i cuscini che erano rimasti dietro di lui: socchiuse gli occhi e sospirò, cercando di essere un po’ vinto dal sonno e fallendo miseramente.

 

Dall' altra parte della porta, senza guardare in faccia il compagno, Shin si diresse verso la credenza, aprì le ante e si sollevò sulla punta dei piedi per mettersi a rovistare tra scatole e barattoli, il tutto con gesti tutt'altro che tranquilli e nel silenzio più assoluto, intervallato unicamente da sbuffi e sospiri nervosi.   

“Io devo stare zitto a guardarti o posso, almeno, fiatare?”.

Touma si sedette sul tavolo, sguardo incollato alla schiena di Shin: sperava che bastasse poco per spillargli delle parole. Almeno a quell'ora.

“Tu devi solo non distruggermi la cucina e non razziarla!”.

Non aveva neanche portato a termine la battuta che una scatola colma di bustine gli sfuggì dalle mani e precipitò disordinatamente a terra.

“Merda!” sibilò tra i denti il ragazzo di Hagi.

“ _Bocchan_?”. Shin e le parolacce non andavano d'accordo. “Io non razzio le tisane” Touma saltò giù dal tavolo. “Ma tu fatti aiutare”.

Si accucciò, rischiando di far cozzare le loro teste nel tentativo di raggiungere ogni busta.

“Non è per le tisane che mi preoccupo” mugugnò l'altro, mentre le loro mani ansiose stavano ottenendo, unicamente, di ostacolarsi a vicenda.

Quando, in un modo o nell'altro, riuscirono a rimettere tutto nella scatola, Shin si rialzò, posò la confezione sul mobile sotto allo sportello e sembrò perdersi a contemplare quelle bustine, come se si trattasse di un tesoro prezioso…

Prezioso come quei ricordi che sembravano scivolare via.

Touma percepì immediatamente dove la mente di Shin era fuggita e alzò la mano per sventolarla davanti agli occhi del ragazzo.

“Non dare tempo a certi pensieri di infilarsi nella mente”, la mano scivolò poi sugli occhi di Suiko, spingendolo un poco all'indietro, tra le proprie braccia. Il buio protettivo di quella mano lo avvolse e Shin si lasciò trascinare, la schiena contro il petto di Touma.

Le labbra si schiusero appena, ad esalare sospiri che assunsero la forma di lievi parole:

“Non ricordo... credevo di ricordare e invece non ricordo...”.

Le braccia oscillavano abbandonate lungo i fianchi, attraverso gli spiragli della finestra le luci della notte di Tokyo accarezzavano quelle due forme umane evanescenti nella cucina scura. L'abbraccio di Touma si strinse, avvicinò la bocca all'orecchio di Shin e sussurrò:

“Che cosa... non ricordi?”.

“Ero proprio convinto prima, perché io conosco i vostri gusti... li ho sempre conosciuti, credevo... ma ora non più... non ricordo... perché non ricordo?”.

Tono assente, parole allineate senza troppa lucidità, la paura che ogni cosa bella venisse cancellata, che quelle persone, un tempo così familiari da essere parti vitali di se stesso, si stessero riducendo a puntini sempre più lontani, irraggiungibili, sconosciuti... estranei.

 

Erano sempre le piccole cose che facevano la differenza tra la felicità e... la tristezza.

Per Shin le piccole cose erano grandi e Touma non riusciva a biasimarlo per quello. Strusciò la fronte sulla spalla di Shin e sospirò.

“Ora chiudi gli occhi e fa un gran respiro, poi...” si morse le labbra, pensieroso. “Poi parlami... di ognuno di noi, dimmi... tutto quello che ricordi di noi, le cose che più ti colpiscono”.

Nella gola di Shin si formò un groppo, ogni fibra del suo corpo venne scossa da un tremito violento e la sua schiena aderì al busto di Touma come se non avesse saputo reggersi in piedi senza quel sostegno. Inizialmente fu solo un grande vuoto, una tenebra nera senza spiragli di luce.

Era nulla?

I suoi ricordi belli erano ridotti a quello? Un vuoto senza fine?

Cosa faceva, di solito, quando aveva paura, quando si sentiva perso? Cosa aveva fatto il giorno di quella prima battaglia quando, per la prima volta, era stato costretto a rendersi conto dell'entità del compito cui era stato chiamato?

Non aveva incontrato un paio di occhi blu, grandi e vivi come quelli di un bambino e ad essi non si era aggrappato, riconoscendoli come unica salvezza?

“Shu...” gemette.

“Sì, la scimmietta... parlami di lui ... di quello che ti piace, che ti fa... impazzire di lui, che ti ha fatto... innamorare di lui”.

Intanto l'abbraccio di Touma si faceva più stretto, tenero, protettivo: voleva che parlasse, che si sfogasse, che trovasse un sorriso o, almeno, un motivo per tirarlo fuori.

“E poi io parlerò di te... di ogni cosa di cui non posso fare a meno... di te”.

Alle labbra di Shin sfuggì un lamento, una lacrima bagnò le dita di Touma, mentre Shin cominciava a parlare e... gli veniva naturale, così naturale che era come affogare nell'infinitezza di un sentimento  troppo immenso per poter venire raccolto in parole.

“Shu... lui è... la vita... è la mia coscienza, è colui che mi ha preso per mano, come _nakama_ prima, poi come amore. La terra che protegge, la terra dal cuore materno, per me un... padre…”.

Si bloccò perché quel che aveva tirato fuori era, in parte, terrorizzante. Sussultò al suono delle proprie stesse parole.

Touma non si stupiva, non era qualcosa che non avesse percepito col tempo e conoscendo il passato di Shin, il suo cuore, i pensieri che tentava sempre di occultare a tutti, era normale. Shin ne aveva bisogno. “E poi c'è Ryo... parlami di lui...”.

Inaspettatamente, a Shin sfuggì un sorriso e sussurrò in un sospiro:

“Ryo...”.

Ryo era... Ryo.

Come parlare di Ryo?

Eppure Shin parlò:

“Ryo... senza di lui, cosa saremmo stati noi? Lui è l'ideale, lui è sempre stato il centro... e la forza. Lui è così tenero da sembrare innocente come un bambino a volte, ma poi improvvisamente diventiamo noi i bambini e lui ci prende per mano e si trasforma nella nostra guida, senza la quale non sapremmo andare da nessuna parte. Prendersi cura di lui è bello e mi viene spontaneo... e altrettanto spontaneo rifugiarmi nelle sue braccia e venire avvolto dal suo calore, dal suo... bisogno di proteggermi”.

Ryo sapeva essere dolce, romantico. Sapeva parlare con poesia di quello che amava con una semplicità volte struggente.

“Ryo, lui... sì...” sussurrò Tenku spingendo in fondo alla mente i dubbi che quel primo giorno assieme avevano istillato in lui. “Lo sapevo. Tu di noi conosci ogni cosa, ciò che davvero importa”. L'abbraccio di Touma si strinse ancora attorno al compagno. “Davvero...”.

Quella stretta strappò a Suiko ulteriori tremiti, ma non lo fece tacere; ormai era immerso in una dimensione tutta sua, fatta solo di loro, completamente piena di loro.

“Seiji è... la nostra roccia… la luce che traccia la strada da percorrere, la via più retta e dignitosa del samurai, quella di cui io... sono più indegno”. A quel punto la vocina sottile ebbe un cedimento. Ma proseguì. “Seiji sopporta ogni cosa, è un drago che ruggisce, ma nel suo cuore così gelosamente custodito si cela uno spirito delicato, generoso. Un cuore che batte per ciò in cui crede, qualunque siano le conseguenze”.

L'abbraccio si strinse ancora, Touma affondò il viso su una spalla di Shin e sospirò: li conosceva anche troppo bene, sondava la loro anima come se fosse stata la propria. Ma non era mai altrettanto lungimirante con se stesso o, men che meno, tollerante.

“E io?”.

La testa di Shin si reclinò all'indietro, la sua nuca cercò la spalla di Tenku:

“Touma è... il cucciolo da rimbrottare, quello che ti fa sentire, a volte, una mammina noiosa con il bimbo un po' troppo pigro, disordinato ed ingordo. Il cucciolo di cui la mamma però non può fare a meno, perché senza di lui si sentirebbe persa. Un cucciolo smarrito che mi salva dallo smarrimento, che conforta le mie paure. Touma... non si può fare a meno di Touma una volta che è entrato nella tua vita, perché se lui non c'è, uno come me non sopravvive a se stesso. Touma non ti lascia avvicinare facilmente, devi entrare in lui, delicatamente, scalfire le sue difese una ad una, con dolcezza, finché lui si fida di te. E quando lui si è lasciato conquistare, allora, è l'amico più speciale, più fidato che qualcuno possa avere al proprio fianco. Arrivare a lui non è facile, ma quando ci arrivi lui ti dà tutto se stesso, lui vive per te, diventi il centro del suo mondo”.

Il capo di Tenku si rialzò e il suo sguardo fu calamitato da quello perso, sul soffitto o tra i ricordi, di Suiko: non riuscì a fermarsi, non almeno finché le sue labbra non furono su quelle dell'altro. Non c'era desiderio di qualcosa di fisico, niente pensieri che non fossero innocenti.

“Non sarei quello che sono senza di te...” sussurrò staccandosi da lui. “Se non ci fossi stato tu, niente di quello che ho avuto di bello da quando vi conosco sarebbe successo. E tu... tu Shin... sei la mia ancora”. Un sospiro e un gemito, il capo di Suiko si abbassò, si scosse:

“Come posso essere l'ancora di qualcuno, io?”.

Con una mossa fluida si voltò e i due ragazzi si trovarono l'uno di fronte all'altro. Una mano di Shin scivolò, dolce, sulla guancia di Tenku:

“Io, però, non avevo finito...”.

Touma abbassò un poco il capo e lo scosse, invitando il compagno a continuare. La mano di Shin si posò con maggior decisione:

“Touma... ha bisogno di qualcuno da amare... Touma e Shin si somigliano tanto in questo e... la solitudine li consuma”.

Anche se avesse voluto, Touma non sarebbe riuscito a fermare la piroetta del proprio cuore e nemmeno il groppo che gli si formò in gola.

“Noi siamo... fatti per stare assieme, non credi?”. La voce sembrava volerlo tradire, ma resse ogni altra parola. “Proprio perché non la sopportiamo, noi ci siamo trovati”.

La mano ricadde, il corpo di Suiko tremò a tal punto da dare l'impressione che si sarebbe afflosciato su se stesso:

“Mi dispiace... mi dispiace tanto... dentro di me c'è come un vortice, che gira e grida e mi confonde e... non so come fermarlo, sono voci... voci senza senso... non c'è mai silenzio dentro di me, non riesco a ragionare, a pensare, non riesco... non...”.

Quell'improvvisa tempesta senza ragione sorprese Touma, che non poté far altro che aspettare che quella bocca esaurisse ogni assurdità, ogni tristezza, ogni confusione.

La bocca, ma il suo cuore?

“E cosa... cosa ti dicono?”.  

“Tutto... niente... non lo so, non le capisco, fanno rumore... tanto rumore... mi confondono”. Istintivamente, il ragazzo del sud si portò le mani alle orecchie. “Vorrei solo... un po' di silenzio dentro di me, per pensare... ma non c'è mai silenzio, i miei pensieri non fanno mai silenzio”.

Touma sospirò, abbassò lo sguardo e, istintivamente, cominciò a cullare nell'abbraccio Shin: non rispose perché non aveva idea di cosa poter dire per far comparire di nuovo un sorriso su quelle labbra, davvero... Quella 'geniale' mente era inutile davanti a Shin. Non sapeva dove i suoi pensieri portassero, a volte erano troppo lontani da tutto e tutti. Soprattutto da Shin.

“È questo che ti turba?”.

Le mani sulle orecchie si fecero per un attimo più convulse, poi scivolarono verso il basso, a ricercare la maglia di Touma, per aggrapparsi ad essa; la fronte si adagiò contro il petto del ragazzo di Osaka.

“Forse parlano... di quel che mi turba, forse... sono le voci di coloro che sono morti... a causa delle _yoroi_ o forse sono... loro... le _yoroi_ ... che mi chiamano... mi tormentano ancora e io... le vedo...”. Si staccò da Touma, con un brivido violento e indietreggiò. “Le vedo... su di me... quando mi guardo allo specchio... su di voi quando vi... vi guardo e non... non voglio vederle su di voi... non voglio ogni volta che voi mi parlate, vedere... sentire... loro…”.

Ancora... di nuovo...

Non potevano chiudere quel capitolo? Almeno per la serenità di Shin... anche solo per quello.

“Come quella... volta?” sussurrò.

Shin portò le mani dietro di sé ed afferrò l'orlo del lavandino, scosse il capo e lo abbassò:

“Non... so…”. Risollevò il capo e Touma scorse un sorriso sulle sue labbra, ma non era un sorriso rassicurante, non il sorriso di Shin. “Probabilmente è solo la mia testa, sto... lentamente... impazzendo. Non credevo, sai? Che io... proprio io... sarei arrivato a tanto”.

“Tu non stai impazzendo!”. Razionalmente sapeva che alzare la voce con Shin era sbagliato e deleterio, ma sentirlo parlare di pazzia, lui... il suo Shin... “Scusa, ma io... tu non sei pazzo. Non stai impazzendo. È solo un momento, dobbiamo… credo… ritrovare noi stessi. Stiamo cercando un equilibrio e... se lo dico io ci sarà un fondo di... verità... non credi?”.

Il sorriso scomparve, le labbra rimasero aperte e gli occhi grandi e tristi fissi su Tenku; dopo qualche istante le labbra si strinsero e gli occhi diventarono due fessure lacrimose che vagavano in basso.

“Lo so che non è giusto” si fece riudire dopo un po' la voce piccola e flebile, “siamo tutti nella stessa situazione, tutti stiamo lottando contro gli stessi dubbi e paure e io sono l'unico che si sta comportando come un bambino capriccioso. Tu avevi ragione quando mi rimproveravi, l'hai sempre avuta e sono io il più immaturo e infantile tra voi e… vorrei dimostrare che non è così, ma... non le trovo... non trovo risposte e… dovrei cavarmela da solo, dovrei... non avere... paura...”. L'ultima parola sfociò in un singhiozzo, soffocato dalle mani che salirono al volto.

 

Perché le parole di Shin vertevano sempre così sul negativo? Perché il suo pianto era sempre così straziante?

“Ciò che non si vede non significa che non esista” borbottò quasi tra sé. “Credi di essere l'unico ad avere paura, ma non è vero, l'abbiamo tutti... quando siamo soli. Ma ognuno di noi gestisce queste emozioni in maniera diversa”.

La mano di Touma andò sulle lacrime non ancora scese di Shin e le lavò via, con tocco leggero e tenero.

Shin commise l'atto che avrebbe generato più dolore: si ritrasse, rifiutando quel gesto dolce, non perché lo infastidisse, anzi, ne aveva un bisogno tale da sentire male al cuore, ma... non se ne sentiva degno, ne aveva... perso il diritto.

“Non riesco... ad accettarlo. È... passato tanto tempo, ma...” abbassò lo sguardo sulla propria mano, la sollevò stringendola in un pugno tremante.

Poi, così veloce che Touma non poté prevederlo né tanto meno impedirlo, si voltò e quel pugno andò a colpire la porta a vetri di un armadio.

La prima sensazione che colpì i sensi di Touma fu il rumore dei vetri infranti, poi vide il sangue che gocciolava all'estremità del braccio di Shin ancora teso.

La voce di Touma si alzò di nuovo, stavolta carica di paura e ansia:

“SHIN!”.

Le sue mani tremarono mentre si poggiavano sulla pelle scarlatta e, quando toccarono il sangue, gridò nuovamente:

“SEIJI!!!”.

“Stammi lontano!” gli fece eco Shin tentando di allontanarsi, mentre la porta veniva spalancata con forza e i tre compagni si catapultavano nella stanza.

“Cosa è successo?!” esclamò Ryo, per immobilizzarsi subito con l'espressione sconvolta quando vide la chiazza rossa che andava allargandosi.

Il rifiuto ferì Touma più di quanto potesse permettersi, con il suo pesciolino. Ma non poteva ignorare quello che sentiva, anche solo per un lungo attimo.

“Fammi vedere... ti prego...” sussurrò, cercando di nuovo la sua mano, la sua presenza.

Shu fu subito accanto ai due ragazzi, gli occhi enormi, spalancati, il viso troppo pallido per essere il suo. Shin scosse energicamente il capo e lo abbassò, indietreggiando. Ma alle spalle aveva i mobili della cucina, tutto intorno i ragazzi ...

O quei volti... quelle voci...

_“Shin... Shin... Shin...”._

Quello che si portò davanti a lui non era Seiji, ma... Korin... e Tenku... e Rekka... Kongo...

_“Shin... Shin... Shin...”._

Dov'erano i loro volti, i loro occhi... le loro voci?

Dov'erano i suoi _nakama_?

Si portò le mani alle orecchie, spargendo intorno a sé, sul suo volto, tra i capelli, spruzzi di sangue, dal suo petto si levò un singhiozzo straziante.

Giunsero due mani a bloccarlo ed i suoi movimenti si immobilizzarono per un lungo istante.

“Shin, _koi_... che succede? Stai... stai bene? Fatti curare...”.

Era Shu, il suo amore.

Era... davvero lui?

I singhiozzi si mutarono in gemiti che ai compagni ricordarono gli uggiolii di un cucciolo in trappola, terrorizzato; provò a strappare i polsi dalla stretta di Shu ed i suoi occhi caddero su tutto quel sangue. Cosa aveva fatto? Era stato lui? Un'altra volta?

Con uno strattone più violento si divincolò e rimase seduto a terra, gli occhi sbarrati fissi davanti a sé, la bocca aperta in un urlo silenzioso. Allora, mentre Shu cercava ancora le mani di Shin per evitargli altri movimenti dolorosi, Touma si alzò e, in fretta e furia, lasciò la stanza per raggiungere il bagno al piano di sopra.

Rovistò con velocità in uno degli sportelli sotto il lavabo, estrasse del disinfettante, delle bende ed uscì, tornando come una furia in cucina: pareva che dalla stanza non se ne fosse mai andato.

Ma quando tentò un nuovo approccio, le reazioni di Shin si fecero più incontrollabili: scalciò, li spinse lontani da sé, mentre dalla ferita profonda ed aperta continuava a sgorgare sangue.

Infine, mentre Shu si ritraeva spaventato, Ryo spiccò un balzo, spinse Shin a terra e lo intrappolò sotto di sé.

“Smettila, maledizione, smettila!”.

Fu l'intervento più efficace: in quelle braccia che lo avvolsero come una morsa, Shin continuò a tremare, ma sembrò arrendersi, il suo pianto sempre più simile a quello di un bambino indifeso.

“Sono pericoloso...” mugolò, “io ora... non mi controllo... se non mi state lontano potrei... farvi male. Ve l'ho già fatto, tutto... questo sangue... io…”.

Touma fu lesto nell'inginocchiarglisi accanto, prese la mano ferita e cominciò, con stretta decisa, a passare il cotone imbevuto di disinfettante attorno ad essa: tenne poi fermi i lembi di pelle prima di apporre del cotone pulito e, sopra di esso, la fasciatura stretta.

“Non ci hai fatto nulla, sei solo tu quello ferito, devi stare attento”. Si morse la lingua per non aggiungere uno 'stupido Shin' con quell'indignata tenerezza che usava, troppo spesso, con lui.

Con un sorriso un po' insano Shin, finalmente, si lasciò medicare, ma tirò ancora fuori la propria voce, tanto sottile da risultare indifesa a volte:

“Davvero non vi ho... fatto nulla? State bene? Se... se mi sono fatto male per non farne a voi, allora... va bene, perché…”.

“Shin!” esclamò Ryo, prendendo il suo volto tra le proprie mani.

“È... giusto... così...” pigolò ancora il ragazzo, sguardo stupito, quasi avesse rivelato un' ovvia verità.

“No che non è giusto!”. Shu non riuscì più a trattenersi, né a trattenere le lacrime e nemmeno il proprio stomaco, nuovamente contorto, sconvolto. “Non è... giusto... nessuno si deve fare... male”. Tremava e non riusciva a fermarsi.

“Certo che non lo è... dobbiamo stare bene, ce lo meritiamo” borbottò con aria tesa Touma.

Shin reclinò la testa di lato, sottraendo a tutti i propri occhi e sussurrò, tra sé:

“Cosa potrei mai meritare... io?”.

Di nuovo, improvviso e istintivo, giunse uno schiaffo.

Di nuovo, questa volta da Touma.

“Smettila ora, SMETTILA!”.

Non ce la faceva, non poteva continuare a sentire il suo Shin farsi così del male, usando il peggio di ogni cosa solo per se stesso. Non era giusto, per Shin era un'ingiustizia insopportabile.

L'unica reazione che ottenne fu un mugolo di sconfitta ed un abbandonarsi rassegnato delle membra, Shin non tornò a guardarli, ma rimase immobile e silenzioso.

Seiji si accucciò al fianco di Touma, gli sfiorò la fronte con una carezza leggera e gli tolse dalle mani le medicazioni.

“Lascia fare a me... sei nervoso” gli mormorò dolcemente.

Touma si alzò, portandosi dall'altra parte della stanza: si mordeva le labbra per non dire altro e, anche, per non mettersi a piangere. Perché era così che si sentiva.

Forse era solo stanco, coi nervi ancora più tesi per quello.

Shu non aveva più parlato, rimaneva a osservare in silenzio i movimenti di Seiji, lo sguardo stranito di Shin: dove sarebbero finiti andando avanti a quel modo?

Ryo invece era rimasto lì, per aiutare Seiji in caso di bisogno, anche se non sembrava più che Shin dovesse essere tenuto fermo. Gli faceva male, una parte di lui avrebbe voluto scappare via, ma prevaleva la parte che gli imponeva di essere ancora un capo, anche se non sapeva fino a quando gli sarebbe stato concesso.

D'un tratto, dalla figura inerme di Shin si levò un richiamo, un uggiolio smarrito:

“Sei... ji”.

“Dimmi, pesciolino” rispose Korin, dando un ultimo controllo alla ferita.

“Per favore... non usare i tuoi poteri... per curarmi”.

Il compagno si bloccò, perse un po' del suo autocontrollo e la mano che stringeva quella di Shin ebbe un tremito; lo fissò per qualche istante, poi sospirò e tornò a concentrarsi sulla ferita, cercando di fare finta di nulla.

“Non ce ne sarà alcun bisogno se non ti rimetterai a fare il matto”.

Touma si mosse dal suo posto, andò a recuperare la cassetta del pronto soccorso e si rifugiò in bagno senza una parola.

Shu, dal canto suo, non si mosse. Aveva uno sguardo contrito che si era rabbuiato alle parole di Shin.

“È solo Seiji, non Korin”.

Nessuno parlò più, finché non si fece udire l'annuncio di Seiji:

“Ho finito... ma non usare la mano per un po', ti sei fatto un taglio profondo che potrebbe facilmente riaprirsi”.

Volle posare il palmo sulla guancia di Shin, ma questi, non appena venne sfiorato, ebbe un tremito e diede l'idea di volersi ritrarre. Seiji assunse un'espressione triste e si alzò con un mesto sospiro, quindi toccò appena la spalla di Ryo e si avviò verso la soglia:

“Prendetevi cura di lui, io vado a cercare Touma”.

Shu guardò Ryo, poi Shin, sospirò, guardò il paesaggio notturno dalla finestra e riaprì bocca.

“Andiamo in sala. Tu devi sederti sul divano, è meglio”.

Shin rimase immobile per un po' senza dare segno di avere udito, ma poi si mosse, fece per alzarsi e Ryo fu lesto a porgergli il proprio aiuto.

Shin respinse le sue braccia tese e si mise in piedi da solo. Gli occhi dei due compagni seguirono tristemente i suoi passi, prima di muoversi anche loro verso la sala.    


	12. CAPITOLO 11

 

**CAPITOLO 11**

 

 

 

“Touma, sei lì?” chiamò Seiji, picchiettando la porta del bagno con tocchi gentili.

La risposta giunse solo dopo qualche istante di silenzio:

“Dove potrei essere altrimenti?”.

Korin sospirò; quante volte l'aveva già fatto negli ultimi minuti?

“Posso entrare?”.

La porta si aprì, rivelando solo la schiena di Touma il quale, poi, andò a sedersi sul muretto della vasca.

“Che succede ancora?”.

Seiji scosse il capo.

“Niente panda, ti stavo solo cercando”.

Fece qualche passo e si fermò solo quando i loro corpi si sfiorarono.

“Sono stanco...” mormorò Touma stringendosi tra le spalle. “Non so cosa fare... non ho più idee...”.

Un altro sospiro e Seiji chinò il capo.

“Sai, forse, dopotutto... non dobbiamo fare niente; può darsi che le cose stiano andando come devono andare”.

Perché lo stava dicendo? Lo pensava davvero? Forse sperava che, alla fine, tutto si sarebbe risolto e avrebbe acquistato un senso?

O semplicemente non sperava più nulla e quello non era altro che pessimismo?

Le spalle di Touma tremarono, la voce si incrinò.

“Siamo destinati... a perderci? Odiarci? A... dimenticarci l'uno dell'altro?!”. I suoi occhi si alzarono, già pieni di lacrime. “Perché è da quella parte che stiamo andando... alla deriva... lo sai?!”.

Seiji scosse il capo, mesto; non era quello che voleva dire.

D'accordo, in realtà neanche lui sapeva cosa stesse esattamente pensando, ma non quello.

“Odiarci... non potremmo mai, Touma; come potrei odiarti?”.

Touma si strinse nelle spalle, si voltò verso il muro.

“Mi spiace...”.

Non sapeva più cosa pensare, in realtà. Tutto quello che accadeva lo metteva di fronte a una vita, a delle persone che... conosceva davvero?

Cosa stava succedendo a tutti loro?!

Dopo le carezze sul viso giunse l'abbraccio, disperato, intenso; Seiji lo afferrò con tale foga da trascinarlo in ginocchio con sé, una mano sulla schiena, l'altra sulla nuca, tra i capelli:

“Neanche io... neanche io so più nulla, anche io sono confuso, ho paura, non so più cosa fare, eppure... eppure in tutto questo caos incomprensibile una certezza mi resta ed è che... non smetterò mai di amarvi... non potrei mai non amarti”.

Piangeva Seiji, come non faceva da tanto, forse come non aveva mai fatto e stringeva il suo Touma come se sentisse che non avrebbe mai più potuto stringerlo così.

Touma si immobilizzò nell’udire la sua voce spezzata: non c'era senso, non era giusto.

Niente era giusto...

Le sue lacrime no... le lacrime d Seiji erano troppo preziose. Erano qualcosa che Touma non poteva permettersi.

“Seiji... ti prego... ti prego... non...”.

E finì per scoppiare a piangere anche lui. Era perso. Se anche Seiji piangeva, lui voleva solo piangere.

I singhiozzi di Touma spinsero Seiji a rendere ancora più energica la stretta, tuttavia non riusciva a dominare le proprie lacrime; sapeva che avrebbe dovuto smettere, che così non andava bene, ma più ci provava e meno riusciva a smettere.

“Mi dispiace” ansimò, “non volevo caricarti di un altro peso... mi dispiace...”.

Non era un peso. Non era...

“È solo che... solo...”. Touma lasciò andare il capo sulla spalla di Seiji, nascose lo sguardo, cercando di asciugare le lacrime e di riprendere il controllo, la lucidità, il sorriso. “Sono... non sono molto... d'aiuto...”.

Seiji respirò profondamente, ancora, ma questa volta lo fece per raccogliere tutta la forza che poteva dentro di sé, poi gli accarezzò con dolcezza la nuca:

“Non è vero panda, stai facendo del tuo meglio, tutti ci stiamo provando... tranne Shin forse”.

Si morse le labbra, conscio di quel che aveva detto: era la prima volta che accusava apertamente uno di loro e si odiò per quello, per la rabbia che provava nei confronti del loro adorabile Suiko.

“Non dirlo... ti prego”.

Touma non voleva sentirlo, non voleva nemmeno pensarlo. Non voleva giudicare Shin, perché gli voleva troppo bene e...

Come poteva giudicarlo?

Lui... lui doveva vedere ogni cosa dall'alto, con sguardo chiaro, doveva abbracciare tutto, doveva... lui era...

Lui... era Tenku?

Lo era davvero, ancora?

Aveva ancora senso ciò che la _yoroi_ gli aveva insegnato?

No, non era la _yoroi_. Erano loro. Solo loro.

E doveva, doveva comprendere.

Un sorriso amaro comparve sulle labbra del giovane Date mentre si staccava un poco dal compagno, lo sguardo basso:

“Non mi sto esprimendo con uno spirito molto luminoso adesso, vero?”.

Le mani di Touma furono veloci nell'andare al viso di Seiji, per afferrarlo e avvicinarlo al proprio, bocca su bocca.

Quando si staccò guardò seriamente quegli occhi maturi e sospirò.

“Sei sempre più luminoso di tutti noi”.

“Non sarei così arrabbiato se fossi davvero luminoso, la rabbia non dovrebbe appartenere alla luce”. “Non è la prima volta che ti arrabbi, Seiji” gli occhi cobalto si socchiusero, posandosi sulle mani del compagno. “Ma hai sempre ritrovato la luce, la calma... la serenità”.

“È ben diverso arrabbiarsi contro chi fa del male, contro chi agisce con crudeltà e arrabbiarsi contro chi... chi ami, ritenendolo il principale responsabile di tutti i problemi, non riuscire a perdonare le sue fragilità, non... riuscire a perdonare... una persona come Shin. Non credevo, davvero, di essere così arrabbiato, fino ad ora. Se davvero rispondessi ai miei impulsi, probabilmente lo picchierei... e non riesco a darmi pace per questo. È un circolo vizioso perché, al tempo stesso, non riesco a perdonare quella parte di me che farebbe del male a Shin... e lui se ne sta già facendo abbastanza da solo”.      

Era vero. Forse... forse si stavano scoprendo diversi da tutto. Tutto quello che avevano creduto e sperato. “Mi... spiace...”.

Seiji si passò una mano un poco tremante sul viso; era chiaro che quel suo crollo morale avrebbe finito per mettere ulteriormente in crisi Touma. Il ragazzo di Osaka, che tanto spesso aveva avuto una parola di conforto, un gesto o un comportamento azzeccato per prendersi cura dei loro compagni, non era mai stato in grado di affrontare i crolli di Korin.

“Non è colpa tua, siamo tutti particolarmente fragili e incerti. Io amo Shin, mi credi, vero? Lo amo come lo amiamo tutti, perché non si può non amare... e forse è anche per questo che sono ancora più arrabbiato”.

“Più si ama... più ci si arrabbia?”.

Perché li amava troppo... e li vedeva persi... e lui non era capace di aiutarli.

Forse era solo arrabbiato con se stesso.

Seiji si alzò, infilò le mani in tasca e guardò verso l'alto, in un atteggiamento riflessivo, gli occhi un poco lucidi:

“Forse perché si vorrebbe che con chi si ama tutto fosse sempre idilliaco, perfetto, che ci fosse sempre armonia. E quando non si sa come aiutare chi si ama, allora ci si arrabbia... e non si capisce bene con chi... o con che cosa”.

Touma scrollò le spalle, si alzò a propria volta e diede un piccolo calcio all'aria.

“Non ha molto senso... se tutto questo ci porterà lontani”.

Seiji avrebbe voluto ribattere, ma ormai anche per lui diventava difficile trovare le parole giuste.

Ogni tentativo venne interrotto da un energico bussare alla porta, seguito da un ansioso richiamo:

“State bene, ragazzi? Siete lì dentro da un po'”.

Caro Ryo, che si preoccupava sempre troppo.

“Ora usciamo, tranquillo”.

Touma mise una mano sulla maniglia della porta, sospirò e fece leva per aprirla.

Gli occhi grandi, in quel momento disarmanti, quasi indifesi e smarriti di Ryo, comparvero davanti a loro:

“State... state bene?”.

Seiji gli mise una mano sulla spalla:

“Tranquillo, stavamo solo parlando”.

“Non... non isolatevi però. Restiamo insieme”.

Seiji gli sorrise, si sforzò di apparire rassicurante:

“Come vanno le cose, giù?”.

“Shin si è addormentato e Shu... lo sta guardando...”.

Seiji cercò Touma con gli occhi. Touma andò ad arruffare i capelli di Ryo, per poi superarlo e scendere le scale, veloce: in verità non sapeva bene che altro fare.

Al piano inferiore li attendeva una scena che sarebbe apparsa dolce, romantica, se non avessero saputo quanto dolore vi si celasse dietro, una scena cui tante volte avevano assistito in ben altre circostanze, mossa da ben altri sentimenti, tanto più sereni ed innocenti. In quel momento, invece, suscitò in loro un tormento indicibile.

Shin, sul divano, dormiva, lievemente adagiato su un fianco, la mano bendata che oscillava con abbandono oltre l'orlo e, seduto sul bracciolo, Shu lo osservava, con uno sguardo in grado, da solo, di strappare lacrime di impotenza.

“Sta dormendo...” sussurrò, più a se stesso che ai ragazzi.

Non aveva nemmeno osato un tocco, temeva di svegliarlo: sapeva quanto il sonno di Shin fosse leggero. Touma gli si avvicinò, sembrò sul punto di accoccolarglisi vicino e, invece, andò al lato opposto del divano, adagiò il capo sulle braccia e chiuse gli occhi.

“Forse gli farà bene e magari si risveglierà un po’ più lucido e sereno”.

Nel momento stesso in cui ebbe pronunciato quelle parole, Seiji si rese conto di quanto suonassero forzate e false; d'altronde come avrebbe potuto apparire sincero, se lui stesso non credeva affatto a quanto diceva?

Dalla figurina addormentata di Shin si levò un piccolo gemito e il suo corpo si mosse appena:

“Ryo... Touma... Seiji... Shu...”.

Shu allungò la mano, sfiorò quella di Shin, il cuore che gli si spezzava: quella voce era la sua fine, in ogni senso.

Touma, dal suo angolino, si fece ancora più piccolo nel suo finto bozzolo di sonno: non voleva sentire, voleva solo... dimenticare, almeno per un po’. Un piccolo istante, ché il tempo sembrava non avere mai fine.

Nel cuore di Seiji qualcosa esplose: eccolo il sentimento su cui rifletteva poco prima, quella rabbia irrazionale generata dall'amore. Non poté fare altro che voltare le spalle alla scena, mentre Ryo si precipitava in ginocchio ai piedi del divano, incapace di resistere ad un simile richiamo. Scostò delicatamente una ciocca rossa dalla fronte di Shin e mormorò:

“Sono qui, pesciolino, finché ci sarò io non dovrai avere paura di nulla”.

Le membra di Shin vennero scosse da un brivido ed alcune lacrime comparvero agli angoli dei suoi occhi, le labbra esalarono qualche altra, flebile parola:

“Mi... mi dispiace...”.

La stretta di Shu sulla mano di Shin si fece più forte, gli occhi blu si fecero lucidi: avvicinò la mano del coetaneo alla propria bocca e la baciò, ingollando ogni inutile parola.

Seiji incrociò le braccia sul petto ed asserì, con tono così assente da risultare distorto:

“A questo punto potremmo dormire anche noi, così domani mattina saremo tutti un po' più riposati”.

Shu annuì, invitando con un gesto leggero Shin ad alzarsi.

“Così sarai più comodo... pesciolino”.

Il compagno si sottrasse al suo tocco e rifuggì sul divano, facendosi minuscolo, senza svegliarsi, ma piagnucolando alcune proteste:

“Lasciatemi qui, non me ne voglio andare...”.

“Allora rimaniamo qui con te, _koi_...”.

Anche l'altra mano di Shu andò su quelle di Shin e affondò il viso sul cuscino del divano.

Ryo annuì:

“Tutto quello... che vorrai tu”.

Seiji lanciò una breve occhiata alla scena, poi sospirò:

“Allora staremo tutti qui, sei d'accordo, Touma?”.

Touma si mosse nervosamente sul posto, mugugnò, ma in realtà non rispose veramente.  

Le palpebre di Seiji si strinsero: Touma si stava rifugiando in un'apatia che non gli piaceva affatto.

Sentì il bisogno di spronarlo ulteriormente:

“Shin ha dei _futon_ in casa? Sai dove li tiene?”.

Touma conosceva quel tono autoritario di Seiji. Lo conosceva e lo temeva, sapeva dove lo portava quella nota distorta nella sua voce.

Si mosse mettendo i piedi a terra, intontito da pensieri e stanchezza.

“Vado a prenderli...”.

Non era quello che voleva, Seiji... fargli paura, inquietare e rattristare il suo Touma più di quanto già fosse. Così, prima ancora che mettesse un piede sul primo gradino per raggiungere il piano di sopra, gli corse dietro, gli mise una mano sulla spalla e, delicatamente, lo invitò a guardarlo.

Non appena ebbe conquistato i suoi occhi gli fece passare il palmo della mano su una guancia e sfiorò le sue labbra con le proprie:

“Ti amo...”.

D'istinto le braccia di Touma si aggrapparono al collo di Seiji, il ragazzo di Osaka si abbandonò per un lungo istante all'abbraccio, poi si voltò e salì velocemente le scale: era uno di quei momenti in cui gli veniva una dannata voglia di crogiolarsi nel pianto, di lasciare che la debolezza lo vincesse del tutto. A volte rimanere a schiena dritta, controvento, gli era troppo difficile.

Nessuno di loro due si era reso conto dello sguardo triste con il quale Ryo li stava contemplando, ma la sua voce giunse chiara alle orecchie di Korin:

“Perché Shin non si scioglie più allo stesso modo ai nostri tentativi di amarlo?”.

Seiji non poté trattenere un sussulto poi tentò, disperatamente, di trovare qualcosa da dire:

“Non è che non gli piacciano, Ryo, ha paura, tanta di quella paura che, forse, noi non riusciamo ad immaginare... per questo fatichiamo a capire, a stare dietro alla sua mente”.

I suoi occhi corsero a Shu.

 

Non erano abbastanza bravi a capirlo... questo voleva dire Seiji?

Perché lui di paura ne aveva tanta.

Di perdere Shin. E Ryo. E Seiji e Touma.

E perdere così se stesso.

Perdersi senza la speranza di potersi ritrovare.

Cosa sarebbe stato di lui, allora?

Se li perdeva... se si perdeva... lui che cosa diavolo sarebbe stato?!

“Lo saprà sempre che noi... noi lo amiamo?”.

“Lui non sa più nulla credo... sai Shu?”.

Era doloroso dire una cosa del genere, Seiji sapeva che avrebbe generato ulteriore sofferenza, ma che senso aveva, a quel punto, illudere e illudersi se non a prolungare l'agonia?

Shu strinse ancora di più le mani di Shin, le sentì gelide sotto il proprio tocco.

“Prima o poi... capirà...”. Non poteva essere così per sempre.

Dalle scale scese silenzioso Touma, nelle braccia una pila morbida e calda di _futon_ , il viso affondato tra essi.

“La condizione essenziale è che capisca prima se stesso” commentò Seiji, senza poter celare l'amarezza. In ginocchio, Ryo strinse forte i pugni, strofinandoli sulle cosce e tenendo lo sguardo puntato sul viso in lacrime, ma dormiente, di Shin:

“Ma non ce la fa... è profondamente solo e noi non riusciamo a non farlo sentire solo... perché lui non ci sente, non riesce a sentirci, è un maledetto circolo vizioso”.

Touma si fermò sull'ultimo scalino, sospirò e socchiuse gli occhi.

“E se... tornassimo a vivere assieme? Nemmeno così... nemmeno stando assieme sempre... come una volta?”.

Seiji scosse il capo, sconfitto:

“Io temo sia improponibile... ora...”.

Touma non disse quello che gli passava per la testa. Sarebbe risultato troppo irritante con una risposta così piccata, testarda, forse infantile. Ma per lui era proponibile in qualunque caso. Se era per il loro bene.

Se avesse rimediato a qualcosa, se avesse aiutato Shin a sorridere di più o anche... a sentirsi meno solo... che c'era di male?

Andò diritto, senza nessun'altra parola, al divano, lasciò cadere i _futon_ a terra e si inginocchiò, afferrando quello in cima alla pila.

“Io mi metto qui” e si infilò nel _futon_ , addossandosi a Shu che lo guardò con aria confusa, quasi perplessa.

“Grazie...”.

Pochi passi leggeri condussero Seiji accanto a lui poi, altrettanto leggermente, si lasciò cadere lì vicino: “Ci sto anche io dentro al tuo _futon_ , se mi stringo un pochino?”.

Lo stesso Seiji non sapeva spiegare cosa stesse cercando di fare: ammorbidire un Touma troppo infelice, troppo sconfitto?

La verità era che, semplicemente, rivoleva il suo Touma, con un bisogno che mai aveva percepito a tal punto.

Touma si spostò spingendosi verso il divano, dando le spalle a Seiji.

Shu lasciò per un attimo la mano di Shin, afferrò una delle coperte dei _futon_ e la gettò addosso al giovane Mori, coprendolo fin sotto il mento, risistemandosi poi di nuovo al proprio posto. Non mancò di lasciare spazio a Ryo che, sapeva, non si sarebbe sistemato in un angolo più lontano da loro.

Il braccio di Seiji si avvolse intorno al busto di Touma:

“Devi proprio darmi le spalle?”.

Touma scivolò sotto le coperte, finché solo i suoi capelli spettinati furono visibili. A quel punto si rigirò, finendo per affondare il viso nel petto di Seiji.

“Bravo panda...” sospirò questi con un briciolo di sollievo, attirandolo ancor più tra le proprie braccia e intrecciando i suoi capelli alle proprie dita.

Ryo, osservando la scena, a stento trattenne il pianto, perché soffocava per il bisogno di fare lo stesso con Shin, ma era anche troppa la paura che Shin non avrebbe reagito come Touma. Così strisciò nello spazio lasciato libero da Shu e si accoccolò contro di lui, spaventandosi nuovamente per la magrezza mai sperimentata nelle sue forme un tempo così morbide.

Quella sua presenza, attiva e allo stesso tempo bisognosa di lui, tranquillizzò un poco Shu.

Shu aveva bisogno che qualcuno... avesse bisogno di lui, senza temerlo. Senza temere quello che lui sentiva. Ne aveva bisogno, anche lui.

Così la sua mano libera si strinse sulla schiena di Rekka e incollò il ragazzo a sé, chiudendo gli occhi con aria stanca.


	13. CAPITOLO 12

 

**CAPITOLO 12**

 

Nel buio della notte gli occhi di Shin si schiusero, un velo di confusione rendeva tutto ancor più vago e indistinto di quanto le tenebre dovute all'ora avessero già potuto fare da sole.

Per un attimo si chiese dove si trovasse e ci mise un po' a riconoscere la propria casa, il suo divano; per qualche strano motivo lo colse con violenza il pensiero di Hagi e si scoprì preda di una struggente nostalgia, non quella solita, gli generava un malessere tale da spingerlo a portarsi una mano al petto.

Cos'era quell'improvviso bisogno di abbracciare sua madre?

Quando abbassò lo sguardo scorse le sagome accoccolate nei _futon_.

Erano tutti abbracciati... tranne lui.

Il senso di esclusione gli provocò un'ulteriore fitta al cuore: era così evidente, ormai, che lui non apparteneva più a nessuno... forse non era mai appartenuto a nessuno.

Il cuore perse un battito, la mano si artigliò la felpa, fin quasi a strapparla: perché quell'improvviso bisogno di rivedere sua madre?

“Okaa... san...”.

In quel medesimo istante il silenzio della notte fu spezzato dal trillo acuto del telefono, quasi un grido agghiacciante per i sensi di Shin.  

Shu si svegliò di soprassalto, Ryo mugolò disturbato, stringendo una mano sulla maglia del coetaneo. Shu si accorse che entrambe le sue mani avevano abbandonato Shin per abbracciare Ryo e si sentì impallidire, mentre rivolgeva uno sguardo colpevole sul suo Shin.

“Che... succede?”.

Anche Seiji si svegliò, con espressione interrogativa sul volto, mentre Touma continuava, imperterrito, a dormire: almeno qualcosa restava immutato.

Shin, dopo attimi in cui faticò a dominare l'angoscia, strisciò fuori dal divano, incespicando nei _futon_ e nei corpi ammucchiati, ma non era solo per quello che le sue gambe risultavano malferme. Quel suono lo terrorizzava come un urlo demoniaco.

Si accostò al mobiletto su cui era posato il telefono, allungò una mano tremante verso la cornetta: gli sembrò lontanissima, perché tutto ondeggiava davanti a lui, come in un'inquietante allucinazione.

Shu si alzò e si tenne pochi passi dietro di lui, gli poggiò una mano sulla spalla quando lo vide tremare. “Shin...?”.

Un po' fu come tornare a tempi che Shin voleva dimenticare ma, al tempo stesso, disperatamente ricordare, di sicuro avrebbe voluto ricordare, sempre, quella voce, quel tocco che tante volte lo avevano sostenuto e protetto.

Fu forse grazie a quella mano sulla sua spalla che riuscì, finalmente, a serrare le dita intorno alla cornetta e poi a sollevarla, a portarsela alle orecchie, udendo la propria stessa voce come da una dimensione distante mentre rispondeva.

Poi tutto entrò in un vortice straniante, lui si allontanava dalla propria stessa coscienza mentre tentava di rassicurare la sorella in lacrime e le prometteva che sarebbe partito subito.

 

Ad ogni parola, ogni tremore, Shu si sentiva sempre più freddo, debole, incapace. Sapeva cos'era successo. Sapeva che... era inutile a Shin, ora.

“Stai calma, farò presto. Prendo... l'aereo... Sì, troverò un volo, mi metto subito a cercarlo. Ti chiamo appena saprò l'orario di arrivo... Sì... Neesan, per favore, stai calma, d'accordo? Sì... Ciao...”.

Il _click_ dall'altra parte...

E ora?

La cornetta rimase sospesa qualche istante nel vuoto, tra le dita di Shin che avevano ripreso a tremare, in istanti durante i quali, intorno a lui, non esisteva nulla.

Dietro di lui Ryo, in ginocchio sul _futon_ , ormai conscio che qualcosa di grave doveva essere accaduto, osservava con occhi sgranati.

Sul volto di Seiji invece gli occhi erano ridotti a due fessure, in un'espressione di grande gravità.    

“Shin...?” sussurrò Shu, i suoi occhi sbarrati, enormi e immobili. “Cos'è... successo?”.

In quel mentre, nel mezzo del mutismo assoluto, immerso nella tensione più misera, Touma si svegliò, diventando infine attore partecipe alla scena.

“Ragazzi?”.

Una mano di Seiji corse lesta sulla sua spalla e strinse un po' per invitarlo alla calma:

“Credo... sia accaduto qualcosa a casa di Shin. Forse la madre”.

La mamma di Shin? Ancora?

Ancora preoccupazione... ancora paura, ansia, confusione.

“Shin... che cosa fai?”.

“Vengo con te” esclamò Shu, le mani strette a pugni. “Non puoi... scendere così...”. 'Da solo' avrebbe voluto aggiungere, ma era inteso. E dirlo, ora, non gli sembrava la cosa giusta da fare.

Nella testa di Shin qualcosa scattò, un ingranaggio che si rimetteva in funzione dopo lo stallo che l'aveva isolato dal mondo; sgranò gli occhi, la cornetta scivolò tra le sue dita e, quasi per una beffa del destino, ricadde al proprio posto. Il ragazzo si portò una mano tra i capelli, tirandoseli indietro quasi, in quel modo, avesse voluto cacciare, in un colpo solo, tutta la confusione, la paura, perché lui doveva restare lucido, basta errori, basta con l'emotività deleteria.

La mano scivolò sugli occhi e, quando la abbassò, intorno si fece per un attimo tutto buio. Nonostante questo fece qualche passo, mormorando tra sé:

“Devo andare... un aereo... devo trovare un volo...”.

“Shin!” scattò improvvisamente Ryo alzandosi in piedi, “è tua madre?!”.

Shin si morse le labbra, prese l'elenco telefonico che gli cadde di mano, imprecò.

“Maledizione!”.

Voce troppo distorta, era quasi un singhiozzo.

Shu mise una mano sull'elenco, lo sollevò e lo porse in silenzio al compagno: ma vedeva le mani tremare, gli occhi sconvolti, una lucidità che voleva esserci, ma che non riusciva a prendere il controllo nel ragazzo di fronte a lui. Aprì così lui stesso la guida, le mani giunsero alla pagina dedicata all'aeroporto di Haneda e si appuntò il numero per le prenotazioni.

“Shin... chiamiamo subito”.

Gli porse il numero, scritto chiaramente su un foglietto, ma lo vide ancora perso, troppo scosso: prese una sua mano tra le proprie e spinse il pezzo di carta sul suo palmo.

“Se vuoi, chiamo io”.

Shu ricordava un'altra volta, l'unica a cui aveva assistito in prima persona.

Shin era diverso allora...

Preoccupato, nervoso, triste... ma non così.

In qualche modo, ancor meno rassicurante fu il sorriso che distorse le labbra di Shin, seguito da parole nervose, stentate:

“Sayoko-Neesan ha detto che è... peggio del solito... sai, Shu? I medici temono... temono che... questa volta...”.

In realtà non stava guardando Shu, né nessun altro, probabilmente non guardava nulla, né vedeva nulla, forse non era neanche consapevole che stava parlando e che, come un tempo, si stava confidando con Shu.

“Ma lei è forte… la tua _okaasan_ , lei... lo sai che è forte”. Shu era a un punto di non ritorno con le parole. Non sapeva nemmeno più equilibrare le parole, nemmeno essere convincente.

“Shin...”.

Neanche Touma sapeva cosa fare. O dire.

Avrebbe potuto abbracciarlo, in un momento normale. L'avrebbe scosso, incitato...

E ora non aveva idee. E nemmeno l'istinto, nemmeno quello esisteva.

Persino Ryo e Seiji non riuscivano a muoversi, nessuno di loro, non solo Shin, trovava la lucidità necessaria.

Ma al suono delle loro voci Shin sussultò, barcollò e si sforzò di riprendere il controllo.  

“Sto perdendo tempo, che stupido!”.

Non rispose all'offerta di Shu, sembrò non prenderla neanche in considerazione, probabilmente non l'aveva neanche sentita. Impiegò non poca fatica a mettere a fuoco il numero dell'aeroporto e ancora di più a digitarlo.

 

Non lo ascoltava. Non lo sentiva nemmeno. Il suo sguardo era spento, lontano. Non era lì, pareva non esserci mai stato.

Con quei pensieri Shu si alzò in piedi e parve barcollare, mentre raggiungeva la base delle scale: aveva pensato ai bagagli, a preparare quelli, ma... di chi?

“Dove vai?” lo raggiunse la voce allarmata di Ryo, “non andartene, non allontanarti da noi, non adesso, non è il momento!”.

Shu si fermò sul primo gradino della scala, irrigidì per un attimo la schiena e si voltò lentamente verso quella voce.

“Deve andare... lui... deve andare”.

“Ma certo, lo so, però...”.

Ryo si rese conto di non sapere come continuare, non seppe fare altro se non lasciar spegnere la propria voce e chinare il capo, più sconfitto che mai.

La sua voce lasciò così il posto a quella di Shin, che ferì il pesante silenzio:

“Sì... Il primo volo disponibile, grazie”.

Sembrava estremamente calmo... troppo calmo quando, in situazioni simili, era necessario tirare fuori tutto lo spirito pratico possibile.

“Certo, un posto, un...posto solo...”.

Una piccola incertezza, un cedimento nel formulare la sentenza che li tagliava completamente fuori.

Shu aveva ripreso a salire le scale, aveva percepito chiaramente la scelta fatta da Shin. Lui non aveva sentito tentennamenti. Aveva scelto, non lo voleva. Non voleva nessuno di loro.

Giunse davanti alla camera ed aprì delicatamente la porta: la stanza era in penombra, sembrava soffocata dalla stessa sua oscurità. Si avvicinò all'armadio e passò accanto al comodino. I suoi piedi si bloccarono, mentre gli occhi si riempivano di lacrime.

Poi una presenza dietro di lui, una mano protettiva sulla sua spalla:

“Lo so cosa stai pensando, Shu, so che non potremo andare con lui, so che stai male ma... io credo che, in ogni caso, in un momento simile dovremmo essere tutti lì sotto con lui adesso, fino a quando ci saluteremo, deve comunque, in ogni caso, sentirci al suo fianco”.

“Non ci vuole sentire, non l'hai ancora capito?”.

Non ne poteva più. Chi volevano prendere in giro?!

Seiji si accalorò:

“Non ci riesce, non ce la fa, ma non è un buon motivo per non restargli vicino adesso che, forse, sua madre... Kami-sama, spero di no, ma...”.

Di nuovo? Imprecò tra sé Seiji, prima davanti a Touma, ora un altro crollo, davanti a Shu?

No, non davanti alla scimmietta, lui era troppo fragile, era... persino indifeso...

Il loro Kongo, la loro irrefrenabile, inesauribile fonte di energia era privo di difese, era consumato, spaventato, era...

Seiji riuscì a fare solo una cosa: lo afferrò e lo attirò contro di sé, nella stessa coccola spontanea che avrebbe riservato ad un bambino.

E Shu voleva lasciarsi andare, vincere dalla tristezza, dallo sconforto, da se stesso. Ma era arrabbiato. Furioso. Sconvolto.

Allontanò da sé Seiji con una forza che non avrebbe mai usato con loro, con nessuno di loro. Nessuno di...

“Io... non devo più stare... qui...”.

Fuggire. Dimenticare. Abbandonare tutto.

Non voleva più sentire, non aveva senso.

 

Seiji barcollò e fece un passo indietro, mantenne a stento l'equilibrio e allargò le braccia, colpito da quella reazione; poi restò così, immobile, le braccia larghe come se volessero ancora abbracciarlo, accoglierlo e lo guardava, uno sguardo dolcissimo nella profonda tristezza.

Gli occhi blu di Shu non riuscirono ad evitare l'immagine di Seiji, la sua presenza. Ne fu terrorizzato, si sentì in gabbia, troppo triste.

“SMETTILA!”. Lui non era in grado di affrontare, sopportare... non era in grado più di essere quello che loro volevano. “Io non... non farlo...”.

Le braccia rimasero ferme, immobilizzate in quel gesto non accolto:

“Shu... io voglio solo...”.

Venne interrotto dalla figura materializzatasi al suo fianco. Passandogli accanto, Shin si intrufolò nella stanza:

“Scusate il disturbo, io... devo prendere le mie cose... devo fare in fretta... l'aereo...”.

Poi, in uno sprazzo di lucidità abbassò lo sguardo, ma si rivolse, forse per la prima volta negli ultimi minuti, consapevolmente, a loro:

“Mi dispiace per... il contrattempo. Era Sayoko-neesan al telefono, era per okaasan... lei...”.

Seiji lo scrutò: aveva davvero dimenticato che l'aveva già detto?

Shu si morse le labbra, girò le spalle ai due ragazzi e si precipitò giù dalle scale e quando vide Ryo e Touma e i loro sguardi sentì di dover uscire, prima di scoppiare e, nuovamente, dover scoprire ogni cosa che doveva rimanere occultata.

Al piano di sopra Shin tirava fuori il necessario, sotto gli occhi di Seiji, ancor più angosciato dalla forzata freddezza che il ragazzo imprimeva in ogni gesto, più ancora di quanto lo sarebbe stato per le sue lacrime. Sentì di dover fare qualcosa, dire qualcosa:

“Posso... darti una mano, pesciolino?”.

“N... no... no... prendo l'indispensabile, non posso perdere tempo, niente dettagli, okaasan potrebbe...”. Si interruppe, prima che le sue labbra formulassero il più spaventoso dei pensieri, ma le sue mani ed il suo corpo non smisero neanche per un istante di darsi da fare, con una razionalità estenuante.

“Devo... fare in tempo” riprese, “in ogni caso... devo essere là... Sayoko-neesan ha... bisogno...”.

“Shin...” mormorò Seiji e quanto avrebbe voluto stringerlo come aveva tentato di stringere Shu, ma la reazione avrebbe potuto rivelarsi ancora peggiore. Dopotutto Shin doveva fare in fretta, giusto?

 

Shu, ormai fuori in giardino, con lo sguardo incollato al terreno, una mano sulla bocca nauseata respirava, cercando di raccogliere con l'aria il coraggio di andarsene.

“Shu...?”.

Ryo e Touma l'avevano visto, con occhi sconvolti, precipitarsi fuori, preda di uno spettro senza nome, spaventoso.

“Che succede, Shu? Non stai... bene?”.

Touma gli si avvicinò, poggiandogli una mano sulla fronte. Mano che fu scacciata con rabbia, mentre i passi allontanavano il ragazzo di Yokohama dai suoi compagni.

Quasi in un susseguirsi di eventi che non lasciavano il tempo a nessuna reazione, ecco apparire Shin, vegliato alle spalle da un Seiji più impotente che mai.

“Ragazzi, mi dispiace, ma io devo... andare via. Voi... fate con calma... potete restare qui ancora un po' insieme”.

Poi gli occhi verdi sembrarono cercare qualcosa... o qualcuno.

“Shu?”.

Occhi a terra, volto adombrato, Shu si riscosse, quasi accartocciandosi su se stesso.

“Torno... a casa”.

Il viso di Shin si abbassò:

“sì, certo... se preferisci così... la mia casa comunque è a vostra disposizione”.

“Ma... Ma...” intervenne Ryo, “non lo accompagniamo all'aeroporto? Non deve andare da solo!”.

Shin lo guardò, quel calore gli strappò persino un sorriso, grato per quanto triste:

“Oh, no Ryo, davvero... no...”.

Assolutamente non li voleva, perché non avrebbe potuto nascondersi da loro se fossero rimasti al suo fianco, non sarebbe riuscito a mantenersi forte... e lucido.

E poi Shu era così stanco, così... stufo.

Stargli vicino a Shu non avrebbe fatto bene. Shu era stanco di lui e lontano da lui sarebbe guarito.

“TI ACCOMPAGNO IO!” esclamò nel silenzio Touma. “Anche se non mi vuoi io vengo”.

Anche se poteva essere… l'ultima volta... che lo vedeva.

Kami-sama, che pensava ora?!

“Allora vengo anche io” insisté Ryo, agguerrito e un po' piagnucoloso, “dovremmo andare tutti!”.

Shin indietreggiò, vacillò come un animaletto in trappola.

“No... no... non è il caso”. Fece qualche passo all'indietro, verso l'interno della casa. “Ora... prendo la mia roba e scappo o finirò per... perdere il treno”.

Seiji aveva abbassato lo sguardo, la sua luce era spenta: che fare? Lasciarlo andare? Imporgli la loro presenza?

Il cuore era indirizzato verso quella scelta, che era un bisogno anche per lui, eppure...

Touma si avvicinò a Shin, lo prese per il braccio e strinse appena.

“Vengo con te. Non ti faccio perdere tempo, pesciolino”.

Seiji alzò il viso, l'occhiata che rivolse a Touma era piena di ammirazione, orgoglio e gratitudine; prevenne ogni ulteriore tentativo di Ryo posandogli una mano sulla spalla. Lasciare andare solo Touma era la giusta via di mezzo tra il non lasciare solo Shin e il rispettare la sua paura di averli accanto.

“Noi vi aspettiamo qui”.

Ryo comprese e chinò il capo, Shin tremò nella stretta di Touma, gli occhi di Seiji cercarono Shu: era intenzionato a non lasciarlo scappare via... non ancora.

Shu si stava rialzando, voleva prendere la borsa, cacciare tutto, ogni vestito, ogni cosa, ogni... pensiero o sentimento. Tutto via. Chiuso e dimenticato.

“Vado... anche io”.

Andare... e dimenticare sarebbe stato semplice.

“Shu” supplicò Ryo, “resta con noi... almeno un altro po'”.

“Certo che resta” quella di Seiji non fu una supplica, tutt'altro, era quel tono al quale era difficile opporsi. “Io vado”. Il tono di Shu si fece in un istante freddo, deciso. Non era da lui. “Io vado, Seiji, non rimango, nemmeno se me lo ordini”.

Aveva lo sguardo cupo, fisso, insostenibile.

Scese un silenzio glaciale. Un alito di vento passò, sibilante, tra i loro capelli. Gli occhi di Seiji si strinsero, Ryo sollevò i pugni:

“Shu, smettila!”.

Da qualche parte, dentro di sé, aveva ritrovato l'antica energia. Per qualche motivo quell'esclamazione tesa e rabbiosa fece sussultare Shin, che tremò con più forza e portò la mano libera a coprirsi gli occhi, in un muto pianto di timore.

“SMETTILA!”. E infine giunse l'urlo di Shu. Era inevitabile. “Smettila di far finta di niente! Noi non siamo più quello che eravamo e dovremmo smetterla di mentire... a noi stessi!”.

Stava dicendo davvero tutto quello? La sua bocca pareva non rispettare più nulla.

“Io vado”. Ma la sua voce sembrava una preghiera disperata, non certo un'affermazione.

Shin si rifugiò, tremante come un cucciolo, tra le braccia di Touma mentre Ryo, con un urlo di rabbia, si gettò contro Shu.

Seiji sgranò gli occhi, ormai certo che Ryo avrebbe colpito il compagno, invece lo afferrò per il colletto e lo spinse contro il tronco di un albero, gli occhi pieni di lacrime:

“Tu devi restare, capito? Devi restare qui con me, adesso, insieme a Seiji, perché ho bisogno che tu resti e perché nessuno di noi si allontanerà da Shin finché lui stesso non sarà uscito, lui dovrà averci tutti alle spalle, in un momento simile nessuno lo precederà fuori di qui, questo solo conta adesso e tutte le altre... cazzate le lasciamo da parte ora, lo pretendo!”.

Un gesto istintivo, rabbioso, fuori controllo e Ryo si ritrovò a terra e Shu arretrò, sgomento, verso l'uscita. “IO VADO!”.

Girò le spalle, spalancò il cancellino e sparì dietro la vegetazione: i suoi passi risuonarono per un attimo nelle orecchie dei ragazzi, poi non sentirono più nulla.

Touma strinse a sé Shin, coprendone lo sguardo contro il proprio petto: non doveva vedere, almeno quello. Singhiozzò, mentre le lacrime scendevano senza freni addosso a lui.

Dopo un istante di immobilità Ryo scattò in piedi, imprecò in maniera colorita e Seiji fece appena in tempo a tendere un braccio che il ragazzo era già scomparso, veloce come un tigrotto, sulle tracce di Shu. Si mosse, prendendosi il tempo di rivolgere alcune parole a Touma:

“Vai con Shin, ci rivediamo poi qui!”.  

 

***

 

Shu correva, nemmeno si era reso conto della direzione presa. Non vedeva né sentiva nulla. Infine si poggiò a un albero, il respiro un rantolo nervoso.

Era al parco di Ueno, pieno di vita. Al suono delle voci Shu si passò una mano sul volto, sentì il sudore freddo sulle mani.

Cosa aveva fatto? Cosa avrebbe fatto... ora?

Passi veloci alle sue spalle si arrestarono in sincronia con i suoi, poi ripresero, ma lenti, per fermarsi di nuovo più vicini, seguiti da un sussurro:

“Shu...”.

“No...”, non riusciva più a controllare la tristezza. Non riusciva... “Ryo, no...”.

Voleva piangere e gridare e scappare e... non voleva più stare male. Non voleva più quel dolore sordo in tutto il corpo.

Dietro a Ryo, poco distante, ecco comparire Seiji, mai come in quel momento simile ad un angelo custode, vegliava su di loro, senza avvicinarsi troppo.

“Puoi piangere se vuoi, Shu” esordì Ryo, ora pacato con la sua espressione più triste, “ma scappare no... non te lo lascio fare a costo di... picchiarti e farmi picchiare... e non provare a correre via, perché tanto lo sai che sono più veloce io”.

“No...” le lacrime erano uscite, si erano impadronite di Shu. Non c'era più freno. “È inutile... tutto è inutile... tutto...”.

I pugni di Ryo si strinsero ai fianchi, nei suoi occhi comparvero lacrime:

“Io so solo che... che... dovremmo essere con Shin adesso... obbligarlo a tenerci con lui perché... perché potrebbe... perdere sua madre... essere lasciato dall'unico genitore che gli resta e se sente che anche noi lo abbandoniamo... Perché lui non lo sa, lui cerca di negarlo, ma ha bisogno di noi e se noi lo lasciamo come... come potrà affrontare una cosa così... così triste?”.

In un singhiozzo sollevò un braccio e se lo strofinò sul viso.

Poteva... poteva...

“Allora tu, Ryo, puoi capirlo, solo tu... non io”.

Era impazzito forse.

 

Ancora i pugni tesi, frementi, occhi lucidi di pianto, frustrazione e rabbia... ma nonostante tutto non rabbia nei confronti di Shu, no, non con lui, ma contro se stesso, che non riusciva più, in nessun modo, a farsi riconoscere come guida:

“Ti sbagli, cosa vuoi che ne sappia io che una madre non l'ho mai avuta? Cosa potrei mai capire? Io posso capire solo l'assenza e la solitudine, quella sì la capisco e...”.

Non poté continuare e, quasi avesse percepito un richiamo, Seiji fu accanto a loro, afferrò Ryo e lo attirò verso di sé, soffocando i suoi singhiozzi contro il proprio petto, ma guardò Shu e chiuse le dita intorno al suo braccio, poco sotto la spalla, come a prevenire qualunque tentativo di fuga.  

“Ma... volete capirlo?!”. La voce di Shu si alzò ancora una volta, distorta. “IO NON POSSO PIU' STARE CON VOI!”.

Davvero... con tutti?

Non lo sapeva più... non sapeva più niente.

Un vento gelido passò tra di loro, qualche passante si fermò un istante ad osservarli, colpito dal grido di Shu, ma riprese subito il cammino.

Le dita di Seiji si allentarono.

“Perché?” chiese pacato, “perché non puoi più, Shu?”.

Un pugno contro il tronco, Shu prese il respiro e si morse il labbro nervoso.

“Non devo darvi più spiegazioni”.

Il viso di Ryo emerse dal petto di Seiji:

“Shu, non farti male”.

Seiji rimase serio, apparentemente impassibile, ma dentro stava andando in pezzi:

“Io capisco te, capisco Shin ma, davvero, non potete fare nulla per cancellare ciò che è stato tra noi. Siamo responsabili gli uni degli altri e, volenti o nolenti, reciprocamente dipendenti. Anche se ora ci separeremo per sempre, per sempre esisteremo unicamente in funzione gli uni degli altri”.

Ed era quello il problema, fingere che comunque tra loro... tra loro...

“Non... m'importa” sussurrò. “Non voglio più saperne...”.

“Non riuscirai a cancellarci, Shu, per quanto tu possa provarci”.

Mentre pronunciava tali parole, Seiji lo lasciò del tutto libero; Ryo sollevò lo sguardo verso il compagno biondo e fu improvvisamente consapevole che più nulla si poteva fare.

Libero dal tocco di Seiji, Shu si sentì solo e perduto. Ma non poteva essere altrimenti.

Stare assieme ormai riusciva ad essere più doloroso che rimanere distanti, soli, come sconosciuti.

Staccò la mano dal tronco, il corpo si fece leggero, ma il cuore pesava come un macigno: mise un piede davanti all'altro, lentamente, senza nemmeno voltarsi, nemmeno per dire una sola parola.

Voleva andare e mettere fine a quel pezzo della sua vita. Non lo sopportava più, non ne sopportava nemmeno il ricordo.

“Shu”, un ultimo tentativo Ryo non poteva non farlo, anche se non sapeva più esattamente cosa fare, ormai. “Se ti senti solo, se hai paura, non siamo noi a volerti lasciare...”.

Shu non si fermò nemmeno, mentre le parole scendevano su di lui come una cascata irrefrenabile di gelo: era tutto finito. Finito.

“Shu, tutto sarà finito se lo lasceremo finire”.

E ci si metteva Seiji, che leggeva nel pensiero meglio di Shin da un po' di tempo perché, rispetto a Shin, si era mantenuto più lucido.

Accidenti a Seiji. Accidenti a lui e alla sua empatia.

Shu non voleva piangere, ma cominciò a piangere, lentamente, mentre i passi si facevano più veloci. Così la voce di Seiji non gli sarebbe più giunta.

Ma la voce fu più veloce dei suoi passi, della sua corsa sempre più disperata, più alta e potente del vento che si era messo a gridare:

“Tornerai, Shu, sarai costretto a tornare, lo saremo tutti!”.     

 

***

 

Se n'era andato davvero, non voleva più saperne nulla di lui, aveva rovinato tutto, alla fine aveva ottenuto che il suo Shu lo abbandonasse per sempre.

Il senso di colpa lo divorava, anche perché Shu stava scappando disperato nella notte e lui non poteva fare nulla, perché Shu non lo voleva più... e poi... a casa...

Nel riparo troppo caldo, troppo protettivo delle braccia di Touma, la sua voce più smarrita che mai formulò un'invocazione:

“Okaasan...”.

“Shin...”. Touma teneva con forza e calore il ragazzo, ma si sentiva sconvolto, perso, sconfitto: dentro di sé sapeva che Shu non sarebbe più tornato. E temeva che anche Seiji e Ryo avrebbero finito per fare lo stesso. Tutto era possibile. “Sei sicuro... che non mi vuoi con te?”.

Era sicuro? Proprio sicuro?

Ma in cosa si poteva mai parlare di sicurezza?

Scosse il capo, si staccò a malincuore dal contatto, rimase con gli occhi bassi:

“Solo... fino all'aeroporto”.

Quindi si avviò a passo deciso e borbottò ancora, meccanicamente:

“Sto... perdendo tempo, devo andare...”.

Scivolava via dalle sue braccia, da lui... da tutti.

“Come desideri tu, Shin”.

Touma seguì il ragazzo in casa, andò ad afferrare il portafoglio e si guardò attorno con sguardo perso, quasi vacuo: non era sicuro delle parole di Shin, della sua sicurezza - o doveva chiamarla testardaggine? Forse doveva imporsi, non ascoltarlo e prenotare quel dannato volo, semplicemente?

E Shin?

Shin era completamente perso in se stesso, in balia di se stesso, dell'odio nei confronti della propria persona che non riusciva a giustificarsi per nulla, a perdonarsi per nulla e, al tempo stesso, si scopriva sempre più incapace di agire diversamente.

Tutto dipendeva da lui, tutto era conseguenza del suo modo di essere così... sbagliato e malvagio... e debole...

Anche la malattia di sua madre era una punizione, anche la scomparsa di suo padre...

Lui non era mai stato degno di tenere nessuno accanto a sé e finiva per far soffrire chi amava, a tal punto da...

Si morse a sangue il labbro inferiore, per porre un freno a quel delirio degno di un irrazionale bambino traumatizzato: lucidità, questo gli occorreva, o anche con Sayoko-Neesan avrebbe sbagliato tutto.

Touma rimase in fondo alle scale ad attendere, almeno finché non sentì il cancellino del giardino aprirsi e, allora, si precipitò con l'ansia alla gola fuori, presentandosi ai ragazzi con aria sconvolta.

E scoprì che la sua paura più grande era diventata realtà.

“Shu...?”. E il pianto già lo scuoteva impietoso.

I due compagni gli risposero solo con uno sguardo, più efficace di mille parole.

Alle spalle di Touma comparve Shin, il corpo attraversato da un tremore che non si era mai davvero fermato dal momento in cui aveva ricevuto la telefonata.

“Perché non siete andati con lui? Avreste dovuto... restare con lui”.

“Sarebbe stato inutile, Shin” rispose Seiji, apparentemente calmo, ma evidentemente preda di una grande tristezza. Non c'era certo bisogno di chiedere il perché, non bisognava nemmeno pensare. Shu se ne era andato e non avrebbe più fatto ritorno.

Touma si poggiò allo stipite della porta d'ingresso, chiudendo gli occhi e tirando un sospiro lungo e stanco.

“É ora di andare...”.

Shin fece un passetto, agitò le mani l'una contro l'altra.

“Ma... ma Shu, lui... lui è... solo...”.

E sua madre?

Lui doveva... doveva correre ad Hagi. Ma Shu...

Cosa doveva fare?

“Shu è tornato a casa. Non sarà solo”.

Una voce asciutta, sicura. Non era molto da Touma. Ma Shin ne aveva bisogno.

Una mano di Shin salì al petto, dove artigliò la maglia e la strattonò nervosamente:

“Ma... riuscirà a tornare a... a casa da... da solo?”.

Il senso delle sue parole era, in realtà: non farà sciocchezze sconvolto com'era?

Ma era diventato troppo difficile conferire una forma adeguata ai propri percorsi mentali, difficile e terrorizzante.

“È facile arrivare a casa sua da qui” Touma allungò una mano e prese quella di Shin, strattonandola verso di sé. “Shu riuscirà ad arrivare a casa... come te”. E come tutti loro.

“Devi andare, Shin” annuì Seiji, “o perderai l'aereo”.

Anche Ryo fece un cenno ed un sorriso incoraggiante e Shin li guardò con gratitudine, mentre stringeva con più forza la mano di Touma.

“Mi... mi lasciate Touma? Per favore? Solo... fino all'aeroporto”.

“Vuoi... solo lui, Shin?” chiese Ryo, un po' tristemente.

Shin abbassò il capo. Seiji sorrise, comprensivo:

“In questo momento il nostro panda gli dà sicurezza, Ryo”.

Poi mise una mano sulla spalla di Touma:

“Prenditi cura di lui finché non l'avrai messo sull'aereo, noi ti aspettiamo qui”.

Touma non poté far altro che un cenno con la testa ed uscì, a testa bassa, aspettando che Shin salutasse i compagni: avrebbe dovuto pensare al viaggio d'andata assieme a Shin.

L'avrebbe tenuto stretto a sé, consolato - se era ancora possibile consolarlo - e poi gli avrebbe detto addio. E poi...

Shin rimase fermo per un po' a testa bassa, davanti agli altri due che lo guardavano malinconici. Seiji fu il primo a strapparsi a quella situazione di stallo:

“Allora ciao, Shin...”.

Shin si rannicchiò su se stesso, senza riuscire a guardarli, ma rispose, in un flebile sussurro:

“Ciao...”.

Ryo fece un passo avanti, le braccia sul punto di sollevarsi. L'impulso di abbracciarlo giunse in un'ondata travolgente, ma si fermò quasi subito, lasciò ricadere le braccia e rimase fermo sul posto:

“Ciao Shin... e saluta tutti a casa”.

Non lo strinse, perché sapeva che, se l'avesse fatto, non sarebbe poi più riuscito a lasciarlo andare.

Shin sembrò comprendere le sue incertezze che d'altronde condivideva così, tenendo tra le mani il suo bagaglio leggero, si diresse verso Touma.

Sia Ryo che Seiji, mentre lo vedevano allontanarsi, erano consapevoli che forse avrebbero dovuto dirgli ancora qualcosa, augurargli che sua madre si riprendesse, ma era un argomento troppo complesso e doloroso da toccare, come dolorosa era quella figura a capo chino che scompariva nelle ombre di un'alba non ancora giunta.

 


	14. CAPITOLO 13

 

 

**CAPITOLO 13**

Il treno correva a sud, verso Haneda, attraverso la campagna sulla quale si allungavano ancora le cupe ombre della notte.

Touma sedeva di fronte a Shin, silenzioso, guardando il paesaggio correre velocemente verso il nulla. Ma Touma odiava il silenzio e Shin, anche se non parlava, aveva bisogno di parole.

“Quando arrivi e sai qualcosa... mi chiami?”.

Shin sussultò e lo fissò, come stranito: era troppo confuso, stravolto per capire, rispondere, collegare i pensieri.

Così, anziché una risposta, quel che Touma udì fu un richiamo, che lo ricondusse ad uno Shin più... se stesso, per quanto indifeso:

“Tou... Touma...”.

Touma allungò una mano e prese quelle di Shin, le strinse mentre lo guardava negli occhi.

“Mi chiamerai, pesciolino?”.

Annuì, ma aveva davvero capito? Gli frullavano troppe cose nella testa e nessuna razionale.

“Quando torni dagli altri lo dici a Ryo se... se...”.

Si bloccò; eppure non era così difficile da dire.

“Sì Shin, certo”. Che non dicesse ciò che temeva, ma continuava a disturbargli mente e cuore. Touma sapeva leggergli dentro, non vi era bisogno alcuno di pronunciare parole impronunciabili. “Non dovrai preoccuparti di nulla”.

“Digli... di non abbandonare Shu e di... di non isolarsi, loro devono... devono...”.

“Non succederà... davvero”.

Davvero? Touma doveva crederci, doveva...

Strinse ancora una volta le mani di Shin, si chinò su di lui, poggiando le labbra sulle sue: era l'unica risposta sicura che avesse nel cuore.

Gli occhi di Shin si fecero grandi e lucidi, le guance di fuoco; in altri tempi, il primo pensiero del ragazzo sarebbe stato l'imbarazzo, la consapevolezza che si trovavano su un treno, che avrebbero potuto vederli. Invece tutto quel che gli venne alla mente fu l'emozione che gli faceva battere il cuore, il rendersi conto di quanto bisogno avesse di dolcezza, amore e comprensione.

Per questo, quando Touma si tirò indietro, tenne stretta la sua mano, come colto dal timore che interrompesse anche quel restante contatto.

“Tou... ma...”.

Quand'era così leggere Shin era semplice. Così semplice da spezzarti il cuore.

“Sono qui e non ti lascio”.

“Dì anche a Ryo ed a Seiji di... di non offendersi perché... ho voluto solo te, non… non volevo essere così... cattivo con loro... anche se lo sono stato con tutti”. La voce si spense in un sospiro soffocato.

“Non è vero, Shin” un dito di Touma andò a poggiarsi sulle sue labbra. “Non sei cattivo. È solo un momento… brutto”.

Tornava quel discorso delirante e distruttivo. Shin era sempre stato troppo bravo a farsi del male.

Prima che la mano del compagno potesse ritirarsi, Shin la afferrò forte tra le sue, poi abbassò il viso e posò la fronte su quell'intreccio di dita.

“Touma... mi senti? Non riesco a smettere di tremare, vorrei... vorrei smetterla, ma... non mi controllo... perché non mi so più controllare? Ero bravo una volta, almeno un po'... un po' più bravo...”.

Touma aprì bocca per richiuderla subito e finire solo per annuire: cosa poteva rispondergli senza risultare bugiardo?

Shin non insisté, forse si era aspettato una risposta, una rassicurazione, ma non la pretese. E cosa aveva mai il diritto di pretendere lui?

Emise un sospiro tremulo, poi sollevò il viso, i suoi occhi cercarono quelli di Touma: aveva un bisogno così disperato di Touma.

Le sue mani restarono aggrappate a quelle del compagno.

Touma lo osservava intensamente, lo osservava con sguardo fermo, anche se stanco.

“Pensavo che... vorrei essere con te ad Hagi, anche se mi hai detto di no”. Si portò le mani di Shin al petto. “Spero di esser qui dentro, nel tuo cuore. So che i tuoi pensieri sono occupati, ma almeno spero di esserci... assieme ai ragazzi”. Un sospiro, ancora. “Anche loro lo vorrebbero”.

“Voi... nel mio cuore... sempre...”.

Si rendeva conto di quanto le sue parole fossero sconnesse; la verità era che faticava a parlare, ogni parola usciva a stento, innaturale.

“Touma, tu... tu lo sai che...”.

Touma inclinò il viso, pescando un sorriso che regalò tutto a Shin.

“Cosa so, pesciolino?”.

“Se non vi voglio non è perché... perché davvero non vi voglio. È solo che... che non posso... non...” La sua voce era talmente flebile che sembrava doversi spegnere da un momento all'altro.

“Lo so, pesciolino, davvero...” Touma si perse a guardare le mani fredde e tremanti di Shin. “Non preoccuparti”.

Sapeva che non li voleva, ma non riusciva, in realtà, ad afferrarne fino in fondo il motivo. Tuttavia non voleva scavare così a fondo da poter disturbare troppo quell'equilibrio precario in cui Shin pareva galleggiare.

Shin abbassò il capo, consapevole di quante cose non dette restassero tra loro, quante incomprensioni, quanto da chiarire. E non riusciva neanche a chiedere perdono, persino di quello si riteneva indegno. L'ennesimo sospiro diede forma ad un incontrollabile pensiero:

“Ho paura...”.

Era la prima volta che Shin era così sincero coi propri sentimenti, in quella funesta giornata. Touma si sentì sollevato dalla cosa, anche se non c'era niente di più difficile da cancellare dal cuore come la paura. Allora si alzò, si andò a sedere accanto a lui e, quando l'ebbe così vicino, lo strinse in un abbraccio forte e caldo, sussurrandogli alcune parole:

“Una volta... mi hanno insegnato che, quando si ha paura che qualcosa di brutto succeda, allora bisogna pensare intensamente al meglio, perché il pensiero, quello intenso, è più forte del destino stesso”.

Shin ebbe un piccolo sussulto, non si era nemmeno reso conto di aver lasciato salire in superficie ed espresso il proprio timore, ma non poté fermarsi e si ritrovò a parlare ancora, in uno stato quasi allucinatorio, l'impressione di osservarsi dall'esterno mentre si abbandonava a Touma con tutto il proprio peso:

“Non voglio perderla, non ancora, non sono pronto, io non... me lo potrei mai perdonare”.

“Perdonarti che cosa, Shin?”.

Touma lo strinse ancora di più a sé, finendo per fare uno strano giro di pensieri: lui non aveva mai fatto pensieri simili. Non aveva mai perso un genitore, insomma, cosa... cosa sarebbe successo se fossero mancati suo padre o sua madre?

“Non lo so… l'ho lasciata sola. Sarei dovuto restare... ho lasciato tutto in mano a Sayoko-Neesan e... ho sbagliato, sbaglio sempre tutto... io abbandono tutti e così... così li perdo”.

Perché l'aveva lasciata da sola...

Era così da Shin da far troppo male.

“Credi... credi che tua madre ti avrebbe lasciato venire qui, se non fosse stata felice... per te?”.

“Non mi negherebbe mai niente, è buona, ma io... ho pensato solo a me... l'ho sempre fatta solo preoccupare. Otoosan era...  arrabbiato con me prima di... di stare male l'ultima volta. Gli avevo promesso che... che mi sarei preso cura di loro e invece... ho sempre causato solo problemi. Faccio solo soffrire, non sono mai riuscito a fare nulla e... e Kikutei su di me ha vinto... mi è entrata dentro perché... perché sono così... facilmente corruttibile e loro... loro ne hanno fatto le spese e anche voi... e Shu... avevo giurato a me stesso che mi sarei preso cura di lui... e non sono neanche riuscito a tenerlo lontano dalla solitudine della notte”.

A ruota libera... completamente.

Stava delirando e lo sapeva, voleva fermarsi per proteggere Touma dalla propria perdizione, ma non ci riusciva.

Di scatto le mani di Touma andarono al suo viso, arrestando con fermezza quel flusso autodistruttivo, fece in modo che i loro sguardi si incatenassero l'uno all'altro.

“È solo la paura che parla, io lo so chi sei, anche se tu credi di non conoscerti più” si abbassò a baciargli una gota. “Per come sei tu, io penso di conoscere anche tua madre e so che sei tanto amato... e se lei si preoccupa, è più forte il suo amore per te”. Un altro bacio, sull'altra gota. “Non aggiungere brutti pensieri che non devono esistere a quelli che... ci sono”.

L'espressione di Shin si fece sperduta, completamente libera da ogni inibizione, tornare indietro non si poteva, di quello sfogo aveva bisogno come dell'aria.

E la sua aria era Touma, era sempre stato Touma.

Tirò su col naso, soffocò un singhiozzo:

“Non morirà, vero Touma? Ho tanto bisogno che... che resti ancora”.

Touma chiuse gli occhi, sospirò. E pregò il destino.

“Non può andarsene, ci sei tu, c'è tua sorella, come potrebbe lasciarvi? Siete troppo importanti per lei”. E che fosse davvero così. Non sapeva, altrimenti, come avrebbe potuto far tornare il sorriso sul volto di Shin.

“Però Otoosan ci ha lasciati e lei, forse... vorrà andare da lui...”.

Parlava come un bambino, terrorizzato all'idea di venire punito nella maniera più terribile.

Touma temeva di sentire quelle parole. Temeva che arrivasse a un pensiero così terribile. Temeva di non sapere rispondere. Temeva una parola di troppo, una di meno. Una sbagliata. Troppo sbagliata.

“Non... Shin... lei...” un sospiro, scosse la testa e si strinse ancora di più a Shin. “Anche se il suo amore per lui è grande, anche se gli manca, come manca a voi, non potrebbe mai desiderare di lasciarvi così quando...” si mordicchiò nervosamente le labbra. “...non è il momento... non adesso... ha così tante cose da fare e vedere...”.

“Ma io... non ho saputo proteggerla. L'avevo promesso...” Shin continuava a parlare come a se stesso, chissà se aveva davvero ascoltato il ragazzo che gli stava di fronte. “L'ho deluso... e ho deluso lei e... i _nakama_... ho deluso tutti”.

Nessuna lucidità, nessuna logica. Solo paure, solo le peggiori.

“Shin, guardami...”.

Le mani di Touma presero ancora il viso del _nakama_ con delicata fermezza, alzandolo verso il proprio, fermando il proprio sguardo su quello quasi febbricitante di Shin. Quando gli occhi verde-acqua incontrarono i suoi, allora tornò a parlare:

“Tu non hai deluso nessuno. Tua madre ti ama, lo so. Altrimenti Shin non sarebbe così amabile. E se mi dici che sbaglio, io non credo alle delusioni, non credo che un genitore che ama possa mai dire 'mio figlio mi delude'. Lo so, per certo”.

Il treno rallentò e una voce di donna annunciò l'imminente arrivo ad Haneda. La testa di Shin si sollevò lentamente, gli occhi guardarono fuori dal finestrino, ora spenti e vuoti, come risultò la sua voce:

“Ci siamo...”.

Si sciolse da ogni contatto con Touma: in fondo il distacco definitivo era così vicino... era meglio... prepararsi.

Touma scrollò il capo e fece l'unica cosa che potesse tenere ferme mani e bocca, almeno fino al momento del distacco: si alzò in piedi come una molla, prese la borsa di Shin posta sul portapacchi sopra le loro teste e si preparò ad uscire, sussurrando solo un 'prepariamoci' alle sue spalle.

Sarebbe riuscito a salutarlo senza mettersi a piangere?

 

***

 

Il terminal era quasi vuoto, non c'era molta gente diretta a sud, inoltre era ancora mattino presto. Touma era andato a comprare qualcosa da mangiare, insistendo sul fatto che Shin aveva bisogno di mettere qualcosa sotto i denti per ritrovare un po' di energie.

In realtà, Shin non immaginava come avrebbe potuto anche solo tentare di trattenere qualcosa nello stomaco. Era seduto a fissare il vuoto, inconsapevole persino di quel che provava quando Touma tornò.

“Ho trovato degli _onigiri_ vuoti e qualcosa con le uova; poi ti ho preso dei _dorayaki_ , un succo all'arancia e un concentrato di frutta e verdura” disse questi guardando nel sacchetto con aria leggera, un po’ più vispa di quando l'aveva lasciato. Rialzò lo sguardo, quasi colpevole, sussurrando: “Volevo qualcosa di caldo per il tuo stomaco, ma non avevano ancora nulla...”.

Avrebbe voluto strappargli un sorriso. O una coccola. Anche una parola con quella vocina che amava.

Il capo di Shin si sollevò, con quei due smeraldi liquidi così persi da fare paura, deglutì:

“Touma, grazie... io... però...”.

Lo sguardo di Touma si fece serissimo, mentre infilava il sacchetto tra le mani tremanti di Shin.

“Se non hai fame ora, l'avrai sull'aereo. O altrimenti sul treno per Hagi. O a casa. E almeno... almeno non arriverai affamato e...” le sue mani si chiusero  su quelle di Shin. “È un mio regalo. È stupido, lo so. Ma voglio che tu lo prenda. Davvero”.

Non voleva che andasse con lui? Che almeno gli permettesse di prendersi cura anche così, nel modo più semplice.

Il viso di Shin si abbassò, un sospiro fece tremare le sue labbra. Avrebbe mangiato, almeno qualcosa, per farlo contento, glielo doveva... e sperava ardentemente che il proprio stomaco avrebbe collaborato.

“Grazie...” mormorò ancora, frugando nel sacchetto alla ricerca dell' _onigiri_ , ciò che gli sarebbe stato più facile tollerare.

Quando Shin cominciò a mangiare, Touma gli si sedette accanto, in silenzio: l'atmosfera sospesa, per quell'attimo, aveva come sottofondo un vecchio pezzo di musica rock e le voci degli altoparlanti che, assieme, si mescolavano in uno strano mix di confusa malinconia.

“Sai...” riprese dopo qualche istante Touma, lo sguardo attaccato al grande soffitto bianco sospeso sopra i loro capi. “Devo cominciare a pensare all'università” con la coda dell'occhio vide lo sguardo opaco di Shin fisso su di lui. “Mi ospiteresti, qui a Tokyo?”.

Shin si bloccò, ecco la nausea che arrivava; si portò una mano alla bocca, ma in qualche modo riuscì a resistere. Non rispose subito, non sapeva come, in quella domanda era insito il futuro e, in quel momento, il futuro faceva solo paura.

Sarebbe tornato a Tokyo? A quali condizioni? E con quale umore?

Touma comprese, almeno in parte, i suoi pensieri e, con un sospiro, mosse la propria mano a scostare la frangia troppo lunga dalla fronte fredda di Shin.

“Tranquillo _bocchan_...”.

La mano di Shin scivolò lungo le labbra e ricadde mestamente in grembo. Il suo sguardo tornò a fissare il vuoto, ma sorrideva, in quel modo un po' malato di chi finge leggerezza mentre si sente soffocare dentro:

“Scu... sa... è che... non so se... per me sia il caso di fare programmi, ora. Devo vedere se... come... come va, se... se potrò lasciare casa... ancora”.

La verità era che non poteva immaginare un futuro. Era come se per lui non ci fosse futuro, forse...

Gli sembrò così chiaro... lui il futuro non lo voleva.

La mano di Touma dalla fronte si spostò alla guancia e, ancora, tenne per sé pensieri che avrebbero destabilizzato ancora di più Shin. Così sorrise.

“Hai ragione, ora tutto deve andare bene. Conta solo quello”.

L'avrebbe chiamato come gli aveva promesso?

Sotto il tocco della sua mano, Shin sussultò quando venne annunciato l'imbarco, si alzò di colpo e nella foga cadde in avanti, mentre il sacchetto che aveva in grembo, improvvisamente dimenticato, precipitò a terra. Touma fu subito al suo fianco e lo sostenne, saldo. Le braccia con cui lo accolse lo strinsero forte.

“Buon viaggio, pesciolino. Ti voglio bene...”.

_“Anche io, tanto”_ avrebbe voluto avere la forza di rispondere Shin, ma non uscì niente, solo tremiti e sensazione di soffocare.

Doveva muoversi, doveva assolutamente muoversi.

Lentamente indietreggiò e si chinò a raccogliere la borsa e il sacchetto con il cibo, non poteva sollevare il viso, era troppo doloroso tutto quanto, tutta la situazione.

 

Shin, il suo corpo... era così chiaro quello che provava.

Ogni suo muscolo, la sua stessa aura - ormai chiara da leggere, ma non più luminosa - si interpretavano così perfettamente da intimorire lo stesso Touma.

Tutto gridava fragilità.

Touma si scostò quel tanto da permettere a Shin di prendere la propria strada, gli sfiorò la mano, passando un dito sul dorso. Sapeva quanto qualcosa di così semplice riuscisse a lasciare una traccia nel suo pesciolino. Ogni volta.

Shin andò oltre, non si voltò indietro, non poteva farlo, l'unica sua difesa, l'unico modo per sopravvivere era non voltarsi indietro.

“Ciao... grazie…” mormorò, a stento, come se ogni parola costituisse, in lui, l'ultimo alito vitale.

Touma attese. Aspettò che la schiena di Shin fosse abbastanza lontana prima di lasciare andare quel lungo sospiro, quello che aveva trattenuto il singhiozzo e le lacrime.

Attese che la schiena di Shin passasse oltre il banco della sicurezza e andasse là, oltre quelle porte di vetro, troppo lontane perché Shin potesse anche capire quello che Touma stava provando, ora.

Un braccio andò a sfregare le lacrime e Touma diede la schiena a un pezzo di sé, del suo passato.

Un pezzo che, per troppo tempo, avrebbe solo sognato.

 

***

 

Era stato un attimo, si era assentato per pochi minuti e Ryo era scomparso, svanito come una creatura selvaggia tornata ai suoi monti, alla sua solitudine, lasciando a sua traccia solo poche righe vergate su un foglio di fortuna:

 

_“Scusami Seiji, ma ho bisogno di andare. Non preoccuparti per me, me la caverò. Me la sono sempre cavata, no? Ti voglio bene, come ne voglio a tutti voi e ne vorrò sempre, ma forse davvero, a questo punto, è la scelta migliore per tutti. Se mai ci rivedremo, spero che saremo riusciti, tutti, a dare un senso alle nostre nuove vite. Con affetto, Ryo”._

Le sue mani avevano tremato. Se anche il loro Ryo era giunto ad una conclusione simile, cos'altro si poteva fare?

Rimase immobile per non seppe mai quanto tempo, nella vana speranza che la meditazione gli portasse qualche valido suggerimento, ma era ancora teso, confuso quando, dopo un po’, la porta di casa si aprì.

“Seiji? Ryo?”. La voce di Touma era roca, spenta. Richiuse la porta lasciandovisi cadere addosso. Sospirò. “È partito...”.

Anche Seiji sospirò, si tirò stancamente in piedi e si trascinò fino all'ingresso. Non sapeva descrivere il proprio stato d'animo, solo ai tempi della tragedia di New York si era sentito sconfitto a tal punto, ma nonostante tutto, forse, non così privo di speranza.

Quando vide il suo compagno, il suo panda appoggiato alla porta, il terreno tremò sotto i suoi piedi, perché una voce, dentro, sussurrava: _dovrai lasciar andare anche lui_.

E come avrebbe mai fatto?

“Ciao, Touma...”.

Gli occhi rossi e stropicciati del ragazzo si alzarono, stanchi e spenti, ma quando videro Seiji, quello sguardo tanto chiaro quanto privo di difese, le sue, di difese, vennero a crollare.

Singhiozzò, si portò un braccio sugli occhi e camminò a passi piccoli e svelti verso Seiji, gettandosi tra le sue braccia.

“Scusa...” disse, inspirando l'aria come se stesse per soffocare con i suoi stessi pensieri. “M-mi p-passa... scusa-mi S-Seiji... s-stringimi c-che poi... poi...”.

Poi sarebbe passato tutto. Poi sarebbe stato meglio.

Non avrebbe più pianto, gli avrebbe sorriso. Avrebbe potuto fare tutto quello che non era riuscito a fare con il suo Shin. Tutto.

 

Lasciarlo andare... lasciarlo solo, ancora, come?

Nessuno dei due lo avrebbe voluto e allora perché sembrava così inevitabile?

“Ti stringerò finché vorrai”.

_“Stiamo ancora un po' insieme”_ pensò tra sé, _“illudendoci di istanti che non finiscano mai, anche se finiranno, ma illudiamoci, almeno noi due, illudiamoci ancora per un po'”._

Touma odiava la parola fine. Ma, per quanto la odiasse, essa sembrava inevitabile.

Tutto finiva davvero? Non c'era niente che durasse almeno... almeno per una vita? La sua, solo quella.

Non voleva pensare che li avrebbe persi tutti. Non così.

Eppure erano rimasti loro. Shu, Shin ... loro se ne erano andati nel modo peggiore.

Almeno Seiji e Ryo erano ancora con lui. Forse... forse potevano ancora salvare qualcosa.

Perché allora aveva la sensazione che tutto si stesse polverizzando tra le sue mani?

La stretta di Seiji si accentuò, si fece quasi disperata:

“Vuoi... fare l'amore con me, panda? Io lo desidero... e tu?”.

Il viso bagnato di Touma si alzò, la bocca tremava, il dolore, la confusione, lo smarrimento...

Ne aveva bisogno.

Aveva bisogno di sentire tutto l'amore di Seiji. Di sentirlo, di imprimere ogni cosa di lui nella sua mente.

_Se avesse dimenticato la sua voce...?_

Le sue labbra aggredirono quelle di Seiji, disperate, assetate.

_'Ricordati. Imprimi nella memoria tutto di lui. Il suo abbraccio sicuro... le labbra calde... il suo sorriso... il suo amore... tutto il suo amore. Non dimenticartelo'_.

 

Era la risposta in cui Seiji sperava. Mentre rispondeva ai suoi baci prese entrambe le sue mani e lo condusse nell'altra stanza, poi su per le scale, si sedette sul letto di Shin, trascinò Touma al suo fianco. Non lo trovò irrispettoso, era il letto di Shin quello e tutti loro erano sempre stati tutt'uno, giusto?

Touma sospirò, annusando il dolce e lieve profumo di Shin che permeava la stanza, il suo letto: mandò giù un singhiozzo e mosse le mani, frenetiche, sugli abiti di Seiji.

Voleva sentire il suo Seiji, il suo profumo, assaporare il suo sapore.

Voleva dimenticare, per un attimo, dove fosse, dove stesse finendo il mondo.

Voleva solo lui, Seiji.

E per un istante, lungo, sapere che erano assieme e che potevano essere felici.

Seiji rispondeva ad ogni tocco con la medesima brama e passione, non dava il tempo al proprio organismo di riprendere fiato tra un bacio e l'altro, le sue dita attraversarono, bollenti per il desiderio, ogni frammento delle membra di Touma, ben presto completamente prive di ogni rivestimento che ostacolasse tocchi e carezze.

Lo spinse con la schiena contro il giaciglio, le labbra incollate alle labbra, la pelle alla pelle, soffocando gemiti che erano insieme piacere, sete e disperazione.

 

Seiji, Seiji... c'era lui. Ed era buono, era dolce. Ed era amaro.

Lo amava, anche se era amaro. Soprattutto quando era amaro, perché Seiji aveva ancora più bisogno del suo amore.

E lui aveva bisogno di donarglielo.

Touma circondò il collo di Seiji con le braccia, affondò il viso sul suo collo e baciò, leccò, fece l'amore con quel frammento di pelle.

Poi si rannicchiò nel suo abbraccio e cominciò a sussurrare 'ti amo' come se fosse un mantra.

“Anche io amore... anche io…”.

E intanto Seiji sfiorava, chiedeva e prendeva e abbracciava, assecondando ogni richiesta dell'altro. Lo conosceva così bene, ogni frammento di quel corpo, ogni lembo di quella pelle, sapeva come assecondarlo, come farlo gemere, godere, gridare e muoversi sotto di lui, desiderando ancora e ancora.

E anche Touma sapeva come farlo gemere, come sciogliere quello strato di glaciale indifferenza che Seiji sapeva erigere intorno a sé, ma che era quanto di più lontano da ciò che Touma suscitava nel suo animo.

Uno sguardo, fugace, rubato.

Touma scese sul corpo di Seiji lasciando baci, carezze, lacrime e saliva. Il capo scivolò sul petto, sul bacino, i capelli scivolavano assieme a lui.

Socchiuse le labbra, scese sul sesso di Seiji e, di nuovo, assieme all'aroma di Seiji giunse anche quello di Shin.

Strinse gli occhi, ancora lacrime. Scese e risalì su Seiji e cercava, disperatamente, di dimenticare chi fossero.

Seiji percepì tutto quel dolore, forse gli fu facile percepirlo, così facile perché, in quel momento, lui e Touma erano una cosa sola anche nell'essenza, nell'entità di quel dolore, cercò il suo volto, mise le mani a coppa sulle sue guance e, con la lingua, lambì ognuna di quelle lacrime e le confuse con le proprie.

Avrebbe voluto sussurrargli, come in passato, quando il ragazzo di Osaka cedeva allo sconforto, che andava tutto bene, che lui era lì, che tutto era a posto, ma non si poteva, ogni parola sarebbe risuonata distorta, forse persino un po' falsa, così lasciò fare ai gesti e agli sguardi, solo quello.

Le mani di Touma raggiunsero quelle di Seiji sul suo viso, intrecciò le dita alle sue, si sollevò un poco, schiuse le gambe mettendosi cavalcioni addosso a Seiji. Si chinò sul bel viso pallido del compagno e cominciò a sfiorare con le labbra gli occhi, la fronte, il naso, la bocca.

E, ancora, la bocca.

Le mani di Seiji indugiavano sulle guance di Touma, anche nel momento in cui le loro intimità entrarono a stretto contatto, chiuse gli occhi, le labbra appena aperte esalarono un sospiro di struggente abbandono.

Touma si alzò un poco, scivolò addosso a Seiji, mugolò e sentì il piacere alzarsi da lui: la sua voce che un tempo rimaneva nascosta in quei momenti, ora si schiudeva, libera di esprimere ogni cosa. Il suo passionale Seiji...

L'avrebbe amato per sempre. Anche se tutto... fosse finito.

 

Si amarono intensamente, come forse mai si erano amati, come se in quel cercarsi e possedersi fosse racchiuso tutto il senso della loro esistenza, come se dovessero smettere di respirare immediatamente dopo. Entrando in Touma, Seiji infuse nell'atto non solo tutto l'amore che provava, ma tutto quello che avrebbe voluto donargli per il resto delle loro vite. Con quel gesto le loro vite si fusero e Seiji sentiva che sciogliersi avrebbe significato un po' morire, ma in fondo dover stare lontani sarebbe stata morte comunque e, allora, che importava?

Touma si addormentò tra le sue braccia, stretto contro il suo petto come gli accadeva ogni volta che dormivano assieme: si sentiva protetto, felice.

Nel sonno sussurrò il nome di Seiji, poi quello di Shin. E Ryo e Shu.

Li stava sognando?

Eppure tremava, le sue mani si erano fatte pugno.

Era un incubo?

Invece Seiji non dormì, rimase sveglio tutto il tempo ad osservarlo, a contemplarlo in preda ad una sorta di incanto, voleva imprimersi nella memoria ogni particolare. Non che non lo conoscesse alla perfezione, ma il tempo... quanti scherzi poteva fare il tempo che passava?

Non gli sfuggì il precipitare nell'incubo della figura addormentata e fu lesto a prendere tra le dita quella mano contratta, se la portò alle labbra, mentre con l'altra mano scese ad accarezzargli i capelli:

“Amore... io sono qui...”.

Già, finché c'era, Touma doveva sentirlo.

“Seiji...”. Non voleva piangere, era stanco. Aveva ancora lacrime? “Ryo... se ne è andato... vero?”.

Anche lui era scappato?

In fondo... erano il trio. Avevano sempre agito assieme quei tre, il trio che sembrava indissolubile.

Il trio non esisteva più.

La carezza sui suoi capelli si fece più insistente:

“Non da molto, ma ho pensato che seguirlo... non sarebbe servito. E se poi tu fossi tornato e non avessi trovato neanche me?”.

“Nemmeno lui... voleva?”. Un attimo di silenzio, un sospiro. “Shin non mi voleva, anche se... non me l'ha... detto”.

Il sospiro di Seiji gli fece eco, la sua mano tremò un po':

“Lo sai che non è questione di... non volerci, e Shin ha voluto solo te, ricordi?”.

“Sì, ma...” il capo di Touma si scosse, si raggomitolò ancora di più contro Seiji e, con voce soffocata, concluse la frase. “Niente... era così... non potevo fare... altro”.

“Triste, Touma... era triste, e spaventato... e sconvolto, e confuso. Non c'era niente di più che potessi fare, non con Shin in quelle condizioni”.

“Già...” singhiozzò Touma. “già...”.

Si rialzò lentamente, schiena curva rivolta a Seiji, una mano sugli occhi, l'altra ancora intrecciata a quella di Seiji.

E Seiji accentuò la stretta:

“Tra poco sarà con la sua famiglia… ci sarà sua sorella con lui”.

“Già, non sarà... più solo”.

La sua famiglia era bella, calda.

Non era scappato in un luogo solitario.

Seiji chinò il capo, un nuovo sospiro a scuotergli il petto e tentò di cambiare discorso:

“Ryo ha lasciato un biglietto prima di andarsene”.

In realtà non era certo che fosse una buona idea mostrarlo a Touma, era troppo toccante, troppo doloroso e Touma, in quel momento, non appariva meno sconvolto di Shin. Subito dopo averlo detto avrebbe desiderato poter tornare indietro.

Touma scosse la testa, cercando di smuovere una morbosa curiosità che l'avrebbe solo ferito.

“Non voglio saperne nulla! Non voglio...”.

Era solo da sciocchi farlo, da masochisti.

Non era il momento per il suo cuore, anche quello... no.

Il nuovo respiro di Seiji fu di sollievo, neanche lui gioiva all'idea di rivedersi davanti agli occhi quel pezzo di carta.

Con la mano che non teneva quella di Touma andò a sfiorargli lievemente i capelli corvini:

“Vuoi dormire ancora un po'? Sei stanco...”.

Touma scosse la testa, rabbrividì.

“Se ora torno a dormire... non vorrò più svegliarmi”.

Seiji lo abbracciò da dietro, attirandolo contro il proprio petto:

“Non dire cose simili!”.

Ma Touma avrebbe voluto rimanere per sempre, dormiente, tra le braccia di Seiji.

Non voleva dire nulla... nulla di quello che Seiji...

Alzò la mano al viso che sovrastava il suo capo e ne accarezzò la guancia.

“Non... quello. Io... non potrei pensare di non poter più vedere... nessuno di voi. Io potrei vivere solo per potervi rivedere...”.

Seiji chinò il capo, stupendosi di quanto gli fosse facile capirlo. Erano davvero diventati una cosa sola ed era paradossale che lo fossero diventati ancora di più... ora.

“Che cosa vorresti fare adesso, panda?”.

Il ragazzo sospirò. Era una domanda troppo difficile. Scosse di nuovo la testa e si lasciò cadere ancora tra le braccia di Seiji, in silenzio.

“Non possiamo rimanere qui ... per sempre”.

Una voce dentro Seiji si levò come un urlo di protesta:

_“Perché no? È quello che desidereremmo entrambi, e allora perché non si può?”._

Era così confortante sentirsi irrazionale a volte.

“Andiamo a mangiare qualcosa?”.

Non aggiunse _“nella cucina di Shin”_ , anche se stava per farlo. Era troppo doloroso.

Un'altra scossa alla testa di Touma, stavolta positiva: almeno la fame, almeno l'istinto di conservazione più puro, quello c'era.

“Ho fame...”. Si alzò lentamente a sedere, buttò fuori l'aria. “Ho voglia di qualche dolce...”.

Seiji si alzò dietro di lui:

“Andiamo a vedere se c'è qualcosa?”.

 

Touma lo precedette, con passi lenti e sicuri: conosceva fin troppo bene quella cucina. Dove teneva il caffè, i dolcetti per lo studio, il miele per il latte, quello caldo che spesso beveva la sera, prima di andare a letto, davanti alla tv. E lui aveva sempre in mano qualche brioches, o un _dorayaki_ o, peggio, un _melon_ - _pan_. In quel caso Shin storceva il naso, dicendo che avrebbe preferito vederlo mangiare una fetta di melone, invece di quello strano concentrato di dolcezza.

Touma sorrise al ricordo, mentre estraeva proprio un _melon-pan_ : Shin si lamentava sempre, ma gliene faceva trovare sempre uno in casa.

“Ancora mi chiedo come riesci a digerire quella roba”.

Questa volta l'osservazione non giunse da Shin, ma da Seiji, che intanto si era impossessato di un _dorayaki_ e si era seduto al tavolo.

Le mani di Touma si fermarono a mezz'aria, prima ancora di dare il primo morso al suo dolce.

“Lo sai che a me piacciono i gusti strani, mi sono sempre piaciuti”.

Seiji sorrise con una sorta di mesta dolcezza:

“E hai contagiato anche il pesciolino o è solo un suo regalo per te?”.

Touma non rispose, addentò semplicemente il pane, ingollando assieme alla pasta anche le lacrime che voleva ricacciare.

Ormai piangeva anche solo per i ricordi.

Mangiò solo metà del panino, poi lo lasciò da parte, andando al rubinetto per prendere un po’ d'acqua.

Seiji osservò ogni sua mossa: che Touma non terminasse un dolce era sicuramente un evento straordinario e di sicuro poco rassicurante. Chinò gli occhi sul proprio _dorayaki_ , poi anche lui lo posò sul tavolo. Dovevano parlare, dovevano decidere che fare, perché quel limbo di attesa stava diventando opprimente... soprattutto perché entrambi sapevano che sarebbero dovuti uscirne prima o poi.

Per fare cosa?

Tutto sembrava irreale, sospeso, il mondo fuori proseguiva il suo corso normale e loro erano immersi in una dimensione parallela.

“Dobbiamo andare...”.

La voce era roca, tremante. Ma era così sicura.

Seiji sussultò, sollevò di scatto il viso e lo fissò, stranito; non sapeva spiegare cosa stesse accadendo alla sua mente, sembrava aver perso ogni capacità di pensare, la sua proverbiale lucidità svanita in cosa? Nella paura?

“Non guardarmi così...” sussurrò Touma abbassando il capo. “Così... è più difficile...”.

Ed era quasi impossibile.

Seiji distolse lo sguardo, fissò le proprie mani:

“In fondo... prima o poi dovremmo partire, no?”.

“Già...” fu la risposta di Touma, poi si alzò, uscì dalla cucina e salì verso la camera: doveva prepararsi, doveva preparare lo zaino.

Seiji rimase lì, immobile. Non si era aspettato, da parte di Touma, una tale prontezza decisionale, ma era assolutamente chiaro il motivo di quella fuga: non sapeva in quale altro modo difendersi.

_“E io?”_ pensò Seiji, _“come mi difenderò io?”_.

Con un sospiro si alzò stancamente e, con le spalle curve come quelle di un vecchio, si mosse. Passo dopo passo avrebbe preparato tutto... e sarebbe uscito da quella casa per raggiungere il treno che l'avrebbe ricondotto a Sendai.

 

 

***

 

 

Era tardo pomeriggio ormai, i ragazzi tornavano a casa per la cena dopo un pomeriggio di svago nel centro della città: la stazione di Tokyo era un ordinato disordine di persone che raggiungevano un luogo, una famiglia, una persona amata.

Touma odiava le stazioni, odiava i viaggi che non lo portavano a casa.

Dove stava casa, ora?

“Il mio treno è al binario 5, il tuo?”.

Si girò verso Seiji con aria assente, soppesando su una mano e poi sull'altra il proprio borsone.

L'erede dei Date, la borsa gettata su una spalla e la mano libera in tasca, guardava fisso davanti a sé e solo in quel momento sembrò riscuotersi da uno strano torpore:

“Al 2... tra pochi minuti”.

E, nonostante tutto, non mostrava la minima fretta.

Seiji non era così. Non andava bene. Così Touma si sentiva troppo indifeso, fragile. Doveva prendere in mano le redini della situazione.

Allora lo prese per mano, portandolo con sé verso il binario.

“Io ho ancora tempo, ti accompagno”.

E intanto ripeteva, dentro di sé, un mantra.

_Sii forte, sii forte... non crollare, Seiji..._

Il ragazzo biondo si fermò di colpo, rimase così qualche istante, sgranando un poco gli occhi, poi si girò verso Touma, staccò la mano che lui aveva preso e gliele pose entrambe sulle spalle. Adesso, nelle sue iridi d'ametista vi era una dolce fermezza:

“Touma, ascolta... è meglio di no... non voglio vederti... restare solo mentre il mio treno parte!”.

No, non l'avrebbe sopportato...

Lui che se ne andava... e lo lasciava a fissare un treno che scompariva… da solo.

“Salutarci qui ci metterebbe in una condizione paritaria”.

E solo a se stesso soggiunse:

_“E si lenirebbe un po' la mia sensazione di abbandonarti”_.

 

Condizione paritaria? A lui non interessava. Lui voleva salutarlo, doveva vederlo andare su quel treno.

Solo così avrebbe potuto mettere la parola fine. Avrebbe creduto, solo così, che davvero ognuno di loro se ne era andato. Ognuno.

Avrebbe potuto farsene una ragione. Ma solo così.

“Tu non mi abbandoni, Seiji. Tu te ne stai solo andando... a casa”.

Era solo quello.

Seiji doveva permettergli di vedere il suo treno. Doveva saperlo, davvero.

Le braccia di Seiji scivolarono, lente, sulle sue labbra un sussurro infelice:

“Anche tu andrai solo... a casa”.

Cosa significava la parola casa, per loro?

Era una bella parola, giusto? Casa è ciò in cui ci si riconosce, casa è un senso di appartenenza e sicurezza.

Una volta per Seiji tutto quello era Sendai, ma poi la sua vita era stata stravolta, poi c'erano state le _yoroi_ e i _nakama_... e il se stesso davvero completo, il se stesso fino in fondo.

“Touma, tuo padre... è a casa ora?”.

Tutta la sua famiglia era a casa, loro c'erano sempre tutti, la sua sorellina gli sarebbe saltata al collo. Anche Shu era sicuramente stato accolto con gioia e probabilmente i suoi familiari già si stavano prodigando per dargli conforto.

Shin andava incontro a momenti difficili forse, ma lui e sua sorella erano uniti.

E Ryo? Forse neanche Byakuen c'era più.

E Touma? Cosa lo aspettava? Una casa vuota?

Touma alzò le spalle, mosse lo sguardo sulla gente che passava indisturbata verso i propri binari, e rispose con aria stanca.

“Non ne ho idea. Forse sì, forse no”.

Beh, come sempre d'altronde. Non che le cose fossero cambiate.

“Perché non lo chiami? Così magari ti viene incontro in stazione”.

Seiji era ansioso, era così evidente.

Touma doveva sorridere, mostrarsi forte, uno sforzo!

“Tranquillo Seiji... si perderebbe in stazione. È come mia madre in quello”.

E tirò fuori da non si sapeva dove un debole sorriso.

“Be', ma potrebbe aspettarti fuori, e poi...”.

Seiji si bloccò, rendendosi conto che stava diventando irrazionale, tacque e chinò il capo, poi poggiò la fronte sulla spalla del compagno, gesto così poco da lui in un luogo pubblico. Infine sussurrò:

“Abbi cura di te, ti prego. E se... ecco... chiamami... ogni volta che vuoi”.

La reazione di Touma fu immediata: la sua mano scivolò sul capo di Seiji, la bocca sfiorò la guancia. Poi si girò su se stesso, scappando letteralmente dal ragazzo alle sue spalle.

Era stato il suo limite ultimo. Poi non sarebbe più riuscito a fare nulla.

Seiji rimase così, a guardare il punto dove Touma era scomparso. Questa volta era stato lui il più forte, Touma l'aveva tolto da quel terribile stallo.

La guancia dove l'aveva sfiorato era bollente, se la toccò e raccolse una lacrima solitaria... ma sapeva che non sarebbe stata l'unica. Non gli importava di piangere, era normale piangere per chi si amava.

Era vicino al secondo binario, sentì chiaramente arrivare il suo treno. Pesantemente cominciò a salire le scale.


	15. CAPITOLO 14

**CAPITOLO 14**

 

Gli era sembrato così lento quel volo; mentre l'aereo si librava nell'aria, lui si era sentito pesante, talmente sperduto da non essere in grado di pensare, eppure proprio per evitare di pensare aveva cercato di mettersi a dormire.

Ma quando il dormiveglia gli aveva riservato solo orribili visioni di morte e solitudine e l'aveva riportato bruscamente alla veglia, sommerso dalle proprie lacrime, non aveva più osato provarci.

E allora il resto del viaggio era stato come trovarsi nello Youjakai, in una condizione di orrore eterno e di costante paura.

Quando atterrò all'aeroporto di Yamaguchi, si mosse come un automa, spinto da una singolare inerzia. Non sapeva come avrebbe fatto, doveva ancora prendere un treno per arrivare a casa, ma il pensiero lo sconvolgeva, quel viaggio sembrava interminabile.

Poi un richiamo giunse alle sue orecchie:

“Shin-kun!”.

Si arrestò di colpo, rimanendo a fissare, stranito, la figura che agitava la mano verso di lui.

Non disse nulla, neanche quando Ryusuke-Niisan si fermò a pochi passi.

“Ciao” disse questi, con una sorta di tenerezza.

“Sei venuto... a prendermi?” gli rispose Shin, suo malgrado incerto, intimidito.

L'uomo lo osservò per qualche istante in silenzio poi, senza preavviso, lo strinse in un forte, tenero abbraccio.

“Certo che sì... è lungo un viaggio così”.

Un viaggio così, da solo, con un pensiero pesante, l'ansia. Nessuno con cui parlare.

“Gra... grazie...”.

Erano calde quelle braccia, grandi e forti, erano braccia di un adulto, anche se era assurdo pensarlo, anche lui era adulto, no? E doveva essere tanto maturo da saper porre la domanda più importante... ma non ci riusciva.

Continuando ad abbracciarlo, il cognato parlò ancora:

“Dovrai essere forte, Shin-kun...”.

Tremò. Le aveva già sentite parole simili...

Otoosan, nel momento più terribile... e Kaosu, quando aveva mutato il corso del suo destino.

“Sayoko è accanto a lei, tua madre sta dormendo profondamente” l'uomo sospirò, passandogli una mano tra i capelli, con dolcezza. “Oggi pomeriggio arriveranno i risultati... di nuovi esami”.

Shin deglutì:

“Sayoko-neesan come... lei come...”.

Parlare della sorella poteva essere più facile, eppure le parole erano come bloccate nella gola.

“Sayoko sta bene. È un po’ stanca, cerco di farla dormire di più, ma...” l'abbraccio si sciolse, mentre l'uomo gli poggiava una mano sulla spalla. “È testarda e irremovibile. Ma cerco di non... cerco di prendermi cura di lei, ecco”.

Ryusuke sospirò: era latore di una bellissima sorpresa, ma la situazione, l'umore evidente del piccolo Shin-kun...

Non sapeva come dire la cosa senza sembrare troppo... come il ragazzo non se l'aspettava.

E così non disse nulla, fece il gesto di prendere la borsa di Shin, ma il ragazzo non ne volle sapere, così lo guidò verso la propria auto, desiderando di arrivare a casa il più presto possibile e che tutto andasse bene.

 

***

 

Le giornate d'autunno a Yokohama rimanevano belle a lungo, tiepide, almeno fino a dicembre inoltrato. Al porto spirava un vento che veniva da sud, penetrando fin nelle più piccole e nascoste stradine di Chinatown: saliva fino a portare le voci e i profumi della strada alle finestre più alte.

Yokohama era bella d'autunno, ma quando arrivava la pioggia andava avanti per giorni, finché il vento dell'ovest non riportava le nuvole fino all'oceano.

Quando Shu era tornato a casa aveva trovato ad accoglierlo la pioggia: cadeva lenta, fine, gelida. Privo di ombrello, non aveva pensato nemmeno di comprarne uno e giunse a destinazione praticamente fradicio.

Lo accolsero i fratellini e le sorelline - la più piccola praticamente gli saltò al collo, mentre gli altri si limitarono a salutarlo, fare domande, spingerlo in casa e prendere la sua borsa.

Erano eccitati come se fosse mancato lunghissimi mesi, e invece...

“Niichan ci sei mancato tanto!” esclamò abbracciandolo attorno al collo Chun Faa, la piccina di sette anni.

“A me no” fu l’intervento monello e scherzoso di Yun, “potevo mangiare anche le sue razioni!”.

La battuta gli procurò una pacca sulla nuca da parte di Rinfi:

“Ma quanto sei _baka_ , pensi solo a quello”.

Mey Ryuu colse completamente di sorpresa Shu, saltando dietro di lui ed aggrappandosi alle sue spalle, ridendo come un pazzo.

Era tra i suoi fratelli, erano felici di vederlo, non avevano paura di lui, non... scappavano.

“Io sono contento di... vedervi”.

Si ritrovò a piangere silenziosamente, con un sorriso che era più una smorfia. Tra le braccia del ragazzo, Chun Faa percepì quella pioggia sulla sua guancia, si scostò per guardare il suo Oniichan e... scoppiò a piangere. Se il suo Oniichan piangeva...

Rinfi la allontanò da Shu e fece scendere il bambino dalle sue spalle, ma le sue reali attenzioni erano per il fratello maggiore:

“Niisan, che cos' hai?” gli posò una mano sulla guancia, “è andata male con i tuoi _nakama_?”.

Le pareti rimbombarono del richiamo di Yun:

“Okasaaan, è tornato Shu-niichan, sta male!”.

No, no, no! Doveva riprendersi! Non poteva lasciarsi andare così, crollare davanti a loro, far... piangere Chun Faa...

“N-no, Rinfi... va tutto bene. Sono solo molto stanco e...” da quando inventava delle bugie simili? “La pioggia mi ha solo reso un po’... malinconico”.

Una donna robusta e dall’aria energica fece la sua  comparsa.

“Oh, vedrete che un po' d'aria di casa lo rimetterà subito in sesto. Chun Faa, smetti di piangere, se un tuo Oniisan è triste tu devi guarirlo, non piangere insieme a lui”.

Shu si lavò velocemente le lacrime che erano scese, passò una mano sul capo di Chun Faa, poi su tutti quelli dei fratelli.

“Scusate... sono felice di essere tornato”.

Era a casa, c'erano i suoi fratelli, sua madre. Era circondato da amore e attenzioni. Doveva essere felice e dimenticare quel grande vuoto nel cuore anche se, a tratti, era faticoso respirare.

La donna gli diede un buffetto sul naso:

“La verità è che stai dimagrendo troppo e non ti fa bene all'umore. Spero che, almeno, Shin-kun si sia dimostrato un buon padroncino di casa come sempre”.

Shin... lui...

Doveva sorridere, uno sforzo, avanti!

“Shin lo è sempre, ma... beh, ma non sono in forma?”.

Gli pareva che la fame fosse diminuita ancora di più: lo stomaco si era semplicemente chiuso.

“Se la crescita ti porta a perdere tanti chili no, non mi sembri in forma, proprio per niente”.

“E dai, lasciatelo in pace, che sarà stanco per il viaggio” intervenne una voce maschile, matura e gioviale a un tempo.

“Capirai, Otoosan” commentò Rinfi, “è andato fino a Tokyo, mica in Hokkaido!”.

Shu approfittò dell'entrata in scena del padre per salutarlo e chiudere il discorso con la madre: non voleva parlare del proprio appetito, c'erano troppe domande e altrettante risposte che lui non avrebbe voluto fornire, per niente al mondo. L'appetito sarebbe tornato, in fondo stava ancora crescendo, necessitava di cibo, almeno per quello.

“Allora io vado in camera a disfare la borsa” con un sorriso tirato e una carezza a Rinfi, si chiuse nella propria camera.

Respirò a fondo prima di alzare lo sguardo e, con disappunto, gli occhi caddero sulla foto di loro cinque. La foto di New York.

Shu, con gran lena, si avvicinò al comodino e la rivoltò contro la superficie di legno.

Non era il momento, proprio no.

Credeva di aver tagliato fuori il mondo, ma quasi subito alcuni colpi si fecero udire contro la porta.

“Niisan… posso entrare?”.

Rinfi… più piccola di lui, ma già pronta a prendere in mano le redini di ogni situazione difficile con il suo spirito pratico, la sua voglia di occuparsi degli altri.

Shu irrigidì di scatto la schiena, ma rispose, pronto.

“Certo”.

Con un sospiro si lasciò cadere a sedere sul letto, lo sguardo perso, fuori dalla finestra che dava sulla zona nord del porto: molte navi attraccate erano in fermento, pronte a ripartire, forse per l'oltreoceano, forse... solo per tornare a Tokyo.

Quando la porta si aprì, si obbligò a staccare lo sguardo per posarlo sul visino preoccupato della sorella. “Che succede, Rinfi?”.

Lei entrò, lentamente, ma lo sguardo deciso:

“Lo chiedo a te che succede, puoi darla a bere a tutti, ma non a me. Davvero pensi di fingere bene?”.

Gli occhi di Shu si spalancarono appena, il volto prese un po’ di colore, ma cercò di dissimulare il tutto.

“Non fingo, sono solo stanco. In fondo non abbiamo dormito molto in questi due giorni”.

Era vero. Ma non era certo la verità.

“Come no… e tu dimentichi che io sto crescendo e non sono stupida, né cieca, Niisan e conosco i miei familiari meglio di me stessa… e non amo che i miei familiari mi mentano”.

Si sedette sul bordo del letto e si girò di tre quarti, per poter guardare in viso, dall’alto, la figura del fratello sdraiato.

Shu non voleva affrontare l'argomento, non ora che era così dannatamente fresco. Faceva male, anche dover mentire.

Ma cosa poteva dire alla sua famiglia? Io non posso più essere la persona che voi conoscete? Mi sento così male da essere incapace di pensare... anche solo di riuscire, un giorno, a non sentire più questo dolore?

Come si poteva rispondere, quando ti si chiedeva di prendere il tuo cuore fatto a pezzi e darlo a chi, purtroppo, non avrebbe potuto ricostruirlo?

Non rispose, serrò le palpebre e sospirò, passandosi una mano sugli occhi.

Ma non aveva compreso del tutto che Rinfi era cresciuta davvero… e cresciuta, in tante cose, simile a lui, con un senso di giustizia, di affetto e trasporto verso gli altri spiccato, soprattutto verso coloro che amava.

E lei amava il suo Niisan, che da sempre era il suo eroe, lei era forse meno sognatrice di lui, era sempre stata più realista ma, sotto sotto, c’era qualcosa in Shu-Niisan che lo rendeva ai suoi occhi la persona più bella, più esemplare che avrebbe mai potuto conoscere.

E aveva capito da tempo che quando lasciava casa andava da qualcuno… e probabilmente era anche abbastanza certa di sapere chi era quel qualcuno, chi fossero quelle persone.

Gli posò una mano sulla guancia:

“Non si può smettere di amarti, Niisan… e loro soprattutto… non possono”.

Il ragazzo rabbrividì, il viso perse completamente il colore, mentre cercava di allontanarsi da quel tocco, ma... non ci riusciva. Aveva bisogno di tenerezza. Aveva bisogno di affetto.

Non poteva fare il duro, non così. Non quando la sua sorellina, che stava ormai crescendo così tanto, capiva ogni cosa.

Troppo perfettamente.

“R-Rinfi...”.

Sentiva le lacrime salire, le sentiva troppo vicine agli occhi, alle guance, alle labbra che non potevano più sopportare il gusto salato del dolore.

Lei lo accarezzò, gli spostò un ciuffo dalla fronte:

“Io non so cosa sia accaduto, sembra che tu non me lo voglia dire, ma lo so che niente può essere più grave di quanto è forte il vostro legame. Okasaan lo dice sempre, che in ogni famiglia ci sono le crisi, che a volte sembrano insormontabili, lo dice spesso, però… niente è così insormontabile dove c’è amore, non importa quanto tempo possa passare, l’amore ritorna, ritorna sempre al luogo cui appartiene. E tra voi c’è amore, mi è sempre sembrato così evidente quando vi ho visti insieme”.

Le lacrime cominciarono. E caddero. E caddero.

Non c'era modo di fermarle. Aveva bisogno di qualcuno che gli parlasse così dolcemente. Che tenesse una mano, così, sul viso.

Aveva bisogno, bisogno d'aiuto.

Rinfi strinse le labbra per farsi coraggio, si chinò ancora e si allungò al suo fianco, sul letto, girandosi di lato per poterlo abbracciare, perché le sue mani continuassero ad accarezzarlo:

“Ssht… andrà tutto bene… non sarai mai solo e chi ti ama tornerà sempre”.

Torneranno, davvero? Davvero l'amore li avrebbe riportati a lui?

Si coprì gli occhi con le mani, sentendosi piccolo, troppo piccolo anche per sua sorella. Lui doveva proteggerla, anche da se stesso.

Ma era troppo difficile, tutto lo era.

La ragazza accentuò la stretta:

“Sfogati… lascia andare tutto, starai meglio dopo e ti sarà più facile credermi”.

Shu poggiò il capo su una sua spalla, le braccia abbandonate ai fianchi, le mani strette nelle lenzuola sotto di lui: sfogarsi... era più facile che dimenticare?

“Niisan, posso… raccontarti… qualcosa di me?”.

Nella confusione, nella stanchezza, Shu non si chiese nulla ed annuì, con aria sconfitta.

Le carezze di Rinfi si interruppero, ma lasciò la mano tra i suoi capelli, la sua voce si fece ancora più morbida:

“Sai, io… sono uscita con il mio primo ragazzo… oh… non che volessi fosse il primo di tanti…”.

Shu si riscosse, quel tanto che gli potesse dare una certa lucidità nella mente.

“Ra... gazzo...?”.

Era già così grande? Non si era nemmeno accorto di una cosa simile?

Ma dove... dove era stato?

“Non preoccuparti, so prendermi cura di me, non voglio avventure io… quando dico che l’amore è per sempre, lo è per entrambe le parti, se una parte non lo sente non c’è amore… e se non c’è amore, chi credeva di amare guarisce. Se non guarisce è perché l’amore esiste e deve tornare… per forza”.

Non si era davvero accorto di quanto la sorellina fosse diventata grande. Erano parole così belle, così sagge.

E voleva crederci.

Ne aveva un disperato bisogno.

“Io vi ho visti… e ho visto me con il mio ragazzo. Ora, pensandoci, so che era diverso. Per il momento ho conosciuto solo due vere immagini dell’amore: quello che regna qui, nella nostra famiglia… e voi… tu e i tuoi _nakama_ … anche se mi ero voluta illudere”.

“Illu...dere?”.

Debole domanda, debole la voce.

“Non l’hai capito? È durata poco… ma sono già guarita, sai? Quindi non era amore. Se tra pochi giorni sarai guarito vuol dire che non lo era neanche il tuo, ma… io non lo credo questo. Non credo che tu sarai guarito e allora vorrà dire che prima o poi torneranno”.

Torneranno... che bella parola.

Lui sapeva di amarli, non aveva dubbi. Aveva solo molto male al cuore. E la speranza, quella, se ne era andata via. Già da molto tempo.

 

***

 

Ci aveva sperato, non tanto di ritrovare suo padre a casa ma… almeno Byakuen.

Invece lo accolse solo il silenzio dei monti che aveva sempre amato, che ancora amava… ma quel silenzio non era mai stato così vuoto.

Se almeno avesse potuto rifugiarsi contro una pelliccia bianca ed affondare in essa tutta la propria malinconia…

Dopo aver aperto la porta, gettò la borsa distrattamente nell’angolo più vicino e rimase immobile, in mezzo al soggiorno, chiedendosi cosa avrebbe fatto adesso.

Come avrebbe passato il tempo?

L’università… pensare alla scuola… e poi?

Tutto era assolutamente privo di interesse, anche il telefono che si mise a squillare, perché dall’altra parte non ci sarebbe stata la voce di nessuno di loro.

Andò a rispondere.

“Parla Sanada Ryo…”.

“Pronto, Ryo? Oh, che fortuna, ti ho trovato a casa! Come stai?”.

La voce di Otoosan era vivace, con una punta di quell'aria sognante che da sempre aveva.

“Oh… Otoosan… bene, grazie, sono appena rientrato”.

No, non andava bene affatto, Ryo non sapeva fingere un benessere che non aveva. Cercò di riprendersi e di rendere più vivace la propria voce, ma senza molto successo:

“Tu? Come stai?”.

Il suono di un sorriso, poi di nuovo la sua voce.

“Bene, Ryo-chan. L'autunno qui a Beppu è meraviglioso, credo che starò via ancora, almeno, un mese. Sai, la redazione è in fibrillazione di questi tempi”.

“Un… mese?”.

Perché questa volta lo sconvolgeva così?

Era normale, l’aveva sempre accettato senza problemi, gli aveva sempre detto di non preoccuparsi per lui… e ora…

“È… proprio necessario?”.

Quel ‘-chan’ risuonava nelle sue orecchie un po’ come una beffa. Se davvero lo considerava piccolo, perché non si prendeva cura di lui? I cuccioli non si lasciano da soli.

Si portò una mano davanti agli occhi; cosa stava pensando? Che modo era di ragionare, quello?

“Ryo-chan! Che succede al mio ometto?” sembravano contenere un’altra beffa quelle parole, ma l'uomo era sincero. Fin troppo. “L'autunno bisogna coglierlo, basta poco per mancarlo... e poi è il lavoro”.

“Sì ma… il lavoro può…”.

Cosa stava per dire? Che il dovere poteva aspettare?

Non era proprio da lui, lui che aveva combattuto, lui che aveva rinunciato a tutto per compiere il proprio dovere.

Oh, ma non era più un samurai, accidenti, il dovere, il maledetto dovere, a cosa l’aveva condotto?

“Tieniti il tuo lavoro allora!”.

Sbatté il telefono sul ricevitore, interrompendo la comunicazione, le lacrime che, abbondanti, scendevano lungo il suo viso.

Cosa aveva fatto? Lui, trattare così Otoosan? Cosa gli stava accadendo?

 

Dall'altra parte della cornetta, l'uomo era rimasto impietrito, telefono in mano, sguardo spalancato sul muro bianco di fronte a lui. Il suo piccolo Ryo... lui...

La mano abbassò la cornetta, lasciando che il 'tu-tu' dell'apparecchio venisse inghiottito dal silenzio.

Era la prima volta che Ryo gli parlava così. La prima. Non aveva mai pensato che il suo piccolo Ryo, lui...

Riprese la cornetta e, con mano tremante, ricompose il numero di casa.

Non sapeva cosa fare. Non aveva mai pensato di affrontare qualcosa di simile.

“Otoosan…sei tu?”.

Dall’altra parte una voce sottile, davvero simile a quella di un bambino che aveva appena compiuto qualcosa di terribile, di non accettabile.

“Ryo...” e la voce di suo padre non era affatto forte, affatto vivace. “Io ti... io...” ingollò, si passò una mano sulla barba incolta. “Vorrei essere con te, presto... ma non posso”. Cos'era quella strana sensazione? Quella scossa... quel terremoto prima del silenzio. Cos'era? “Scusa...”.

Ryo se ne stava andando da lui.

Non era più lui il fuggitivo.

_Se solo tu lo volessi davvero…_

Cosa stava dicendo? Stava per chiedere a suo padre di mollare tutto per lui?

Non l’aveva mai chiesta a nessuno una cosa del genere, lui se l’era sempre cavata, non aveva bisogno che le altre persone compissero dei sacrifici per lui, non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato. Era indipendente, lo era sempre stato.

Lui non aveva… bisogno… di nessuno.

“Niente… scusa… scusami tu…”.

“Ryo”. La voce del padre risuonò chiara, forte, coraggiosa. “Torno al più presto. Aspettami”.

Forse un momento di paternità che non aveva mai realmente avuto. Ma Ryo, lui... lui che non era più un bambino... lui che era sempre stato energia, gioia, libertà...

Lui, suo padre, non lo riconosceva più.

“Ti aspetto... sì”.

E che altro avrebbe potuto fare? La sua vita era diventata...inutile. 

Che brutta parola.

“Grazie Ryo-ch... Ryo. Grazie, Ryo”. Non aveva più senso usare con lui appellativi infantili. “Prenditi cura di te... ciao... Ryo”.

E, lentamente, la conversazione si chiuse: un vuoto, un'assenza.

Niente era più come prima.

La cornetta scivolò dalla mano di Ryo, che la riprese prima di lasciarla cadere in terra. Con calma intrisa di tristezza la rimise al suo posto e rimase per qualche istante a fissarla; sperava che, quanto meno, le sue lacrime, ora silenziose, si esaurissero.

Provò ad asciugarle con l'avambraccio, mentre si dirigeva verso la finestra. Il suo sguardo si perse oltre le chiome degli alberi che cominciavano ad arrossare.

L'autunno...

Era anche l'autunno dei suoi anni, quello?

L'autunno di quanto aveva mai avuto di più importante.

Era stata una lunga estate di tre anni, terribile per tanti versi, ma era estate, perché loro erano stati la sua estate e adesso, lui che era il fuoco, non riusciva più a riscaldarsi da solo.

Ma certo... non era più il fuoco.

Guardò fuori a lungo, aspettava... qualcuno che, probabilmente, non sarebbe più tornato.

 

***

 

A Osaka aveva cominciato a piovere proprio appena il treno era entrato in stazione. Touma era sceso dal treno cercando subito il cielo, oltre il ferro, il cemento: trovò acqua e vento gelido.

Era strano un autunno così freddo e così presto, a Osaka.

Comprò un ombrellino e si infilò nella metropolitana, sordo al classico rumore che accompagnava quel posto: ignorò anche gli odori, ignorò anche l'idea che aveva bisogno di fare spese, perché c'era ben poco a casa, anche se era da solo.

Sotto la pioggia, le strade grigie, i colori sbiaditi delle insegne, il vento che penetrava prepotente sotto la sottile giacchetta si strinse, consapevole solo di quel gelido autunno arrivato quando lui non ne voleva sapere.

Entrò in casa e rabbrividì per l'umidità persistente addosso al corpo, nell'aria che gli gravitava attorno. Accese il riscaldamento, lasciando cadere a terra giacca e zaino: chiuse gli occhi, era facile capire da quanti giorni quel posto fosse vuoto.

L'unico segno di vita era quel pulsare veloce e rosso della segreteria telefonica. Con gesto meccanico, schiacciò il tasto dei messaggi.

_“Ciao Touma, non ricordo se mi avevi detto quando saresti tornato. Oh be', poco male, quando tornerai sentirai il messaggio, volevo dirti che non sono praticamente rientrato a casa questo fine settimana, ci sono grosse novità, sono stato scelto per un'importante conferenza a Tokyo, faccio un salto stasera a casa a prendere i bagagli. Senti, se tornassi prima di me, me li faresti trovare pronti? Così faccio prima, ma se non puoi non importa”._

Oyaji... quell'uomo. Era un disastro.

Lui fargli i bagagli?

Shin aveva sempre detto che era un disastro con-

Touma rabbrividì, afferrandosi un braccio e stringendolo forte, cercando di fermare la reazione che stava per scatenarsi in lui.

“ _Baka_...”.

_“Touma-kun, come stai? Sono andate bene le vacanze con i tuoi nakama? Shin-chan ti ha accolto da mammina come al solito? Non l'hai fatto disperare, vero? Era bello Seiji-kun? Chissà come ve la siete spassata, eh? Un po' ti invidio, io sto girando come una trottola per l'Europa. Ah, già, non te l'avevo detto, mi hanno affidato un lavorone riguardo alle faccende tedesche, un'occasione unica per farmi notare. Quando ci sentiamo ti racconto per bene. E anche tu avrai tanto da raccontarmi, eh? Ciao panda dormiglione, non dormire troppo!”._

Quante domande. Che bel tono felice.

Sua madre era una persona felice, in fondo viveva la vita che aveva scelto.

Gli occhi pungevano, li odiava. Non facevano mai quello che voleva.

Allora decise di entrare in camera del padre, afferrare quell'accidente di valigia e fargliela, come aveva richiesto: doveva muovere le mani, non pensare ad altre cose che non fossero vestiti, scarpe, saponi.

Aprì la valigia di scatto, prese i primi vestiti pesanti che gli capitarono tra le mani e li mise dentro, ripiegandoli come riusciva - e non era molto bene.

Si morse le labbra, mentre premeva all'interno un pantalone troppo abbondante: gli occhi stavano cedendo e non aveva voglia di annaffiare la valigia di Oyaji con qualcosa che, forse, non avrebbe compreso, non fino in fondo.

 

 

***

 

Seiji non si era reso conto che stava camminando a volto basso, finché non aveva udito la vocina squillante di Satsuki che si levava dalla folla. Aveva chiamato casa per avvertire del suo ritorno ed evidentemente qualcuno era venuto a prenderlo.

Il suo pensiero volò a Touma, a Ryo e dovette compiere un'immane violenza su se stesso per cancellare l'angoscia dal proprio volto.

Non fece in tempo a scorgere la sorellina che già lei gli saltellava intorno e lo prese per mano, ma gli occhi del ragazzo incontrarono quelli di un uomo, alto e biondo, che gli sorrideva.

“Otoosan” mormorò.

“Bentornato Seiji”. Suo padre sorrideva sempre, non ricordava di averlo mai visto arrabbiato, teso o anche triste. Anche quando era preoccupato, quando, da piccoli, erano ammalati, c'era sempre quel suo sorriso. Assieme a Satsuki era la persona più solare di casa. “È andato bene il viaggio?”.

“Oh, sì certo” rispose Seiji con tono neutro, “grazie per essere venuto, è molto gentile da parte tua”.

Quella formalità che non riusciva mai a mettere da parte con i propri familiari generava, inevitabilmente, una sorta di distanza, ma mai, prima d'ora, gli aveva generato tutta la tristezza che provò nel formulare quella frase fin troppo costruita. Era la sua famiglia quella, tra i suoi _nakama_ c'era chi abitava solo in una casa vuota, c'era chi aveva perso un genitore adorato e forse stava per perderne un altro. E lui aveva davanti quel padre sorridente e non riusciva neanche ad abbracciarlo.

Il capo biondo dell'uomo si mosse, il sorriso non si incrinò: era abituato alla formalità di Seiji, conosceva suo figlio. E sapeva chi era davvero, oltre quel muro di rigide regole. Un padre lo sapeva sempre.

“Non devi ringraziarmi, sono tuo padre in fondo”.

Anche i padri di Touma e Ryo erano... i loro padri... ma chissà perché sembravano averlo dimenticato. Il padre di Shin sapeva come fare il padre, ma non gli era stato concesso.

Shu era fortunato, ma Shu sapeva farne tesoro.

“Niisan, ti sei incantato?”.

“Satsuki, lascia stare tuo fratello, starà pensando ai suoi amici. L'inverno è lungo e le prossime vacanze sono lontane”.

L'uomo prese per mano la ragazzina e fece strada al ragazzo, lasciandolo solo coi propri pensieri: aveva imparato così bene a lasciargli i suoi spazi. Aveva imparato ad essere giapponese.

 

***

 

Shin era stato a disagio per tutta la durata del viaggio da Yamaguchi ad Hagi, non si sentiva di mostrare a Ryusuke-Niisan tutta la sua infelicità e, al tempo stesso, non sapeva come nasconderla.

Ma che senso aveva nasconderla?

Non lo sapeva neanche lui perché sentisse il bisogno di farlo. Sua madre stava male, forse stava... non riusciva neanche a formulare il pensiero, chiunque avrebbe indovinato quanto dolore potesse celarsi in una tale situazione.

Il fatto era che Shin si sentiva in colpa perché, nonostante tutto, la sua tristezza non era concentrata tutta lì.

Aveva la sensazione che Ryusuke-Niisan stesse cercando un modo per dirgli qualcosa, ma quando l'auto, dopo circa due ore di viaggio, venne parcheggiata nel giardino di casa, in realtà non si erano detti molto.

Il motore si spense e Shin rimase immobile, lo sguardo fisso davanti a sé. Ryusuke lo osservò e fu il primo a parlare:

“Posa in casa i bagagli, rimettiti in sesto, poi ti accompagno in ospedale”.

“No, io vorrei... andare subito”.

Stava scherzando Ryusuke-Niisan? Lui avrebbe dovuto trovarsi al fianco di Okaasan e di Sayoko-Neesan già da molto tempo.

L'uomo non pensò nemmeno di replicare. Quel poco che era riuscito a conoscere di quel ragazzo, quello che sua sorella gli aveva raccontato di lui, tutto indicava che...

“No, certo. Hai ragione, ripartiamo”.

Sayoko non avrebbe approvato, ma non era il momento. Lui stesso avrebbe fatto la medesima cosa nei suoi panni.

Arrivarono dopo pochi minuti e questa volta sì che Shin si mosse, quasi non diede il tempo alla macchina di fermarsi che si precipitò fuori e si mise letteralmente a correre verso l'edificio, come se avesse le ali.

L'uomo lo guardò scattare verso l'entrata e sospirò, poggiando la fronte sul volante: a volte essere adulto serviva a ben poco. Sentiva che con quel ragazzo non avrebbe potuto fare nulla. Il suo cuore era talmente dolorante e... terrorizzato... che niente e nessuno sarebbe riuscito ad entrarvi.

Terrorizzato, come non l'aveva visto mai.

 

***

 

Non si muoveva da ore, fissa su quella figura immobile addormentata.

Minami Mori era tenuta sotto sedativi perché non soffrisse troppo a causa delle analisi e delle cure cui era sottoposta, ma in questo modo dormiva, non faceva altro che dormire.

Sayoko ci aveva pensato tutto il tempo dopo che aveva telefonato a Shin, si era fatta sentire troppo nervosa al telefono, troppo agitata. Eppure lo conosceva, eppure si era ripromessa di non caricare di ulteriori pesi le giovani spalle del suo fratellino troppo premuroso, avrebbe dovuto essere lei la più forte, era la più grande.

Ma non ce l’aveva fatta, si era spaventata così tanto, le era sembrato di rivivere momenti insopportabili e quando aveva sentito la voce del fratello era semplicemente crollata… e lui aveva fatto il forte, come sempre, l’aveva rassicurata.

Sperava che almeno i suoi _nakama_ sarebbero stati di sostegno per lui, eppure aveva una strana sensazione: udire la sua voce le aveva trasmesso un angosciante senso di solitudine e non aveva potuto farne a meno, aveva pregato suo marito di andargli incontro, di stargli vicino almeno dall’aeroporto a casa.

La porta alle sue spalle si aprì e lei scattò in piedi.

L’istante successivo si ritrovò tra le braccia di Shin. Era cresciuto così tanto, l’aveva superata e il suo abbraccio era caldo, era tenero.

Quanto avrebbe voluto, anche lei, trasmettergli quel che lui sapeva trasmettere.

“Va tutto bene Neesan, sono qui… ora ci sono io”.

La sua voce carezzevole, morbida, poco era cambiata da quando era ragazzino, dalla prima volta che si era allontanato da casa.

Cresciuto o ancora bambino?

“Sono felice di vederti, Shin-chan...”. Sorrise, gli scostò dolcemente un ciuffo dalla fronte e vide il suo pallore. “Non hai dormito... vero?”.

Lui le rivolse il suo sorriso dolce, umile nei momenti che richiedevano maggior delicatezza e ricambiò il gesto, osservandola altrettanto teneramente:

“Anche tu hai la faccia stanca. Vai a riposarti, ho già parlato con il primario, resto io qui, ti chiamerò quando mi diranno i risultati degli esami”.

Un sospiro, un sorriso e la mano della sorella scese su una guancia del ragazzo.

“Quando Okaasan si sveglierà vorrà vederci entrambi. Stai tranquillo...”.

Shin abbassò il capo e lei vide, una volta per tutte, quanto profonda risaltasse la tristezza dei suoi occhi, quegli occhi bellissimi che sembravano avere perso vita… e non era un fatto recente, non era… per quello… non solo.

Lui la oltrepassò, si avvicinò al letto, si lasciò cadere sulla sedia, le sue spalle erano curve come quelle di un vecchio, sembrava aver vissuto centinaia di anni in quel momento, non solo diciotto.

Sayoko lo osservò in silenzio per qualche minuto: era dimagrito ancora ed era più pallido, più di quando era inverno; e gli occhi sembravano gonfi, come possono essere gonfi solo di pianto. Gli si avvicinò alle spalle, mise le mani su di esse e strinse lievemente.

“Hai mangiato qualcosa? O hai fame?”.

Lo vedeva così fragile in quell'istante da non avere il coraggio di affrontare qualcosa che non fosse 'leggero'.

Lui scosse appena il capo, senza sollevarlo, chino su quella sedia, occhi solo per la donna che restava immobile, troppo immobile.

Tuttavia Sayoko sentiva il suo tremore sotto le proprie mani.

Shin, il suo Shin-chan… aveva così tanta paura da non saperla trattenere tutta, come spesso riusciva a fare e si stava sforzando di non piangere. Forse per questo non parlava più ora, non voleva che sua sorella percepisse alcun tremore nella sua voce che non sarebbe riuscito a mantenere ferma, neanche con tutti gli sforzi del mondo.

Allora le mani della sorella scivolarono in avanti e la giovane donna finì per circondare il collo del ragazzo con un abbraccio. Fronte contro la nuca, sussurrò:

“Shin-chan, ti prego, piangi, non... non fare così”.

Era peggio così. Era insopportabile.

Una mano di Shin si levò a sfiorare la sua e anche il viso si alzò, si voltò per poterla un poco guardare:

“Posso? Mi prometti che non ti preoccupi troppo… se lo faccio? È che sono stanco e ho ripensato a… brutti momenti… vederla qui così mi ha portato alla mente… altre cose. Ma ora passa, andrà tutto bene, passerà subito, solo… Neesan, ti va di abbracciarmi?”.

La sorella aggirò la sedia e, posata nuovamente una mano su una sua spalla, lo attirò nel proprio abbraccio, il capo contro il proprio petto, affondò la mano libera nei suoi capelli e cominciò ad accarezzarlo.

“Mi preoccupo se non piangi, Shin-chan...”.

Che aprisse il proprio cuore, buttando fuori almeno un pezzo di quella sofferenza.

E lui lo fece, accettò quell’invito, quel conforto offerto da una persona a lui così vicino, una persona che condivideva una parte di tutto il suo dolore; non lo conosceva tutto, ma conosceva fin troppo bene quello che era il medesimo per entrambi.

Pianse con tutta la libertà che non sentiva da tanto, per una volta senza neanche tentate di trattenersi, cercò solo di non rendere troppo rumorosi i propri singhiozzi, soffocandoli contro il petto della sorella. Non gli era mai piaciuto fare così, lui doveva proteggerla, lui aveva promesso a Otoosan che sarebbe stato l’uomo di casa ma… ma…

Era il più piccolo, era bisognoso di calore, lo era sempre stato, aveva bisogno di conforto anche lui, cosa c’era di sbagliato? Era sua sorella… loro due erano fratelli ed erano vicini, ed erano insieme e Sayoko-Neesan voleva quello, voleva essere per una volta, davvero, la sorella maggiore.

 

Le si spezzava il cuore a sentire quel pianto liberatorio e disperato. L'ultima volta che si era lasciato andare così era stato molto tempo prima. E la situazione era... così simile. Troppo.

Ma ora lei era adulta, non era più una ragazzina.

Comunque... comunque sarebbe andata doveva essere forte, doveva essere forte abbastanza da non crollare. Forte abbastanza da sostenere il suo fratellino.

Lui era ancora... troppo... piccolo.

Un piccolo uomo che aveva sempre cercato di essere grande, responsabile, pronto ad andare incontro a tutti, a prendersi cura del mondo… tranne che di se stesso, perché gli altri venivano sempre prima.

Le mancava viziarlo come quando era piccolo, le mancava così tanto quel bimbo educato, ma vivace, che sembrava avere il mare e il sole negli occhi, che si lasciava viziare e vezzeggiare perché era tanto buono pur nella sua vivacità. Le mancava fare la sorella maggiore, per dieci anni era riuscita a farlo, poi Otoosan se n’era andato e Shin, di colpo, aveva smesso di essere il fratellino per indossare quella maschera da grande, aveva imparato a tenere ben relegato in un angolino tutto ciò che provava davvero, per rendersi impeccabile, per prevenire i bisogni di tutti.

Quanto le era mancato coccolare quel fratellino adorabile come ora stava facendo, anche se… in un momento così.

 

***

 

Era stata una fuga in piena regola; a Seiji non faceva piacere ammetterlo, ma le attenzioni di cui i familiari l'avevano circondato al suo ritorno, le pretese, i doveri formali, tutto si era rivelato, ben presto, troppo soffocante.

Non aveva atteso altro che un'occasione per allontanarsi e, quando l'aveva trovata, si era barricato in camera, si era letteralmente tuffato sul _futon_ precedentemente preparato da Obaasan e ora, mani intrecciate sotto la nuca e gambe accavallate, contemplava il soffitto con aria truce.

In realtà la sua insofferenza era provocata soprattutto da un pensiero fisso che, dopo mezz'ora di contrastanti riflessioni, lo convinse a trascinarsi fino alla soglia della stanza. Con tutta la cautela possibile fece scorrere il _fusuma_ quel tanto che bastò per sbirciare attraverso un sottile spiraglio.

Dalle stanze di legno lucido e antico, giungeva solo silenzio: tutto sembrava deserto.

Guardingo, si trascinò fuori dalla camera e si avviò, in punta di piedi, lungo il corridoio in penombra, fino al piccolo mobile su cui era collocato il telefono.

Proprio sul dispositivo portatile si posarono i suoi occhi, dopo qualche istante la sua mano si tese, esitò, si ritrasse, tornò ancora sull'oggetto, ancora si ritrasse.

Entrambe le mani si strinsero a pugno lungo i fianchi e fremettero.

Infine, quasi con rabbia, la destra scattò, afferrò il ricevitore, poi il ragazzo si mise letteralmente a correre verso la propria stanza e serrò con foga il _fusuma_ dietro di sé. Non si era accorto d'un paio di occhi scuri che lo seguirono, sospettosi, da un angolo completamente in ombra.

“Seiji-kun è strano” sbuffò la ragazza rientrando nella sala da tè dove il nonno sedeva, una tazza calda tra le mani. “Il viaggio a Tokyo non gli ha fatto bene”.

L'uomo anziano sorseggiò la bevanda con aria pensierosa, gli occhi vivi appannati dal vapore che saliva dal tè.

“Tuo fratello ha sempre saputo cosa doveva fare” poggiò la tazza lentamente, sul piano del _kotatsu_ , spostando lo sguardo sul paesaggio autunnale che, lentamente, imbruniva verso l'inverno. “Saprà risolvere anche questa situazione. Non dartene peso, Yayoi”.

Inquieta, la ragazza guardò l'anziano, ma non osò replicare a quell'assunto tanto sicuro: da quando ricordava, il nonno aveva sempre capito Seiji, più di chiunque altro in quella casa.

 

***

 

“Oyaji! Ricordati di prendere anche l'ombrello”.

Touma sbuffò per l'ennesima volta, mentre osservava quel capo arruffato, tanto simile al suo, che si aggirava nella camera con confusione e una strana e tranquilla apprensione.

“Ma sì, ma sì! Me l'hai già detto. E comunque non pioverà, me l'hanno assicurato”.

Touma scosse la testa, sconsolato: non cambiava mai, era sempre lo stesso sconclusionato padre, con qualche capello bianco in più, ma il medesimo sorriso perso in se stesso sulle labbra.

Allungò una mano alle sue spalle ed afferrò il proprio ombrello; poi girò attorno all'uomo e alla sua valigia e lo infilò nel bagaglio.

“È autunno, può piovere lo stesso. E se poi prendi il raffreddore?”.

Sapeva che, comunque, non l'avrebbe usato: l'avrebbe dimenticato nella camera dell'albergo e avrebbe finito per fare la strada che lo divideva dal treno o dal bus a piedi, magari correndo, o forse lentamente, in preda ai propri pensieri tumultuosi. E sarebbe arrivato a un incontro zuppo di pioggia come un bambino sorridente.

Gli occhi dell'uomo, sottolineati da forti rughe d'espressione - la concentrazione, solo quella avrebbe potuto segnarle - gli sorrisero, una mano andò a finire tra i capelli corvini del ragazzo, scompigliandoli più del dovuto.

“Sei proprio cresciuto”.

Lo squillo del telefono si intromise tra loro e l'uomo emise un patetico lamento:

“Ohhh no, sicuramente qualcuno che stressa per questioni di lavoro, ma io rischio di tardare se mi trattengono ancora al telefono”.

Uno sbuffo da parte di Touma.

“Allora vai, che i taxi non passano sempre! Io dirò che sei già partito”.

La mano dell'uomo fece appena in tempo ad arruffare di nuovo il capo del ragazzo che questi gli sfuggì per andare a prendere la telefonata: non erano mai bravi a salutarsi, Touma aveva preso da lui nelle situazioni più 'spinose'. Uscì di casa mentre sentiva la voce squillante di Touma rispondere alla chiamata.

“Pronto, è casa Hashiba. Mio padre è appena uscito”.

Gli istanti di incerto silenzio che seguirono fecero credere a Touma di aver risposto nella maniera sbagliata o che, dall'altra parte, avessero sbagliato numero. Poi, una voce educata e un po' timida rispose:

“Parlo con Hashiba Touma?”.

E Touma poco mancò che facesse cadere il telefono, almeno prima di rispondere.

“S-Seiji? Sei tu?”.

Dall'altra parte ancora silenzio, poi un insicuro balbettio:

“Tou...Touma?”.

E Touma scivolò schiena a terra, tirando con sé il telefono al quale si era aggrappato.

“Sono io...” un momento di silenzio quasi imbarazzato. Nervoso, terrorizzato. “C-ciao...”.

Non se l'aspettava, proprio no. Non così presto.

“Scusa... io... volevo solo sapere... scusa il disturbo, è che... il viaggio... è andato...”.

“Non mi disturbi affatto!” Touma lo urlò quasi al telefono, l'agitazione alle stelle. “I-io... è andato bene. S-sono arrivato da... un po’”. Silenzio, la mano nervosa sul lungo filo telefonico. “E... e tu?”.

“Bene, sì... mi hanno lasciato respirare solo ora”. Risatina imbarazzata e un po' colpevole. “Scusa... mi ha fatto piacere rivederli... solo che...”.

“Solo che…?”.

Non voleva, ma gli era sfuggito. Voleva sapere se...

“Solo che... avevo la testa da un'altra parte e...”.

Non ce la faceva, era chiaro, Seiji faticava a parlare, ad esprimersi.

“N-non ti devi giustificare”. Touma strinse il filo telefonico nella mano e sospirò. Non era bravo al telefono, non era bravo in niente con Seiji. “S-scusa se... al telefono... scusa...”.

“Sì, anche io... al telefono...”.

La frase non venne conclusa, ma si chiuse con un sospiro ben udibile.

Non andava bene. Voleva sentire ancora quella voce, voleva sentire la sua presenza. Almeno così, al telefono.

Non doveva essere difficile, non con Seiji.

“C-com'è il tempo da te? Qui pioveva quando sono arrivato. Adesso ha smesso, ma... uh, dovrò ricomprare... l'ombrello...”.

Un altro sospiro:

“Qui l'inverno anticipa sempre un po', lo sai. Perché l'ombrello?”.

“Oh, beh... l'ho dato a Otoosan. È partito ora per Tokyo, sai? Se lo dimentica sempre”.

Touma mosse nervosamente le gambe, allungandole fino all'altro muro del corridoio: lo stava innervosendo?

“Par... tito? Ma come? tu sei appena arrivato... non...”.

Silenzio...

Seiji temeva di dire cose inopportune quando, invece, avrebbe voluto urlarle, per la rabbia.

Un dito di Touma andò a passare nervosamente sulle fughe tra le piastrelle, disegnandone i contorni distrattamente.

“Lo sai che fa sempre così...” disorganizzato, perso in se stesso. Come lui. “Tornerà presto... credo...”.

“Sì... ma... tu sei...”.

Una pausa, un profondo respiro, sembrava stesse ponderando le parole:

“Sei... solo? La tua Okasaan?”.

La mano di Touma si bloccò sul pavimento, le dita sfioravano appena le mattonelle, gli occhi di Touma erano fisse su di esse; mosse ancora una volta le gambe, stavolta scivolarono all'indietro, finché le ginocchia non furono chiuse da un abbraccio.

“È a Berlino, sta seguendo il nuovo governo”. Seiji faceva domande scomode, le aveva sempre fatte. Ma, per quanto scomode, Touma si sentiva sollevato nell'ascoltarle. “Non c'è problema... davvero”.

“Lo dici sempre, ma... l’hai sentita almeno?”. Uno sbuffo, un piccolo ringhio. “Scusa... sono inopportuno... scusa...”.

“Non sei inopportuno. Affatto. Lo sai...” un sospiro, Touma chiuse gli occhi. “Lo sai che non lo sei”.

“È solo che... non vorrei che tu fossi solo... nessuno di noi dovrebbe essere solo”.

Le ultime parole giunsero dopo qualche secondo, pesanti per entrambi.

“La verità... è che dovremmo essere tutti insieme”.

Gli occhi di Touma si spalancarono, lo stomaco si torse su se stesso mentre i denti affondavano nelle labbra.

“Seiji...” un sussurro, un sospiro. “Accidenti...”.

Un braccio andò sul viso, andando a togliere quelle maledette lacrime. Non ci dovevano stare, no.

“Non piangere... per favore, Touma... non piangere. Io non sono distante da te... non lo sono. Noi due, almeno, non siamo distanti”.

“Non sto piangendo!”. Eppure la voce di Touma non era lucida, non era pulita. “Non lo faccio...”.

La voce di Seiji si abbassò, diventò un sussurro:

“Io sono lì... e tu sei qui... ricordalo sempre”.

Se Touma avesse potuto vederlo, l’avrebbe visto posarsi una mano sul cuore.

Perché doveva essere così dolce? Perché non poteva essere lì accanto a lui? Voleva il suo abbraccio, voleva...

“Io ti amo...” la sua voce era debole, fin troppo. “Ma non riesco a non pensare... che ti vorrei qui... ora... qui...”.

Ora e qui. Anche se era egoista. Fin troppo.

“Scusa...”.

“Anche io ti amo... anche io vorrei essere lì... ma... Touma... una parte di te sarà sempre il cielo... una parte di me sarà sempre la luce, anche senza le _yoroi_... cielo e luce sono ovunque, senza cielo e luce non ci sarebbe vita... cielo e luce sono sempre insieme, credimi”.

Quanto avrebbe voluto crederci. Avrebbe voluto anche sorridere e rispondere che credeva ad ogni parola, ad ogni sua promessa, ma...

“Devo andare...”.

Doveva dormire e sognare di loro o... no, meglio un sonno profondo, dove dimenticarsi anche di se stesso.

“Touma, aspetta! Non riattaccare!”.

C’era spavento nel tono usato da Seiji, urgenza, un tono che, letto tra le righe, significava:

_“Non lasciarmi ancora...”._

“Non farmi... questo...”.

Come poteva poi dormire? E risvegliarsi e tornare a scuola e tornare... tornare a quella vita?

Come poteva tornare a vivere se lui non lo lasciava andare?

Vivere... se quello era, davvero... vivere.

“Devo andare... lasciami...”.

Dall’altra parte della cornetta si udì un profondo sospiro, poi l’evidente tentativo di essere forte, di accettare quel che doveva essere:

“Promettimi solo una cosa, Touma, solo una... non pensare mai, mai, che tra noi due sia cambiato qualcosa... e non smettere mai di sperare... anche negli altri”.

Un singhiozzo nella gola, uno scuotere confuso del capo, le lacrime che cadevano inermi sul pavimento. Touma non aveva più parole.

Strinse la cornetta nella mano, se la strinse in un abbraccio tremante e in un solo movimento disperato riagganciò la cornetta dell'apparecchio: il singhiozzo salì dalla gola, fino a scivolare fuori dalla bocca col nome di Seiji strozzato dal respiro. Le mani andarono ad affondare nei capelli, trascinando poi il capo contro le ginocchia, chiudendo il ragazzo in un bozzolo tremante.

 

***

 

Tutto ciò che Seiji poté fare fu stringere per qualche istante, nel proprio pugno, quel ricevitore che aveva spezzato in maniera così repentina il loro contatto.

Si girò su un fianco, sul proprio _futon_ e lo lasciò ricadere, un braccio ripiegato sotto la testa.

Invece di essere stato rassicurante con Touma, lo aveva reso ancora più disperato?

Si massaggiò gli occhi con due dita, gli sembrava di visualizzarlo perfettamente, rannicchiato sul pavimento della sua casa, a piangere... da solo.

Si mise seduto con un’imprecazione... ed era così difficile farlo imprecare.

Ma per i suoi _nakama_ avrebbe fatto ben di peggio.

“Maledizione, Korin!” esclamò con una certa violenza, “ora mi servi e non ti permetto di rifiutarmi!”

Come l’ebbe pensato, la visione si fece più nitida; non era più immaginazione, ma realtà, vedeva Touma a Osaka, aveva indovinato ogni minima cosa.

Con la medesima rabbia ordinò a Tenku di ascoltare Korin, di far sì che la sua volontà fosse condotta fino a Touma. Non avrebbero potuto fare grandi cose, ma una carezza, una carezza sola tra i capelli Touma doveva sentirla, per forza, insieme al messaggio più importante:

_“Mi piaci da morire, Panda... ti amo...”._

 

Tutto il corpo di Touma si irrigidì, il capo rosso e bagnato si rialzò sorpreso, speranzoso e assieme spaventato: stava sognando? Oppure era una... un'allucinazione?

“Sei... ji...?”.

E appena il suo nome fu fuori dalle labbra, una leggera brezza gli carezzò le guance, una presenza fin troppo familiare pareva fluttuare attorno a sé.

“Seiji?”.

Il dubbio di Touma giunse fino a lui e Seiji strinse i denti:

“Testone... sei un testone... ti amo, ti amo, ti amo! Sentimi, maledizione!”.

Sperava che, almeno, quell’insieme di passione e rabbia sarebbe bastato per entrambi.

“Seiji...” un singhiozzo, gli occhi di panda enormi, tirò su con il naso. “Come... come...?”.

“La prossima volta invece di una carezza ti arriverà un pugno su quella zucca, Panda! Ecco perché devi esercitarti nella meditazione!”.

Il naso di Touma, stavolta, si arricciò, un'aria indignata ma ancora sofferente sul volto.

“Lo farò solo quando ci sei tu!” Touma si morse le labbra, nervoso: era troppo infantile e sempre con lui. “Non pretenderlo... da me, ora”.

Almeno aveva ottenuto la sua attenzione... forse... questa volta...

“Ti amo...”.

Gli occhi di Touma volarono al pavimento: credeva che non l'avesse sentito, prima?

“Anche io ti amo... baka-Seiji...”.


	16. CAPITOLO 15

 

 

 

**CAPITOLO 15**

 

Chiudersi in quella casa era come trasformarsi in una tigre in gabbia. Non ce la poteva fare, sarebbe diventato pazzo in tutto quell’isolamento; un tempo era normale, ma lui non era più un piccolo selvaggio, lui aveva conosciuto dei _nakama_ , aveva imparato ad amarli, aveva gustato quant’era bello avere qualcuno... sempre vicino.

E c’era Byakuen...

Si rotolò sul letto da una parte all’altra, rannicchiandosi su un fianco:

“Byakuen...” mormorarono le sue labbra.

Da quanto tempo non si alzava?

Passava la maggior parte delle giornate su quel letto ad annoiarsi.

Almeno un tempo correva tra i monti, tra i boschi, da mattina a sera, la noia era una parola che non apparteneva al suo vocabolario, sapeva sempre cosa fare, dove andare e sapeva sempre come tornare.

Ma ora sentiva di non avere alcun posto dove andare, alcun posto dove tornare, persino gli uccelli che tanto aveva sempre amato osservare sembravano sfuggirgli. O forse era lui che non sapeva più cercarli... come non sapeva più cercare Byakuen, non sapeva più come chiamarlo.

Si strinse di più in se stesso, afferrò con forza il tessuto del copriletto e serrò le palpebre, soffocando un singhiozzo. Non aveva voglia di niente, non aveva desideri, non voleva alzarsi dal letto; era forse quella che chiamavano depressione?

Un tuono improvviso sconquassò la terra e le finestre della camera tremarono tintinnando con suono argentino, per poi dissolversi in un muto stupore: un lampo improvviso illuminò l'intero cielo immerso nel buio della sera, disegnando silhouette sul pavimento e sul muro di fronte al letto del ragazzo. Gli occhi di Ryo scivolarono da sotto le lenzuola e, per un attimo, colsero la fuggevole sagoma felina scivolargli addosso: il ragazzo fu in piedi, il cuore tremante in gola, nuove lacrime aggrappate alle ciglia.

“Bya...kuen...?”.

Era lui? Era tornato?

Si guardò intorno, ma tutto era tornato tranquillo.

Non si rassegnò e corse fuori, spalancando la porta con uno schianto, la voce si levò, acuta:

“BYAKUEN!!!”.

Nulla.

Un refolo di vento sollevò il lungo ciuffo sulla sua fronte e con esso, come da un mondo lontano, gli parve di udire parole:

“Attendi... sii paziente... questa tristezza non durerà per sempre...”.

Era uno scherzo? O forse... forse era solo un'allucinazione?

Certo, era solo il suo desiderio a fargli vedere... sentire... tutto quello.

Byakuen non c'era più... i ragazzi erano lontani... e lui non aveva nessuno.

E nel mezzo della tempesta, da un luogo sconosciuto senza tempo e senza forma, giunse un pianto, lungo, disperato... così familiare, così tremendo. L'aveva sentito poche volte, ma gli era entrato dentro, dalle orecchie fin giù nell'anima.

Il pianto di Byakuen...

 

***

 

“Niisan!”.

Rinfi bussò alla porta del fratello con insistenza, visto che Shu sembrava non volerne sapere di abbandonare il mondo dei sogni.

“Ti conviene scendere giù con noi in fretta, lo sai che se ti viene a chiamare Okaasan poi sarà molto peggio! Niisan!”.

Non fu però la voce della sorella a riscuoterlo dal sonno, bensì un grido straziante e assordante che squarciò il suo sogno in un incubo vero e proprio: si alzò a sedere sul proprio letto, una mano al petto, l'altra a coprire gli occhi velati da lacrime. Sapeva di chi era quell'urlo, avrebbe riconosciuto la sua voce tra mille altre. L'aveva sentita così tante volte, in battaglia. Era così tanto che non la sentiva, non così, non così crudelmente.

“Shin...”.

Un sussurro ed entrambe le mani andarono a coprirgli gli occhi: la schiena, quasi minuscola in un pigiama troppo grande per lo Shu del presente, si ripiegava su se stessa, incapace di mantenere il peso di un'esistenza che era ben lungi dall'essere leggera.

“Niisan!”.

Rinfi cominciava a preoccuparsi, non era normale che non gli rispondesse. Era consapevole che il fratello maggiore non stava affatto bene, a nulla era servita la sua vicinanza, la sua comprensione, a nulla i tentativi di tutta la famiglia di rallegrarlo. Shu-Niisan sembrava... non sentirsi più a casa, lì con loro.

In ansia, si decise ad aprire la porta e lo trovò così, un bozzolo di infelicità, incapace di sostenere il mondo.

Corse verso di lui e senza attendere il suo permesso lo strinse forte, obbligandolo ad appoggiare la testa sul suo petto.

Shu rabbrividì a quel contatto, non si era accorto della sorella finché non aveva percepito il suo tocco, il suo calore addosso.

“R-Rinfi... s-scusa, ora... arrivo”.

“Vuoi che dica a Okaasan... che non stai bene? Non è necessario che tu venga ad aiutare al ristorante, Okaasan capirà. Se si arrabbia è solo per spronarti”.

Shu si irrigidì e si mise a scuotere la testa con un certo fervore.

“N-no... devo venire... c'è bisogno di me, non posso... poltrire”.

E il pensiero di dormire... e sognare... e sentire ancora quel grido, no. Non subito.

Doveva riuscire a cancellarlo, doveva riuscire a dimenticarlo per poter andare avanti, almeno fino a sera e poi...

Rinfi lo osservò mentre si sottraeva alle sue braccia; lo lasciò fare, anche se avrebbe desiderato stringerlo ancora e proteggerlo da tutto il dolore che si portava dentro.

Seguì i suoi passi, mentre raccoglieva gli abiti per cambiarsi e gli parve un po’ instabile.

“Niisan... da quanto non mangi?”.

Mangiare? Da quanto...

Shu non pensava più al mangiare, non più come una volta. Il gusto pareva essersi perso nel nulla, niente più gli risultava delizioso. Insipido era la parola che più gli sovveniva a tavola.

Una parte di sé avrebbe detto che non erano i piatti di Shin. L'altra parte avrebbe semplicemente dichiarato che senza Shin il cibo non aveva più molto senso.

“Ma... ieri sera... no?”.

Rinfi si imbronciò, sarebbe parsa un’espressione buffa se i suoi occhi non fossero stati tanto tristi:

“Niisan... hai mangiato... un gyoza... uno di numero... e basta!”.

“Non avevo molta fame e poi... devo aver mangiato qualcosa... nel pomeriggio”.

Cosa? Un _mochi_? A stento.

Sollevò la maglia del pigiama al di sopra del capo e la gettò distrattamente sul letto, facendo un lungo respiro.

“Niisan, se non fossi tu... direi che va bene, che si può non aver fame per qualche periodo... ma non tu, non fino a...”.

Fece qualche passo e si portò alle sue spalle, sollevò una mano a posargliela sui fianchi.

“Fino ad avere davanti un corpo... così diverso”.

Con un gesto istintivo, una mano di Shu andò a scostare quella della sorella, per poi stringersi al punto su cui si era posata.

“S-Sono sempre io... e poi... n-non va meglio c-così?”.

Rinfi non si offese per quel gesto sgarbato, solo le dispiaceva che suo fratello non volesse lasciarsi aiutare, lui che era stato sempre così fisico, così disposto alle coccole, ai contatti.

La sua mano rimase per un po’ sospesa a mezz’aria, poi la riabbassò.

“No, non va meglio perché... non stai dimagrendo per... perché ti piace essere magro, tu... tu... non riesci più a mangiare, Shu-Niisan non può non riuscire a mangiare, lui...”.

Non riuscì più a trattenersi e portò una mano davanti alla bocca, singhiozzando.

Quell'improvviso gesto, il suono di quel pianto trattenuto fecero voltare all'improvviso il ragazzo che, in preda a un attacco d'ansia, tirò nel proprio abbraccio la sorellina, mormorando parole disperate.

“N-non fare così, io... scusami... scusami Rinfi... scusa questo stupido fratello che ti trovi... scusalo... scusami... scusami...”.

In che cosa si stava trasformando? Si stava perdendo.

Lei scosse il capo, ricambiò l’abbraccio:

“Non sei stupido, è stupido chi ti fa stare così male, non lo meriti!”.

Non era mai stata arrabbiata con i _nakama_ di Shu, ma vederlo così era troppo doloroso, detestava pensarlo, ma in alcuni momenti giungeva ad odiarli. Perché gli avevano fatto una cosa del genere?

Aveva cercato di mostrarsi saggia, di capire cosa fosse realmente accaduto, aveva cercato di pensare che c’erano state delle incomprensioni e che tutti stavano sicuramente male, ma veder soffrire Shu-Niisan in quel modo, ininterrottamente, vederlo perdere peso perché si stava consumando e ciò che stava accadendo al suo fisico non era altro che un riflesso del suo stato emotivo interiore... era stato troppo.

“Sono degli stupidi, non sanno cosa si perdono se smettono di cercare uno come te!”.

Stupidi? Se fossero stati degli stupidi lui... loro... come avrebbero potuto diventare quello che erano?

_Nakama_. Erano _nakama_.

Già... erano.

Lo stupido era lui. Che non aveva capito nulla e non riusciva a mettere una parola fine. Che non riusciva a ricominciare.

Non riusciva e non voleva.

Era come un lento morire... dentro.

 

***

 

Un’altra notte stava scendendo senza che gli occhi di Minami si fossero ancora aperti sui due figli sempre uniti accanto al suo capezzale. Le ombre si allungavano nei tetri corridoi dell’ospedale.

Sayoko era uscita da un po’, per parlare con il marito e prendere qualcosa da bere per Shin. Il ragazzo aveva lo stomaco chiuso e attacchi di nausea lo prendevano ogni volta che provava a mangiare, così Sayoko sperava che del tè avrebbe potuto dargli un po’ di sollievo.

Anche lei era vittima di violenti attacchi di nausea, ma non era solo per il nervosismo. Non aveva ancora detto nulla a Shin, era assurdo, avrebbe potuto farlo stare meglio, eppure non ci riusciva, non trovava mai il momento.

Posò delicatamente una mano sul proprio ventre; avrebbe dovuto sentirsi felice, sapeva che il suo bambino, dentro di lei, avrebbe assorbito ogni stato d’animo.

Ma come poteva sentirsi felice?

Intanto, nella stanza dove giaceva la madre, Shin era rimasto solo, infreddolito nonostante il riscaldamento acceso. La sedia che sembrava diventata il suo nido gli parve improvvisamente scomoda e finì per scivolare in ginocchio. Appoggiò le braccia sul letto della madre ed in esse affondò il viso.

Era talmente stanco, aveva freddo e, nonostante questo, non riusciva a dormire neppure un po’.

Cercava qualcosa avvicinandosi così alla madre, cercava affetto... cercava calore.

Aveva bisogno di conforto, di almeno una sicurezza, una felicità, un qualcosa che potesse fargli amare, almeno un poco, quella vita che sembrava aver perduto ogni significato.

Perché, ora come ora, sembrava tutto sul punto di crollare. La certezza che quegli occhi, dolci e stanchi, si riaprissero... e che quella bocca sorridesse e dicesse che andava tutto bene. Che non c'era più dolore... che non ci sarebbe stata mai... alcuna perdita.

“Okaasan...”.

Perché si sentiva piccolo e debole... e insicuro... e tutto il mondo sembrava una follia e nulla aveva più un senso. E se nemmeno sua madre poteva tornare da lui, allora lui cosa avrebbe fatto?

Quello non era vivere.

La porta della stanza si aprì e Sayoko lo trovò così, una visione che fece compiere parecchie rivoluzioni al cuore della giovane: il suo piccolo Shin...

Si avvicinò, posò il tè sul tavolino vicino al letto e si chinò accanto a lui, carezzandogli i capelli:

“Domani gli esami ci daranno il responso definitivo. È stazionaria, lo sai, non è peggiorata. Quando avremo gli esiti degli esami, sapremo se potranno risvegliarla con tranquillità, dobbiamo essere forti ancora per stanotte”.

E anche dopo, a seconda di quel che sarà, ma Sayoko si stava sforzando di pensare positivo.

“Domani...?”.

Sembrava avere solo un filo di voce, talmente sottile da spezzarsi nel silenzio di un singhiozzo.

Non provava neanche più ad essere forte, era invece come rassegnato, un ingranaggio che si era guastato in attesa di venire del tutto dimenticato da qualche parte. Lo aveva visto peggiorare giorno dopo giorno, rendere sempre meno decisi i tentativi di essere lui il sostegno, a un certo punto sembrò, a Sayoko, che in quel cuoricino troppo fragile non fosse rimasto neanche un frammento intatto.

Certo, era preoccupato, com’era preoccupata lei, ma qualcosa doveva essere accaduto, negli ultimi tempi, a Tokyo.

Lo accarezzò ancora:

“Shin-chan, ti prego, dormi un po’... solo un po’...”.

Dormire? I suoi occhi si sarebbero chiusi, ma poi?

Non era nemmeno riuscito a dormire in aereo, come poteva pretenderlo ora che era lì e sua madre non si svegliava? Non voleva andarsene, non voleva cadere nei sogni senza la speranza del suo risveglio.

“Neesan, posso rimanere sveglio, stai tranquilla, piuttosto...” un sorriso, la sua mano raggiunse quella della giovane donna. “Va a casa... ti vedo pallida”.

La ragazza sospirò; non era possibile, non mollava proprio mai, sarebbe crollato a terra fino a strisciare e comunque non avrebbe mollato.

Senza dire una parola, Sayoko si avviò verso alcune coperte posate in un angolo, ne prese due e tornò dal fratello per avvolgergliele intorno, coprendolo meglio che poteva, strofinando le mani sul suo corpo:

“Sei gelato... e tremi... questa è tutta stanchezza”.

Shin scosse la testa, testardo, sbuffando poche parole.

“È che... fa freddo... più freddo che a Tokyo...”.

Che razza di bugia. Insulsa.

Touma avrebbe alzato gli occhi al cielo, chiedendogliene una migliore.

Anche Sayoko, tuttavia, alzò gli occhi al cielo:

“Shin-chan, siamo nella prefettura di Yamaguchi, ti ricordo che i tuoi _nakama_ , quando hanno messo piede qui, hanno rischiato di liquefarsi in tante pozzangherine. Non è estate, d’accordo, ma qui dentro c’è il riscaldamento e ti posso garantire che non fa freddo, quindi...”.

Con uno strattone deciso, lo attirò contro di sé.

“Quindi io, ora, resto qui con te, ti riscaldo e tu cerchi di riposare, non te lo sto chiedendo, è l’ordine di una Neesan e del futuro capo della famiglia Mori!”.

E ora, cosa avrebbe potuto fare?

Scappare non era un'opzione. Ribadire la bugia era fuori discussione, sentiva già la risatina derisoria di Touma.

E allora... restare?

“Ma tu, Neesan... rimani con me?”.

Sayoko credette di sciogliersi definitivamente, sentì il proprio corpo che si lasciava andare in un impeto d’amore assoluto.

Shin era più alto di lei, era più robusto, ma lei aveva in sé tutta la forza della sorella grande che adorava un fratellino troppo tenero.

Lo trascinò verso di sé e gli fece posare la testa sul proprio grembo, facendo bene attenzione che le coperte non scivolassero via dalle sue membra. Anche lei l’avrebbe riscaldato con le proprie carezze, in attesa che Okaasan potesse donare ad entrambi la sua tenerezza.

“Credo sia l’unico modo per assicurarmi che riposerai davvero...”.

Parole scherzose pronunciate con tono tenero.

 

Ahh... tepore. Dolcezza. Tenerezza.

Quanto tempo era passato da quando aveva sentito un tocco così morbido su di sé?

Shu... Touma... Touma era stato l'ultimo. L'ultimo... con lui.

Shu... di suo non ricordava il tocco. Non ci riusciva.

“Neesan... grazie...”.

 

 

***

 

La mattina dopo Ryuusuke li trovò così, accucciati a terra, Sayoko che ancora carezzava Shin senza perderlo di vista, mentre lui dormiva profondamente.

“Sei riuscita a metterlo a nanna, vedo”.

Parlò a voce bassa, passandole una mano tra i capelli.

“Non è stato facile, è... Shin”. Un sospiro e la giovane donna allungò una mano verso quella del marito, aggrappandosi ad essa come al suo unico appiglio: non era semplice essere forte per tutti. “Mi sembra così stanco e...”. Privo di speranza, pensò tra sé, incapace di pronunciare parole tanto forti.

“Ci ha provato anche questa volta ad ignorare se stesso” sospirò Ryuusuke. “Però adesso anche tu stai rischiando di fare la medesima cosa; nella situazione in cui ti trovi non devi strapazzarti, lo sai”.

Si chinò, con delicatezza prelevò Shin dalle sue braccia e lo sollevò tra le proprie; il ragazzo era talmente stravolto da emettere solo un piccolo lamento, ma non si svegliò.

“Per essere così poco all’erta dev’essere proprio stanco”.

Sayoko scostò un ciuffo di capelli dalla fronte, sorrise posando gli occhi su quella scena tanto tenera: le sembrava quasi di rivedere il suo fratellino da piccolo, prima ancora che Otoosan se ne... andasse. Lo Shin bambino, quello che trotterellava dietro a suo padre cercando un modo per aiutarlo nei difficili 'lavori da uomo' o quello che si stringeva alla sua gonna per guardarla con occhi grandi e brillanti solo per chiedere un abbraccio rassicurante.

Il suo Shin... sembrava tornato piccolo tra le braccia di Ryuusuke.

“Spero che dorma ancora per un po’, ne ha bisogno”.

“Credo che non si sveglierà per un po’, sai?”

L’uomo fissò per qualche istante il volto ancora così giovane reclinato contro il suo petto.

“A vederlo adesso, mi sento in colpa più che mai perché all’inizio l’avevo frainteso. È solo un grande testone!”

Poi i suoi occhi si posarono sulla moglie e trovò ancora il modo di scherzare:

“Dev’essere una prerogativa di famiglia, comunque. Vai a dormire un po’ anche tu, che ci penso io ad attendere i risultati”.

In condizioni normali avrebbe usato quella prerogativa ora decantata per tenere testa all'uomo, ma ora doveva pensare anche a qualcun altro oltre a se stessa. E doveva ammetterlo, la stanchezza stava vincendo su tutti i fronti con lei. Si alzò, mettendosi al suo fianco e seguendolo fuori dalla stanza.

“Ma devi svegliarmi... qualunque cosa succeda”.

 

***

 

“Shin-chan...”.

_Lasciatemi dormire... voglio dormire... voglio non svegliarmi... mai più. Okaasan, posso venire con te? Posso restare con te? Non ce la faccio a rimare qui ancora..._

“Shin-chan... lo so che sei stanco, ma devo parlarti...”.

_No... non voglio sentire niente... basta brutte notizie... io..._

Si sollevò di scatto, un grido che risuonò tra le pareti di quella stanza d’ospedale dov’era stato messo a riposare parecchie ore prima.

Chino su di lui il volto preoccupato di Sayoko-Neesan. Si portò le mani al volto, temendo ciò che stava per udire, ancora confuso, quasi incapace di stabilire dove si trovasse.

Sayoko gli carezzò i capelli:

“Era solo un brutto sogno, cerca di rilassarti”.

Il suo fratellino da un po’ si agitava troppo, per tutto; temeva che persino una notizia come quella che gli stava portando avrebbe potuto destabilizzarlo, non voleva dover temere per un altro cuore debole in famiglia.

“Shin-chan... Shin-chan... Okaasan è sveglia”.

Gli occhi spaventati del ragazzo si spalancarono lucidi e stanchi, ancora immensamente stanchi, sulla donna.

“O... kaasan...?”.

Sayoko fece un piccolo, tenero sorriso.

“Vuole parlarti, Shin-chan”.

Accarezzò delicatamente una guancia di Shin, la sentì tiepida, più calda comunque dell'ultima volta che l'aveva toccata.

“Ma lei... lei...”.

Anche Otoosan aveva voluto parlargli... parlare proprio a lui prima di...

“Come... gli esami sono...”.

Le mani della ragazza andarono a catturare una delle sue, stringendola con tenerezza; fece un sospiro, molto lungo, il sorriso stanco tornò sulle sue labbra.

“Vanno bene. È fuori pericolo, sta bene”.

Shin si coprì la bocca con una mano, a soffocare un singhiozzo. L’attimo dopo avvolse la sorella in un abbraccio soffocante, adesso era inutile trattenere il pianto, liberatorio finalmente:

“Grazie, Neesan, grazie!”.


	17. CAPITOLO 16

**CAPITOLO 16**

 

Era giunto dicembre e ad Osaka si era materializzata, pareva, una rinnovata stagione di pioggia: cielo plumbeo, pozzanghere plumbee e anche l'umore di Touma era di quel grigiore terribile. I mesi passati, la lontananza forzata, la scuola che ora lo stava facendo ammattire con tutti quegli obblighi da 'quasi' ultimo anno... non poteva nemmeno più prendersi le sue dannate vacanze personali e starsene al caldo a casa, con un buon libro, a pensare a quanto faceva schifo la sua vita e come... come avrebbe desiderato essere lontano da lì anni luce.

Rientrò a casa sbattendo la porta, noncurante del rumore - tanto suo padre era ancora assente - ed entrò in cucina, pronto a far scaldare sul fuoco un po’ d'acqua per preparare qualche ciotola di ramen istantaneo. Sulla finestra le gocce di pioggia martellavano testarde, lo rendevano nervoso, insicuro. Si passò una mano sullo stomaco dolorante: era solo fame, certo, doveva solo convincersi.

All'improvviso nel corridoio risuonò il fastidioso squillo del telefono, insistente.

“Accidenti, che scocciatore!”.

Prese una mela dal cestino sul tavolo e, con poche falcate, giunse in corridoio; afferrò la cornetta con foga e rispose con un pezzo di mela in bocca e il malumore nello stomaco.

“'honto!”.

“Buonasera, parlo con casa Hashiba?”.

Seiji?!

Il pezzo di mela fece quasi strozzare il ragazzo di Osaka che, tra un colpo di tosse e una maledizione tra i denti, riuscì a tirare fuori la voce.

“S-Seiji, sei tu?!”.

La risposta giunse solo dopo parecchi secondi:

“Touma, ciao... io... scusami, non sapevo se avresti risposto tu... e allora...” ancora un attimo di silenzio, poi un’esclamazione scocciata, “quanto odio i telefoni!”.

Avrebbe riso in altre situazioni. Vedere Seiji messo alle strette da un semplice telefono era...

“Io sono felice di sentirti... quindi non li odio tanto”.

“Concediamo a questi marchingegni demoniaci un lato positivo, allora” borbottò la voce dall’altra parte.

Touma si lasciò scivolare a terra, schiena contro il muro e sospirò per quel breve attimo di felicità.

“Stai... stai bene, vero?”.

“Diciamo che è tutto regolare... e molto noioso... e tu?”.

Ora aveva rispolverato la sua voce più dolce, quella che tirava fuori solo con i suoi _nakama_.

“Stessa cosa... voglio le vacanze, non sopporto più gli insegnanti”.

Che discorsi stupidi. Erano stupidi anche prima di quella telefonata, ma ora... ora non avevano senso.

“Fanno solo il loro dovere... ma a noi sembra tutto insulso, è logico, non credi? Starai a Osaka, per l’università?”.

Perché ora gli faceva quella domanda? A Osaka? Ancora così lontano?

“No, non voglio stare qui a Osaka. Voglio andarmene”.

Ci fu ancora silenzio, poi Seiji tornò a parlare:

“La mia famiglia vuole incastrarmi qui, invece”.

La sua famiglia a volte era ingombrante. Anzi, sempre.

“Capisco”.

Non c'erano molte parole in più. Cioè, in realtà c'erano, ma Touma era stato fin troppo bravo a tenerle dentro la bocca.

Era un momento di imbarazzo per entrambi; Touma non poteva vedere Seiji nella sua casa, abbandonato sul _futon_ , a tormentare nervosamente il portatile con entrambe le mani.

Il teso silenzio fu nuovamente rotto da lui:

“Sai, una volta pensavo che fosse naturale e che era quello che volevo anche io. Pensare alla famiglia, al kendo... a...” deglutì, prima di pronunciare le parole più seccanti, “proseguire la discendenza... anche se questo problema non me lo sono mai realmente posto... e non credo di volermelo porre”.

“Vorrei sperare che tu pensassi alla tua di vita... non a-“.

Touma si interruppe, mordendosi ostinatamente la lingua: ma che diavolo stava tirando fuori? Non si era ripromesso di rinchiudere certe parole?

Non ottenne tuttavia rabbia dall’altra parte, ma solo una risposta velata di malinconia:

“Lo so, Touma... lo so e sto cercando di impararlo. Sto mettendo in dubbio molte loro imposizioni, credimi. La situazione, qui, non è molto leggera”.

Le mani di Touma si strinsero sulla cornetta, la mela abbandonata a terra, ormai scurita dall'aria.

“S-scusa... n-non lo posso sapere io, non è... insomma...” ingollò “...scusa”.

“Non ti devi scusare, lo sai. E di sicuro, se si aspettano da me una discendenza si sbagliano di grosso, non sono più al livello di rendermi ipocrita solo per assecondarli”.

Non disse apertamente: non posso fingere di amare una donna se non lo posso fare, ma il senso delle sue parole era chiaramente quello.

Touma scosse la testa, sospirò, si nascose lo sguardo dietro una mano e si morse le labbra: però sarebbe rimasto a Sendai a studiare... e, forse, a lavorare. E quindi... vivere...?

“Certo...” sussurrò, incerto, a se stesso.

Il suo malessere non poteva non venire recepito dalla sensibilità di Seiji, che subito cercò di rimediare a quel discorso disastroso:

“Touma! Touma, ti amo, sarà vero in eterno, ti amo, è l’unica certezza della mia vita in questo momento e so che questa certezza resterà tale sempre, non cambierà mai!”.

Parlava con enfasi, ma a bassa voce, evidentemente per non rischiare di essere ascoltato da qualche onnipresente membro della famiglia.

Era mai possibile che le loro conversazioni telefoniche si trasformassero sempre in qualcosa di così disastroso? Shin avrebbe detto che dovevano assaporare ogni breve momento, anche solo il sentire la voce l'uno dell'altro...

Shin...

“Shin... hai sentito... l'hai sentito...?”.

Voleva cambiare argomento, certo, ma voleva... voleva sapere se...

L’altro sospirò, rassegnato, ma anche lui voleva sapere, anche lui era pressato dall’ansia per quel particolare argomento:

“Volevo chiedertelo... se hai notizie, intendo. Non so spiegarmi perché, ma non mi sono sentito di chiamare. Sono pieno di dubbi a riguardo”.

La gola di Touma si chiuse, lo stomaco tornò a fargli male. Doveva mangiare, mangiare...

“Di sicuro sarà stato troppo preso, insomma... l'avremmo... l'avremmo saputo se... se... insomma... se fosse successo qualcosa...?”.

Seiji sospirò:

“Vuol dire che non sai nulla neanche tu? Io spero sia come dici, Touma, ma mi sento in colpa. Dovremmo farci vivi? E se fossimo inopportuni?”.

Inopportuni con Shin? Quando mai?

Tra le righe, il senso di quelle parole era un altro: se ancora lui non volesse in alcun modo sentirci?

Il timore che il loro pesciolino si fosse definitivamente allontanato da loro era troppo vivo, troppo intenso, persino per una mente razionale come quella di Seiji.

“Non lo penserebbe mai, non... non è da lui”. Ma non erano nemmeno da lui cose che erano effettivamente accadute. “Sarà occupato... forse...”.

“Sì... occupato...”.

Tanto occupato da dimenticarsi di loro? Da non trovare il tempo di sollevare una cornetta per dire:

“Mia madre sta bene”? O per dire...

No... forse, in effetti, nel caso opposto, allora sì che gli sarebbe stato difficile chiamare.

“Chissà se Ryo o Shu...” riprese Seiji.

“Loro lo sapranno? Tu credi?”.

Perché Touma temeva che nessuno di loro sapesse. Nessuno, forse, l'aveva sentito.

Un'esitazione, Seiji sembrava temere di porre la domanda che gli girava in testa:

“Li chiamiamo? Per sapere, intendo... io non li ho più sentiti, non sono riuscito a chiamare neanche loro”.

“Ci avevo pensato” Touma sospirò, maneggiando nervosamente il filo a spirale del telefono. “Chiameresti... Ryo?”.

“E tu... chiami Shu? Te la senti?”.

Il ragazzo di Osaka si passò, imbarazzato, una mano tra i capelli.

“Speravo che me lo chiedessi”. Un attimo di pausa, poi la certezza di una gaffe non voluta gli piombò in testa. “Cioè, non volevo dire che non voglio sentire Ryo, è che... insomma... è che... uhm...”.

Come poterlo dire senza risultare... maleducato?

Fu Seiji a salvarlo:

“Lo so, Touma. Non ti devi giustificare con me. Ryo può essere una faccenda delicata quanto Shin; ci penserò io”.

Touma non poté esimersi dall'esalare un sospiro di sollievo.

“È che tu... te la cavi meglio con lui. Io rischio di fare un disastro”.

“Ci risentiamo dopo... dopo averli sentiti?”.

Le mani di Touma strinsero, ancora una volta, il telefono: se avesse avuto un poco della forza di Shu sarebbe già andato in mille pezzi.

“Certo che sì”.

 

***

 

Non aveva avuto molta voglia di interrompere la telefonata, era così difficile mantenere ancora integro quel filo tra di loro per quanto tentasse di trattenerlo, la sua paura che avrebbe finito per diventare sempre più sottile fino a spezzarsi era qualcosa di fin troppo concreto.

Prima di dare il via alla successiva telefonata si alzò dal _futon_ e camminò fino al _fusuma_ , facendolo scorrere quel tanto che bastava per dare una sbirciata intorno. Udì solo silenzio e non vide nessuno. Sarebbe stato libero da presenze importune ancora per un po', prima che qualcuno giungesse a richiamarlo all'ordine, ai suoi doveri di erede dei Date.

Il solo pensare a quella definizione, da tempo, gli faceva storcere il naso.

Riaccostò il pannello scorrevole e tornò al suo _futon_ , ma non si sdraiò questa volta; la tensione era troppo alta perché riuscisse ad assumere un atteggiamento rilassato.

Trasse un profondo respiro e, velocemente, prima che l'esitazione avesse la meglio, compose il numero di Ryo.

Quando il telefono cominciò a squillare in casa Sanada, l'unico suo occupante era disteso, apparentemente privo di forze, sul suo letto: lo sguardo, reso scuro dalla totale mancanza di illuminazione, era perso sulle ombre create dalla poca luce che la luna nascente gettava sul suo pavimento. Il suono innaturale lo svegliò da quello stato quasi catatonico e, con fare stanco e movimenti rallentati, si alzò e andò alla fonte del suono.

“Pronto...”.

La sua voce era roca e spenta, innaturale nella sua bocca.

“Ma... Ryo... sei tu?”.

Era stata tale la sorpresa nel riconoscere la voce del compagno, ma trovarla al contempo così diversa, che Seiji perse di colpo tutta la sua formalità.

“S-Seiji?”.

Gli occhi di Ryo parvero riprendere un po’ di luce, la voce si alzò, incredula, quasi esterrefatta. Gli pareva di non parlare da giorni con qualcuno.

“S-sì... Ryo... stai bene?”.

Stare bene? Lui?

“S-stavo dormendo…”.

Una bugia come un'altra. Come poteva rispondere a una domanda simile senza scoppiare a piangere?

Certo, stava dormendo, come no... Seiji non era certo nato ieri.

“Ryo... se ti ho svegliato scusami... ma temo ci sia qualcos'altro”.

Era Seiji, come poteva riuscire a mentirgli?

“È... la scuola, Seiji, sono davvero...”. Triste, angosciato, solo. Terribilmente solo. “...stanco... di studiare”.

No... continuava a non tornargli, quello non era il Ryo stanco della scuola e dello studio, Ryo non prendeva certe cose in questo modo.

“In questo ti capisco, ma...”.

Non era che Ryo sapesse qualcosa...

“Hai sentito qualcuno degli altri?”.

Era passato subito al sodo, troppa paura di ricevere brutte notizie dalla parte di Shin.

“Qualcuno... no. Non ho sentito nessuno”.

Quieta, apatica. La voce di Ryo era specchio di un'inquietante anormalità.

Non era per quello allora, niente nuove da Shin, quindi...

“Ryo...” sospirò, era troppo doloroso sentirlo così... troppo poco Ryo.

“S-Seiji...” la voce di Ryo prese un tono strano, guardingo. “È... è successo qualcosa... a Shin?”.

“No!” si affrettò a rispondere Seiji, “no, tranquillo, non l'ho più sentito, non so niente di Shin, ma immagino vada tutto bene... o lo sapremmo…”.

Non poté mascherare del tutto l'incertezza delle ultime parole, eppure provò a mostrarsi sicuro, aveva capito che Ryo non stava bene affatto e caricarlo di altre paure... non se ne parlava nemmeno.

“Io... è per te che sono preoccupato”.

Preoccupato? Per lui? Ma era Shin che forse... forse sua madre...

“Seiji, sei sicuro? E se Shin... se lui non volesse... sei... sei sicuro che noi...”.

Le parole gli morirono in gola, mentre le lacrime andarono a pizzicargli le labbra.

 

No, non doveva andare così; quella conversazione era partita con il piede sbagliato, fin dal principio... e Seiji continuava a detestare i telefoni che non gli permettevano una comunicazione che non fosse sbagliata!

“Ryo, no! Non è successo niente, ora calmati, ne sono sicuro, lo saprei se fosse successo qualcosa, davvero”.

Come riusciva ad essere così bugiardo? L'allenamento di una vita ad essere quello che non era? Eppure non gli era mai piaciuto dissimulare, ma in quel caso era necessario.

Ryo bevve qualche lacrima, poi riuscì ad asciugarne qualcuna, a stento: si lasciò scivolare a terra, una mano passò tra i capelli.

“Seiji, io...io voglio saperlo, ma... ma come faccio... a parlargli?”.

“Ryo, credimi, va... tutto... bene...”.

Sottolineare parola per parola, sembrare convinto... convinto... convinto...

Per il bene di Ryo, perché il bene di Ryo era il suo scopo, lo era sempre stato, anche come samurai.

“MA DOBBIAMO SAPERLO! Io...”.

Come poteva se non riusciva nemmeno a pensare di... sentirlo?

“MA LO SO!” urlò di rimando Seiji. Poi abbassò la voce, lo ripeté ancora. “Io... lo so... lo so che va tutto bene”.

“Puoi... puoi sentirlo?”.

Era l'unica speranza. L'unica cosa che Ryo potesse chiedergli, nient'altro.

Che fare adesso?

Non sentiva proprio nulla in realtà, ma era giusto mentire? Era giusto tentare di rassicurarlo?

L'alternativa era che, quando avrebbero riattaccato, sarebbe stato tormentato dal pensiero di Ryo che si tormentava, in completa solitudine, senza nessuno vicino, senza i suoi _nakama_ vicini.

“Sì, lo sento”.

Quell'immagine era stata sufficiente e le parole erano uscite ancor prima di razionalizzarle. E, con la mente, Seiji rimproverò se stesso:

_“Che perfetto bugiardo che sono”._

Ryo si sentì sollevato e terribilmente in colpa allo stesso tempo; eppure non poteva fare altrimenti.

“G-grazie Seiji”.

“Non devi ringraziarmi, ti dico quello che so”.

Sempre più bugiardo. Di Shin sapeva solo che sembrava scomparso nel nulla, più di tutti loro. Se si sforzava, almeno un briciolo delle presenze di Ryo, Touma e Shu nel mondo poteva percepirle...

Shin era totalmente schermato, occultato...

Alla vita? Che razza di pensiero gli era venuto in mente!

 

 

***

 

Touma si era preparato con una tazza colma di cioccolata da una parte e un cuscino da molestare per tutta la durata della telefonata: non sapeva cosa avrebbe trovato dall'altra parte, sicuramente qualche sorella di Shu... o la madre.

Shu ultimamente non rispondeva mai per primo.

Sollevò la cornetta come se fosse una freccia da incoccare e spinse sui bottoni con un'ansia attanagliante nello stomaco: prese un grande respiro e buttò fuori dell'aria, mentre il telefono cominciava a dare segno di libero.

Quando finalmente dall'altra parte giunse il classico _'moshi-moshi'_ Touma seppe di aver trovato una delle sorelle.

“Ehm... s-sono Touma Hashiba, volevo... sapere se c'era Shu...”.

E Touma cominciò a molestare il suo cuscino.

Non ottenne subito risposta.

In effetti, dall'altra parte, Rinfi si concesse un istante di riflessione: uno dei _nakama_ di Shu-Niisan...

L'avevano fatto soffrire tanto i suoi _nakama_ , non si erano fatti mai più vivi e ora cosa voleva, di punto in bianco?

Si morse le labbra quindi, in tono molto formale, annunciò:

“Un momento, Hashiba-san, ora glielo chiamo”.

Mamma mia che deferenza. Di solito erano molto più gioviali al telefono; la cosa lo preoccupava.

Forse Shu...

Il corso dei suoi pensieri fu interrotto poco dopo:

“Touma... sei tu?”.

“Shu!” la mano strinse a pugno un lembo del cuscino, fece un grande respiro, poi rispose socchiudendo gli occhi. “Sono felice di... sentirti”.

La sua mente aveva fatto strani giri, aveva pensato che Shu, per qualche motivo, non avrebbe risposto. E il panico l'aveva preso.

Eppure la risposta non fu quella che ci si sarebbe aspettati dalla gioviale scimmietta così come, d'altronde, non lo era la voce. Non un 'anche io sono felice', una qualche manifestazione di piacere ma un atono, apatico:

“Grazie per la chiamata. Come stai?”.

“Uhm... ecco... diciamo che non va... insomma, si procede...”.

Che risposta idiota: dovette ingollare un po’ di cioccolata liquida per continuare a parlare.

“E tu scimmietta? Come ti senti?”.

“Mi dispiace che non vada; a me va bene, qui c'è un sacco da fare”.

Peccato che il tono contraddicesse del tutto le parole.

“Oh, davvero? A-anche con la scuola?”.

Ma che domande faceva? Lo sentiva quel tono dell'accidente o no?!

Shu si strinse nelle spalle, come se Touma avesse potuto vederlo, ma ciò che disse esprimeva bene il significato del gesto:

“La scuola è l'ultimo dei miei pensieri, non ho voglia”.

Certo, non era un appassionato, ma non era da lui rispondere a quel modo.

“Shu, senti, vuoi... vorresti...”.

Parlare con me? Venire da me? Oppure vengo io?

“Touma, scusa... ho un po' da fare, devo tenere i miei fratelli mentre i miei genitori lavorano, quindi... insomma... hai bisogno di qualcosa?”.

Shu... la scimmietta... non poteva, non...

Touma ingurgitò ancora cioccolata e, con essa, il sapore amaro di una lacrima.

“Shin... tu... tu l'hai sentito?”.

“Perché dovrei averlo sentito?”.

Il tono non era più così uniforme, anzi, risultò un po' alterato, quasi distorto.

“Perché... perché sua madre... non sappiamo come... come sta...”.

Perché voleva mentirgli così spudoratamente?

“E tu l'hai sentito?”.

Adesso era quasi rabbioso, la domanda era retorica e tra le righe era facile leggere un'altra frase:

_“Perché dovrei averlo sentito io_?”.

“Ma tu…” un sussurro costernato di Touma. “Sei Shu, per lui sei... sei la scimmietta”.

Era difficile. Perché non credeva che Shin la pensasse ancora così... o forse non voleva pensarci.

“Certo... la scimmietta...”.

Ironicamente amaro.

“Touma, non l'ho sentito, d'accordo? E chiamarlo significherebbe disturbarlo, quindi...”.

“E SE FOSSE MORTA?! PENSI CHE NON VORREBBE ESSERE DISTURBATO DA UNA TUA TELEFONATA?!”.

Non aveva retto. Disturbarlo...

Certo, Shin era... era così strano. Tutto era strano e non andava a posto.

Ma se era successo qualcosa a sua madre, se c'era Shin che soffriva e non c'era nemmeno la sua scimmietta... allora chi ci doveva essere?

Si sarebbe aspettato, quanto meno, una reazione rabbiosa, invece tutto quello che ottenne fu un roco:

“Lo chiamo...”.

E, subito dopo, il clic della comunicazione interrotta.

“Merda!” e Touma sbatté la cornetta sul ricevitore, con tutta la forza che aveva. “Baka Shu! Baka, baka... baka...”.

La cioccolata non era servita a molto, le lacrime erano lì. Accidenti.

 

***

 

Sayoko si dava da fare tra i fornelli, preparando la cena per tutta la famiglia. La madre era stata dimessa da poco dall'ospedale, ma nessuno aveva intenzione di correre il minimo rischio di una ricaduta, così lei e Ryusuke si erano trasferiti momentaneamente a casa di Minami, per permetterle di restare a letto ancora per un po', come si erano raccomandati i medici.

Era una dura battaglia, perché la donna non amava sentirsi un'invalida, avrebbe voluto alzarsi, continuare a rendersi utile e i suoi familiari avevano un bel daffare per tenerla buona. Soprattutto Shin dispensato, grazie alla presenza della sorella, da ogni altra faccenda di casa, si allontanava da lei meno che poteva, anche a scapito della scuola sulla quale, proprio, non riusciva a concentrarsi.

Seduto a gambe incrociate accanto al _futon_ dove la madre, ancora pallida e smagrita, riposava, tentava da ore di svolgere un esercizio di matematica, senza risultati.

La sua mente gli giocò uno scherzo che non gli piacque affatto:

_“Se Touma fosse qui... Touma... Shu... Ryo... Seiji...”_.

Si impose di scacciare il pensiero, mentre i numeri e i simboli neri tremolarono e sbiadirono sotto al velo di lacrime che gli si formò negli occhi.

“Shin...”.

Strinse un attimo le palpebre e quando riaprì gli occhi su sua madre erano di nuovo asciutti, sulle sue labbra era comparso un sorriso:

“Ti ho svegliato, ‘kaasan? Mi dispiace”.

Anche lei sorrise, scosse il capo e sollevò una mano a sfiorare delicatamente quella del figlio:

“Ero sveglia, non te ne sei accorto, ma ti guardavo”.

“Scusa... ero distratto, quest'esercizio è... complicato”.

Il sorriso di Minami si accentuò, la sua mano scese lungo il braccio di Shin, in una lieve carezza:

“Sei triste, Shin-chan?”.

Lui si affrettò a scuotere il capo:

“No, no no, sono felice perché sei qui a casa con noi”.

Minami avrebbe voluto insistere, ma lo squillo del telefono attirò la sua attenzione.

“Chi sarà?”.

La voce di Sayoko risuonò dal piano di sotto:

“Rispondo io!”.

La giovane donna corse a piedi nudi, un mestolo in mano e sollevò la cornetta:

“Casa Mori!”.

“P-pronto... ecco...”. Shu non era pronto. Come poteva esserlo? Però... “S-sono Shu Rei Fan, io... v-volevo sapere...”.

Come poteva chiederglielo?

Eppure quella voce - era la sorella? - era così vivace che...

“S-sta bene? La signora Mori sta...”.

“Shu, ciao, ti ho detto un sacco di volte che non devi essere formale con me!”.

E, a pensarci bene, era strano: quando, fin dal primo incontro, lo avevano pregato di trattarli familiarmente, il ragazzo di Yokohama non si era certo fatto pregare. Invece adesso sembrava quasi un'altra persona.

Sayoko continuò, allegra e gioviale:

“Grazie per la tua premura, ho detto tante volte a Shin di chiamarti, ma...” si morse le labbra, forse non aveva toccato il tasto giusto, allora si affrettò a cambiare direzione, “sì, sta bene. Deve stare ancora a riposo, questa volta è stata proprio brutta, ci siamo presi tutti un bello spavento, non è mai stata male fino a questo punto. Ma per fortuna ora è a casa ed è fuori pericolo, anche se dovrà stare sempre controllata”.

Stava bene... non era... non era...

Shu si passò una mano lungo il collo, il nodo in gola si era allentato.

“S-sono felice. A-allora... i-io... ecco... a-arrivederci...”.

Non c'era altro che voleva sapere, no?

 

Come... arrivederci?

C'era qualcosa di stonato.

Forse non credeva che Shin fosse in casa, pensava che fosse ancora a scuola... forse...

“Aspetta! Ti chiamo Shin, è di là!”.

“N-no! Insomma... n-non voglio disturbare e...” e poi quale altra stupida assurdità?! “... e io ora... ecco devo... devo andare, io...”.

Disturbare? Shu disturbare Shin?

In effetti, in tutto quel tempo, Shin non aveva mai nominato i suoi _nakama_ , se non quando era obbligato perché lei gli faceva qualche domanda. Cos'era realmente successo tra loro?

“Sei sicuro? Non vuoi salutarlo? Lui sarebbe...”.

Contento?

Si bloccò, perché in effetti era faticoso capire Shin da un po' di tempo. Il suo adorabile fratellino si era trasformato in una creatura enigmatica.

“Va bene così. Volevo solo sapere se era… tutto a posto. I-io devo andare. Davvero”.

Doveva scappare, lontano, lontano dalla voce dolce e malinconica, triste, disperata, insostenibile di Shin.

E che altro poteva dire Sayoko? Era talmente palese che ci fosse qualcosa che non andava.

“Va bene, allora... ciao Shu, grazie per la chiamata, a presto”.

“G-grazie. A-arrivederci”.

E dalla cornetta di Sayoko giunse il segnale di fine chiamata, fastidioso rumore di silenzio.

Shu abbandonò la cornetta al suo destino, scappando al piano di sopra e chiudendosi nella propria camera: non sarebbe uscito da lì fino al giorno dopo.

 

***

 

Con un sospiro, Sayoko posò il ricevitore al proprio posto. Quando si voltò vide Shin, fermò al gradino più basso della scala che portava al piano di sopra, una mano appoggiata alla parete ed un piede ancora sull'ultimo scalino, la fissava, con espressione infinitamente triste:

“Era... era Shu?”.

La donna si morse il labbro inferiore, poi scosse la testa.

“Sì, voleva sapere di Okaasan... ma era di fretta e così...”.

Così era scappato dal telefono.

La mano sulla parete si tese, poi si chiuse in un pugno, il viso di Shin si abbassò e la sua voce uscì, in un soffio appena udibile:

“Non voleva... sentirmi”.

Avrebbe voluto dire che si sbagliava, che era solo impegnato e che avrebbe sicuramente richiamato, ma...

La sensazione che quella telefonata le aveva dato era esattamente quello.

Cos'era successo a quei due ragazzi?

“Shin-chan...”. Cosa? Cosa dirgli? “Vieni qui?”.

E la donna aprì le braccia, desiderosa di un abbraccio, perché il suo fratellino aveva bisogno di quello, tanto, troppo di quello.

Shin fece qualche passo, tenendo il volto costantemente a terra, ma invece di giungere fino a lei si lasciò cadere su una sedia, come se il suo corpo si fosse rifiutato di proseguire ancora. A testa china, schiena inarcata in avanti, infilò le mani nervose tra le ginocchia.

“Non vuole sentirmi... non vuole più saperne di me”.

Non era chiaro se parlasse a se stesso o se si stesse rivolgendo alla sorella.

La giovane si inginocchiò ai piedi della sedia, puntando lo sguardo incerto e morbido sul capo tremante del fratellino.

“Shin-chan... io non so cosa sia successo...”. E non credeva che il suo piccolo Shin glielo avrebbe mai confidato. “Però so una cosa, per certo: le cose importanti... i legami importanti... non se ne vanno, non così”.

Le piccole mani della ragazza raggiunsero le guance nascoste del fratello e lì vi si posarono, sicure e fresche.

“Se non lo fossero... importanti intendo… non percepirei questa tristezza, né in te... né in lui”.

Due ciocche di capelli ondeggiavano ai lati del viso di Shin, carezzarono le dita di Sayoko, mentre la testa del ragazzo si abbassava di più, rintanandosi tra le spalle:

“Gli ho fatto del male... non potrà mai perdonarmi, se lui sapesse odiare... mi odierebbe... lo so...”.

Le dita della ragazza andarono a ricacciare quelle ciocche dietro un orecchio, uno sguardo grintoso e serio sulle labbra, negli occhi.

“Odiare? Io conosco il mio otooto, lo conosco meglio forse... forse di lui stesso. E io so come il mio otooto non potrebbe mai fare qualcosa di male a chi ama, anche solo per sbaglio... e poi...”. La ragazza scosse il capo, sospirando. “Forse ora sono più sensibile di prima...” un sussurro, prima di riprendere a voce più alta. “Non era la voce di chi odia quella che ho sentito, ne sono certa”.

Shin sollevò le mani a coprirsi gli occhi:

“Perché lui non lo sa fare... ma di sicuro non... non mi vuole più ed è colpa mia... ho rovinato tutto”.

Sayoko sospirò, sapeva che non sarebbe mai riuscita a far cambiare idea al ragazzo: era accecato dal dolore e dal senso di colpa per... chissà cosa di così grande. Non sentiva ragioni, si dava tutte le colpe. Era Shin, anche in quello.

Allora fece l'unica cosa che poteva, in qualche modo smuovere quel cuore tanto affranto: prese le mani del fratello tra le proprie, le tirò verso di sé, finendo per farle poggiare sulla propria pancia, ammorbidita da un maglione e da una piccola ma inconfondibile rotondità sotto il tessuto.

“Presto nascerà qualcuno che... ti vorrà così tanto bene da non avere occhi che per te”.

Sentì le mani del ragazzo venire scosse da un tremito che accompagnò il suo sussulto; la testa si sollevò verso l'alto, bocca aperta sotto gli occhi lucidi sgranati, a guardarla, come a chiederle spiegazioni.

“Eh?”.

Un solo, sottile suono della sua voce tenera, tutto ciò che riuscì a venire fuori dalle sue labbra.

Era riuscita a strappare la tristezza e a riportare sorpresa, così gradita ora.

“Diventerai zio, Shin-chan...”.

Gli strinse ancora di più le mani e gli sorrise raggiante.

“Neesan!” esclamò lui, “tu... tu...”.

Madre? Sua sorella stava per diventare madre? Quella che era in pratica la sua seconda mamma, diventava mamma davvero?

E quindi... quindi... Okaasan diventava... Obaasan?

Le considerazioni più svariate lo assalirono senza risoluzione e senza dargli tregua, vorticavano rendendolo ancora più confuso, emozionato lui stesso come un bambino.

“Oh... Neesan...”.

E sembrava avere perso del tutto la capacità di esprimersi.

E la sorella scoppiò in una risata argentina.

“Sì, otooto, diventerò mamma... non ci credi?".

Ah, senza parole, così... era di nuovo il suo tenerissimo e ingenuo Shin. Un po’ più felice, anche se la tristezza non era cancellata. Mai del tutto.

 

Certo che le credeva, non gli avrebbe mai mentito su una cosa del genere, la sua incredulità era dovuta al fatto che gli sembrava un miracolo, una cosa sulla quale non aveva mai riflettuto, come se dovesse essere tanto lontana da lui e che ora, a sentirla, gli faceva battere il cuore fino a fargli male.

La sua reazione immediata fu: non vedo l'ora di dirlo ai miei _nakama_.

E invece non avrebbe potuto dirlo proprio a nessuno, per colpa sua il suo futuro nipotino non avrebbe potuto conoscere altri potenziali zii che l'avrebbero adorato.

Si gettò tra le braccia di Sayoko, rifugiando il capo contro il suo ventre desiderando, in quel modo, abbracciare anche il nascituro. Quanto avrebbe voluto diventare migliore, ora, anche per lui. Che razza di esempio gli avrebbe dato?

“Neesan” singhiozzò, strofinando il viso nel suo abbraccio.

Ah, piccolo, piccolo Shin.

Se tua sorella avesse saputo come togliere ogni lacrima dal tuo corpo, l'avrebbe fatto senza nemmeno pensarci

Ma anche le lacrime servivano... per dare un senso ai sorrisi.

Ed i sorrisi sarebbero tornati, ne era certa.

 

***

 

Shu era chiuso nella sua stanza, come gli accadeva spesso, quando udì lo squillo del telefono che lo riportava alla realtà, strappandolo alle cupe meditazioni che non avevano mai smesso di tormentarlo, da tanto tempo.

Non gli importò, si limitò a rigirarsi dall'altro lato del letto, gli occhi alla finestra, fissi sullo specchio di mare appena increspato da una brezza leggera. Faceva freddo in quella giornata di novembre, ma il cielo era ancora limpido.

Qualcuno batté pochi colpetti alla porta e lui grugnì un'imprecazione tra i denti. Non voleva che fosse per lui, non aveva nessuna voglia di passare tempo al telefono.

“Niisan!”.

Yun...

“Che c'è?” rispose, un po' sgarbatamente.

Non gli piaceva quello che era diventato, non riusciva quasi più a mostrarsi gentile neanche con i suoi fratellini, il suo carattere solare non esisteva più.

“C'è Hashiba Touma al telefono!”.

Sbuffò, scese dal letto e aprì la porta con tanta foga che il piccolo Yun fece un balzo indietro. Lo oltrepassò senza degnarlo di uno sguardo e scese le scale fino all'apparecchio telefonico.

“Sono Shu” annunciò, con il medesimo tono che avrebbe usato per dire una parolaccia.

“C-ciao Shu...”.

Non era già abbastanza una frana al telefono senza... quello?

“Ciao”.

Ad essere lui ad iniziare una conversazione non ci riusciva proprio. Preferiva aspettare che dall'altra parte gli dessero un input.

“Hai sentito Shin?”.

Tanto valeva andare al sodo. Con quel tono non avrebbe cavato un ragno dal buco.

“Ho chiamato casa sua, mi hanno detto che la signora Mori sta bene”.

E tacque ancora. A domanda, risposta, non c'era altro da dire, no?

“Oh, sono... contento”. Touma sospirò. Quante volte l'aveva fatto in quei giorni, al telefono? “S-scusa se... ti ho disturbato”.

“Non mi hai disturbato, ma ora devo andare”.

Non ce la faceva a stare al telefono con loro più del necessario, non perché sentisse di non amarli più, ma ogni volta che udiva le loro voci e che sapeva che, ormai, erano tutti così distanti, la ferita che aveva nel cuore si riapriva un po' di più e si metteva a sanguinare in maniera troppo dolorosa. Sentirli era come affondare il dito nella piaga, come gettare sale su quello squarcio aperto dal quale il sangue usciva senza fermarsi mai.

 

“C-certo...”. Non ce la faceva proprio a parlare, nemmeno con lui. Cosa era successo con Shin, allora? “C-cerca di...”. Essere felice... “... stare bene... ok?”.

“Anche tu...”.

Questo glielo doveva... lui voleva davvero che fossero felici, anche se… felici senza di lui...

Era troppo triste da pensare.

Abbassò la cornetta ed interruppe così, rimanendo da solo, in piedi, nel silenzio della stanza, mentre dal suo cuore congelato si faceva strada, dopo tanto tempo, una solitaria lacrima.


	18. CAPITOLO 17

 

**CAPITOLO 17**

 

Un vociare vivace accompagnò l'ondata di studenti che si riversò fuori dalla porta principale dell'istituto. Chi in maniera ordinata, chi scherzando e ridendo con gruppetti di compagni, gli studenti mostravano tutti una particolare allegria mentre si tuffavano tra i fiocchi di neve che scendevano fitti.

Chi in coppia, chi in gruppo, tutti godevano della compagnia di qualche amico.

Tutti tranne uno.

Ryo uscì da scuola con calma, lo zaino distrattamente gettato su una spalla e una mano in tasca, l'espressione fin troppo seria per essere quella del Ryo di un tempo.

Indossava un maglione pesante, sempre leggero se confrontato al vestiario delle altre figure umane lì intorno, eppure il Ryo di un tempo non avrebbe avuto bisogno neanche di quello.

“Sanada, ehy, Sanada!”.

Era talmente immerso nei propri pensieri... o meglio, nel proprio vuoto di pensieri… che non udì subito l'insistente richiamo.

Si trattava del capitano della squadra di calcio della scuola, Yamada, nonché senpai di Ryo. Erano almeno due mesi che Ryo saltava gli allenamenti e, in un modo o nell'altro, non era mai riuscito a parlargli a quattr’occhi: quel ragazzo era sempre stato un po’ strano, ma ultimamente quella stranezza aveva raggiunto livelli preoccupanti.

Quando gli arrivò alle spalle toccandogli un braccio, Ryo sussultò, sorpreso.

“Non mi hai sentito?”.

Ryo strinse le palpebre, assumendo un'espressione non proprio rassicurante. Era sempre stato strano sì, ma mai scontroso eppure, questa volta, diede una risposta sgarbata:

“Evidentemente no”.

Non era da lui parlare in quel modo.

“Sanada... tutto bene?”.

Yamada sapeva che viveva la maggior parte del tempo da solo e che era sempre stato un po’ selvatico. Ma a scuola, fin dal primo giorno, si era mostrato solare ed amabile. Tuttavia ora...

“Andrebbe meglio se smetteste di chiedermelo”.

Era la prima volta che Yamada gli poneva apertamente quella domanda, ma quasi tutti i giorni c'era qualcuno che si preoccupava di farlo; se non era un professore era qualche ragazzina un po’ troppo zelante.

Yamada rimase talmente stupito da lasciare immediatamente la presa sul braccio di Ryo, come se fosse stato scottato da una fiamma improvvisa. Lo guardò avanzare verso il cancello, spalle strette, sguardo chino e passo di chi vuole scappare dal mondo intero.

 

Ryo non si fermò più, finché non si ritrovò seduto sul bus che l'avrebbe ricondotto vicino a casa.

Per tutto il tragitto rimase immobile, a guardare strade e foreste imbiancate che correvano fuori dal finestrino. Benché ormai fosse assuefatto ad un tale stato d'animo, una parte di lui ancora si chiedeva come mai una tale bellezza non gli trasmettesse più assolutamente nulla. Un tempo la natura lo estasiava, la neve che si confondeva con il manto di Byakuen...

Sussultò...

Byakuen...

Perché il suo pensiero tornava, di continuo, non richiesto? Lui si sforzava di non pensarci, eppure...

Eppure quando saltò giù dall'autobus le sue guance erano bagnate, ancor prima che fossero toccate dai fiocchi di neve.

Gli restava da percorrere un lungo tratto a piedi per raggiungere la sua casa isolata e lui lo percorse correndo, annaspando nella neve alta; correre lo aiutava ad anestetizzare i pensieri.

Si fermò quando, da lontano, notò la vettura parcheggiata davanti a casa.

Corrugò la fronte, si mise ad avanzare con più calma e borbottò:

“Toh, chi si vede”.

Aprì la porta e lasciò cadere lo zaino a terra, facendosi subito sentire, ma senza troppo entusiasmo:

“Bentornato, toosan!”.

Ancora fresco di viaggio, il capo dell'uomo spuntò dalla porta della sua camera, un sorriso stanco ma gioviale - come sempre d'altronde - a dare il benvenuto al figlio. Dopo un mese e mezzo di assenza.

“Bentornato a te, Ryo”.

A una certa età non ci si rendeva più conto di quanto il tempo passasse, lo si misurava negli occhi e nel viso di chi ti stava vicino.

E in quel mese e mezzo si vedeva nell'intera figura di Ryo quanto quei quarantacinque giorni fossero stati lunghi.

Il ragazzo lo scrutò qualche istante, mentre scalciava malamente via le scarpe e si inoltrava nel soggiorno. Un tempo sapeva accoglierlo bene nei suoi sporadici rientri, adesso si sentiva strano perché, in realtà, non sapeva che dirgli.

“Tornato da molto?”.

Lui era uscito quel mattino molto presto e, ormai, era pomeriggio.

“Un paio di ore... come va la scuola?”.

Ryo andò a prendersi una mela da un cesto di frutta posato sul tavolo al centro del soggiorno e le diede un morso:

“Per la scuola è tempo di decisioni; hai pranzato?”.

“Decisioni? Siamo già in quel periodo? Devo parlare con gli insegnanti, vero?”.

Tutti impegni cui non era abituato: sua madre, la nonna di Ryo, aveva pensato in passato a queste cose. Ma ora l'università era... ben diversa.

Il tempo era davvero passato.

Ryo lo guardò un po', prima di dare un altro morso:

“Se parli di università sei in anticipo di un anno, sono decisioni mie quelle di cui parlo”.

Ryo sapeva di usare un tono che rasentava l'acidità, ma il pensiero che forse suo padre, in quel momento, neanche sapeva a quale anno scolastico fosse, lo rendeva indispettito.

L'uomo si passò una mano tra i capelli grigi, uno sguardo confuso negli occhi.

“Perdonami... sono un po’ scombussolato. Ma di che decisioni parli?”.

E l'aria si fece molto più smarrita.

“Per l'università deciderò io a suo tempo”.

La mela nella mano destra e la sinistra in tasca, diede le spalle al padre e si diresse verso la finestra incorniciata dalla neve.

“Credo comunque che avrò bisogno del tuo consenso per cambiare scuola l 'anno prossimo”.

Era un paradosso: aveva sempre fatto tutto da solo ed era persino stato un samurai senza che nessuno lo sapesse, eppure non gli erano concesse, dalla burocrazia, libertà molto più semplici ed innocenti.

Lo sgomento si accese negli occhi dell'uomo.

“Cambiare scuola? Ma... Ryo!”.

“Pensavo di frequentare l'ultimo anno a Tokyo”.

Ecco, 1'aveva detto, buttato lì come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo.

I rullini che l’uomo teneva in mano caddero rovinosamente a terra, spargendosi sul pavimento, fin sotto il divano. Il viso dell'uomo si fece decisamente pallido.

“A... Tokyo?”.

Ryo voltò lo sguardo sulla scena, sentendosi in colpa, perché non riusciva a modificare il proprio atteggiamento.

“Be', comunque a Tokyo sono le università migliori... e tanto vale abituarmi”.

In realtà non sapeva bene come giustificare la propria scelta, non era ancora riuscito a giustificarla neanche a se stesso.

“Ma a Tokyo non...”.

Non ci sarebbe stato nessuno. Certo, non che lui ci fosse, ma...

Ma era casa. Insomma...

Era normale. Era normale, molti ragazzi lo facevano, eppure...

“É lontano”. Risposta banale.

“Ma si può sapere, per te, che differenza fa?!”.

Ecco, era esploso e una tale esplosione finì per spaventare lui stesso.

Stavolta l'uomo si lasciò cadere sul divano, privo di parole. Ryo non gli aveva mai parlato così, non l'aveva mai guardato così, non aveva...

“Se può renderti felice... certo... certo che puoi andare” si ritrovò a sussurrare. Cosa avrebbe potuto dire di altro? Era talmente scioccato che non sapeva cosa pensare, cosa dire... nulla.

Ryo sospirò ed andò a raccogliere i rullini sparsi, per riporli al sicuro.

Renderlo felice? Rifletté amaramente fra sé. E cos'era mai la felicità? Aveva un vago ricordo di un se stesso che sapeva attribuire significato a quella parola, ma forse si trattava di un'altra persona, con la quale aveva perso i contatti.

“Ci sarà qualche foglio da firmare immagino, ma per il resto non preoccuparti, troverò un lavoro”.

L'uomo scosse la testa, la voce tornò:

“Sono tuo padre, almeno questo... permettimelo”.

Almeno quello, visto che non aveva più diritti. O doveri.

Ryo si strinse nelle spalle:

“Sono abituato a cavarmela da solo”.

Si stava odiando, possibile che non riuscisse a pronunciare una frase, una sola, che non contenesse un rimprovero più o meno esplicito?

Nel goffo tentativo di rimediare, aggiunse a voce più bassa:

“Comunque... come preferisci”.

 

Certo che era abituato. Una fitta di dolore scosse l'uomo, gli occhi presero a pungergli per le lacrime, ma nascose ogni cosa dietro una mano.

“Posso chiedere a qualche collega per l'appartamento... ho qualche conoscenza nella capitale”.

“Ti sarei grato, mi basta anche un monolocale”.

Dentro di lui risuonò una frase, anche quella sembrava venire da lontano, da altri tempi, da un altro mondo:

_“Shin ha una casa decisamente troppo grande per la sua età…”._

Tentò di ignorarla, ma un groppo gli si formò nella gola e senti, improvviso, il bisogno di ritrovare un po' di calore dentro di sé.

“Toosan...”.

A quella parola, a quel tono, il più dolce fino a quel momento, l'uomo alzò lo sguardo, perso, lucido e speranzoso.

“Ti ringrazio per la tua gentilezza e la tua comprensione... e scusami se sono intrattabile”.

L'uomo fece per riaprire bocca, ma si alzò e, fatti alcuni passi verso Ryo, gli pose una mano sulla spalla.

“Non ce n'è bisogno”.

La stretta sulla spalla si fece appena più forte.

Ryo deglutì, gli occhi si appannarono e si fecero brucianti.

Il vecchio Ryo fece capolino, spalancò le braccia e l'uomo e il ragazzo si ritrovarono stretti, come raramente erano stati.

 

 

_***_

La scuola diventava più pesante quando la stagione fredda poneva le sue gelide mani sulle strade e sui tetti degli edifici. L'aria si faceva cupa a Sendai quando cominciava a cadere la neve o, forse, era l'animo di Seiji che rifletteva quanto di più cupo caratterizzava l'ambiente.

Il momento del rientro a casa, tra l'altro, non risultava consolante, rendeva il seguito della giornata ancora più opprimente.

Fece scorrere la porta d'entrata e, avvisando un po' svogliatamente del proprio rientro, si tolse le scarpe con mosse pacate e senza veramente interessarsi a ciò che stava facendo.

Nessuno gli rispose, nella casa regnava un silenzio assoluto e solo il gatto di casa, uno dei pochi, insieme alla sorella minore, a strappargli ancora qualche sporadico sorriso, venne a strusciarsi sui suoi pantaloni in segno di bentornato.

Seiji si chinò ad accarezzarlo, poi entrò definitivamente in casa, guardandosi intorno alla ricerca di qualche presenza umana. Facilmente Satsuki era ancora a scuola, impegnata nelle attività del club di softball. A differenza del fratello, i club erano per lei una gioia oltre che una scusa per sottrarsi il più possibile alle attenzioni di una famiglia troppo rigida.

Lui di club non voleva saperne, un po' perché l'attività che gli era richiesta al dojo di famiglia occupava gran parte del suo tempo, ma soprattutto perché il suo spirito era distante anni luce dal poter sopportare obblighi sociali non desiderati.

Yayoi-Neesan, da quando si era immersa nei corsi universitari, si vedeva a casa molto raramente. A Seiji dispiaceva pensarlo, ma non credeva di sentire la sua mancanza.

Otoosan era sicuramente a lavoro.

Più strana era l'assenza dei nonni e di Okaasan o dei due anziani domestici; era una casa sempre talmente piena di gente la sua che trovarla vuota poteva rivelarsi un evento straordinario. Se una cosa simile non avesse destato qualche preoccupazione nel ragazzo, probabilmente l'avrebbe trovata persino piacevole e subito si sentì in colpa per un tale pensiero: c'era qualcuno che la solitudine in casa la subiva, come eterna compagna.

Scosse il capo: _non pensare a loro, non pensare a loro!_

Andò a posare lo zaino nella propria stanza e, quando ne uscì, un vocio sulla soglia di casa gli suggerì che qualche familiare stava rientrando.

I nonni e la madre parlavano concitatamente tra di loro, con un pizzico di nervosismo e anche di eccitazione, ravvisabile soprattutto nella madre.

Alle orecchie di Seiji giunsero i passi sicuri e alcune parole, frammentarie e non del tutto chiare:

“È un'ottima famiglia, è innegabile”.

“Pare che il padre... un'antica famiglia...”.

Gli sprazzi di conversazione erano del tutto privi di significato per Seiji il quale, seguendo un senso del dovere che sempre di più detestava, andò incontro ai suoi familiari, accogliendoli con espressione seria e un flemmatico “bentornati”.

Gli sguardi che si posarono su di lui spaziavano dal sorpreso all'imbarazzato, all'indeciso.

“Seiji... sei già tornato?”.

“Abbiamo delle notizie...”.

“Un _omiai_ ”. Suo nonno era sempre la persona più diretta di quella casa. Forse fin troppo.

Le palpebre di Seiji ebbero un battito, poi si strinsero.

“Ah... e...”.

Neanche l'etichetta gli strappò qualcosa di sensato da dire.

“Per te, ovviamente. Tua sorella ha già pensato a sé, ma... come erede dei Date...” e l'uomo si inginocchiò sul tatami della sala comune, mentre la nonna e la madre si affrettavano a lasciare la sala per la cucina e i due uomini soli.

Seiji avrebbe dovuto imitarlo e sedersi di fronte a lui e invece rimase in piedi, immobile, a seguire passivamente i movimenti delle persone intorno a sé, le braccia abbandonate lungo i fianchi.

Per lui? Per lui cosa? Un _omiai_?

Già, era logico, in una famiglia come la sua era scontato, era ovvio: non l'aveva sempre saputo che un simile momento sarebbe giunto?

Eppure... perché adesso? Perché proprio quando una pagina si era totalmente voltata, quando qualcosa di troppo importante era finito e lui ancora non si era abituato al cambiamento?

Lui doveva ancora fare i conti con quella maledetta parola fine e già gli proponevano un nuovo inizio così traumatizzante?

Un _omiai_?

Cosa avrebbe detto Touma?

_Non pensare a lui..._

E come poteva non pensarci?

Pensieri, emozioni, possibili reazioni gli turbinavano nella testa senza risoluzione e lui rimaneva fermo, come una rigida bambola senz'anima.

“Dovresti saperlo”.

“Sapere... cosa?”.

Tutto ciò che sapeva, al momento, era che la sua mente era entrata in un totale blackout.

L'uomo lo guardò, gli occhi non tradivano la severità, né l'autorità che erano insiti in lui. Eppure la mascella si contrasse impercettibilmente.

“Quale sia il tuo posto in questa casa”.

Anche le labbra di Seiji si contrassero, di riflesso, ma qualcosa in lui scattò, qualcosa doveva dire e qualcosa gli salì effettivamente in superficie:

“Da quello a un _omiai_... ce ne corre”.

Sapeva che non si trattava di una risposta del tutto efficace, nelle famiglie di vecchia data molti matrimoni venivano programmati in età anche più tenera della sua. E sapeva anche che per lui si sarebbe rivelato prematuro anche tra molti, moltissimi anni.

“Alla tua età, io e tua nonna... non c'è nulla di strano. E se questa persona non andasse bene, beh... c'è un'ampia scelta”.

Seiji chiuse gli occhi e sospirò, cercò di mantenersi calmo quando, interiormente, si sentiva esasperato; a parte il fatto che, con un discorso simile, sembrava che il nonno gli presentasse una possibile selezione di merce preziosa da comprare ad un'asta e questo lo indignava… ma l'amore, in tutto questo? Non contava in una relazione destinata a portare avanti una famiglia?

Non si sarebbe posto il problema solo fino a pochi anni prima, invece adesso gli sembrava così essenziale.

“Tu e Obaasama... vi siete sposati per amore?”.

Lui che domandava una cosa del genere. Cosa ne sarebbe venuto fuori da un dialogo simile? Suonava talmente assurdo che, al punto in cui erano giunti, non osava più prevedere nulla.

Tutto nelle mani dell'istinto: qualcuno gli aveva insegnato a lasciarlo uscire quel maledetto istinto che aveva dentro, no?

Ryo... Shu...

_Non pensare a loro, a nessuno di loro!_

Ma, in quel momento, pensare a loro poteva essere, per lui, una salvezza... o la rovina completa.

Quella domanda parve avere sull'uomo una reazione imprevista: tossì, quasi come dovesse mascherare un qualche tipo di imbarazzo, strinse forte le mascelle e ingollò a fatica.

“Le cose vengono da sé...”.

_Ecco, appunto... per me verrebbe solo infelicità... e anche per la sfortunata di turno._

Ovviamente tenne per sé una tale considerazione, ojisama non possedeva una forma mentale adeguata a comprendere simili particolari nell'ambito di una relazione. E allora... che fare?

“É... io...”.

La successiva frase del nonno spazzò via ogni incertezza, ogni disagio.

“Verranno da sé”.

“É prematuro!”.

Gli era uscita... dal nulla assoluto tutta quell'energia e quella sicurezza, dettate unicamente dal terrore di trovarsi invischiato in qualcosa che lo avrebbe rinchiuso in trappola per il resto della sua vita.

Voleva Touma, era inutile ripetersi di non pensare a lui, in quel momento il conforto del suo abbraccio giungeva a lui come unica via di fuga possibile.

Un sospiro scosse l'uomo che socchiuse appena gli occhi.

“Non voglio accelerare i tempi, so che voi giovani siete più tardivi, ma la questione si ripresenterà nel momento in cui il tuo ciclo di studi verrà a finire”. Gli occhi scuri del nonno si imposero, severi, su quelli del nipote. “La questione è solo rimandata”.

“Devo... pensare anche... all' Università…”.

Touma ... Touma... salvami da questa situazione!

“Sicuramente alla fine dell'Università. Vorrei che tutti i miei nipoti si dedicassero con tutte le loro energie agli studi. Anche per il prestigio della famiglia”.

E su quello il nonno, che aveva messo tutte le proprie energie in ciò che considerava il suo microcosmo perfetto, non accettava altre risposte che quelle positive.

Seiji si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro che indicava un relativo sollievo.

“E poi... c'è il kendo che...”.

Certo, razionalmente lo sapeva che quello non era un ostacolo per un matrimonio, ma avrebbe tirato in ballo qualunque cosa.

“Ovviamente porterai avanti il kendo, ma per quello non ci saranno comunque delle obiezioni”.

E con quello l'uomo considerò l'argomento concluso.

Il capo di Seiji si abbassò, che altro dire? In fin dei conti doveva trascinarla avanti quella vita senza... senza di loro...

Era questione di abituarsi.

Touma ...

 

***

 

Quella mattina di dicembre, quando Shu era uscito per raggiungere la scuola, il cielo era di un azzurro nitido, intenso. Il freddo pungeva, giungendo dall'oceano senza alcuna pietà. Per le strade la vita era già scalpitante, le decorazioni tipicamente rosse del quartiere cinese si stagliavano perfette, come in una fotografia ad alta risoluzione, assieme ai festoni e alle luci natalizie che, come capitava da qualche anno, si andavano ad unire in uno strano misto di tradizioni occidentali e orientali.

Shu rabbrividì, nascondendo parte del viso sotto la sciarpa di lana nera attorno al collo; infilò le mani avvolte nei guanti in tasca, lasciando pendere da un polso la borsa di scuola. Occhi puntati alla strada sotto i propri piedi, i pensieri vagavano in un nulla avvolto da tenebre e nebbia, come sempre, d'altronde, quando si trovava solo con se stesso. La scuola aiutava, perlomeno, a tenere la testa su cose lontane da quelle che... non voleva nemmeno ricordare.

Non aveva più sentito nessuno.

Dopo Touma il telefono non aveva più squillato per lui. E lui non aveva più afferrato quella cornetta, non vi si era quasi più avvicinato.

Non cercare. Non essere cercato.

Per quanto la sua natura di vergine razionale – cresciuta prepotentemente, negli ultimi tempi – ritenesse la cosa più che sana per la sua salute, nonostante questo, quell'io che cercava di cacciare lontano da sé tornava, a strappi, prepotentemente nei suoi sogni.

Quando la sua mente ricordava... e il ricordo persisteva...

Shin...

Shu rabbrividì ancora più forte. Nessuna sciarpa l'avrebbe mai scaldato abbastanza.

“Niisan, Niisan, aspetta!”.

“Aspettaci!”.

Un coro di voci infantili precedette l'assalto di tre ragazzini, con zaini e cartelle sulle spalle.

“Cattivo, non ci aspetti mai!” piagnucolò la bambina più piccola.

Una ragazzina un po' più grande degli altri tre si avvicinò con più calma, ma lo sguardo fisso su Shu tradiva un'alchimia di emozioni: irritazione, tristezza, pena, preoccupazione.

L'ombra di un sorriso attraversò il viso smunto di Shu.

“Non siete abbastanza grandi per andare da soli?”.

“Non è questo il punto!” esclamò la ragazza più grande, mentre i tre bambini mostrarono un broncio plateale.

“Una parte di strada è uguale alla tua!” brontolò il più grande dei maschietti.

“E preferite alzarvi prima per venire con me?” in quella domanda c'era tutta la sofferenza e la curiosità che non riusciva a nascondere, nemmeno a loro. Come potevano quei bambini desiderare la sua compagnia così... irritante... sacrificando anche quel poco di sonno di cui potevano godere?

“Ma proprio perché sei triste è meglio stare tutti insieme!”. La saggezza innocente della piccola Chun-Fa...

Un nodo allo stomaco si strinse in Shu, il desiderio di piangere si fece forte, ma riuscì solo a rendere lucidi i suoi occhi mentre annuiva silenzioso: non poteva nascondere i suoi sentimenti, non quando erano così forti, non quando qualcuno lo conosceva così bene, non quando... lui era così fragile.

Rinfi si rese risolutrice di quella situazione di disagio. Si intrufolò in mezzo ai due fratellini maschi, li prese per mano e cominciò a trascinarseli dietro.

“Chun-Fa, prendi la mano di Shu-Niisan e attenta che non si perda per strada, che altrimenti farà tardi”.

Appena la manina della sorella più piccola si strinse alla sua si sentì pervadere da un'infinita tenerezza... e anche un po' di vergogna: da fratello maggiore avrebbe dovuto essere lui ad aiutare loro, a sostenerli, a rallegrarli con parole e fatti, abbracci e... una semplice stretta di mano. E invece...

“Se sono con voi, non posso perdermi”.

Il piccolo Yun, davanti, accanto a Rinfi, si voltò e gli fece una smorfia:

“Lo sappiamo, per questo non vogliamo lasciarti andare da solo”.

Uno sbuffo e, finalmente, una risatina uscì dalle labbra di Shu.

Non poteva trascinarsi così, doveva farsi forza, almeno per non far preoccupare i suoi quattro fratellini. Rendere triste ancora qualcuno, attorno a lui, era una cosa che non poteva più permettersi di fare.

Non dopo Shin...

 

***

 

Ad Hagi l'inverno non era quasi mai precoce, ma anche lì, nel caldo sud, prima o poi arrivava ed era freddo come altrove. Il cielo si era oscurato in quella mattina di dicembre e le previsioni avevano annunciato temporali e forti piogge.

A Shin piaceva tanto l'acqua, ma pativa terribilmente il freddo, nel corpo e nel cuore e quel clima era rovinoso per chi, come lui, non era più riuscito a trovare nulla di positivo nella vita, se si escludeva il recupero di sua madre e la dolce attesa di Sayoko-Neesan.

Ma riguardo a se stesso, ogni stimolo si era totalmente dissolto. Esclusa la paura.

Il mondo era diventato, per lui, un ricettacolo di pericoli e timori.

Quella mattina non si era mosso di casa; sua madre, di salute sempre cagionevole, si sentiva poco bene a causa del freddo e, nel momento stesso in cui Shin l'aveva sentita tossire, aveva preso la risoluzione di non uscire per restare al suo fianco.

Lo sguardo perso fuori della finestra, si sforzava di non pensare a nulla, perché i pensieri lo portavano, inevitabilmente, sull'orlo dell'autodistruzione.

Distesa sul futon, sotto ben due coperte, sua madre sonnecchiava con aria stanca, le guance pallide, ma l'espressione sul viso più serena rispetto all'inizio dell'autunno. L'ennesima ricaduta aveva messo alla prova il suo carattere e la serenità della famiglia. Avere nuovamente attorno a sé entrambi i figli, il pensiero di una nuova vita che, presto, sarebbe sbocciata in famiglia, tutti quei pensieri avevano giovato alla sua ripresa e al suo umore.

Se solo il suo Shin fosse stato altrettanto sereno...

Come madre vedeva che il ragazzo partito per Tokyo non era il medesimo corso al suo capezzale quell’ultima volta. Vedeva, percepiva come propria la sua tristezza e ne era angustiata. Ma la sua delicatezza e l'aria sofferta di Shin l'avevano continuamente scoraggiata dall'affrontare il figlio e liberarlo, almeno un poco, dal peso della sua amarezza.

Lo osservò mentre, dandole la schiena, guardava fuori dalla finestra: le sue spalle, che da un po’ si erano fatte più ampie, ora sembravano piccole e strette come quando era bambino. Le mani erano nascoste, così come il viso, ma poteva indovinare che ogni particolare culminava in un’espressione malinconica. Le nuvole cariche di pioggia si adattavano perfettamente all'umore del suo piccolo Shin.

Aveva già visto quella postura, aveva già percepito quell'aria densa di pensieri negativi che orbitavano attorno a lui come una nebbia perpetua.

“Shin-chan...” lo chiamò a bassa voce, come temendo di distrarlo, anche se da pensieri così brutti.

Le spalle del ragazzo sussultarono raddrizzandosi ma, quando si voltò, il ragazzo le stava sorridendo e, nel frattempo, accorse al suo richiamo.

“Ti ho svegliato, kaasan? Scusami!”.

La donna sorrise di rimando, scuotendo appena la testa.

“Dev'essere stato l'avvicinarsi del temporale a svegliarmi. Tu sei sempre molto silenzioso”.

A volte troppo.

Shin si accovacciò a gambe incrociate accanto al futon.

“Ero venuto a vedere se dormivi ancora, non ti avrei svegliato, ma siccome sei sveglia dovresti mangiare qualcosa. Cosa ti preparo? Pancakes? Ma forse è un po' pesante...”.

Il suo caro Shin...

La donna allungò una mano e andò ad accarezzare teneramente una guancia del figlio; socchiuse gli occhi e sorrise.

“Se li mangi assieme a me, molto volentieri”.

Il cibo, molto spesso, apriva il cuore e rendeva le conversazioni molto più semplici. E, in quel momento, ad entrambi serviva un aiuto per affrontare un dialogo delicato.

Un nodo si formò nella gola di Shin; quando qualcuno si mostrava tenero con lui lo assaliva un senso di malessere ancor più profondo, lo faceva sentire più sporco dentro. Se poi si trattava di sua madre, verso la quale aveva tante, troppe mancanze, l'angoscia diventava insostenibile. Gli occhi si inumidirono e distolse lo sguardo, perché la madre non se ne accorgesse. Nel frattempo si alzò, continuando a sorridere: “Avevo già iniziato a prepararli, perché pensavo di portarne qualcuno anche a Sayoko-Neesan e Ryusuke-Niisan, quindi ci metterò poco, attendi solo qualche minuto”.

“Grazie, Shin-chan”.

La donna lo guardò allontanarsi per raggiungere la cucina e, quando fu sola nella camera, finalmente sospirò. Se quel ragazzo credeva che lei non si fosse accorta di nulla...

Dimenticava che lei era sua madre. E lo conosceva, meglio di chiunque altro.

Come non notare l'ombra che si portava addosso? Come non notarla, poi, quando lui cercava di mascherarla con fare fin troppo esperto?

La donna richiuse gli occhi, assorta nei propri pensieri, riaprendoli solo quando sentì nuovamente i passi del figlio farsi vicini.

Il ragazzo spinse il fusuma con una spalla, le mani occupate da due piatti dal profumo invitante, e tornò a sedersi vicino al futon, posandone uno a terra accanto a sé e l'altro sul grembo della donna, con una delicatezza e una cura tali da dare l'idea che davanti a lui ci fosse qualcosa di fragile oltre che di immensamente prezioso.

La signora alzò appena le spalle e, con un sorriso, apostrofò il figlio:

“Il mio Shin-chan è proprio un bravo bocchan...”.

Nuovamente la sua mano andò ad accarezzare una guancia del ragazzo, che si era colorata di rosso per l'imbarazzo.

“Kaasan, che dici” gnaulò, rintanando la testa tra le spalle e nascondendo le mani tra le ginocchia.

Una risatina, ma la donna non infierì e, preso delicatamente un pancake tra le dita, ne addentò un pezzo.

“È proprio buono”.

Il rossore di Shin aumentò, mentre lui continuava a sfregare le mani tra le ginocchia, senza decidersi a prendere la propria parte. Ridacchiò imbarazzato.

“Sono felice che ti piacciano...”.

“Ma se non li mangi subito, si freddano e non sono più buoni come prima”.

“É che se poi tu ne volessi ancora ti darei anche questi”.

La mano gentile della donna si fece dispettosa afferrando, seppur delicatamente, la punta del naso del figlio.

“Ci mancherebbe! E poi non dovresti molestare così quelle tue belle guance, lo vedo come sei dimagrito, Shin-chan...”.

L'espressione della donna si fece seria, per la prima volta.

“Ma... ma no... a me sembra di mangiare tanto, se poi ingrasso come faccio a nuotare bene?”.

“Sei come tuo padre, non potresti comunque ingrassare. Anche se volessi!” e l'espressione, un po' buffa, un po' tenera, si distese. La mano andò ancora ad accarezzare una guancia di Shin, poi salì sul capo e passò le dita fra i capelli. “Mi piace che te li sia fatti crescere... sei diventato ancora più bello”. Un sorriso solamente rispose al rossore di Shin.

Lo sguardo del ragazzo sfuggì da ogni parte possibile e ogni frammento del suo corpo sembrava sul punto di implodere.

“Perché stamattina fai così?” piagnucolò con la sua voce più sottile.

“Perché la tua Okaasan può farlo... perché ti vuole bene”.

Shin sgranò gli occhi su di lei e, in questo modo, non poté nascondere il loro lucore. Le labbra si aprirono e si chiusero, ma non gli venne nessuna risposta sensata. Infine balbettò un confuso:

“Te ne voglio anche io, ma... vorrei essere più degno del bene che mi vuoi...”.

Non aveva resistito, non gli piaceva rendere espliciti i pesi che si portava dentro, ma la lingua non si era trattenuta.

“Degno?” l'espressione della donna si fece contrita, poi sofferta. “Il mio Shin-chan? Non ho mai dubitato che il mio Shin-chan fosse degno di tutto l'amore che provo. Io lo so”.

La mano ancora sul capo del ragazzo scivolò a terra, andando ad afferrare una mano chiusa a pugno, tremante. ”È questo che ti tormenta? Questo che ti fa... male?”.

“Non volevo renderti triste... ecco... questo è quello che so fare...”.

“Non permetti alla tua Okaasan di essere preoccupata per te? E anche triste?” la stretta della mano si fece più forte, calda. “Tu non mi rendi triste. Non potrai mai farlo. Tu mi hai resa tanto orgogliosa e felice. Ma una madre, quando un figlio non è felice, non può che nutrire il medesimo sentimento. È anche questo che fa di una donna una madre”.

Ma allora... lui come avrebbe potuto fare?

Se la sua tristezza avrebbe reso triste anche lei...

E forse la tristezza avrebbe creato ulteriori problemi al suo cuore e sarebbe stata colpa sua se...

 _Come posso fare?_ Si chiese. _Se io sono triste lei è triste... ma come faccio ad essere felice se... se ho reso tristi tutti nella mia vita? Ho fallito... fallito nel rendere felice chi amo, il mio unico, vero sogno_.

Sollevò le mani della madre e vi posò sopra la fronte.

“Perdonami...” riuscì finalmente a sussurrare.

“Shin!” il tono di voce della madre, serio, deciso e più alto del solito, fece sobbalzare il ragazzo, togliendogli altre parole dalla bocca e dal cuore. “Io sono tua madre, non ti devo perdonare nulla”. Gli occhi della donna si fecero grandi, appena lucidi. “Amare, a volte, può far soffrire. Ma non ci sono colpe se ci si vuol bene. Altrimenti... beh, anche io dovrei farmi perdonare da te e da tua sorella, per tutte le preoccupazioni che vi ho arrecato. Ora e negli anni passati...”.

Shin scosse il capo, sconvolto:

“No... no no no, ‘kaasan che dici? Non... non voglio neanche che la pensi una cosa del genere; tu... tu...”.

“E credi che io possa desiderare che TU la pensi?”. Il tono si era fatto nuovamente dolce, la donna reclinò appena il viso, l'espressione della maternità.

“Ma... ma io...”.

Ce l'aveva fatta, sua madre era riuscita a farlo regredire ai livelli di un bambino del tutto incapace di ribattere a un adulto.

“Sì, ho ragione”. L'espressione, per quanto buffa, non perdeva nulla in dolcezza. “Shin-chan... vorresti raccontare alla tua Okaasan cosa ti angustia? Forse, condividendo i tuoi pensieri, risulteranno più chiari, più leggeri per le tue giovani spalle”.

Quanto avrebbe voluto!

Sincerità...

Avrebbe desiderato essere sincero fino in fondo con la sua famiglia, ma avrebbe significato raccontare troppo e accumulare ulteriori preoccupazioni che avrebbero infierito sul cuore fragile di sua madre.

Come poteva dirle che quella yoroi, per la quale lei stessa si era mostrata tanto orgogliosa, aveva portato suo figlio a rischiare la vita fino a tal punto?

E come poteva dirle... spiegarle... le proprie pene d'amicizia e d'amore?

Troppe implicazioni erano in gioco.

Così tirò in ballo la cosa più semplice... che semplice non era.

“La... scuola... l'anno è quasi finito e... tra poco... l'università...”.

Il suo ragazzo... perché mai doveva essere così riservato e rispettoso?

“Ma tu non avrai problemi, sei sempre stato bravo e... i tuoi _nakama_? Loro verranno a studiare a Tokyo?”.

Perché erano i suoi nakama, coloro di cui Shin aveva sempre parlato con un calore e un'emozione che mai gli aveva visto negli occhi o letto nel cuore. Ed erano giorni... settimane... mesi, anzi... che non sentiva pronunciare i loro nomi.

“E Shu-kun, dove andrà?”.

Gli occhi di Shin si fecero di nuovo grandi, enormi, ma fu un attimo e li strinse in una piccola smorfia di dolore, perché qualcosa, nel petto, si era come infranto.

Rispose, senza toccare l 'argomento nakama:

“Io... appena starai meglio andrò a Yamaguchi ad informarmi sull'Università. Manca un mese agli esami”.

L'argomento nakama venne messo da parte dalla donna, non appena la decisione di Shin fu svelata così, a freddo.

“Yamaguchi?! Perché mai?! Avevi scelto Tokyo per quella facoltà così rinomata, perché vuoi iscriverti qui, in prefettura?! Non lo farai!”.

Si era agitata e sollevata sul futon, impallidendo e, al contempo, arrossendo vistosamente sulle gote: non riusciva a restare calma, non quando suo figlio aveva un colpo di testa simile.

Allarmato, Shin si tese verso di lei:

“Okaasan, non arrabbiarti, non ti fa bene!”.

Il viso di lei si alzò quel tanto da poter guardare negli occhi il figlio, senza veli, senza sotterfugi. E parlò: “Non voglio che qualcuno che amo viva di rimpianti. Non voglio che qualcuno che amo... sacrifichi i propri sogni, non voglio, non desidero qualcosa di così doloroso per te. Non potrei sopportare di vederti infelice”.

“Ma io... io... non sarei infelice, starò vicino a voi, potrò veder nascere e crescere mio nipote, potrò aiutare per le ceramiche, anche io lo so fare bene. Potrò... prendermi cura di te e di Sayoko-Neesan, potrò...”.

Si bloccò, non osò dire il resto della frase: potrò mantenere la promessa che feci a Otoosan e che, fino ad ora, non sono mai stato capace di mantenere.

La fronte della donna andò a toccare con gentilezza quella del figlio, un lucore intenso nelle iridi nocciola.

“Io ti voglio bene, mio Shin-chan, ma non è questo che desideri davvero. Anche se ci vuoi un bene così grande da non poterlo... nemmeno descrivere... nemmeno parlarne, ma...” socchiuse gli occhi, mosse appena il capo in diniego. “Io ti ho dato alla luce e so... lo so che non è quello che desideri veramente. E io... io ti vorrei qui, qui con noi, solo se lo desiderassi davvero, solo se tu fossi felice ed il tuo sogno avverato”. Chiuse gli occhi, prendendo un lungo e sofferto respiro. “I sogni non ci attendono per sempre, bisogna coglierli quando si presentano alla fermata del nostro cuore. Non prima. Non dopo. In quel momento”.

Quel tocco, quella gentilezza, quel calore materno, sortirono in Shin un effetto che non avrebbe mai voluto: una nuova regressione ad un'infanzia per la quale nutriva una nostalgia struggente e, soprattutto, un'ondata di lacrime che proprio non riuscì a trattenere:

“Io voglio stare con voi... lascia che resti con voi...”. Dentro di lui il pensiero andava ancora oltre: non ho più niente a Tokyo, non ho più nessuno, non sarò utile a nessuno... almeno qui ho qualcuno che mi ama e che ha bisogno di me.

 

Quelle lacrime, quella voce spezzata...

La disperazione di un bambino, non di un ragazzo, gli si stava ponendo di fronte. E lei, Minami, la madre che per i figli avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa, non sapeva cosa poter fare.

“Shin-chan... Shin-chan... non piangere... ti prego, non piangere”. Il viso della donna si fece pallido, troppo pallido per la sua carnagione delicata. “Non voglio cacciarti, non lo farei mai, non potrei mai abbandonare il mio Shin-chan, non potrei...” la voce in lei si fece, per la prima volta, rotta dal pianto. “Shin-chan... davvero... dimmi come posso alleviare il tuo dolore? Come posso ritrovare il tuo sorriso?”.

 

Smettila Shin, smettila! Stai di nuovo commettendo un imperdonabile errore!

Prese le mani della madre e le strinse fortissimo:

“Devi stare bene, devi riguardarti e... e lasciare che io... che io non ti abbandoni di nuovo!”.

“Abbandonarmi?” un sussurro la voce della donna, un sorriso struggente, un nodo nel cuore. “Tu non mi abbandoneresti mai, non è abbandonarmi seguire il tuo destino”.

“Ma... ma se me ne vado tu sarai qui da sola. Sayoko-Neesan ha la sua casa, ha le ceramiche, avrà un bambino, come posso chiedere a lei di fare tutto? Io non ho così tanti impegni, si tratta solo di scegliere un'università piuttosto che un'altra, non è chissà che sacrificio se paragonato a quelli che dovreste fare tutti voi senza un aiuto in più!”.

L'espressione di Shin era l'immagine stessa dell'angoscia, non sapeva neanche lui dovuta soprattutto a che cosa. Si sentiva in trappola, qualunque decisione avesse preso si sarebbe sentito in trappola: restare era angosciante, tornare a Tokyo lo sarebbe stato ancor di più.

Averli così vicini, eppure distanti... il tutto unito alla consapevolezza di aver mancato nuovamente ai propri doveri verso la famiglia.

La donna sospirò: aveva cresciuto un bimbo così premuroso, dolce, ma anche troppo ansioso. E la sua salute non aveva aiutato le paure del suo ragazzo.

Perché mai gli dei le avessero donato un corpo tanto fragile non lo sapeva, mettevano alla prova i suoi figli già provati, non certo lei.

“Ma tu puoi volare da me se succede qualcosa e Sayoko è qui e non è sola. Non siamo soli. Abbiamo tante persone gentili attorno a noi, tante persone che ci aiuterebbero. Che mi aiuterebbero. Non sono sola. Non lo sono mai stata”. Spostò dolcemente un ciuffo di capelli che era ricaduto sugli occhi enormi e persi del suo Shin. “E poi ricordo bene quando mi hai espresso il tuo desiderio di tornare a Tokyo. I tuoi occhi erano così speranzosi, così desiderosi... lo so che il pensiero dei tuoi nakama ha aiutato nella scelta. Mi ha fatto capire quanto tu fossi cresciuto. Quanto tu sia pronto per aprire le tue ali e volare verso il tuo futuro e questo pensiero mi ha reso così orgogliosa, fiera... e felice. Una madre cresce i propri figli perché siano felici, quando lasceranno il nido. Succeda quel che succeda. È il mio desiderio più grande. Solo per te”.

_Non parlare dei miei nakama, ti prego, tu non sai...!_

“Come vorrei continuare a renderti orgogliosa!” esclamò il ragazzo con ancora un filo di pianto nella voce, “Ma posso provarci anche restando qui!”.

“Vorresti? Eppure lo fai ogni giorno, ogni momento. Ma tu non te ne rendi conto... o forse io non sono abbastanza brava a dimostrartelo?”.

Quell'ostinazione, oltre che data dalla preoccupazione, sembrava seriamente legata a qualcosa... o qualcuno?

“Tua sorella mi ha detto che il tuo nakama, Shu-kun, ha chiamato... voleva sapere se stavo bene. È proprio un bravo ragazzo, hai trovato qualcuno di davvero importante a Tokyo... o no?”.

Le mani di Shin lasciarono quelle della madre e scivolarono via, fino ad abbandonarsi in grembo; il loro movimento fu mesto come quello della testa che contemporaneamente si abbassò.

“Ha chiamato... sì... ma io non l'ho sentito...”.

La voce si affievolì man mano, fino a diventare quasi inudibile sulle ultime parole.

La mano della madre ricercò, testarda, quella del figlio e la strinse.

“Avete... litigato?”.

Non era proprio così... o sì?

In realtà Shin non lo sapeva esattamente. I ricordi degli ultimi giorni passati insieme erano vaghi e confusi.

E comunque come erano giunti a quello lui e sua madre? Lei non doveva restare coinvolta nei problemi di un figlio incapace di proteggere un legame così importante.

“Non... ma... ma no...”.

“Non proprio?”.

Ah, quanto era difficile estrarre parole, pensieri, sentimenti da quella testolina bella ma contorta.

“No... cioè... sì...”. Il tutto senza riportare il viso in superficie.

“E vorresti vederlo e parlargli ma... non riesci... vero?”. La paura faceva i danni più grandi... e la paura di essere ferito per Shin, lo sapeva, era la più grande. “Per quello non te la senti di tornare?”.

Questa volta la testa si sollevò di scatto, facendo fluttuare per un istante le ciocche castane che diventavano sempre più folte:

“Non voglio tornare, perché sento che è meglio stare... vicino a voi!”.

Non era una bugia, giusto?

Certo... quel che Okaasan aveva detto non lo era nemmeno.

“E stare lontano da lui? Da loro?”.

Altro rossore, altra fuga dello sguardo, la mano libera si strinse a pugno sulla coscia e la voce si fece di nuovo un filo sottile:

“Non importa... più”.

“Shin-chan...” la mano libera della madre, invece, andò a sollevare con un certo cipiglio il viso ormai prostrato di Shin. “Se non ti importasse, il mio Shin-chan non sarebbe sul punto di piangere...”.

“Non... piango... non ti devi preoccupare”.

_Resisti, maledizione!_

Ma, nel momento stesso in cui parlò e pensò, in cui strinse le palpebre per ostacolare le lacrime, queste sgorgarono senza pietà, rivelando tutta la sincerità del suo animo.

Allora le braccia della madre circondarono le sue spalle, ora così curve e fragili e lo attirarono in un abbraccio tutto materno, tutto tenero: l'unico, in quel momento, che potesse tamponare quella ferita immensa e sanguinante.

“Shin-chan...” lo chiamava, sperando che le sue lacrime scorressero senza paure, senza costrizioni. Che uscissero e lavassero via un po' di quel peso opprimente dal cuore saturo del suo Shin. Che, in quel modo, le parole temessero meno l'aria che le ospitava, che il cuore si espandesse nel petto, scaldando quel piccolo corpo tremante.

 

Era troppo per Shin, i singhiozzi giunsero, incontrollati e violenti.

“Mi dispiace... mi dispiace...”.

E in quella richiesta disperata di perdono era rinchiuso tutto... e tutti.

“Ssh... non devi scusarti” sussurrava la donna, passando una mano sulla schiena tremante del ragazzo. “Quando si è tristi non bisogna chiedere scusa a nessuno, solo a se stessi”.

“Però... però io...”.

“Non vorrai contraddirmi?” con un sorriso sulle labbra, la donna rendeva ogni parola miele nelle orecchie di Shin.

“Ma-ma-mai...”.

Ogni sillaba era pronunciata a stento, a causa dei singhiozzi che quasi lo soffocavano.

Passarono lunghi istanti di silenzio, mentre la donna pensava a quali parole scegliere, a come non ferire ulteriormente il figlio e spingerlo verso quello che, lei sapeva, era il suo vero desiderio.

Quando sentì che i gemiti si erano sopiti, anche se le lacrime continuavano a scorrere, sussurrò di nuovo:

“Shin-chan... a volte bisogna attendere, bisogna saper cogliere il momento giusto, ma non abbandonare la speranza. La vita non ha nulla di pronto per noi, se non tante scatole tra cui noi dobbiamo scegliere”.

Tra le sue braccia, Shin rabbrividì e sospirò, tenendo il viso nascosto contro di lei:

“Sai, kaasan, io vorrei... che i miei studi mi portassero a proteggere il mare e tutte le sue creature. Io mi sento vivo se posso proteggere, prendermi cura, eppure... finisco sempre per essere confortato e protetto. Perché non... non riesco mai a fare… quello che vorrei?”.

“Bisogna imparare a essere confortati, protetti, coccolati, per imparare a confortare, proteggere e coccolare. A volte pretendiamo da noi stessi cose che nemmeno pensiamo di concederci”. Una mano della donna salì sul capo di Shin, accarezzò i capelli, finendo con la sua ciocca più lunga tra le dita. “Amare ed essere amati... proteggere ed essere protetti... per tutto serve un grande coraggio. Lo stesso coraggio che serve per gettarsi nel vuoto, ad occhi chiusi”.

“Però io, kaasan, mi allontano da tutti, pensando di proteggerli... e li perdo. Voi avete bisogno di me qui e quindi, se mi allontano anche da voi...”.

Era ancora confuso, troppo confuso, ma almeno parlava, si confidava, cominciava a dialogare.

“Se si dà retta alla paura, tutto è perduto, ma se si ascolta solo l'amore, allora anche chilometri di terra, di oceani, non allontanano nessuno. Ricordalo”.

Il viso di Shin si risollevò un poco, anche se restò basso, il ragazzo lentamente si ricompose:

“Okaasan, voglio studiare, questo sì, voglio che le creature dell'oceano possano contare su di me in futuro”.

In fondo non gli restava altro; una volta era solo uno dei suoi sogni, adesso il suo futuro era legato unicamente a quello.

“Lo so, Shin-chan, lo so... lo so che ce la farai”.

“Devo confessarti una cosa di cui mi vergogno però”.

Rieccolo con l'espressione da cucciolo contrito.

La madre gli carezzò una guancia, sorridendo dolce.

“Dimmi...”.

Si fece piccolo piccolo, la testa rintanata tra le spalle:

“Ho... trascurato gli studi... non mi viene giusto neanche un esercizio da un po' e le pagine da studiare... proprio non mi entrano”.

“Allora che ne dici se studiamo assieme? Ho aiutato Otoosan, quando andavamo a scuola” il sorriso della donna si fece dolce, sereno. “E anche lui diceva sempre quelle parole quando mi chiedeva aiuto e aveva la tua stessa espressione”.

Pizzicò appena la guancia del ragazzo e sospirò, un po' più leggera.

“Ma se ti stanchi? L'esame è tra un mese e... e devo vedere se a Yamaguchi c'è qualcosa, altrimenti dovrò scegliere dei corsi che si avvicinano a quello che voglio”.

La donna alzò il viso, senza aver abbandonato la speranza.

“E Tokyo? E i tuoi nakama?”.

“Ma.. ma tanto loro... io non so neanche cosa vogliano fare, sono lontani da Tokyo e comunque prenderanno altre strade, non avremo neanche più tempo di...”. _Non rimetterti a piangere, non rimetterti a piangere..._

Un momento di silenzio, la donna sembrò immergersi in se stessa, pensierosa.

“Quello che vi unisce non credo che vi terrà lontani a lungo, è troppo importante... e forte. Ha bisogno di essere nutrito, ma... solo senza distanze”. Prese la mano del figlio e la tenne stretta al proprio cuore. “Se ci pensi intensamente, abbandonando ogni paura, capirai che è così”.

La mano tremò forte, quasi temeva di toccare quel cuore fragile.

Pensarci intensamente...

Lui non poteva pensare intensamente a loro o sarebbe stato il suo, di cuore, a sgretolarsi.

“Ma non so se loro... insomma, qui almeno potrò studiare... e stare con voi”.

“Shin!” e, per la seconda volta, la voce della madre suonò autoritaria. Gli occhi di lei si fecero grandi, un poco severi: erano gli occhi di una donna samurai. “Non potrei mai sopportare che tu rimanga qui con noi, perché fuggi da ciò che il tuo cuore desidera veramente” la voce si abbassò, gli occhi perdettero quella luce battagliera e ripresero l'espressione di madre. “Tu soffri a rimanere qui, dove non ci sono loro”.

“Io con voi non potrei soffrire, vi amo!”. Ed abbassò il viso, contrito.

“Ma il tuo sogno è con loro, vero Shin? Non mentire alla tua Okaasan”. La mano sul cuore si strinse ancora di più a quella di Shin. “Ti prego...”.

Shin soffocò un singhiozzo:

“Okaasan... io mi sento spezzato in due... se solo Tokyo e Hagi fossero più vicine... e poi... loro...”.

Lei sorrise.

“Anche io lo vorrei, ma questa casa è sempre aperta e non siamo dall'altra parte del mondo per fortuna e... i tuoi nakama?”.

Parlare con suo figlio non era mai stato così difficile e doloroso.

 

“Ma loro... loro non so... neanche se saranno a Tokyo... loro magari sceglieranno... di restare nelle loro prefetture e quindi...”.

La donna scosse la testa, sicura come non lo era mai stata.

“Il mio cuore mi sta dicendo che loro verranno a Tokyo... da te”. Poggiò le labbra sulla fronte del ragazzo e la baciò. “Son certa che il destino è dalla vostra parte”.

“Okaasan” sussurrò Shin in un sospiro. Si spostò indietro, tornò a stringere le mani tra le gambe, lo sguardo fisso a terra.

“Quindi, Okaasan, tu...”.

“Io lo so, Shin-chan... lo so” sussurrò la donna, accarezzandolo ancora una volta sulla guancia.

La dolcezza di sua madre lo fece fremere, per l'ennesima volta da quando quella conversazione era iniziata; la tenerezza con la quale la donna si rapportava a lui gli faceva desiderare di tornare indietro nel tempo, per potersi permettere di raggomitolarsi nel suo grembo ed addormentarsi lì, sotto quelle carezze che cancellavano ogni delusione ed ogni dolore. La donna lo vezzeggiava come quando era bambino, ma purtroppo lui non lo era, non lo era più da tempo, aveva smesso improvvisamente di esserlo, perché le necessità glielo avevano imposto.

Si sforzò di sollevare gli occhi su di lei e mantenere lo sguardo più fermo possibile, non sapeva con che risultato:

“Posso lasciarti e tornare a Tokyo... quindi?”.

La donna sorrise, tenera: quel suo piccolo grande bambino aveva sempre temuto di fare del male a qualcuno, fosse anche per un poco di normale egoismo. Fosse anche solo per crescere.

“Tu non mi lasci, figlio mio, tu sei sempre nel mio cuore, come io nel tuo, così non ci si può lasciare mai”.

Non ce la faceva, Shin, a mantenersi saldo e razionale se lei faceva così. Gli occhi si inumidirono di nuovo e il ragazzo afferrò, con forza, la sua mano:

“Me la prometti, però, una cosa?”.

“Che cosa?”.

“Che starai attenta, che ti riguarderai e che... che... mi terrai informato di tutto... tutto tutto tutto!”.

La madre non riuscì a trattenere una risatina, ma guardò con occhi dolci il figlio e gli sorrise.

“Lo farò. Per tutto. Promesso”.

Un'ombra di paura riattraversò gli occhi verdi di Shin.

“Allora, io... dovrò...”.

“Solo seguire i tuoi sogni, è tutto quello che devi fare”.

Lei si sollevò, posò un bacio lieve sulla fronte del ragazzo e lo guardò negli occhi.

“Vai e vivi... e troverai la tua felicità. Io lo so, perché sono tua madre”.

“Dovrò... partire presto però... gli esami...”.

Troppo presto... la prospettiva lo rendeva inquieto.

“E allora saremo pronti, tutti e due”.

Shin sospirò, abbassò di nuovo il viso.

“Riuscirò a recuperare... con gli studi? Sono così indietro...”.

“Ma certo e ci saremo io e la tua Neesan ad aiutarti. Tutto così sarà più facile”.

“Se non dovessi superare gli esami... non me lo perdonerei mai...”.

Piccolo, insicuro Shin...

“Se non dovessi, rifaresti l'esame. E non ci sarebbe niente da perdonare. Ma sappiamo tutti e due” e la madre afferrò con delicatezza il nasino del figlio. “...che questo non succederà, che la tua volontà e testardaggine è così grande che ti ha fatto fare sempre così tante cose…”.

E lei non sapeva nemmeno quante, pensò Shin, ma era stato perché aveva trovato la forza in ciò che credeva.

Cosa gli era rimasto? In cosa credeva adesso?

Tutte le sue certezze si erano rivelate cocenti delusioni.

“Farò... del mio meglio... Okaasan”.

Ancora una volta la mano della madre si alzò su di lui e andò ad accarezzarne il capo, spostando un ciuffo troppo lungo caduto sui suoi occhi.

“Lo so, Shin, lo so...”.

L'aveva sempre saputo Minami. Fare del suo meglio era da sempre ciò in cui era più bravo.

 

 

* * *

 

Anche quell’inverno stava per vedere la sua fine.

Era tutta la notte che pioveva a Osaka. Un fumo sottile si alzava dall'asfalto, eppure insistenti e numerosi ombrelli navigavano per le strade, ammassandosi qua e là con energia continua.

Touma detestava la pioggia in città. Detestava quella sensazione di acqua impura che, inevitabilmente, gli cadeva addosso.

Voleva l'acqua pura...

Ma se pensava all'acqua pura, il pensiero volava a Shin. E se volava a Shin volava verso tutti.

E allora preferiva che il pensiero non fosse mai nato. E che la piantasse di fare quel detestabile gioco dell'associazione di idee!

Touma rientrò a casa mezzo fradicio, la borsa di scuola gocciolante, ma poco importava, non aveva voglia di pensare agli ultimi sgoccioli di scuola: odiava le cose che finivano. Anche quando erano noiose come il secondo anno di liceo.

Ma ora... ora si sarebbe potuto dedicare a quegli ultimi manoscritti che aveva recuperato da Nasty.

Non si fermava più a Tokyo. Ci passava e tornava a casa in giornata. Anche se quello significava doversi alzare presto e passare una giornata sul treno.

Ma almeno Nasty era gentile con lui. Almeno vedeva qualcuno del passato.

Che parola disgustosa... il passato.

Quasi come una beffa, nel bel mezzo dei suoi pensieri il telefono squillò, facendolo sussultare. Andò a rispondere con una sorta di apatia, che si sciolse un poco quando dall'altra parte le rispose proprio la voce affettuosa di Nasty:

“Ciao, Touma, speravo di trovarti in casa, ti disturbo?”.

“Nasty! Ciao, veramente sono appena tornato... da scuola. E tu?”.

Sì, era strano sentirlo parlare di scuola, lo sapeva anche lui.

“Anche io vengo dall'Università e ho trovato una cosa nel mucchio di manoscritti tra cui hai rovistato l'ultima volta. Ne avevi per caso portato uno tu che potresti aver dimenticato qui?”.

“Non ho portato nulla” Touma aggrottò le sopracciglia. “Lo sai che di solito vengo a prendere, non a portare”. Un colpo di tosse, un po’ imbarazzato. “Insomma, lo sai...”.

La ragazza ridacchiò:

“Mi sembrava strano in effetti, ma mi sembra anche strano che non abbia colpito la tua attenzione, anche se, in realtà, neanche io avevo mai notato questa cosa nelle collezioni di Ojisama”.

La curiosità di Touma si infilò nella sua mente e nella bocca che, prontamente, chiese:

“Perché? Di che cosa tratta? Di quand'è?”.

“Lo sto sfogliando adesso, eventi dell'era Tokugawa... e ...”.

Ci fu un attimo di silenzio, poi la voce della giovane si fece riudire, più cupa:

“Touma... credo che dovresti vederlo anche tu, mi dà... una strana sensazione”.

“Strana?” qualcosa sulla nuca di Touma punzecchiò, le mani si strinsero, una nel nulla, l'altra sulla cornetta. “In che senso?”.

“Senti, facciamo una cosa: ci do ancora un'occhiata poi te lo spedisco, così ti arriva subito e possiamo fare qualche ricerca entrambi, poi, forse...”.

Si fermò di colpo, esitante.

“Forse...?”. A cosa stava pensando Nasty? Touma si sentì sempre più inquieto.

Un sospiro.

“Forse è prematura questa mia sensazione... ma spero che non si arriverà a dover coinvolgere anche gli altri, non in una cosa così”.

“Mandamelo subito, Nasty!”. Inquietudine? No, non era già più nulla di simile.

Coinvolgere gli altri? Che senso aveva... ora?

Loro non erano più... non avevano più...

“Non ha senso...” sussurrò a se stesso, facendosi però sentire da Nasty.

“Lo spero Touma, una parte di me mi sta suggerendo che mi comporto da stupida, sono solo delle pagine scritte, che dovrei evitare di farti pesare una mia paura insensata, dovrei lasciar perdere, saranno le esperienze del passato che mi rendono così... così...”.

Uno sbuffo violento e nervoso di rabbia nei confronti di se stessa.

“Allora siamo in due ad essere ansiosi” bisbigliò Touma.

“È colpa mia... dovrei chiuderlo in un armadio e non pensarci più, ma è come se... me lo impedisse... come se mi avesse chiamato”.

“Non è colpa di nessuno, il caso non è... non ha mai funzionato per noi... lo sai”. Touma si scompigliò i capelli, nervoso. “Mandamelo velocemente... per favore”.

“Come vuoi, anche se un po' sono pentita di avertene parlato... ma so che ormai non posso tornare indietro”.

“Non fartene una colpa; comunque ne sapremo di più quando l'avremo studiato entrambi”.

Gli rispose un sospiro, Nasty non era il tipo che si angosciava per nulla e Touma lo sapeva benissimo.

“Spero davvero che sia tutto finito come avevamo sperato”.

Doveva essere finito. Non aveva senso che...

“Ma certo...”. La risposta del ragazzo fu un debole soffio.

“Altrimenti non so come... la prenderebbero gli altri”.

Touma era il più razionale, dicendosi questo la ragazza cercava di giustificare il fatto che ne stesse parlando proprio a lui, ma a tale giustificazione non riusciva a credere nemmeno lei.

“Ci penserò io, non temere”.

Avvertire gli altri? Parlargli? Dopo tutto quello che...?

“Beh, Touma... io spero che non ce ne sia bisogno, è sicuramente... una sciocchezza. Semplicemente il modo in cui ho trovato questo manoscritto e il modo in cui mi ha attratto mi ha suggestionato, forse sono un po' stanca”.

“Hum...”. Touma non sapeva cosa pensare... o cosa dire. Non sapeva più niente quando qualcosa riguardava... loro.

“Vorrei non averti trasmesso la mia paura irrazionale... ma c'è qualcosa che continua a suggerirmi che non è irrazionale”.

“È meglio che tu me l'abbia detto. Due teste sono meglio di una, direbbe Shin...”.

Ecco, accidenti a lui. Finiva per parlare di loro. In ogni caso.

Un altro sospiro dall'altra parte gli fece capire che la giovane aveva recepito e condiviso i suoi medesimi pensieri.

“Già... Shin... soprattutto lui, come reagirebbe se...”.

Non osò pronunciare il resto.

“N-Nasty, ora devo andare, io... ho delle cose da fare”.

Non voleva parlare di quello. Faceva male, sempre.

“Certo Touma e scusa... scusa ancora. Se verrò a sapere qualcosa di importante...”.

“Grazie Nasty. A presto”.

Forse lo fece con troppa foga, ma Touma chiuse la telefonata in fretta, ignorando il senso di colpa e sentendosi subito decisamente meglio.


	19. EPILOGO

 

EPILOGO

Era passata una settimana, una sola e, per quel breve lasso di tempo, le notti e i giorni di Touma erano stati lunghissimi.

Poche confuse parole avevano insinuato pensieri e paure che non riusciva a cacciare dalla sua stupida mente: che fossero cose che desiderava ma non poteva avere, persone che non poteva vedere ma che... desiderava... pensieri fastidiosi che la stanchezza avrebbe dovuto cancellare...

Nemmeno il sonno, il suo beneamato sonno riusciva ad aiutarlo.

A dire il vero erano settimane che il suo sonno non era più lo stesso. Non voleva ammetterlo, ma era da quando non li vedeva più, da quando non li sentiva più che... niente era più lo stesso.

L'unica cosa che rimaneva come punto fisso, per quanto ripetuto, era la scuola: diversamente da come era stato in passato, andava praticamente tutti i giorni a scuola, stupendo compagni e insegnanti, partecipando a ogni lezione come se fosse, però, una specie di fantasma, assente anche a se stesso. Rispondeva, certo, se interrogato, ma solo all'inizio: gli insegnanti smisero presto di interpellarlo, trovandolo sempre preparato, ma spento.

I compagni che meno lo conoscevano pensavano che quell'assenza fosse noia, qualcuno di quelli che con lui avevano scambiato qualche parola in passato lo guardavano inquieti, impreparati a un atteggiamento ancora più strano, ancora meno affrontabile del solito.

Così Touma si ritrovava più solo che mai. E le visite a Tokyo, da Nasty, dopo che Shin se ne era andato, si erano fatte rare.

Quella telefonata era stata un fulmine a ciel sereno, una voce nota finalmente, anche se per portare notizie inquietanti.

Il nuovo anno era passato; sua madre si era fatta sentire da Londra, anche se presto sarebbe ripartita per Berlino, nuova capitale della Germania riunificata. Era strano che si fosse ricordata degli auguri, ma non era stato strano che lei non si fosse accorta di come lui... stesse davvero.

Suo padre si era fatto vedere qualche giorno più tardi, per un cambio d'abiti e degli auguri confusi e confusionari: quell'uomo, come sempre, era fuori dal mondo.

Davvero, Touma non si era mai sentito così solo. E, sebbene la telefonata di Nasty l'avesse messo in agitazione, attendeva il suo pacchetto anche con una grande aspettativa: qualcosa di diverso, qualcosa che tenesse la sua mente occupata, a pieno ritmo.

Sperava solo che... non succedesse nulla.

Era fine febbraio, gli ultimi giorni di vacanza prima del nuovo anno, il terzo.

Un anno importante, si diceva.

A Touma, sinceramente, non importava. In quei giorni il suo pensiero era su quel manoscritto, su quel pacchetto in viaggio da Tokyo per lui.

Un sabato mattina, mentre pioveva una pioggia fitta e gelida, il campanello suonò e, in un impeto di energia, Touma corse al citofono a rispondere. Era il postino.

Corse giù dalle scale e, quando aprì il portone d'ingresso del palazzo, l’uomo sobbalzò di sorpresa.

“È il pacchetto?!” urlò quasi il ragazzo.

L'uomo allungò con aria stranita l’involto, che gli venne quasi strappato dalle mani, ricevendo un veloce e urlato grazie, prima di ritrovarsi il portone chiuso in faccia.

Touma corse su per le scale, il pacco costretto fra le dita, il viso pallido e il fiato decisamente corto per un cuore troppo di corsa. Aveva il fiatone quando giunse in casa, chiuse la porta spingendola con la schiena e scivolò a terra, sedendosi con il pacco in grembo. Lo guardò senza far nulla per una manciata di secondi, poi aprì, quasi strappando l'involucro e dallo squarcio comparì un manoscritto: diverse pagine ingiallite, molto vissute, con il lieve odore di fumo e incenso, piccole e quasi nascoste bruciature sui lati già segnati da anni di oblio e trascuratezze.

Così si presentava quel documento che tanto l'aveva turbato e che ora, tra le sue mani, rimaneva stranamente quieto, senza trasmettergli nulla, come se fosse muto.

Era strano.

Nelle mani di Touma anche un semplice libro parlava, se lo si sapeva ascoltare.

Ma Touma poteva e sapeva ascoltarlo. Eppure non sentiva nulla.

E questo lo inquietava ancora di più.

Con mano tremante girò la prima pagina di quel manoscritto privo di titolo o copertina. A un occhio attento non sfuggiva la sua appartenenza alla primissima era Meiji o, forse, alla fine di quella Tokugawa. Il confine era piuttosto sottile in quegli anni in cui nulla era ancora certo. Anche un manoscritto.

Ingollando a forza, Touma prese il primo foglio tra le mani: era privo di titolo e di autore, stranamente, la carta era pesante e spessa.

Girando il primo foglio scoprì i primi kanji, scritti con mano ferma e decisa, una calligrafia chiara e pulita, ma priva di leziositá.

Dalle prime parole capì che si trattava di uno scritto teatrale che andava a situarsi nell'era più difficile del Giappone antico, forse prima della guerra tra gli Heike e i Taira. Ma non era del tutto sicuro. Qualche elemento poteva dar adito a un periodo, altri a quello precedente.

Tuttavia non era quello che Touma teneva in considerazione. Era curioso di sapere come quella storia antica potesse aver smosso paure recondite in Nasty arrivando fino a lui.

S'immerse nella lettura fin da subito, con la voracità del grande lettore e l'inquietudine che pesava sulle spalle. Quasi non mosse un muscolo, mentre voltava con delicatezza le pagine, una dopo l'altra. La bocca, dapprima chiusa in concentrazione, cominciò a socchiudersi, seccandosi a poco a poco, mentre le iridi, da veloci che erano nel divorare quella storia si fecero lente, come se fosse stata messa la modalità rallentata del videoregistratore.

Una mano salì verso la bocca, tremante, incapace di far altro. Si chiuse appena sulle labbra secche, mentre le pupille si dilatavano a dismisura.

E le pagine scorrevano, di nuovo veloci, con movimenti sempre più congestionati ed erratici.

“Ma... cos-a...”.

Un grido soffocato uscì dalla sua bocca coperta, le pagine del manoscritto si sparsero a terra, mentre cercava di rialzarsi, i muscoli totalmente distaccati dal corpo, incapaci di rispondere ai suoi ordini. Strisciò praticamente fino al mobile del telefono e allungò la mano sulla cornetta.

Si fermò non appena ebbe toccato la superficie fredda del ricevitore.

“N-no... non posso... non posso chiamarli, d-devo vedere... devo... verificare che sia... tutto vero...”. Scosse la testa, le braccia si andarono a stringere attorno al corpo: tremava. Tremava come mai aveva fatto.

“Devo calmarmi! Calmar-mi...”. Scosse ancora la testa, chiuse gli occhi stavolta. “Devo essere coraggioso... non posso tremare come un bambino... devo farlo... Nasty ha chiamato me... sono io che devo trovare la verità... non posso avvertire gli altri, se nulla c'è di vero... però...”.

Touma riaprì gli occhi, guardando con aria perduta il pavimento ai suoi piedi.

“Ma se dovesse... se dovesse essere vero...”. Ingollò, concentrandosi a forza su un'evoluzione a spirale grigia sul pavimento in marmo. “Se dovesse essere vero... loro... devono sapere...”.

Gli occhi cobalto, colmi di tremore e di una sorta di rassegnazione, tornarono a posarsi su quei fogli abbandonati.

“Lo manderò a Ryo... e se non sarà niente lo chiamerò e mi scuserò con lui e...”. Si morse le labbra, scuotendo un'ultima volta il capo. “Se sarà... quello che temo... allora avrò fatto ciò che dovevo... fare”. Con uno sforzo incredibile, Touma impose alle proprie gambe di collaborare e quelle si fecero forza, dandogli modo di alzarsi. Poggiò una mano al muro e scivolò a inginocchiarsi a terra, la mano libera ad afferrare una ad una le pagine del manoscritto, fin troppo ruvide e fredde sulle sue dita callose.

Quando si rialzò, stringendo al petto il manoscritto, il suo sguardo cadde sulla pagina dell' _Asahi Shinbun_ che aveva comprato qualche giorno addietro.

La foto dell'articolo, in bianco e nero, mostrava la nuova costruzione appena aperta al pubblico nel cuore di Shinjuku, il _Tokyo Government Building_ : quell'autunno, quando ne aveva parlato coi ragazzi era in fase di completamento. E ora era già funzionante.

Era passato tanto tempo. Era evidente.

Ricordava come non piacesse a Seiji e Shin, dicevano che... trasmetteva delle brutte... sensazioni.

D'un tratto Touma seppe dove andare. Tokyo sarebbe stata troppo grande da esplorare, cercando... qualcosa di indefinito.

Ma quello... nel cuore di Shinjuku...

Aveva l'aria di un ironico scherzo del destino ed era come un richiamo, il tintinnio di un campanello nella sua mente.

“Uno schifoso scherzo...” mormorò tra sé, una smorfia di disgusto sul volto.

Quel pomeriggio Touma spedì con corriere espresso il pacchetto, indirizzato a Ryo, nella prefettura di Yamanashi; poi andò a comprare il biglietto dello _shinkansen_ che l'avrebbe portato a Tokyo il prima possibile.

Quando rientrò a casa, dopo aver camminato sotto un freddo acquazzone, non riuscì a fare altro che gettarsi sul divano. Accese la televisione, il volume basso, in un mormorio poco fastidioso: voleva un sottofondo ai suoi pensieri confusi e traballanti. Voleva un sottofondo alla stanchezza che l'aveva aggredito, dopo aver affidato il pacchetto al corriere. Libero da un peso, messaggero di ben altra entitá insopportabile.

Scivolò in un sonno profondo e senza sogni, lungo e stancante, come mai aveva fatto.

Al risveglio avrebbe dovuto essere un Touma più forte, più coraggioso... avrebbe dovuto essere di nuovo samurai.

Di nuovo.

 

***

 

 

Il suono del campanello strappò piuttosto bruscamente Ryo al sonno e a quel sogno terribile. Non aveva voglia di fare molto altro che dormire da quando si era trasferito a Tokyo, in uno spoglio bilocale di Shinjuku.

Per Ryo non si trattava di un ambiente stimolante e il nuovo anno scolastico non era ancora iniziato. Aveva trovato un lavoro serale in un bar poco distante, nei pressi del nuovo edificio del governo metropolitano, un inquietante mostro di cemento alle percezioni di Ryo. Avrebbe potuto impiegare il tempo a scoprire ogni angolo dell'immensa capitale in attesa che iniziasse il nuovo anno scolastico, ma non ne aveva voglia; quando ancora abitava in montagna, si erano diradate le sue passeggiate nei boschi, adesso l 'ambiente urbano favoriva la sua reclusione tra quattro mura grigie e spente.

Il sonno era diventato suo compagno, lui che non aveva mai capito come Touma riuscisse a dormire tanto...

Touma...

Il sogno…

Era sicuro di aver urlato risvegliandosi o era l’urlo di Touma quello?

Il pensiero dell'amico giunse a lui in maniera struggente mentre si alzava come un automa per andare alla porta.

In quei mesi la sua mente si era pian piano anestetizzata; non che riuscisse a non pensare del tutto a loro, a... Byakuen... ma in qualche modo aveva eretto un muro tra i propri pensieri spontanei e la consapevolezza con la quale li percepiva.

Quella mattina il suono del campanello era giunto a spezzare quel sogno, ma non aveva cacciato la fitta dolorosa alle tempie e al petto.

Il trillo acuto si era fuso con quello che gli era sembrato il grido d'agonia del _nakama_ e aprire gli occhi e percepire un forte senso di disagio era stato tutt’uno.

Un sogno, un maledetto sogno, si sforzò di convincersi, mentre il suono si ripeteva, più insistente.

“Arrivo!” gridò, soffocando uno sbadiglio.

“Sono il postino, il cancello era aperto e sono entrato direttamente!”.

La persona dall'altra parte non aveva ancora finito di parlare che Ryo aprì la porta e si trovò davanti un giovanotto che lo fissava con aria stranita.

In effetti il ragazzo di Yamanashi non aveva un aspetto molto raccomandabile: trasandato, con indosso i soli pantaloni del pigiama, capelli lunghissimi e scarmigliati che se ne andavano in tutte le direzioni e espressione imbronciata, che poteva apparire anche un po' truce agli occhi di chi non lo conosceva. Sembrava più che mai il ragazzo selvaggio cresciuto tra i monti.

Il postino gli porse una lettera e un pacco.

“Ho due raccomandate per questo indirizzo, mi scusi se l'ho svegliata, ma essendoci il cancello aperto ho pensato di consegnarle subito a lei, magari è urgente”.

Quanto zelo, pensò Ryo, borbottando un ringraziamento.

Nel prendere in mano la posta, Ryo riconobbe subito il padre come mittente della lettera, ma doveva ammettere che, ad incuriosirlo, era soprattutto il pacco: non sapeva spiegare perché, ma non gli trasmetteva una bella sensazione.

Sbuffò mentre rientrava in casa: perché inquietarsi per un ammasso di carta?

Buttò tutto sul letto sfatto e si sedette; nonostante il pacco esercitasse su di lui un'irresistibile attrattiva, decise di aprire prima la lettera del padre. La spiegò davanti ai propri occhi e cominciò a leggere:

 

_“Mio caro Ryo, come stai? Spero che tu ti stia ambientando bene a Tokyo. Quando riceverai questa lettera io, probabilmente, sarò in Hokkaido, per un nuovo servizio fotografico, ma se vorrai rispondermi troverò la tua lettera al ritorno. In realtà vorrei riuscire a chiamarti prima, per parlare un po' a voce. Insieme alla lettera ti arriverà, spero lo stesso giorno, un pacco che avevano spedito qui per te. Credo sia da parte di uno dei tuoi amici. Mi è sembrato strano, non li hai avvisati del tuo trasferimento? Per fortuna l'hanno recapitato mentre ero a casa e ho potuto così inoltrartelo, spero si tratti di un bel regalo per te. Adesso ti lascio che devo finire in fretta i preparativi per il viaggio, ma prometto di farmi vivo presto. Ti abbraccio forte,_

_Otoosan”._

 

Un sorriso condito d'amarezza piegò le labbra di Ryo: non importavano gli ultimi sviluppi, doveva accettare il fatto che suo padre non sarebbe mai cambiato. D'altronde chi era lui, per pretenderlo?

Mise da parte la lettera e rivolse la propria attenzione al pacco; da parte di uno dei suoi amici, gli aveva scritto Otoosan...

Quale amico?

Lui aveva avuto pochi amici nella sua vita: una tigre che celava in sé uno spirito millenario, quattro coetanei con i quali aveva condiviso esperienze spaventose, una ragazza più grande e un bambino.

E di quegli amici non ne era rimasto nessuno.

Ma il pacco? Qualcuno che gli mandava un regalo? Ma chi, e perché?

Allungò una mano e sfiorò la carta, con circospezione, quasi con diffidenza, poi la ritrasse di scatto, chiedendosi a cosa fosse dovuta la sensazione sgradevole che, simile a una dolorosa scossa, si era diffusa dalle dita lungo tutto il suo corpo.

Corrugò la fronte e cercò, con gli occhi, il nome del mittente.

E quegli stessi occhi si aprirono in tutta la loro grandezza quando lo trovarono, così come le labbra, in una muta esclamazione di stupore e sgomento.

Perché una tale reazione? Un pacco inviato da Touma avrebbe dovuto renderlo felice.

Eppure c'era stato quel sogno, quella brutta sensazione al risveglio, quel grido che si era accompagnato al nome del _nakama_ e c'era, adesso, quell'atmosfera straniante che permeava tutto ciò che lo circondava dal momento stesso in cui quell'involucro aveva varcato la soglia della sua casa.

 _“Avanti”_ si impose, _“non posso restare qui a contemplarlo senza fare nulla”._

Allungò entrambe le mani, esitò ancora qualche istante, poi afferrò il pacco e lo sollevò, come se dovesse strapparlo a forza da qualcuno. Se lo posò sulle cosce e il cuore nel petto fece una bizzarra capriola.

 _“Insomma, è carta... e dentro c'è qualcosa che mi manda Touma, il mio caro Touma... va tutto bene...”_. Quel1'ultimo pensiero fu accompagnato dal suono sgradevole della carta che si lacerava sotto le sue dita. I suoi occhi fissi sul contenuto si strinsero un poco.

“Cosa diavolo mi ha mandato? Roba da leggere?”.

Tanta roba da leggere, a giudicare dalla pila di fogli.

Sopra di essi, tuttavia, ne campeggiava uno scritto con una calligrafia che riconobbe immediatamente. Lo prese con mani tremanti.

Era incredibile come tanti particolari rimanessero impressi nella memoria, in maniera indelebile... la calligrafia di Touma era uno di questi particolari: Ryo era convinto che l'avrebbe riconosciuta anche dopo anni di reciproca assenza.

Non poté impedirsi di sorridere con tenerezza: kanji e sillabe accumulati gli uni vicini agli altri, caotici e confusionari come poteva esserlo la sua mente geniale.

Raccolse le gambe sul letto e si mise a leggere, tenendo quel pezzo di carta tra le dita come se stesse maneggiando un fragile tesoro.

 

_“Ryo… spero che tu stia bene._

_Volevo scriverti con questo sentimento nella mente._

_Ryo… le yoroi sono scomparse insieme alle due Kikutei e le battaglie dovevano essere concluse. Potrebbe essere che qualcosa debba ancora accadere?_

_Esaminerò la questione. Controllerò e mi assicurerò che le nostre battaglie siano finite_

_Touma”._

 

Le mani di Ryo ricaddero ai lati del suo corpo, abbandonate sul lenzuolo malamente raggomitolato; la lettera sfuggì al controllo delle dita e si perse, anch' essa, tra le pieghe sul materasso.

Rimase immobile per qualche istante prima che si decidesse a guardare il manoscritto, ulteriori, lunghi attimi occorsero perché si convincesse a prenderlo in mano.

Era chiaro, Touma 1'aveva chiamato nel sonno, Touma, inviandogli lettera e manoscritto, aveva chiesto il suo aiuto, la sua collaborazione in quanto leader dei Samurai Troopers.

Touma…

Touma era in pericolo, stava soffrendo.

Per quanto fosse spaventoso pensare a se stesso in questi termini, la prospettiva di tirarsi indietro non era da prendere in considerazione.

Con il cuore in gola, le quattro mura che gli vorticavano intorno, cominciò a sfogliare le pagine, immergendosi in un incubo che si concretizzava in inquietante realtà.

 

Qualche ora più tardi, il telefono squillò a Sendai, nella casa della famiglia Date. Seiji era già accanto al telefono, pronto ad usarlo lui stesso; al primo squillo già sapeva chi avrebbe trovato dall'altra parte.

Anche lui aveva sognato, anche lui era terrorizzato e pensava a Touma…

Touma che soffriva, che gli era giunto in sogno, le mani affondate nei capelli, il grido di chi si sente perduto sulle labbra.

Sollevò la cornetta e rispose, formale come sempre, seppur consapevole della voce che avrebbe udito all'altra estremità del filo.

“Ciao Seiji... sono Ryo; ci siamo sbagliati. Non è finita”.

 

 

_Non conterò più sul diario i giorni che ci uniscono._

_Su quella pagina bianca scriverò solo la parola "fine"._

_Quella maledetta parola che ci ha divisi._


End file.
